Les feux de la rampe
by FrenchKiwi1994
Summary: Quand Effy Stonem décide d'embaucher Naomi Campbell dans son nouveau film à succès, Emily Fitch tombe vite sous le charme de la diva et les deux femmes ne tardent pas à devenir très proches... Emily arrivera-t-elle à aider Naomi à affronter son passé ? Univers alternatif, NAOMILY, vous ne serez pas déçus !
1. Chapitre 1 : la perfection existe

**A/N: Première fanfiction basée sur les personnages de la séries Skins, mais dans un univers alternatif. Lisez ? :)**

Disclaimer: "I do not own Skins."

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Emily.** - La perfection existe.

Elle resplendissait de mille feux dans sa tenue de bronze. Les perles blanches nacrées dans ses cheveux se mariaient à merveille avec ses cheveux noirs-ébène. Elle incarnait son personnage à la perfection, récitant son texte d'une manière si naturelle qu'on l'aurait cru née pour ce rôle. Malgré le fait que son corps commençait à présenter les premiers signes de vieillesse, elle dansait encore comme une jeune adolescente sur le vieil air de jazz qui jouait depuis près de cinq minutes. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur elle depuis le début de la scène. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement car je devais filmer son profil droit tandis que Freddie, l'autre caméraman et accessoirement meilleur ami, devait filmer son profil gauche.

La journée avait été longue et le fait que notre directrice et réalisatrice lunatique, Effy Stonem, nous menait la vie dure n'arrangeait pas la situation. Rosie, l'actrice principale avait dû recommencer la scène 13 une dizaine de fois, mais Effy ne semblait jamais satisfaite de sa performance, trouvant toujours l'une ou l'autre chose à redire concernant sa prononciation des voyelles ou la position de ses mains. La scène devait être à la fois brutale et remplie de passion, tragique et romantique, et je me demandais comment Rosie parvenait à mêler toutes ces émotions.

* * *

On sortit prendre un verre avec ma soeur jumelle, Katie, Freddie et Thomas, un mec qui devait s'occuper des effets sonores. Katie semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour le nouveau venu et lui posait toutes sortes de questions concernant son métier, même si je savais très bien que cette discussion ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

"Assez parlé de moi…" commença Thomas. "Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?"

"J'ai toujours aimé la mode, les fringues, les bijoux…"

Ça y est, Katie va nous refaire le discours de la jumelle parfaite, à qui la chance sourit chaque jour, qui a brillamment réussi ses études et a décroché des postes très intéressants dans des agences de stylisme, mais qui a finalement préféré se consacrer à un métier moins stressant, dans lequel elle serait peut-être amenée à rencontrer des stars d'Hollywood.

"Et toi, Emily ?" me demanda Thomas après avoir écouté attentivement l'histoire de ma soeur.

"Mon parcours est plus classique… Au départ, j'avais fait des études pour devenir photographe, mais il se trouve que Katie m'a trouvé un poste de caméraman par le biais d'Effy…"

"C'est ma meilleure amie !" ajouta-t-elle, fière de connaître personnellement l'une des réalisatrices de films les plus connues depuis quelques années.

Effy avait réalisé trois films à succès en quatre ans. Les médias la considérait comme la jeune prodige de ce siècle en matière de cinéma, tandis que d'autres critiquaient ses réalisations, encore trop décalées par rapport à ce que le public avait l'habitude de voir. Moi-même j'avais encore un peu de mal avec son dernier film. Mais celui qu'on était en train de tourner était, selon elle, son chef-d'oeuvre et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle sur ce point.

Les séquences que Freddie et moi avions tournées étaient splendides, autant du point de vue du scénario que sur la beauté des images. Les décors étaient spectaculaires et les tenues étaient parfaitement choisies par ma soeur. Malgré tout, mon métier ne me plaisait pas. Évidemment, j'étais très heureuse de travailler aux côtés de ma soeur, avoir un job stable et bien rémunéré, et découvrir en avant-première "le dernier film de la jeune Stonem", mais c'était loin de l'idée que je m'étais faite sur le métier de mes rêves… J'aurais voulu voyager, découvrir le monde et emporter avec moi une empreinte papier, une empreinte numérique, figée grâce à mon appareil photo. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ces études ne me mèneraient nulle-part et que j'aurais mieux fait de suivre la voix de ma soeur. En un sens, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais à quoi bon ?

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la séquence de Rosie a été bouclée et l'équipe technique devait se retrouver en salle de conférence pour écouter les nouvelles directives d'Effy. Cook était assis sur une chaise, non loin de moi, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait faire ici, puisque cette petite conférence était réservée à l'équipe technique, et non aux acteurs. Mais "James Cook" semblait toujours passé outre les règles, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et essayant d'attirer toutes les filles du tournage dans son lit.

"Alors Emilio, tu apprécies toujours autant filmer mon corps d'Apollon ?" me demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je ne voulais pas paraître grossière, surtout pas devant la moitié de mes collègues, je levai donc simplement les yeux au ciel et expirai lentement. Il me regarda alors du haut en bas. J'aurais peut-être dû être grossière tout à l'heure finalement ?

"Ils disent tous que ta soeur est la plus sexy… Je ne suis pas d'accord… Tu as un c-"

"Cook !" s'exclama Effy en frappant son poing contre le bureau. "Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sors tout de suite."

Son regard de glace le paralysa en un instant et je ne pus laisser échapper un rire. Il se leva et lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la brune, Cook lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui rendirent la mâchoire de la brune aussi dure que de la pierre. Après un silence, Effy reprit :

"Comme vous le savez, nous venons de terminer le premier quart du tournage. Le restant va devenir plus complexe en matière d'éclairage et de sonorisation… Les instructions à suivre se trouvent sur ces feuilles." dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers une pile de dossiers papier. "Freddie, Emily, vous allez devoir totalement changer de style pour filmer les séquences qui vont suivre. Elles seront bien plus violentes et bien plus énergiques que les précédentes car on va revenir sur le passé de Megan, ce qui va forcément induire des scènes violentes. Je veux plus de gros plans et de contre-plongées… J'ai aussi entendu dire que la comédienne qui viendra courant de la semaine prochaine pour jouer le rôle de Lily, la soeur de Megan, est plutôt capricieuse, donc vous veillerez à ne pas la contrarier. Sa présence m'est capitale car elle a les atouts parfaits pour le rôle. Katie, je veux que tu t'occupes de sa garde-robe."

Ma soeur acquiesça avec un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir habiller l'une des vedettes du film. Katie avait été déçue le jour où elle a appris que Rosie avait engagé une habilleuse personnalisée car elle pensait que ma soeur était une incompétente.

"Qui est la nouvelle recrue ?" demanda Freddie, intrigué.

"Naomi Campbell." répondit Effy.

Naomi Campbell ? La top model ? Non, je devais rêver…

"Pas celle-là." ajouta Effy en me fixant.

Lisait-elle dans mes pensées ?

"Elle nous vient tout droit de Londres. C'est l'une des étoiles montantes du cinéma. Son agent pense que ce film la propulsera au rang de star internationale. J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle pour ce rôle, ne foutez pas tout en l'air."

Effy n'avait jamais eu à nous avertir de la sorte auparavant. Cette Naomi Campbell ne devait pas être une tendre.

* * *

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Tout devait être prêt pour "la Diva", comme l'appelait Cook, qui ne pensait déjà plus qu'à une seule chose : "se la faire". Elle devait arriver à dix heures du matin et elle était déjà en retard de plus de trente minutes. Effy tenta de l'appeler deux fois, mais sans succès. Cook avait sûrement raison en la surnommant la Diva… Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens célèbres (quoi que, elle ne l'était même pas encore…) étaient obligés de se sentir supérieurs à tout le monde. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu rester une demie-heure de plus dans mon lit, pour récupérer de la nuit précédente… Non, mauvaise idée… Rester dans le lit de cette cinglée une minute de plus aurait été impossible…

Soudain, elle fit irruption. Son entrée était digne des films clichés Américains où la reine du lycée arrive, accompagnée de son troupeau de fans. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou si elle marchait réellement au ralenti. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient d'un blond si étincelant qu'ils renvoyaient la lumière comme la neige au soleil. Ses hanches dansaient parfaitement au rythme de ses talons sur le sol. Elle avait des lèvres roses absolument magnifiques. Et ses yeux… Mon Dieu, ses yeux… Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils… Ils étaient d'un bleu océan si profond que j'ai dû m'y perdre sûrement trop longtemps car la déesse blonde avait fini sa marche de vingt mètres qui nous séparait. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi mais je pouvais sentir son parfum (probablement le genre de parfum qui coûte une fortune) et son odeur naturelle (j'arrivais à discerner une odeur de cerise et de cigarette). Elle était encore plus belle de près. Elle paraissait presque irréelle. Alors qu'elle parlait avec Effy, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce comme pour découvrir les lieux où elle allait travailler. Son regard croisa le mien et une décharge électrique traversa tout mon corps. Nos yeux ne s'étaient croisés qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela avait suffi pour que mon coeur s'emballe. J'allais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque dans les secondes qui vont suivre à coup sûr. Elle portait une robe blanche et noire sans bretelle, qui laissait entrevoir le début d'un tatouage représentant vraisemblablement l'aile d'un oiseau (ou d'un ange peut-être ?). J'avais envie de voir le reste du dessin sur sa peau. Sa peau devait être douce…

"Emily ?" dit la voix d'Effy qui m'arracha de ma rêverie. "Tu es parmi nous ?"

"Désolée…"

"Je t'ai demandé d'aller préparer une caméra. On va faire un essai sur la scène où Lily entre dans une colère noire…"

"Je n'ai pas préparé cette scène." dit la blonde.

Sa voix était encore plus belle que ce que je m'étais imaginée.

"Je sais. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux à l'improvisation."

"Très bien." répondit Naomi, un peu énervée par la demande de la brune.

* * *

Sa prestation était extraordinaire. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce que l'actrice était la plus belle femme que j'avais vu sur cette terre. Non. Elle dégageait réellement toute la douleur et la haine du personnage. Elle arrivait à pleurer d'une façon si réelle que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Quant à ses hurlements de douleur lorsqu'elle est censée griffer sa chair à main nue, j'en avais eu froid dans le dos. Mais je devais cependant garder ma caméra fixée sur elle. Elle était la seule personne sur laquelle je devais me focaliser mais j'oubliai à plusieurs reprises la présence de ma caméra, ne regardant la blonde plus qu'avec mes yeux et non pas à travers l'objectif.

Lorsque la scène fut terminée, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait interprété le rôle à la perfection, au-delà des bornes du réel. Le personnage de Lily l'imprégnait totalement. Effy tapa dans ses mains doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement tout en s'approchant de l'actrice.

"Tu as été excellente. Bravo." la complimenta-t-elle.

"Merci." dit-elle simplement.

On aurait dit que tout l'énergie que Naomi avait fourni durant cette scène s'était envolé et qu'elle était soudain complètement vidée.

"Elle a beaucoup de talent." me dit Thomas.

"Oui…" répondis-je à mi-voix, sans décoller mon regard de la blonde.

"Allez viens. On va manger un truc avec Katie et Fred."

Je détournai mon regard vers le Congolais et lui souris.

À table, ma soeur n'arrêtait pas de parler Naomi. Et je buvais ses paroles.

"Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça, c'est qu'absolument toutes les robes lui vont. Et je ne parle même pas des chaussures !" s'exclama Katie.

Je veux bien te croire…

"Dommage que ce soit une vraie pétasse." ajouta-t-elle.

Cette phrase me déplue.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demandai-je.

"Elle traite tout le monde comme de la sous-merde, y compris son agent qui a pourtant vraiment l'air d'être adorable, elle n'est jamais satisfaite de rien, et se plaint de _tout_. J'ai mis une heure et demie à chercher une tenue qui pourrait éventuellement lui plaire, pour faire une simple scène d'improvisation, pour qu'elle garde finalement la robe qu'elle portait quand elle est arrivée !"

Ma soeur avait enfin trouvé une adversaire à sa taille. Je ne pouvais retenir mon rire. Katie avait l'habitude que les gens se plient à ses volontés, et j'en avais été la première victime. Jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans, j'étais totalement dépendante d'elle et vivait dans l'ombre de ma soeur. Les garçons ne s'intéressait qu'à Katie. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je savais que ce n'était pas eux que je voulais. Malgré le fait que Katie m'ait présenté plusieurs garçons étant adolescente, je n'ai jamais accroché pour aucun d'entre eux… Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Sidney, l'une des filles les plus populaires de mon lycée… Et l'une des filles les plus hétéro et homophobe de la planète. Je ne lui avais parlé qu'une seule fois, mais je savais que je ressentais de l'amour pour elle. Simplement parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et qu'elle était incroyablement sexy. Pour la saint Valentin, je lui avais écrit un poème anonyme et avais accroché une rose sur son casier. À la fin de la journée, j'avais retrouvé la rose et la lettre dans la poubelle de la salle d'histoire. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant des semaines, sans que je puisse expliquer ma peine à qui que ce soit, pas même ma soeur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ma soeur sache que j'aimais les filles, car je savais que les conséquences seraient désastreuses. À commencer par ma mère, qui aurait très mal pris la nouvelle. Bien sûr, cinq ans plus tard, ma mère et ma soeur étaient au courant. Pour Katie, ça avait été plus facile à digérer que pour ma mère. Elle avait d'abord fait comme si de rien était les deux premières semaines, puis lorsqu'elle m'a vu embrasser une fille pour Nouvel An, elle s'est rendue compte de la réalité de la chose. Au fur-et-à mesure du temps, elle a fini par l'accepter totalement, contrairement à ma mère, qui a encore du mal à voir la réalité en face…

"Tu sais si elle est célibataire ?"

La question de Freddie me ramena à la réalité.

"Il y a très peu de chance… Elle est canon !" lui répondit Katie.

Ce n'était pas une raison. Je comptais résoudre ce mystère avant la fin de la semaine en lui demandant par exemple d'aller boire un verre après le tournage ?

"Non Emily, tu peux oublier." ajouta ma soeur.

Putain, elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je.

"Ce genre de filles ne s'intéresse qu'aux multimillionnaires avec des yachts… Aux _hommes_ multimillionnaires, Emily."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" lui demandai-je, agacée.

"C'est une peste avec une plastique de rêve, Emsy." répondit Freddie à la place de Katie.

Je soupirai face à sa constatation évidente. Naomi Campbell, je vais découvrir qui tu es réellement.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : jumelles

**Chapitre 2 : ****Naomi.** - Jumelles.

JJ, mon agent et ami de longue date, attendait sur le pas de ma porte, stressé par le rendez-vous que nous devions avoir dans la matinée. C'était un agent hors-pair, qui connaissait les chiffres mieux que quiconque et qui savait dénicher les bons plans pour propulser ma carrière. Du moins, ce coup-ci, ma carrière d'actrice promettait de gravir les échelons à un point que je ne réalisais pas encore. On devait rencontrer la réalisatrice, Elizabeth Stonem, ainsi que toute son équipe pour qu'elle confirme ma présence dans le film, et j'étais en retard. Mon beau-père, un ancien acteur de série B, m'a toujours conseillé d'arriver une trentaine de minutes plus tard que l'heure indiquée, car c'est une habitude que les personnalités importantes prennent au cours de leur carrière. De ce fait, j'allais peut-être passée moi aussi pour une personne importante.

JJ gigotait de plus en plus et regardait sa montre régulièrement et j'aurais juré qu'il comptait les secondes. Certes, c'était un excellent agent, mais il avait quelques manies bizarres qui le rendait presque asocial quelques fois. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis lui et moi… Il était assis seul au fond de la classe et je venais d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée, suite au divorce de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais apprécié être entourée d'une masse de monde, c'est sûrement pour cela que j'étais seule la plupart du temps. Un comble, oui, puisque maintenant, je suis presque tout le temps entourée de multitudes de personnes, que ce soit lors d'interview ou de soirées de gala… Je déteste ça. Mais j'adore le cinéma, le théâtre… Depuis toute petite, je consacrais mes week-ends à lire et interpréter des pièces de théâtres ou des scènes de films que j'aimais… Sûrement parce que je rêvais d'être ces personnages, ces héros qui sauvaient le monde, ces femmes qui tombaient amoureuses du prince charmant… Mon rôle dans le film de Stonem était très différent de tout ce que j'avais joué auparavant : j'étais la soeur aînée d'une enfant au passé troublé qui essaye de la ramener à la raison. Il s'avère que mon personnage a un côté schizophrénique, l'entraînant alors souvent dans des crises de folie. Je crois que c'est ce côté du personnage qui m'a plu lorsque j'ai lu le script. J'allais pouvoir extérioriser la colère que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi. Enfin…

* * *

Il était dix heures trente-sept lorsque ma voiture se gara devant les studios et je fis irruption dans la salle de manière à ce que tout le monde me remarque. Mes talons claquaient sur le sol et je faisais danser mes hanches de manière volontairement plus sensuelle que d'habitude. Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil en secouant ma tête pour que mes boucles rebondissent dans l'air. Je reconnus Elizabeth (ou devrais-je dire "Effy" comme elle souhaitait qu'on l'appelle) car elle était la seule à me fixer d'une manière presque provocatrice. Il y avait à côté d'elle un homme brun à la peau mate plutôt mignon, qui devait être le caméraman, un autre à la peau noire qui me souriait gentiment et deux filles, presque identiques. Dans leur position du moins : leurs bras étaient croisés sur leur poitrine et leurs jambes formaient un A avec un angle identique. Elles devaient être de la même famille. Voire même soeurs, à en juger de leurs yeux et la forme de leur bouche. Celle de gauche était habillée d'une jupe rose et d'un top blanc en soie avec un gilet léopard pourpre. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés parfaitement en une haute queue de cheval. À sa gauche, sa soeur (de plus près, il n'y avait plus de doute possible sur leur lien de parenté) était habillée de façon bien plus sobre, avec un jean et un cardigan bleu marine. Ses cheveux était rouge vif et n'avait subi aucune coiffure spécial, comme si elle les avait laissé sécher naturellement. Malgré l'aspect bien plus négligé de cette dernière, elle était de loin la plus belle des jumelles (j'en étais venue à cette conclusion car elles devaient avoir le même âge). Mon Dieu, elle était magnifique… Ses lèvres semblaient si douces et ses yeux bruns chocolat avaient une couleur si intense… Je n'avais jamais croisé pareille beauté auparavant… Naomi, à quoi tu penses là ?!

"Naomi Campbell ?" demanda la brune en me tendant sa main. "Effy Stonem, enchantée."

"Elle-même. Enchantée." dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Peu de temps après les présentations, Effy demanda à Freddie, le caméraman, de préparer la salle de répétition avec sa collègue, la magnifique petite jumelle aux cheveux rouges.

"Emily ? Tu es parmi nous ?" demanda Effy.

Emily… J'adorais ce prénom… Il lui allait divinement bien. Je le répétais plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour me l'approprier. _Emily_…

* * *

Je devais jouer ma première scène en fin d'après-midi, lorsque James Cook arriverait. Il était l'un des acteurs principaux qui interprétait le personnage de Steve, mon amant. Ma matinée était consacrée à des séances photos pour la promotion du film et j'avais été habillée et maquillée par Katie, la soeur jumelle (j'en avais eu la confirmation) d'Emily. Je détestais me faire prendre en photo car je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat. J'entrai dans la salle de 134, qui était aménagée spécialement pour la matinée. Il y avait un faux décor représentant une grille ancienne recouverte de lierre qui donnait sur une forêt lugubre. Je déposai mes affaires sur une chaise et m'assis sur le tabouret à côté du décor. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était elle… Emily… Mon coeur s'emballa à peine avait-elle passé le pas de la porte. C'est ridicule. Pourquoi cette fille me faisait autant d'effet ? Sûrement parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que j'étais seule… Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle s'approcha de moi, en hâte.

"Pardon pour mon retard, j'ai eu un incident de dernière minute… Je suis désolée madame Campbell." me dit-elle.

"Ok, alors d'abord, je m'appelle Naomi. Madame Campbell, c'est ma mère. Ensuite, j'ai connu des retards plus tardifs que vingt secondes, _Emily_." dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

"D'accord, _Naomi_." insista-t-elle à son tour.

"Bon ! C'est quoi le programme ?"

"Hé bien, tu te positionnes devant la grille juste là et je prends une centaine de clichés de toi…"

"Tu es photographe, aussi ?"

"Non, mais Paul est malade aujourd'hui. Je le remplace."

"Intéressant."

Intéressant ? Naomi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-dedans ? Il y eut un moment de silence et mon regard était figé dans le sien pendant quelques longues secondes. Puis Emily sortit l'appareil photo de son sac.

"On ferait bien de s'y mettre…" dit-elle, presque résignée.

"Oui." dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Je m'adossai sur la grille, une main tenant les barreaux, l'autre s'accrochant au lierre. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de séances photos. Il fallait avoir l'air le plus sensuel possible tout en gardant une certaine intimité avec l'objectif. Ici en l'occurrence : Emily Fitch. Je changeais de position dès que j'entendais le bruit de son appareil avertir qu'elle avait pris une dizaine de clichés. Je mis une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur ma taille, un pied contre la grille. Après avoir changé de position une troisième fois, elle me conseilla "quelque chose de plus bestial, de plus animal, pour révéler la folie du personnage". Elle voulait du bestial, elle allait en avoir… Je me retournai, face à la grille et agrippai de mes deux mains les barreaux, en tournant la tête au-dessus de mon épaule. Je lui fis ensuite mon regard de glace, qui avait fonctionné à merveille avec plusieurs mecs dans le passé. Oui Dereck, c'est à toi que je pense ! Je réajustai ma position et ajoutai un sourire.

"Parfait." dit-elle à mi-voix.

Après quelques minutes, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années fit irruption. Lorsqu'il me vit agrippée aux barreaux, il me sourit comme s'il m'avait vue nue. Je lâchai la grille et repris une pose naturelle. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main. Je fis de même.

"Enchanté…" murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le revers de la main.

Pathétique.

"James Cook." se présenta-t-il. "Mais appelle-moi Cook."

Je ne répondis pas.

"Tu es en avance, _James_." se manifesta Emily.

"Je sais, je sais… Mais quand on m'a dit que tu avais cette déesse blonde pour toi toute seule, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'intervienne… On sait tous comment ça a fini lors de la dernière séance photos, n'est-ce pas Emilio ?"

Non, on ne sait pas _tous_. Et je mourrais d'envie de le savoir. Mais à en voir l'air gêné d'Emily, je préférais ne pas demander.

"Très bien, Cook." commença-t-elle. "Puisque tu es là, on va faire des prises de vous deux."

Elle avait l'air presque déçu de sa venue. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, car je détestais son comportement. Je me replaçai contre la grille, plus tendue que tout à l'heure. Il s'empressa de me rejoindre, leva un sourcil et sourit à pleines dents. Mon Dieu, les minutes qui vont suivre vont être insupportables. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Cook plaçait volontairement son corps proche du mien (bon d'accord, c'était pour le besoin des photos, mais je savais qu'il en profitait) et faisait des commentaires déplacés sur mes seins et mon fessier.

Le supplice enfin terminé (et le mot est faible), Cook s'approcha à nouveau de moi et me chuchota :

"J'ai hâte de tourner notre première scène ensemble, Blondie…"

Oh non. La séquence que nous devions jouer cet après-midi mettait en scène nos deux personnages… Amants… Nus… Dans un lit. La journée n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Lorsque Cook quitta enfin les lieux, je soupirai bruyamment. Emily le remarqua et s'esclaffa.

"Tu t'y habitueras…" me dit-elle en rangeant son appareil photo. "Il tente sa chance avec toutes les jolies filles qu'il croise…"

"Tu y as eu droit aussi alors ?" demandai-je pour lui sous-entendre qu'elle faisait parti de ces "jolies filles".

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en soupirant. Il s'en suivit un silence gênant. Dieu merci, Emily avait la discussion facile.

"Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Avec plaisir." dis-je en retenant mon émotion.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Complications

**Chapitre 3 : ****Emily.** - Complications.

Elle n'avait pas simplement dit "oui", elle avait ajouté "avec plaisir". C'était un bon début ça, non ? D'accord, peut-être que ce n'était que mon imagination et que j'en rajoutais un peu, mais si c'était vrai… Elle était tellement magnifique… Non, magnifique est un mot trop faible. Sa longue robe crème taillait parfaitement ses formes et ses cheveux avaient été bouclés ce qui rendait à la blonde un côté sauvage, "animal". Et ses yeux… _Ses yeux ! _

Elle sortit de sa loge au bout de quinze minutes. Elle portait à présent un simple débardeur bleu marine avec des rayures blanches, un jean délavé et des talons beaucoup trop hauts pour sa taille déjà démesurée. Elle était resplendissante. J'avais dû la fixer plus longtemps que prévu car elle laissa échapper un rire. Je secouai ma tête et emboitai le pas. La blonde me suivit et je tentai vainement de trouver un sujet de conversation pendant la marche qui menait jusqu'à la pizzéria.

"Le rôle que t'a confié Effy a l'air compliqué…"

"Oui, il l'est. Mais plus du point de vue de son côté schizophrénique. C'est comme si j'avais deux personnages à jouer, c'est assez étrange."

"Tu es très douée en tout cas. Non pas que je sois une experte, mais j'ai vu pas mal d'actrices s'essayer à ce rôle, mais aucune ne m'a émue comme toi."

"Merci." dit-elle.

Sa réponse était simple mais je vis son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'elle l'a dit. Et je ne disais pas ça pour l'impressionner. Je le pensais réellement. Elle était parfaite pour ce rôle. Cela dit, elle aurait été parfaite pour tous les rôles…

"Et toi, dis-moi… C'est filmer ou photographier qui te plaît le plus ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"De loin la photo… En tant que caméraman, je dois suivre des directives précises, je n'ai aucune liberté dans mon métier, je ne peux faire preuve d'aucune création, alors qu'en tant que photographe, je serais un peu plus libre de mes actes…"

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait photographe, dans ce cas ?"

"Il me fallait de l'argent pour payer le loyer… Et étant donné que ma mère refusait de payer pour des études qui ne me mèneraient nulle part, j'ai accepté ce poste…"

"Ta mère a l'air sympa." dit-elle en plaisantant.

"Tu n'as pas idée !"

On arriva devant le restaurant. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte pour la laisser entrer, un homme sortit au même moment et écarquilla les yeux.

"Naomi ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

"Carl !" se présenta-t-il. "On était ensemble au lycée, tu ne te souviens pas ?"

"Ah si, bien sûr !" répondit-elle.

J'étais presque sûre qu'elle mentait.

"Comment ça va depuis le temps ?"

Et ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes de leur vie après le lycée et je devais avouer que j'avais l'impression d'être complètement transparente pendant ce temps. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme salua Naomi, juste Naomi (du con…) et s'en alla.

"Pauvre con." murmura-t-elle.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue jurer. Lorsqu'on fit irruption dans l'entrée de la pizzéria, j'aperçus Katie et Thomas assis à une table. Ma soeur me regardait, l'air grave. À peine arrivées chez eux, ma soeur se leva et m'entraîna par le bras un peu plus loin.

"Pourquoi tu l'as invitée, bordel ?!" demanda-t-elle, très énervée.

"Parce qu'elle est sympa."

"Oh arrête, tu as juste envie de la sauter."

"Katie !" m'exclamai-je.

"Quoi ? J'ai vu comment tu la regardais."

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors, tu as toujours ce même regard de perverse quand tu as envie de t'en faire une."

"Katie !" m'exclamai-je à nouveau.

"Tout à l'heure par exemple. Quand Effy t'a demandé de prendre des clichés de Naomi, tes pupilles se sont dilatées et j'ai eu peur que ta mâchoire se disloque quand j'ai vu la taille de ton sourire."

Je ne répondis rien.

"Mais bon…" continua-t-elle. "Je dois avouer que pour une fois, tu as bon goût. Même si c'est une sacrée pétasse."

"On peut retourner à table, maintenant ?" demandai-je, exaspérée.

"J'ai pas envie qu'elle te blesse, Ems."

"Ça n'arrivera pas."

"Tu avais aussi dit ça la dernière fois."

"Ne parle plus de ça, s'il-te-plaît."

"Fais attention, c'est tout."

Sur ces derniers mots, Katie regagna la table et je la suivis de près. Naomi me regardait, l'air interrogateur, mais je fis semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir. Ma soeur a toujours joué un rôle protecteur avec moi, surtout après le lycée, quand elle a eu peur que les gens me jugeraient par rapport à mon orientation sexuelle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de problèmes par rapport à ça, mais Katie pensait que ce serait tôt ou tard le cas. Elle était sévèrement influencée par le bourrage de crâne orchestré par ma mère.

Le déjeuner était passé relativement vite, peut-être était-ce du au fait que nous n'avions que quarante-cinq minutes pour manger. Naomi était restée presque muette et se contentait de nous écouter parler en donnant son avis de temps à autres. Je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, sur son passé, sur sa carrière, sur sa vie personnelle… Je voulais surtout savoir si elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles et je serais fixée… J'avais discrètement demandé à Katie d'enquêter pour moi, puisqu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler avec elle.

* * *

Le début de la scène allait commencer et je savais que je la détesterai pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle incluait Lily et son amant en train de se donner corps et âmes l'un à l'autre, complètement nus. Peut-être était-ce parce que je détestais Cook. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je détestais le fait que Naomi se retrouve nue dans un lit avec lui. Étais-je en train de devenir jalouse ? Elle n'était même pas ma copine, putain !

Il était déjà allongé sous la fine couverture blanche, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il sourit davantage et la contempla de haut en bas. Une serviette l'enveloppait (heureusement) et elle semblait gênée de devoir tourner cette scène. Puis elle laissa tomber son enveloppe et se glissa à ses côtés en prêtant aucune attention à lui. Elle n'était peut-être pas si gênée que ça après tout… Elle avait même sûrement l'habitude de tourner nue à l'écran. Je ne sous-entends pas par là qu'elle a joué dans des films pornos, mais je pense que les réalisateurs ont souvent voulu jouer sur sa plastique pour enchanter le public. Je devrais d'ailleurs aller voir sur Internet les autres films dans lesquelles elle figure, pour avoir un sujet de discussion plus intéressant la prochaine fois. Et par la même occasion, lui prouver que je m'intéresse à elle.

Effy expliquait aux deux acteurs ce qu'elle attendait d'eux et la manière dont ils devaient se positionner par rapport à l'éclairage et aux caméras. Elle revint ensuite s'assoir derrière nous et décompta :

"Trois, deux, un, action…"

Je focalisai mon objectif sur le visage de la blonde. Elle regardait le plafond avec intensité tandis que Cook déposait de doux baisers dans son cou. Les mains de la blonde s'agrippèrent dans ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux, mimant (du moins je l'espère) le plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et expirait lentement. Cook l'embrassa passionnément et ils intensifièrent leurs caresses. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de filmer ça… Soudain, Naomi le repoussa violemment par les épaules et le frappa au visage.

"Ça va pas, non ?!" hurla-t-elle.

Cook affichait un sourire pervers et leva un sourcil. Il y eut un silence puis Effy intervint.

"Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?"

"Ce connard jouait la scène _pour de vrai_ !"

Quoi ?! Ça veut dire que… Qu'il a essayé de… Ou qu'il a… J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Mais c'était trop tard. Plus j'essayais d'effacer cette idée de ma tête, plus elle refaisait surface. Mes poings se refermèrent et les muscles de tout mon corps se contractèrent. Ma soeur posa une main sur mon épaule et par ce simple geste, mon corps se détendit. La blonde bondit hors du lit et s'enveloppa à nouveau de la serviette de tout à l'heure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" appela Effy.

"Je ne tournerai pas cette scène tant que cet obsédé sera dans ce lit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire qu'il va falloir que vous trouviez un autre _Steve_."

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Effy de lui répondre et s'en alla. Je ne pus contenir mon sourire satisfait face à la réaction de Naomi. Cook, quant à lui, était complètement mortifié. Effy s'approcha de lui et le frappa à son tour, ce qui entraîna un gémissement de sa part.

"Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu viens de faire est anti-professionnel ?!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Il y a certaines personnes à qui ça ne gêne pas…" dit-il en levant un sourcil en sa direction.

Oui, Effy avait eu une aventure avec Cook et je ne pouvais pas dire si leur histoire était terminée ou non. Elle ignora sa réponse et se retourna vers nous.

"Que quelqu'un me cherche Campbell !" hurla Effy. "Il faut qu'on tourne cette scène, _maintenant_ !"

Katie partit dans la direction qu'avait pris la blonde quelques minutes auparavant et allait certainement essayer de la convaincre. Elle était certainement la mieux qualifiée pour ce genre de situation. Ma soeur avait un réel don de persuasion et j'en avais été la première victime.

Les minutes passèrent et toujours aucun signe de Katie ou Naomi. Effy commençait à s'impatienter tandis que Cook restait allonger sous les couvertures, toujours ce même sourire débile aux lèvres. La poche droite de mon pantalon vibra. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et laissai échapper un soupir lorsque j'en vis sa provenance : Anna.

**Hey beauté, tu ne m'as pas rappelée depuis la dernière fois, tu es peut-être occupée… Mais contacte-moi quand tu voudras qu'on se revoit, à plus, A.**

Dans tes rêves, vieille perverse sadique. J'introduis mon téléphone dans ma poche violemment sans même réfléchir si oui ou non, je devais lui répondre. Car ma décision avait été prise depuis longtemps : je ne comptais plus jamais la revoir. J'avais rencontré Anna sur le tournage du dernier film d'Effy. Anna était la maquilleuse de la vedette et j'étais malheureusement tombée sous son charme. Bien qu'elle avait une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, j'appréciais l'idée de me sentir désirée. Mais cette relation est devenue trop bizarre pour moi, aussi ai-je préféré couper les ponds avec elle. Et depuis peu, je n'avais d'yeux que pour une magnifique blonde dénommée Naomi Campbell.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sont les bienvenus :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ouvre la porte

**Chapitre 4 : ****Naomi.** - Ouvre la porte.

Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre et j'entendais Katie derrière la porte me demander de revenir sur le plateau. Après ce que Cook venait de faire, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre.

"Naomi, ouvre la porte, putain !"

"Va te faire foutre !" m'exclamai-je.

"Arrête de faire ta _diva_ et sors d'ici, merde !"

Je me levai de mon siège et ouvris violemment la porte.

"NON."

Et je refermai la porte à clef. Je m'assis à nouveau sur la chaise, en position de foetus et me perdis dans mes pensées un pendant quelques minutes. Cook était un sale porc qui ne se souciait pas des sentiments des autres. Tout le monde devait m'en vouloir d'avoir quitté le plateau, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Après tout, c'était sa faute, pas la mienne. Effy avait intérêt à le remplacer le plus rapidement possible ou j'exigerais une doublure pour ces scènes. Je savais que Stonem me voulait absolument pour ce rôle, elle ne pouvait donc rien me refuser. On toqua à nouveau à la porte et j'étais sur le point de hurler lorsque j'entendis _sa_ voix, la voix d'Emily.

"Naomi, ouvre la porte, s'il-te-plaît…"

Elle me demanda la même chose que sa soeur quelques minutes auparavant, mais sa voix était bien plus posée, bien plus douce. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait remplacé le "putain" par un "s'il-te-plaît". Je voulais lui ouvrir mais je remarquai que j'étais en train de pleurer.

"Va t'en." dis-je à contre-coeur.

Elle ne répondit pas et j'étais sûre que je l'avais blessée. Après tout, elle ne m'avait rien fait. Elle était la seule personne avec qui je m'entendais (du moins, la seule avec qui j'avais pu discuter comme à une amie et non pas comme à une fan) et je la remballais comme du poisson pourri. Soudain j'entendis sa voix à nouveau, mais elle ne me parlait pas. Je tendis l'oreille.

"Non, elle refuse d'ouvrir…"

"Pourquoi ?"

Je reconnus la voix de JJ. Je n'entendis pas le reste de leur discussion car je venais de me remémorer les événements et j'étais à nouveau en train de pleurer.

"Naoms, c'est JJ, ouvre-moi…"

J'avais vraiment besoin de lui en ce moment. Il était le seul à me comprendre. Je lui ouvris donc la porte et m'accrochai à son cou à peine était-il entré. Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Il me fit m'assoir sur le fauteuil et caressait mon dos amicalement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" me demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Cook est un gros connard, voilà ce qui s'est passé." répondis-je sèchement.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me serrer contre lui, pour me faire comprendre qu'il était là pour moi. Effy fit irruption dans la loge mais Emily (qui n'avait pas quitté le pas de la porte depuis) la retint pas l'avant-bras et lui fit signe de ne pas entrer maintenant. Mais elle entra tout de même.

"Écoute Campbell… Je suis sincèrement navrée pour ce qui s'est passé, crois-moi, Cook va regretter ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, mais tu es en train de me coûter beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de temps. J'ai vraiment besoin de boucler cette scène dans les temps, alors s'il-te-plaît, reviens sur le plateau maintenant."

Je n'avais pas décollé mes yeux du sol et je ne comptais pas y aller, ni même lui répondre. JJ le savait et se leva en direction de la brune, qu'il prit par le bras et emmena hors de ma loge.

"Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille ?" demanda Emily, qui était restée au même endroit.

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Je secouai simplement la tête de droite à gauche, tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit à la place de JJ. Elle ne se risqua cependant pas à un contact physique. Sa simple présence suffisait à me calmer et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait un silence olympien dans la pièce, mais il n'était pas gênant. Au contraire, il était même apaisant.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop belle…" dit Emily.

Je savais qu'elle disait ça pour plaisanter. Le fait qu'elle y ajoute un compliment rendait sa plaisanterie encore plus adorable et je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Mais je le perdis presque aussitôt. Elle posa une main hésitante sur mon omoplate et caressait légèrement ma peau avec son pouce. Ses gestes remplaçaient les mots. Par son simple toucher, je me sentais mieux. J'avais envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras comme l'avait fait JJ, mais c'était déjà suffisant. Savoir qu'elle se souciait de moi me suffisait. Mais mon plaisir ne fut que temporaire car quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. Cook.

"Naomikins, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je-"

"Dehors." ordonna Emily en se levant de son siège.

"Emilio, je suis en train de faire mes excuses, alors laisse-moi finir."

"Elle ne veut pas te voir, sors d'ici !" dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Et elle le poussa hors de la loge en le prenant par le col de sa chemise avec une force que j'avais sous-estimé. Elle ferma la porte en soupirant bruyamment, mais ne se rassit pas à côté de moi.

"Merci." dis-je simplement avant de refondre en larmes.

Elle se précipita à nouveau à mes côtés.

"Hey…" dit-elle en séchant les larmes qui coulaient à flots le long de mes joues.

Elle en profita pour me serrer contre elle. Ma tête reposant sur son torse, je sentais les battements de son coeur. Ils étaient incroyablement rapides.

"Il ne t'a pas blessée, au moins ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête pour dire non. Sa compassion m'attendrit. Elle se souciait réellement de moi. Je me recroquevillai contre son torse un peu plus profondément et je sentis ses battements de coeur se calmer pour atteindre un rythme presque normal.

J'avais du m'endormir un moment car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma tête était posée sur des jambes, celles d'Emily je suppose, et je sentis une légère douleur dans mon dos, sûrement due à la position inconfortable dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Ses doigts caressaient mes boucles blondes tendrement lorsqu'elle comprit que je venais de me réveiller. Je me rassis normalement sur mon fauteuil et la contemplai. Elle me regardait elle aussi, et je voyais dans ses yeux les questions se multiplier. Mais elle ne dit rien. Je brisai le regard et lui demandai :

"Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?"

"Un peu plus de trois heures…"

Plus de trois heures ? Et elle était restée avec moi ? Cette fille était décidément adorable. Et le mot est faible.

"Bonne nouvelle : vous allez tourner une scène de nuit finalement. JJ a réussi à convaincre Effy de te trouver une doublure pour les scènes chaudes avec Cook."

Dieu merci !

"Donc ce soir, tu joues seule." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier de sa présence. J'aurais juré la voir rougir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Katie fit irruption en hâte dans ma loge et Emily se leva.

"Em, Effy te veut sur le plateau, ils ont des problèmes avec les caméras. Quant à toi Campbell, on va devoir te pomponner et crois-moi, c'est pas du luxe !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car la jumelle avait sûrement raison, mes yeux devaient être encore rouges et mes joues noires à cause du maquillage qui avait probablement coulé tout le long.

Face au miroir, Katie arrangeait tant bien que mal mon teint qui était devenu blafard. Le silence était pesant et je savais que Katie ne le briserait pas.

"Ta soeur est vraiment adorable." dis-je simplement.

"Oui, elle l'est. Même si je crois que c'est surtout parce que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, cela dit."

_Tapé dans l'oeil _? Katie avait du remarquer mon regard interrogateur, car elle ajouta aussitôt :

"Hé oui Campbell, tu ne plais pas qu'aux garçons."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Que ma soeur en pince pour toi."

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre.

"Je t'avoue que c'est plutôt étrange parce qu'en général, elle préfère les latinos, mais-"

"Emily est lesbienne ?"

"Tu ne savais pas ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Hé bien c'est chose faite !"

Je ne répondis rien et fuyais son regard dans le miroir. Le fait qu'Emily fantasme peut-être sur moi changeait les choses. Non pas que j'avais peur d'elle, au contraire, mais j'avais peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Le silence a du être assez long car Katie changea de sujet.

"Et dis-moi Campbell, tu as quelqu'un ?"

Le "changement de sujet" était subtile. Elle me faisait croire qu'on allait parler de totalement autre chose, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle voulait retirer des informations pour sa soeur. Que devais-je lui répondre ?

"C'est compliqué."

Naomi, tu es vraiment nul à chier comme menteuse.

"Je peux te demander pourquoi ?"

"Non." répondis-je sèchement.

Katie avait fini de me coiffer et me maquiller et mon changement de tenue avait été assez rapide du fait que je ne devais porter qu'une simple robe blanche. Mon personnage ne portait que deux couleurs : le blanc et le rouge. Blanc lorsque Lily était une jeune femme normale et rouge lorsque son côté schizophrénique reprenait le dessus. Fort heureusement, du fait que je portais du blanc, j'allais jouer la scène du lac, où Lily observe son reflet dans l'eau et manque de s'évanouir.

Tous étaient déjà en place lorsque j'arrivais et ils me regardaient, intrigués. Sauf Emily, qui me souriait gentiment. Mais je détournai mon regard presque aussitôt. Effy me fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

"J'ai renvoyé Cook chez lui et je te trouverai une doublure dans la semaine. Ça va mieux ?"

Je hochai la tête et jetai un oeil à ce qui semblait être le faux-décor de la forêt.

"Tu vas marcher lentement le long de l'allée ici, et tu t'arrêteras juste devant le lac. Au lieux de te mettre à genoux comme indiqué dans le script, tu t'allongeras d'abord sur ton flan, en faisant en sorte que ta robe s'étale derrière toi. Ensuite tu dis ton texte."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête.

"Fred, je veux que tu suives son profil droit quand elle marche. Emily, tu te focalises d'abord sur sa marche vue de l'arrière, ensuite tu te mettras de l'autre côté du lac."

Je n'osai pas croiser son regard. Naomi, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça tout à coup ? Sous prétexte qu'elle "en pince pour toi", ne veut pas dire qu'elle va te sauter dessus ! Si ça se trouve, elle a peut-être même une copine, qui sait. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et lui accordai un sourire amical, qu'elle me rendit aussitôt.

* * *

**A/N: un commentaire, svp ? :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : S'informer

**Chapitre 5 : ****Emily.** - S'informer.

La semaine venait de se terminer et j'étais presque triste d'être en week-end. Triste parce que ma blonde me manquait déjà atrocement. Attends : _ma_ blonde ? Depuis quand Naomi était devenue ma propriété ? D'accord oui, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée d'elle ces derniers temps, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait été un peu plus distante depuis l'incident de Cook.

Je devais dîner chez ma soeur ce soir et elle m'avait proposé de ramener un film qu'on pourrait regarder ensemble, comme tous les vendredis soirs lorsqu'on était plus jeunes.

Après le repas, Katie s'allongea sur le canapé et dit :

"Alors, tu nous as ramené quoi cette fois-ci ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un film intellectuel sur le sens de la vie, parce que là, tout ce que je veux, c'est un film Hollywoodien avec une histoire d'amour absolument ridicule."

"Euh non, ce n'est pas un film Hollywoodien."

Elle soupira.

"Mais je crois que c'est une histoire d'amour." ajoutai-je en sortant le DVD de mon sac.

Ma soeur le prit dans ses mains et l'examina. Elle poussa un autre soupir et me toisa de son habituel regard. Je haussai un sourcil.

"Tu te fous de moi ?" demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne penses pas qu'on la voit déjà assez comme ça ?"

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on s'intéresse un minimum aux personnes avec qui on bosse. Et par ailleurs, ce film a eu une récompense aux Oscars."

"Pour le film le plus chiant, certainement." répondit Katie en lisant le résumé. "Oh et puis merde ! Quitte à bosser avec cette pétasse, autant savoir ce qu'elle vaut à l'écran."

J'étais satisfaite de sa réponse. Je savais que derrière ce sarcasme se cachait la vraie Katie, qui comme moi, avait hâte de voir l'un des films dans lequel jouait Naomi. Bon d'accord, j'étais peut-être un peu plus enthousiaste que ma soeur, du fait que la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais loué ce film était de la voir encore une fois, mais j'avais aussi hâte de découvrir quel autre personnage elle était capable d'interpréter.

J'avais lancé le film depuis près de trois quart d'heure et j'entendais Katie émettre toute sorte de commentaire désobligeants contre la blonde, mais je ne les écoutais pas vraiment.

"_Une vie ne suffira jamais pour te prouver tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi._"

"Oh je t'en prie Ems ! Ce film est vraiment abominable !"

"Chhh." soufflai-je.

Naomi jouait la scène à la perfection. Bien sûr, je détestais la voir embrasser passionnément ce stéréotype de mec parfait, mais elle jouait divinement bien.

Le film toucha à sa fin une heure plus tard et Katie dormait paisiblement sur mon épaule. Il se faisait tard et je sentis mon corps s'alourdir au-fur-et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je tombai rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le week-end avait été l'un des plus calmes que j'avais passé au cours de ma vie. Je n'étais sortie de mon appartement que pour chercher un éventuel courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. J'avais aussi profiter de ces deux jours de repos pour en apprendre plus sur Naomi. Non, je ne l'avais pas contactée (je n'avais pas son numéro) pour boire un café, j'étais allée sur Internet pour trouver diverses informations que j'aurais pu utiliser à mon avantage par la suite, comme par exemple son parfum de glace favori, ses goûts musicaux,… Le nom de son petit copain aussi. Car oui, Katie m'avait avoué que Naomi était peut-être engagée dans une relation, mais que c'était apparemment "compliqué". Quand quelqu'un dit "compliqué", ça veut en général dire que ça va mal, non ? De toute façon, je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou une femme. Selon Katie, Naomi était hétéro, mais je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Elle n'apparaît sur aucune photo de la recherche Google aux bras d'un homme. Et pourtant, j'ai étudié vingt-quatre pages. Quiconque ose dire que je suis accroc se trompe. Je m'intéresse à elle, tout simplement. Je m'intéresse peut-être un peu trop, certes, mais il n'y a aucun mal à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

J'arrivai sur les lieux à six heures quarante-cinq. Effy m'avait demandé de venir plus tôt, car une cinquantaine de blondes allaient auditionner pour la doublure de Naomi Campbell et je devais les prendre en photos.

Elles étaient toutes radieuses, mais aucune ne semblaient correspondre à ce que voulait Effy. En même temps, si elle voulait trouver un presque-sosie de Naomi, elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal. Une blonde attira cependant son attention. C'était une copie assez conforme de la blonde. Comme elle, elle avait les yeux bleus et la chevelure blonde platine et devait avoir à peu de choses près la même taille. Effy l'inscrivit sur son carnet et je pris quelques clichés supplémentaires car il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle devienne la doublure de Naomi.

Les soixante-trois participantes étaient toutes passées et je commençai donc à empaqueter mon appareil photo. Soudain, une blonde se posta devant moi. Naomi ? Non, c'était la doublure de tout à l'heure. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et me fixait. Je me relevai et lui offris un sourire.

"Tu es photographe ?" demanda-t-elle.

Perspicace.

"Oui."

"J'espère que tu as pris plaisir à me prendre en photo dans ce cas."

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire.

"Si jamais tu as envie de prendre d'autres photos de moi… Appelle-moi." me dit-elle en me tendant un papier avec son numéro de téléphone.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla. Au moins, une des deux blondes s'intéresse à moi… Peut-être les deux ? Naomi me fixait de l'autre bout de la salle. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Elle marcha dans ma direction et je fis de même. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque nous étions l'une en face de l'autre.

"Salut." dis-je enfin.

"Salut." répondit-elle.

Un silence s'interposa. Emily, trouve quelque chose à lui dire, vite ! Mais Naomi me prit de court :

"Vous avez trouvé une autre moi, alors ?"

"Effy en a retenu quelques unes potentielles, mais je crois que son choix est fait."

"La blonde qui était avec toi en fait parti ?"

Elle l'avait remarquée ?

"Oui. Je pense que ce sera elle d'ailleurs."

"C'est une poupée Barbie !" s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Je ris et hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

"Tu as la côte chez les blondes à ce que je vois." me dit-elle, avec un sourire.

Est-ce qu'elle s'incluait dedans ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Lui dire oui insinuerait que la deuxième Naomi me plaisait. Lui dire non insinuerait que j'aime pas les blondes. Et enfin, lui dire peut-être serait...

"Hé." me dit-elle en m'agrippant l'avant-bras. "Je plaisante."

Mes muscles se relâchèrent et je lui souris (encore).

"J'ai entendu dire qu'on ne tournait pas ce matin." continua-t-elle. "Un café, ça te dit ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas ?"

Un café. Seule avec Naomi Campbell. C'est le moment de lui prouver ce que tu vaux…

* * *

"Comment tu gères ta célébrité ?" demandai-je en sirotant mon capuccino.

"Je ne suis pas encore célèbre au point que les gens plantent des tentes devant chez moi, alors c'est supportable. De temps en temps, un fan s'arrête dans la rue pour me demander un autographe ou une photo, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. En fait, ça n'arrive quasiment jamais à vrai dire…"

Elle semblait presque déçue et je ne trouvais rien à lui redire. À la place, je sortis un stylo de ma poche et lui tendis avec une serviette en papier. Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Si vous pouviez me faire l'honneur de me signer un autographe, je serais une fan comblée." affirmai-je, sur un ton faussement ironique.

Elle sourit et s'empara du stylo et du papier. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de me rendre le tout, avec un sourire malin. Je pris la serviette entre mes mains et lis attentivement. Elle y avait noté son numéro de téléphone, avec un sourire dessiné à côté, ainsi que sa signature. Parfait. Cette fille était parfaite.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Elle en pince pour moi

**Chapitre 6 : ****Naomi.** - Elle en pince pour moi.

Après deux semaines de tournage plutôt intensif, je relus mon script de la semaine pour savoir les scènes que j'aurai à jouer. Je vis alors que deux scènes allaient inclure encore une fois Steve et Lily. Je décidai de contacter JJ pour lui demander ce qui allait se passer. Il décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie.

"_Jones à l'appareil._"

Je ris.

"Mon Dieu JJ, depuis quand tu te prends autant au sérieux ?"

"_Oh, pardon Naomi. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_"

"Est-ce que je dois être présente pour les scènes incluant ma doublure ?"

"_Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas y assister, je peux me charger d'appeler Effy. Ou Doug le fera…_"

"Doug ? Qui est Doug ?"

"_Je voulais t'en parler justement. Doug sera ton deuxième agent. Tu sais que Lara va accoucher dans les semaines à venir et je ne pourrai pas être là en cas de pépin, il était donc préférable que j'engage un bras droit si besoin est. Apparemment, il est très doué. Il a même été l'agent de Michelle Pfeiffer pendant un an._"

"Waaahou. J'ai des agents de stars !"

"_Naomi. Tu es une star maintenant._"

* * *

Alors que je relisais encore et encore mon texte afin de me l'approprier correctement, mon téléphone sonna. La sonnerie étant courte, ça devait être un simple message.

**On va en boîte ce soir avec des membres de l'équipe, tu veux venir? Ems. xX**

Bien sûr que j'avais envie d'y aller. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie. D'un autre côté, si "des membres de l'équipe" incluait Cook, alors cette soirée allait très vite me déplaire. Mais Emily ne m'aurait jamais proposé une invitation si elle savait que Cook serait présent, pas vrai ? Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées à travers mon téléphone, je reçus un autre message d'elle.

**PS: Ne t'en fais pas, Cook ne sera pas là :-P**

Sans raison réelle, son deuxième message me fit rire. Je lui répondis immédiatement, lui demandant de m'envoyer le lieux et l'heure. Après seulement quelques secondes, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à nouveau et par un simple message, je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Naomi ? Ça va pas, non ?

* * *

Mon chauffeur gara la voiture à l'adresse précise où je devais retrouver Emily et les autres. À peine étais-je sortie, l'attroupement de gens à l'extérieur me fixait bizarrement. D'accord oui, je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir dans _cette_ voiture, mais avouons-le : c'est la classe ! Emily attendait devant l'entrée, seule. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur moi, ou plutôt sur mon corps, car ses yeux étaient bien trop bas pour regarder les miens. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle me sourit (j'adorais ce sourire).

"Tu es splendide." dit-elle.

Et elle n'était pas mal non plus. Bien plus maquillée qu'en semaine : elle avait ajouté du fard à paupière noire et de l'eye-liner et portait un léger gloss. Sa tenue était ravissante et mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Elle portait un débardeur noir accompagné d'un long collier doré, ainsi qu'un jean et des hauts talons noirs.

"Toi aussi." dis-je en retour.

Elle sourit à nouveau (il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de me sourire comme ça), et m'attira à l'intérieur.

La musique était forte et ma cage thoracique vibrait au rythme des pulsations, mais je ne reconnaissais pas la chanson. Emily m'entraîna à une table où attendait Freddie, Thomas et Effy, dans le coin VIP. Je m'assis à côté de la brune et m'interrogeai en voyant qu'il manquait Katie. Effy sortit une petite boîte noire de son sac, l'ouvrit et me tendit une gélule. Je savais ce qu'elle contenait, mais pour une fois que je comptais faire la fête, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. J'avalai le comprimé.

Emily revint à notre table, un plateau rempli de shots. À peine eut-elle posé les verres, une voix derrière moi s'exclama :

"Vous comptiez faire la fête sans moi ?"

Katie Fitch. Elle s'appuya sur moi pour prendre l'un des shots contenant le breuvage qui m'était encore inconnu. Elle l'avala en une fraction de seconde et j'aurais parié que ce n'était de loin pas son premier verre de la soirée.

"Putain Em, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu sais bien que je déteste la Vodka pure."

Emily haussa simplement les épaules, apparemment peu préoccupée par sa soeur. Quelques instants plus tard, on reproduisit tous le geste de Katie et on recommença encore un bon nombre de fois jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide.

L'alcool commençait à faire effet mais je savais qu'il en fallait encore beaucoup plus pour que je sois saoule. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années se posta à notre table, fixant Emily d'un regard froid. La jeune jumelle semblait pétrifiée et la table était soudain calme. Katie grommela un tas d'insultes la concernant mais elle était trop bourrée pour pouvoir les dire à voix haute. Emily se leva en soupirant et quitta la table sans un mot. Qui était cette garce ? Mes yeux restèrent rivés sur les deux femmes qui s'étaient éloignées à seulement une dizaine de mètres de nous. Emily avait l'air exaspéré par sa présence tandis que l'autre femme semblait très énervée et lui hurlait dessus. Pour qui elle se prend ? Après quelques paroles échangées, la trentenaire colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Emily et la rage s'empara de moi. Je serrai les poings du plus fort que je le pus. Mais leur baiser ne fut que de courte durée car Emily la repoussa presque aussitôt. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles et la femme la frappa au visage. C'en était assez. Je me levai et marchai en leur direction. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool qui me donna ce courage mais je poussai la garce par les épaules avec une force qui m'étonna. Elle fut presque aussi étonnée que moi et me lança le même regard qu'elle avait lancé à Emily quelques minutes auparavant.

"Pour qui tu te prends ?!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Euuh, sa petite amie ?" répondis-je en plaçant ma main sur l'épaule de la petite rouquine.

L'alcool avait parlé. Mon Dieu, je ne maîtrisais même plus mes paroles et mes gestes…

"Je vois." dit-elle en toisant Emily. "Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour me remplacer."

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna dans la masse de personnes qui étaient sur la piste de danse. Emily dirigea son regard dans le mien et ouvrit la bouche et finit par dire :

"Merci." commença-t-elle. "Merci d'avoir fait semblant d'être ma copine. Cette folle ne m'aurait jamais lâchée."

"À ton service." répondis-je.

"Tu veux danser ?"

Je hochai la tête et elle m'entraîna au milieu de la foule. Je savais que j'étais une horrible danseuse mais bizarrement, aux côtés d'Emily, rien ne me dérangeait. C'est comme si mes peurs et mes doutes avaient disparu. La musique jouait _If we ever meet again_ de Timbaland et Katy Perry. Le tempo était parfait, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. J'avais cependant l'impression qu'elle dansait au ralenti, que ses cheveux rouges vifs se balançaient plus lentement que la normale. Sûrement l'alcool.

Entraînée par un je-ne-sais-quoi, mes bras s'enlacèrent presque automatiquement autour de son cou. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Retirer mes mains paraîtrait suspect et complètement débile par la même occasion. Après tout, deux amies pouvaient danser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Emily rouvrit les yeux et me regarda, intriguée. Mais ce ne fut que temporaire car presque aussitôt, elle me sourit à pleines dents, apparemment ravie par la situation. Elle hésita un instant puis posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha d'elle. Non, non, non, non. Naomi, tu lui donnes de faux espoirs. Pourtant, mon corps ne résistait pas. C'est comme s'il ne m'obéissait plus. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées au point où ses yeux n'étaient non plus brun-chocolat mais noir-ébène. Peut-être était-ce l'éclairage ? Ou alors elle me désirait. À un point que j'ignorais encore. La sensation de son corps contre le mien était loin d'être désagréable, mais je savais que je ne devais pas. Je savais que dès le lendemain matin, j'allais regretter chaque faits et gestes. Mais pour l'heure, je ne regrettais rien. Et s'il y a une chose que je regrettais, c'était de ne pas pouvoir la serrer plus fort contre moi. Sérieusement ?! Mes pensées elles-mêmes se mélangeaient.

La gélule d'Effy commençait à faire son effet de façon presque effrayante. Je glissai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Emily et caressait l'arrière de sa tête. Je vis dans ses yeux une confusion mêlée de joie et je pense que je devais avoir presque le même regard car elle me sourit (tuez-moi sur le champ). Elle mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et je sentis la température de mon corps augmenter dangereusement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ma bouche et je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle avait en tête, puisque c'était aussi mon cas. Au moment où je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de mes hanches, m'obligeant à me coller plus contre elle, je rapprochai sa tête de la mienne en la tenant fermement par quelques mèches. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma bouche. Le moment était devenu trop intense, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes, avec une passion qui m'échappait encore. Elle ne résista pas et au contraire, elle me rendit mon baiser. Elle sentait divinement bon : un mélange de vanille, de cerise et d'alcool. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Tout semblait si parfait : nos mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés, nos lèvres dansaient parfaitement ensemble et j'étais sûre que nos coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour que ma langue y trouve un passage. Emily embrassait merveilleusement bien et la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne était fabuleuse. Ma main gauche continuait à masser l'arrière de son crâne tandis que ma main droite se perdait doucement dans le bas de son dos. Emily, quant à elle, n'avait pas changer ses mains de position mais elle me serrait plus fort contre elle, ce qui m'obligea à intensifier le baiser. Lorsqu'on reprit notre souffle, Emily déplaça ses mains et les posa autour de mon cou en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

"On devrait retourner à la table." lui dis-je, ma bouche accolée à son oreille.

Non pas que je voulais que ce moment s'arrête, au contraire, mais mes jambes étaient soudainement devenues de la gelée. Peut-être était-ce du à l'alcool ? Peut-être était-ce du à la pilule d'Effy ? Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement du à cet incroyable baiser. Peut-être tout à la fois finalement ?

Elle acquiesça et m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue, puis dans le cou. Mon Dieu, cette fille me rendait dingue. Elle me prit ensuite par la main et nous conduit vers la table. Soudain, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et ma gorge devint pâteuse. J'allais vomir. Je serrai la main d'Emily du plus fort que je le pus. Elle se retourna immédiatement et comprit mon problème en une fraction de seconde. Toujours en gardant ma main dans la sienne, elle m'entraîna en direction des toilettes. Je me précipitai dans le premier W.C. libre et recrachai l'entier contenu de mon estomac.

La situation se répéta une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement vidée. Le parfum d'Emily envahit soudain mes narines. Elle se tenait juste derrière moi, une main sur mon omoplate. Elle me tendit du papier toilette pour que je puisse m'essuyer la bouche. J'attendis quelques minutes, accrochée aux parois de la cuvette, en respirant lentement afin de reprendre mes esprits. Emily déposa un doux baiser dans l'arrière de mon cou et un frisson me parcouru. Elle enroula ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa encore. Et encore. Et encore. Le simple contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau me permettait de reprendre mon calme et mes forces. Je voulais l'embrasser passionnément comme c'était le cas sur la piste de danse, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux oublier cette idée, du fait que je venais de vomir. Elle m'embrassa encore une fois dans le cou, puis sur l'omoplate et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Cette fille était parfaite.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ? :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : N'était ce qu'un rêve ?

**Chapitre 7 : ****Emily. **- N'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête abominable. J'espérais me réveiller aussi aux côtés d'une blonde aux yeux bleus, mais c'était apparemment trop demandé. Avais-je rêvé ou avais-je réellement vécu le baiser d'hier soir ? Je n'avais pas pu me l'imaginer, il était bien trop réel. Je pouvais même encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses douces lèvres roses… Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Hier soir, la femme de mes rêves m'a embrassée. Bon d'accord, la fin de soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, puisqu'elle a fini la tête dans les toilettes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était complètement saoule quand on s'est embrassé ? Peut-être regrettait-elle ce qui s'était passé… Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'impression. Bien sûr, l'alcool avait du aider un peu. Mais après tout, la réalisation de nos pensées sobres se fait grâce à l'alcool, non ? Et elle m'avait défendue devant Anna en se faisant passer pour ma petite amie. Ce n'était pas négligeable.

Je me levai de mon lit en traînant le pas et en essayant vainement de me remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Naomi est arrivée. Naomi a bu. J'ai bu. Naomi a encore bu. Et encore. Anna est arrivée. Anna m'a embrassée. Anna m'a giflée. Naomi l'a repoussée. J'ai dansé avec Naomi. Naomi m'a embrassée. J'ai embrassé Naomi. Je l'ai encore embrassée. Et encore. Naomi est allée vomir. J'ai eu envie d'embrasser Naomi, encore. Je l'ai embrassée dans le cou. Naomi a adoré (elle l'a dit). J'en ai profité pour la caresser. Pour caresser son dos, son ventre, ses seins. Oh mon Dieu. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à son corps.

Je pris une douche glacée, mais là encore, l'image de la blonde ne me quittait pas. J'en profitais pour me toucher afin d'apaiser le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. Les gouttes d'eau auraient du refroidir mon corps en un éclair, mais au contraire, plus je pensais à elle, plus ma température augmentait.

Je sortis de la douche et découvris à ma grande surprise Katie devant le miroir. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de me remémorer que ma soeur avait dormi chez moi car elle était trop saoule pour rentrer jusqu'à son appartement. Elle me sourit à travers son reflet et se retourna vers moi.

"Bien dormi ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers son reflet et arrangea sa coiffure.

"J'ai embrassé Thomas hier soir." me dit-elle fièrement.

J'ai embrassé _Naomi Campbell_.

"C'est vrai ?" demandai-je, faussement étonnée.

"Ouais. Ce mec est un amour. Et il embrasse vachement bien !"

Sûrement pas aussi bien que _Naomi Campbell_.

"Mais bon, on était tous les deux complètement déchirés, alors il en a probablement aucun souvenir."

Naomi était aussi _complètement déchirée_. Pour autant, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la soirée d'hier soir ? J'en doute.

"Et toi, alors ?" continua-t-elle en scrutant son reflet. "Je ne t'ai plus vue à partir du moment où la vieille est arrivée à notre table."

"Anna ?"

"Ouais c'est ça, _Anna_." dit-elle en déformant son prénom. "T'as pas fini la soirée avec elle, rassure-moi ?"

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

"Tu étais où dans ce cas ?"

J'hésitais à lui répondre. Je savais que si je racontais tout à Katie, le monde entier serait au courant du baiser en moins de trois jours.

"Réflexion faite, ne me dis rien. Je préfère ne pas savoir." dit-elle avec une grimace.

Ouf.

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et regardai l'écran qui affichait le contact _Naomi_. Je me demandais si je devais lui envoyer un message. Ne pas le faire risquerait de me faire passer pour le genre de fille qui enchaîne les conquêtes et qui n'en a absolument rien à cirer. Lui envoyer un message pourrait me faire passer pour la fille accroc. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà le cas… Je devrais peut-être attendre qu'elle m'envoie un message. Elle avait mon numéro, après tout. Mais si elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi ?

"Emily !" intervint ma soeur. "Tu bug là."

"Désolée." dis-je en secouant la tête.

* * *

Mon réveil sonna et je mis du temps à me lever car je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à la soirée de samedi et au fait qu'aucune de nous deux n'avaient trouvé le courage de se contacter le lendemain. J'avais aussi essayé de me remémorer la fin de soirée mais en vain. Les souvenirs étaient trop flous. Après être sorties des toilettes, je me souviens avoir proposé à Naomi de l'accompagner dehors pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Comment est-elle rentré chez elle ? Si Katie avait dormi chez moi, ça voulait dire que je ne l'avais pas raccompagner. Elle a sûrement du rentrer en voiture, conduite par son chauffeur. Je ne sais plus. Et je n'allais certainement pas demandé les détails à Katie.

J'arrivai sur le plateau avec quelques minutes de retard, car ma mobilette avait subi quelques problèmes au démarrage. Aujourd'hui, nous devions tourner une scène spéciale où Naomi devait être vieilli par ordinateur. Je ne savais pas exactement comment ils allaient s'y prendre, mais elle devait porter divers capteurs sur son corps, similaires à ceux du décor, lui aussi en image de synthèse. J'appréhendais l'arrivée de la blonde.

Au bout d'une demie heure, elle arriva en sur les lieux, le regard de glace. Elle semblait furieuse à propos de quelque chose, et j'espérais que ce quelque chose n'était pas moi. Elle salua Effy et ignora tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Ça commence bien. La brune lui demanda d'aller se changer dans sa loge avec l'aide de Rebecca, qui s'occupait de l'informatique. La blonde passa à quelques mètres de moi et évita mon regard. Je savais qu'elle m'avait vue pourtant. La journée allait être longue.

Elle revint sur le plateau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, habillée d'une simple robe blanche, les cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière en chignon, le visage recouvert de capteurs gris. Elle n'était pas maquillée. Elle faisait parti de ces femmes qui n'avaient pas besoin de maquillage pour être plus belles.

Après deux heures et demi de tournage, Effy nous congédia jusqu'à demain matin, car elle devait se rendre à Londres pour une interview. Voilà qui me laisserait le temps de parler à Naomi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers sa loge. La porte était encore ouverte, ce qui me permit de voir qu'elle était encore avec ma soeur. J'attendis dans le couloir pendant près de dix minutes, puis ma soeur sortit enfin.

"Em chérie, je suis désolée, je mange avec Thomas à midi." me dit-elle lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

"D'accord, pas de problème."

Je n'attendais pas pour toi, _chérie_. Puis elle s'en alla. Naomi était à présent seule, c'était le moment ou jamais de faire irruption. J'entrai d'un pas décidé dans la pièce et manifestai ma présence en me raclant la gorge. Naomi se retourna pour me faire face et se leva de son siège. Elle semblait perturbée par ma présence. On resta silencieuse pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité, puis lorsque le silence devint trop pesant, j'intervins :

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Elle secoua sa tête pour dire non sans me croiser mon regard. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le pourquoi de sa froideur, pourquoi elle m'évitait, pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas contactée,… Mais je ne dis rien. Je me contentai de la regarder. Mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer. Elle resta de marbre, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée. Je compris que ma présence n'était pas la bienvenue et qu'il valait mieux que je parte. Je fis volte-face et me dirigeai vers la porte, mais la blonde me retint par le poignet. Mon corps s'arrêta net. Je jetai un oeil à sa main crispée autour de la mienne puis cherchai son regard. Ses yeux, d'abord fixés sur mon poignet, rencontrèrent les miens.

"Reste." dit-elle en baissant le regard, mais sans relâcher sa prise.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai la porte. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention des curieux. Naomi avait encore les yeux rivés sur nos mains et semblait encore plus perturbée que tout à l'heure. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main gauche sur sa joue. J'essuyai de mon pouce la larme qui coulait sur sa mâchoire. Enfin, pour la rassurer, j'embrassai son front en me grandissant et rapprochai son visage du mien. Elle leva enfin le regard vers moi et afficha un sourire forcé. Sa prise se resserra davantage et je sentis la tension qui s'était interposée. Elle regarda ma bouche et respira profondément. Si elle voulait m'embrasser, il en était de même pour moi. Sans quitter son regard de ma bouche, elle dit :

"Embrasse-moi."

L'instant était trop beau. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Impossible. J'avançai rapidement ma tête jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Je la sentais hésitante, bien moins sûre d'elle que la dernière fois. Je posai alors ma main libre dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser plus passionnément. À ce moment précis, elle lâcha ma main droite et posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches, me rapprochant d'elle du plus fort qu'elle le put. De mon autre main, j'agrippai son épaule puis la caressai délicatement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et j'y insérai automatiquement ma langue. Elle tremblait encore, aussi resserrai-je mon étreinte plus fort encore. Je voulais qu'elle ressente la passion qui montait en moi, le besoin de la sentir contre moi. Elle gémit tendrement dans ma bouche alors que mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient à présent placées dans le bas de mon dos et sa respiration devenait forte. Au même moment, mon coeur s'emballa et je me demandais si elle le sentait battre contre sa poitrine. Elle retira ses lèvres des miennes pour reprendre son souffle et je fis de même. Ses mains restèrent collées à mon dos et elle commença à caresser légèrement ma peau. Je cherchais son regard, mais encore une fois, il était perdu autre part. Je savais que la brusquer ne résoudrait pas le problème, j'attendis alors simplement dans ma position, appréciant le silence qui s'était imposé.

* * *

**A/N: vous savez quoi faire ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tu prétends te cacher

**Chapitre 8 : ****Naomi.** - Tu prétends te cacher, mais tout le monde le voit.

Mon corps tremblait encore suite à ce baiser brûlant. Fuyant son regard et cherchant à me focaliser sur autre chose, je pris dans mes mains le pendentif accroché à son cou. Mes doigts tremblaient anormalement et j'essayais de le cacher, mais en vain, Emily l'avait remarqué. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et les rassembla sur son torse. Avec son autre main, elle prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et m'obligea à lever la tête. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mon coeur s'emballa à nouveau. Son regard attendrit fit naître encore une fois des larmes dans mes yeux que je ne pus retenir. Sans attendre, elle me serra contre elle et je gardais mes mains sur sa poitrine.

"Ça va aller." chuchota-t-elle en embrassant ma tempe.

Par ce simple geste, mes muscles se détendirent et ma respiration se calma doucement. J'avais envie qu'elle m'embrasse encore une fois, qu'elle me serre contre elle plus fort encore, mais on toqua à la porte et aussitôt, Emily me relâcha. J'ouvris la porte en gardant le contact visuel avec elle. C'était Cook.

"Naomikins !" s'exclama-t-il. "Tu es ravissante ! Écoute, on est partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, et je pense qu'on devrait tout recommencer à zéro, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Oh tiens, salut Emilio."

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de le fixer, gravement. Emily fixait Cook, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, je pense que sa tête aurait explosé. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'Emily le prit du court et dit :

"Tire-toi, Cook."

Il la regarda perplexe, puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avança de deux pas, se postant devant lui. Bien qu'elle fut plus petite que lui, il y avait dans sa posture et son attitude quelque chose qui l'élevait et la rendait plus grande, supérieure à lui. Il souffla, étouffa un rire et s'en alla. Elle maintenu sa position jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du couloir puis se retourna à nouveau vers moi, l'air inquiet.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, je me contentai de capturer ses lèvres encore une fois pour lui faire comprendre ma gratitude. Elle m'enveloppa dans ses bras et je posai ma tête sur son épaule une fois le baiser terminé. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi.

Emily décréta qu'une glace était le meilleur remède pour faire disparaître mes larmes (sa bouche en était un autre, je peux vous l'assurer). J'avais choisi chocolat et vanille. Chocolat car la couleur me rappelait les magnifiques yeux d'Emily et vanille car c'était l'odeur que je sentais à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de moi. Elle avait raison, la glace avait calmer mes doutes et mes peines pour un moment. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que par sa présence ?

"Parle-moi de toi." dit-elle en regardant au loin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Tout."

"Vaste sujet."

"Ta couleur préférée, par exemple ?"

"Rouge." dis-je en regardant ses magnifiques cheveux.

"Très bon choix." dit-elle avec un sourire. "Chocolat ou vanille ?"

"Chocolat."

"Tu préfères les chats ou les chiens ?"

"Tu vas vraiment me poser des questions bateaux pendant tout le quiz ?"

Elle rit.

"Et si tu veux savoir, les chiens." ajoutai-je.

"Tu es déjà sortie avec une fille ?"

C'était direct.

"Non."

"Ta plus longue relation ?"

"Je préfère ne pas parler de ça…"

"D'accord. De quoi tu veux parler ?"

"De toi."

Et pendant près d'une heure, elle me parla de son enfance avec sa jumelle Katie (avec qui elle a dû vivre dans l'ombre pendant dix-sept ans), de l'arrivée de son frère James (apparemment, "un vrai pervers"), de son père Rob absolument adorable (malgré le fait qu'il ait menti à toute sa famille il y a quelques années de ça, entraînant la famille dans de gros problèmes financiers), de sa mère homophobe et superficielle (avec qui les relations sont toujours encore tendues), de ses amours (Anna, la femme qu'on avait vu en boîte samedi en faisait parti), de ses peines (Sidney, en particulier), comment elle avait obtenu ce job qui ne lui plaisait pas (du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rencontre, d'après ses propos) et de ses goûts musicaux (complètement opposés aux miens). Elle n'avait aucun mal à se confier à moi, alors que je n'avais même pas été capable de lui dire à quoi ressemblait ma vie sentimentale avant que je la raconte. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas et tout ce que je rêvais d'être. J'adorais cette fille. Et je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien aussi. Alors pourquoi, Naomi ? Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas la force de t'ouvrir à elle ? C'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt.

Après un certain temps, Emily me prit par la main, m'obligeant à marcher à ses côtés. La sensation de sa main dans la mienne était exquise. Mais l'instant était trop beau et mon téléphone sonna. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Emily, comme pour m'assurer que décrocher ne lui poserait pas de problème. Elle secoua la tête en me souriant. Je vis le nom d'Effy apparaître sur l'écran et je décrochai aussitôt.

"Allô ?"

"_Naomi ? Il y a eu un changement de programme. Il faut tu te rendes à Londres. Quelques personnes demandent à te rencontrer. Ce soir._"

"Euuh…"

"_Un chauffeur viendra te chercher à la sortie de la gare. À ce soir, Naomi._"

Et elle raccrocha, sans même attendre ma réponse. J'en conclus que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de m'y rendre. Emily me regardait, en attente de réponses.

"Je dois aller à Londres. Ce soir."

"Oh."

Je vis son visage perdre le magnifique sourire qu'elle avait peu de temps auparavant.

"Je suis désolée." dis-je enfin.

"Non, non. Ça ne fait rien. J'avais… Des choses à faire de toute manière." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Après m'avoir raccompagnée chez moi, Emily déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, mais je sentis son hésitation.

"Je t'enverrai des messages." dis-je pour essayer de la rassurer.

"Passe une bonne soirée." dit-elle en plaçant un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle me quitta, je sentis aussitôt un manque se créer en moi. Sa présence me manquait déjà. Putain Naomi, depuis quand tu es devenue aussi nunuche ?

* * *

Je sortis de la gare à dix-huit heures dix. Garée à quelques mètres devant moi, il y avait une Mercedes noire aux vitres tintées et un chauffeur attendait à côté. Il me salua et ouvrit la porte arrière. Une fois installée, celui-ci me prévint que le trajet durerait près d'une demie-heure. J'en profitai donc pour tenir ma promesse et envoyer un message à la seule personne qui occupaient mes pensées depuis quelques temps : Emily.

**Merci pour la glace, j'ai passé un bon moment. Encore désolée pour cet imprévu, Naoms xX**

En moins d'une minute, mon portable vibra à nouveau. J'en conclus qu'Emily était sûrement moins occupée que ce qu'elle prétendait.

**Tu sais que tu vas devoir te racheter, pas vrai? ;-) xEms. **

On continua notre discussion pendant encore une dizaine de messages, pour en venir à la conclusion suivante : Emily et moi allions avoir un _vrai_ rendez-vous vendredi, après le boulot. Elle viendrait me chercher chez moi et le reste serait une _surprise_. La simple idée du rendez-vous me terrifiait. Notre relation allait devenir sérieuse.

J'arrivai devant le casino où Effy m'attendait. Elle portait une simple robe noire un peu large et des bottes montantes. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de façon presque excessive et elle portait une multitude de colliers et bracelets.

La brune ne m'accorda aucune parole jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une table isolée.

"Ils auront du retard, ce qui nous laisse le temps de parler."

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête et me demandai qui étaient ces personnes qu'Effy voulait me faire rencontrer et ce qu'ils voulaient. J'espérais qu'elle me donnerait des réponses au cours de notre discussion.

"Alors ?" commença-t-elle. "Comment ça se passe avec Emily ?"

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment était-elle au courant ? Emily lui avait-elle dit ? Ou Katie peut-être ? Mais comment Katie pouvait savoir ? Emily lui en avait peut-être touché un mot ? Non, impossible puisque…

"Naomi…" dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. "Relax ! Je l'ai deviné tout seule."

Putain Effy, tu peux lire dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Je fis une légère moue en détournant le regard puis elle continua :

"Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner cela dit. La façon dont elle te regarde et dont elle parle de toi. Et la manière dont tes yeux s'éclaircissent quand je prononce son prénom… C'est adorable à vrai dire."

Je rougis quant à cette révélation.

"Prends soin d'elle surtout. Elle peut paraître forte sous certains aspects, mais en réalité c'est loin d'être le cas."

"Tu sembles bien la connaître." lui dis-je.

"Katie est ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée. J'ai forcément eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître sa soeur jumelle aussi."

Je hochai la tête, encore peu à l'aise par la tournure qu'avait prise notre discussion. Je ne voulais pas qu'Effy en sache trop sur moi, mais ça semblait mal parti.

À peine quelques minutes après cette courte conversation, deux hommes arrivèrent. L'un devait s'occuper de la promotion du film et toutes sortes d'autres choses que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'écouter (sa voix était monotone et mes pensées étaient ailleurs !). L'autre, plus grand et mieux habillé, me tendit la main et se présenta :

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Doug Peterson. Mais appelez-moi Doug. Je serai désormais votre nouvel agent."

Le sourire forcé que j'affichais auparavant disparu aussitôt. La simple pensée de travailler sans JJ me terrifia. Je savais que Lara accoucherait un jour ou l'autre, et je savais que JJ serait absent un certain temps, mais c'était encore trop tôt et j'avais besoin de lui.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, j'appris à mieux connaître Doug, mais je n'en demeurai pas moins tout aussi froide avec lui. Je le détestais. Je détestais ses manières, le fait qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres, le fait qu'il me compare aux autres stars qu'il a côtoyées, la manière dont il remettait sa cravate lorsqu'il remarquait que je n'appréciais pas ses "blagues",… Je le détestais au plus haut point. Peut-être était-ce parce que je le comparais sans arrêt dans ma tête à JJ, peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais bu un verre de trop, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard ? Je ne pouvais pas dire. Mais cette soirée commençait à m'ennuyer et je remarquai qu'Effy en pensait sûrement la même chose : elle était accoudée sur le rebord du fauteuil et regardait son interlocuteur, les paupières lourdes.

Quand la soirée toucha (enfin) à sa fin, Effy m'accompagna dans le taxi et soupira à plein poumon.

"Ces mecs sont des vrais moulins à paroles." dit-elle en s'adossant profondément dans le siège.

Je soupirai à mon tour et acquiesçai. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon sac et je le sortis presque aussitôt. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que c'était Emily, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible, puisqu'elle passerait la soirée avec Katie et Freddie. Le message provenait d'un numéro inconnu à mon répertoire.

**Tu prétends te cacher, mais tout le monde le voit.**

**Derrière les murs que tu as forgés, tout est là.**

**Tu te crois en sécurité, mais il n'en est rien.**

**Petite fille, ne tremble pas devant l'assassin.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et mes muscles se raidirent. Ma respiration s'intensifia et mes doigts se crispèrent autour du téléphone. Je sentis des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux et j'étais bien trop pétrifiée pour les empêcher de couler. Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras et je frissonnai.

"Chhh… C'est Effy." chuchota-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je ne pus lui répondre et lui tendis le téléphone. Elle examina attentivement le message en affichant un visage plutôt perplexe. Ses yeux bleu-océan scannaient le texte tel une machine et ses cils battaient au rythme de sa respiration. Elle releva son regard et me fixa.

"C'est sûrement un faux numéro." dit-elle enfin.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite et fondis en larmes. Elle me prit presque aussitôt dans ses bras en chuchotant des paroles attendrissantes. Mes larmes coulaient à flot sur la veste en cuir de la brune et mes mains se perdirent dans son dos. J'avais besoin de chaleur humaine. Elle déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et me releva pour pouvoir examiner mon visage.

"Tu veux passer la nuit chez moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête encore une fois. J'ouvris la bouche et bégayai :

"Emily… J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'Emily."

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sont les bienvenus :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Serre moi contre toi

**Chapitre 9 : ****Emily.**- Serre-moi contre toi.

Freddie devait passer nous chercher vers vingt heure trente, mais je savais que la ponctualité n'était pas son point fort. Pour une fois, Katie était déjà prête depuis près d'une demie-heure et s'impatientait. Thomas serait peut-être présent ce soir et elle ne voulait pas louper une occasion de l'impressionner. Elle était devant le miroir de l'entrée, en train d'arranger pour la énième fois sa coiffure.

"Katie, tu es _très_ bien." dis-je, un poil énervée.

Elle stoppa et me fixa à travers le miroir.

"Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ ne payes pas attention à ton image, que c'est le cas de tout le monde." commença-t-elle. "Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais faire plus d'effort de ce côté-là… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu attireras la blonde dans ton lit."

"Naomi ?"

"Oui, c'est ça."

Je n'avais toujours pas dit à Katie pour ma relation avec elle. Je ne savais même pas si je devais appeler ça une relation. Après tout, on ne s'était embrassé que trois fois. Dont deux fois passionnément. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je m'étais beaucoup confiée à elle aujourd'hui, lui révélant plus que je n'avais jamais révélé à aucune de mes petites amies. Mais je ne savais rien d'elle. Ou pas grand chose. Elle aimait le rouge, le chocolat, les chiens, et n'était jamais sortie avec une fille. C'était un début. Peut-être n'était-je qu'une expérience pour elle ? J'espère que non. Ce n'était sûrement pas le cas, puisqu'elle avait accepté de me voir pour un _vrai_ rendez-vous. Je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas quoi prévoir pour vendredi.

"Em ! Tu bug !"

"Pardon." m'excusai-je.

"Fred est en bas."

Je pris mon sac et ma veste et quittai l'appartement, laissant Katie verrouiller la porte. Freddie attendait devant sa voiture, une Ford rouge d'occasion qu'il s'était payé récemment. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il afficha un sourire à la fois surpris et ravis. Ravis de nous voir (du moins j'espère) et surpris car il avait (je pense) remarqué la tenue de ma soeur. Elle avait opté pour l'une des robes les plus courtes qu'elle possédait, pour mettre ses cuisses en valeur pour impressionner Thomas. Si Freddie appréciait ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, je n'en doutais pas qu'il en serait de même pour Thomas.

Le pub où on s'était donné rendez-vous était bruyant mais tout de même assez convivial. Il y avait en fond sonore un album de Supertramp et je reconnu plusieurs des titres joués dont _Breakfast in America_. Katie et Thomas semblaient être plongés dans une conversation très intéressante tandis que Freddie était, comme moi, accoudé sur le rebord de la table, pensif. Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait. Ce quelque chose était sans nul doute Effy, pour qui il avait eu le béguin depuis quelques années. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de lui accorder une chance, car elle ne voulait pas se risquer à lui briser le coeur. Je savais pertinemment que c'était une excuse de sa part et que c'était Effy qui avait peur de voir son coeur se briser. Elle ignorait cependant à quel point les sentiments que Freddie éprouvait à son égard étaient purs. J'avais beau être dans ma bulle à penser aux magnifiques yeux de Naomi, je ne devais pas laisser tomber mon meilleur ami. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, en guise de compassion et soupirai.

"Tu penses à elle ?" demandai-je.

Je sentis les muscles de sa main se crisper. Il soupira et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes puis, quand la douleur fut trop grande, il détourna le regard sur la piste de danse, où Thomas et Katie avait commencé à danser sur un air de vieux jazz.

"Comment tu avais fait pour Sidney ?" demanda-t-il sans quitter la piste des yeux. "Comment tu as fait pour l'oublier ? Pour qu'elle ne soit plus la seule chose au monde que tu convoites ?"

"Il faut qu'elle te brise en mille morceaux. Il faut qu'elle brise ton coeur en miettes pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire et l'oublier entièrement. Ensuite, tu laisses faire le temps."

"C'est la seule solution ?"

"Ça et une bonne cuite je dirais."

"Va pour la cuite."

Je souris. Il voulu se lever pour chercher à boire, mais je le retins fermement par la main.

"Fred…" dis-je. "Elle n'est _pas_ Sidney. Elle n'a aucune intention de te faire du mal."

Il garda sa position un moment en contemplant nos mains jointes puis se dirigea en direction du bar. Je soupirai.

Je ne me souvenais plus combien de verres j'avais bu lorsqu'on sortit du pub. Sûrement un de trop. Freddie avait bu des doses deux fois supérieures aux miennes et je ne savais même pas comment il tenait encore debout. J'étais encore lucide mais je ne parvenais plus à marcher droit. Quelqu'un me pinça l'avant-bras.

"Emssss…" chuchota ma soeur en gardant mon coude dans sa main. (Elle devait être encore plus saoule que moi.) "Je ne rentre pas avec toi ce soir."

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Généralement, lorsque Katie comptait passer la nuit chez un homme alors qu'elle était saoule, je ne la laissais pas, mais je savais que Thomas ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il ne profiterait pas de son état. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques semaines, mais je voyais déjà en lui à quel point il était doux. Pour une fois que ma soeur ne sortait pas avec un bad-boy…

Je refermai la porte à double-tour et m'allongeai dans le canapé, ne trouvant même plus la force pour marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Lorsque je su que j'allais m'endormir, je fis en sorte que ma dernière pensée serait Naomi. Je m'imaginais ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes parfaites, son sourire d'ange,…

* * *

Un bruit sourd me réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte sans aucune retenue. Faite que ce ne soit pas Katie qui ait finalement changé d'avis pour revenir dormir à l'appartement… Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à ma montre, elle indiquait deux heures quarante-sept. Je ne m'étais endormie que pendant une demie-heure. J'ouvris la porte sans réelle conviction et mon regard se figea quand je vis _qui_ se tenait devant moi. Effy tenait Naomi par la taille et semblait perplexe. Naomi, quant à elle, avait les yeux rouges et ses joues étaient trempées. J'en conclus qu'elle avait sûrement pleuré, mais les raisons m'étaient encore inconnues. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle se remit à pleurer et j'ouvris mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'y réfugia et je regardai Effy pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Elle fit un bref signe de tête et s'en alla. J'essayai de me déplacer tant bien que mal, en gardant Naomi contre moi, et refermai doucement la porte. Je l'allongeai sur le canapé où je m'étais assoupie quelques temps auparavant et m'assis à côté d'elle, sans briser le contact physique. Je caressai le revers de sa main pour essayer de la calmer, mais sa respiration restait forte et interrompue et les larmes coulaient encore à flots. Elle releva la tête pour trouver mon regard.

"Serre-moi contre toi, je t'en prie." demanda-t-elle.

Sans hésiter, j'ouvris à nouveau mes bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y blottir et je caressai l'arrière de son dos de haut en bas. Ses mains se perdirent elles aussi dans mon dos et cherchèrent refuge sous mon t-shirt. Ses doigts glacés me donnèrent des frissons mais firent en même temps monter ma température à une vitesse incroyable. Elle me repoussa légèrement pour me faire face et me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait plus mais je voyais encore de la tristesse dans son regard. Je brûlais de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle ne me donnait aucune réponse. Quand l'attente était trop grande, je finis par dire :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

À nouveau, elle ne répondit pas et baissa le regard. Elle prit son sac et lorsque je cru qu'elle voulait partir, elle sortit son téléphone et me le tendit sans dire un mot. Elle me fit un signe de la tête pour que j'y jette un oeil.

**Tu prétends te cacher, mais tout le monde le voit.**

**Derrière les murs que tu as forgés, tout est là.**

**Tu te crois en sécurité, mais il n'en est rien.**

**Petite fille, ne tremble pas devant l'assassin.**

Je relisais attentivement chaque ligne, mais je n'y comprenais toujours rien. La signification de ces paroles m'échappaient. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un canular envoyé par un débile mental. Dans tous les cas, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Je ne comprenais cependant pas la réaction de Naomi, qui semblait y prêter une attention particulière. Je la regardai, intriguée.

"C'est un message de menace." expliqua-t-elle. "J'en ai reçu un similaire il y a quelques mois sur mon ancien portable. J'avais cru que c'était une blague ou un faux numéro, mais quand… Quand j'ai reçu celui-ci ce soir… J'ai… J'ai compris que ce n'était pas dû au hasard… J'ai pris peur… Et j'ai eu besoin de toi." ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant.

Je la serrai à nouveau contre moi, mais plus fort cette fois, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre que j'étais là pour elle et que je ferai tout pour que rien ne lui arrive. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule puis dans son cou puis me retirai d'elle.

"Je vais te faire couler un bain, tu te sentiras mieux." dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle était encore en état de choc, je compris qu'elle ne se lèverait donc pas sans mon aide. Je le conduis jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'assis sur la baignoire et encore une fois, elle ne bougea pas et son regard était vide. Quand je vis qu'elle ne retirerait pas sa robe, je la fis se lever et la retourna pour pouvoir dégrafer l'arrière de sa tenue. Alors que je défis doucement chaque bouton l'un après l'autre, je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Naomi allait se retrouver nue devant moi dans quelques secondes. Je savais que je ne devais pas y penser, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'essayais de retirer cette idée de ma tête, mais plus je me forçai à penser à autre chose, plus je vis son corps se dénuder. Quand j'arrivai au dernier bouton, la robe tomba presque automatiquement de ses épaules à ses mollets, mais Naomi ne bougeait toujours pas. Je décidai alors d'envelopper mes mains autour de son bassin en la serrant encore une fois contre moi. À ce contact, elle réagit et posa ses mains sur les miennes et s'enveloppa plus profondément contre mon corps. Mes mains remontèrent alors doucement au niveau de sa poitrine et je massai délicatement son sein droit puis le gauche, en déposant un baiser sur son omoplate. Sa peau était si douce et j'imaginais ses formes parfaites par ce simple toucher. Elle se retourna pour me faire face et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Puis je sentis la peur la gagner à nouveau. Je la pris à nouveau contre moi et massai l'arrière de son dos. Après quelques secondes, je décidai qu'il était temps de faire couler l'eau et de l'installer dans la baignoire. Elle restait toujours encore muette mais son silence ne me gênait pas. Je savais que j'aurai des réponses, tôt ou tard.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une exception ?

**Chapitre 10 : ****Naomi.** - Une exception ?

Emily m'allongea sur son lit. Elle m'avait prêté des vêtements pour la nuit et m'avait préparé un thé pour que je me sente mieux. Elle ne comprenait certainement rien à la situation mais se préoccupait grandement de mon état. Je savais qu'elle attendait que je lui explique, que je lui raconte mes peurs et pourquoi je tremblais à la lecture de ce message, mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Je crois qu'elle dormait quand je suis arrivée. Je crois même qu'elle rentrait d'un pub car elle sentait fortement la cigarette et l'alcool, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne fumait pas. Peut-être l'avais-je dérangée ? Je savais que dans d'autres circonstances, me retrouver nue devant Emily aurait dû me gêner, mais au contraire, ce bref instant où elle avait posé ses mains sur mon corps nu m'avait rassurée. Je ne pouvais pas nier que la tension sexuelle était présente, mais je savais que ni elle, ni moi n'étions prête pour le faire ce soir. D'autant plus que je n'étais absolument pas en état de bouger.

Emily revint dans la chambre avec une serviette froide humide et la déposa sur mon front. J'étais brûlante et je transpirais. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de moi, sur l'autre moitié du lit, et même si mes yeux étaient fermés, je savais qu'elle me regardait. Je sentis sa main se poser délicatement dans mes cheveux. L'attention qu'elle portait à mon égard me toucha. Personne, à part ma mère, n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi dans des cas de crise comme ce soir. Je sentis Emily se faufiler sous les couvertures et glisser sa main sur ma taille. Elle ne cherchait pas à me rapprocher d'elle, simplement établir un contact.

"Em…?" dis-je après quelques instants.

"Hmm ?"

"Merci." répondis-je simplement.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se rapprocher de moi plus encore en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule puis dans mon cou. Son corps était à présent emboîté dans le mien et je sentis son coeur battre contre ma colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Des voix dans la chambre me réveillèrent. Je reconnus celle d'Emily et celle de…

"Katie, parle moins fort, tu vas la réveiller !" chuchota Em.

"Trop tard." répondit sa soeur en me pointant du doigt.

Emily s'approcha du lit et s'assit de mon côté en caressant ma tempe. J'avais l'impression d'être fiévreuse. Si j'étais malade, ce serait une première en cinq ans.

"Effy a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'elle avait changé le programme pour faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas à jouer aujourd'hui." dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je hochai la tête, encore troublée par les événements de la veille puis détournai le regard pour ne pas rencontrer celui d'Emily et fondre à nouveau en larmes. Elle retira sa main de mon visage et se leva.

"Je dois y aller. Tu peux passer la matinée ici, Katie reste là de toute façon. Je reviens à midi pour m'assurer que tout va bien." dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand je la retins par le poignet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle regarda ma main, puis mes yeux, inquiète. Je la tirai vers moi et elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit.

"Ça va aller ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai en gardant mes yeux rivés sur nos mains jointes. Je relevai la tête et acquiesçai. Emily avait sûrement ressenti mon hésitation car elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis tous les nerfs de mon corps s'activer en même temps, comme s'ils avaient été éteints pendant tout ce temps. Ma main droite agrippa fermement son gilet pour la ramener encore plus près de moi. J'entendis Katie grommeler des insultes homophobes en sortant de la chambre, ce qui m'obligea à contracter un rire discret tout en embrassant Emily. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant pour me rendre la force que j'avais perdue cette nuit. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ma joue puis s'en alla. J'allais être seule avec Katie Fitch pendant une matinée entière. Voilà qui risquait d'être mouvementé.

Katie avait insisté pour aller faire du shopping car c'était, selon elle, le meilleur moyen d'oublier momentanément ses soucis. Alors qu'on marchait le long d'une rue commerciale, Katie ouvrit enfin la discussion :

"Depuis quand tu couches avec ma soeur ?"

"Je ne couche pas avec elle !" me défendis-je.

"Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je vous ai vues toutes les deux ce matin ! Tu as dormi dans son lit et vous étiez collées-serrées… Sans parler du moment où vous vous êtes embrassées devant moi et ça…"

Elle mima un frisson.

"On n'a pas couché ensemble !" répétai-je, énervée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva un sourcil, puis relâcha son expression et continua à marcher.

"Alors tu es la première fille qui dort ici sans que ma soeur ait couché avec !"

Cette affirmation me cloua sur place.

"Combien de filles ont fini dans son lit ?" demandai-je, perturbée.

"Je ne sais pas exactement…"

"Approximativement ?"

Elle ne répondit pas et j'interprétai son silence comme une réponse gênante.

"Une dizaine ?" demandai-je.

Elle grimaça et fit un signe de main indiquant qu'il y en avait _plus_ d'une dizaine.

"Une vingtaine ?" demandai-je, la voix plus aiguë.

Elle grimaça encore.

"Oh mon Dieu, plus encore ?!" m'énervai-je.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas… J'ai vu des tas de filles entrer et sortir de cet appartement. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à elles… Tu es la seule que j'ai vue restée _dormir_ ici. Et avant ce matin, je n'étais au courant de rien."

Il y eut une pause. Je réfléchis à son avant-dernière phrase et me la répétai plusieurs fois pour essayer de la comprendre. _Tu es la seule que j'ai vue restée dormir ici. _Cela faisait-il de moi une exception ? Ou n'étais-je que l'une de ces filles pour qui Emily a eu un vague béguin ? Peut-être n'étais-je rien du tout… Peut-être que pour elle, cela ne voulait rien dire après tout…

"Mais c'est vrai que depuis que tu es arrivée sur le tournage, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi." ajouta-t-elle.

Cette phrase me rassura et m'intrigua à la fois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Depuis que tu as mis les pieds sur le plateau, elle ne parle plus que de toi. Un peu moins ces derniers temps, mais c'est sûrement parce que je monopolise le dialogue. On a même dû se farcir un de tes films à l'eau de rose il y a quelques jours !"

Je ris quant à sa dernière déclaration. Mes doutes envers Emily commençaient à disparaître peu à peu.

La matinée de shopping a été éprouvante. Je ne connaissais aucune personne plus indécise que Katie concernant le choix de ses vêtements. Heureusement, je savais que cette matinée se clôturerait avec un déjeuner en présence d'Emily, ce qui me réconfortait. Elle arriva aux alentours de midi, comme prévu, et m'enlaça à peine avait-elle eu le temps de déposer ses affaires. J'étais encore plus hésitante que ce matin à cause des révélations de Katie quelques heures plus tôt.

Je rentrai chez moi en taxi plus tard dans l'après-midi. Emily avait promis de m'appeler ce soir pour prendre de mes nouvelles même si je lui avais répété plusieurs fois que j'allais beaucoup mieux. D'un côté, sa présence me manquait déjà (mon Dieu, depuis quand je réagis comme une ado pré-pubère ?) mais d'un autre côté, depuis que je savais qu'Emily avait couché avec un nombre incalculable de femmes avant moi. Et cette idée me rendait complètement folle. Cette fille décrite par Katie était tellement loin de la fille que j'aimais. Que j'aimais ? Sérieusement ? Je l'aimais ? Naomi, on n'est même pas encore officiellement _ensemble_… Calme tes pulsions cinq minutes !

* * *

On était vendredi soir et toute l'équipe avait fini la semaine. C'était aussi ce soir qu'Emily avait prévu de m'inviter pour notre premier rendez-vous. Elle savait que je voulais éviter les restaurants bondés de monde pour éviter de voir apparaître le lendemain mon nom dans les magasines people. C'est pourquoi elle m'assura qu'on irait passer la soirée dans un endroit à l'abris des regards.

Elle devait venir me chercher dans moins d'une heure et je ne m'étais toujours pas décidé sur le choix de ma tenue. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop habillée devant elle, pour éviter de jouer ma _diva_, mais d'un autre côté, une partie de moi voulait qu'Emily me désire. J'optai donc pour une robe bleu-foncée plutôt sobre ornée d'une ceinture ainsi qu'un leggings noir, avec que des talons assortis à la robe. J'avais aussi ajouté une touche de rouge à ma tenue, ce qui me faisait penser à la couleur de cheveux d'Emily.

J'arrangeai ma coiffure dans le miroir de la salle de bain et veillai à ce que mon maquillage soit resté impeccable. Je remarquai que mes mains tremblaient. Ridicule… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?!

Avant même avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je m'y précipitai sans attendre et ouvris la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Quand je découvris Emily, j'eus peur que ma mâchoire s'écrase sur le sol. Elle portait un sobre débardeur gris et une jupe noir bouffante avec des talons rouges. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait ornés d'un petit noeud noir. Elle était radieuse. Je remarquai que je l'avais fixé pendant sûrement trop longtemps car son visage affichait un sourire moqueur. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure et me contempla à son tour. Après quelques secondes, son regard rencontra à nouveau le mien et elle s'approcha doucement de moi. À chaque centimètre qui la rapprochait de moi, je sentis mon coeur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Quand nos lèvres se trouvèrent à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, elle marqua une pause et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es superbe." avoua-t-elle.

Je fus la première à avancer mes lèvres vers les siennes. Elle intensifia automatiquement le baiser en enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille. Avec les horaires du tournage, Emily et moi ne nous étions pas croisées depuis près de deux jours et le besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes était impératif. Sa langue toucha ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris la bouche pour qu'elle y trouve refuge. J'allais exploser tant ce baiser était parfait. Mes mains se faufilèrent dans sa nuque et je caressais chaque os de son cou. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, manquant instantanément la chaleur de sa langue. Elle ne lâcha cependant pas sa prise et me sourit.

"Bonsoir." dit-elle.

"Bonsoir." répétai-je.

Il y eut un silence permettant d'apaiser le baiser enflammé que nous venions d'échanger. Je détachai mes mains de son cou et passai une main dans mes cheveux pour éventuellement réajuster ma coiffure. Elle relâcha elle aussi sa prise, non sans regret, et me prit par la main.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et passai le pas de la porte en fermant derrière moi.

* * *

**A/N: les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tombée amoureuse de toi

**Chapitre 11 : ****Emily.**- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

J'étais encore complètement émoustillée par ce baiser. Naomi embrassait divinement bien et je ne savais même pas si elle se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Notre dernier baiser remontait à avant-hier. On veillait toujours à ne pas s'embrasser en public, c'est pourquoi nous n'avions pu échanger qu'un seul baiser dans sa loge, avant qu'elle ne doive tourner pendant plus de cinq heures. Heureusement qu'elle portait déjà son costume, car je crois qu'autrement je lui aurais probablement arraché. C'était à chaque fois comme ça lorsque j'embrassais Naomi. Il fallait que je retienne mes pulsions, car cette fille me rendait dingue.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on prenne le taxi pour s'y rendre, aussi avais-je ressorti ma vieille mobilette, qui fonctionnait encore à merveille. Lorsque je m'arrêtai devant l'engin et lui tendis un casque, elle me regarda perplexe.

"Je ne montrai pas là-dessus." affirma-t-elle.

"Si." ordonnai-je en agitant le casque sous son nez.

Elle me dévisagea encore une fois et le prit à contre-coeur. Je m'assis sur le siège en cuir et elle mima mes mouvements en s'installant juste derrière. Elle plaça ses mains sur mon estomac et je ne pus retenir un sourire quant à ce contact.

"Je conduis très bien." dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de grommeler. Lorsque je mis le contact, sa prise se resserra contre mon abdomen et un frisson me parcouru.

On arriva à destination au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je lui offris mon bras pour qu'elle me suive. Je vis sur son visage le même regard perplexe qu'elle avait affiché tout à l'heure devant la mobilette. Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction puisqu'on commençait à marcher le long d'un chemin non-goudronné au beau milieu de la campagne. Cependant, elle ne posa pas de question, mais au contraire, elle appréciait comme moi le calme qui nous entourait.

Une centaine de pas plus loin, on se trouva devant le lieux attendu. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans sa direction pour voir sa réaction. Elle était à la fois surprise et émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, comme une enfant devant un stand de glace. J'avais pris en compte le fait que Naomi ne voulait être confrontée à la foule dans les restaurants, j'avais donc opté pour un dîner en plein air, avec le calme de la campagne.

"Comment tu as fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table que j'avais ornée.

"Je suis venue quelques heures avant pour préparer. J'ai emprunté la table à une amie qui habite à quelques pas d'ici. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas aller dans un restaurant alors-"

"C'est parfait." me coupa-t-elle. "Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal."

"J'ai pris plaisir à le faire. Je voulais que tu passes une bonne soirée." m'expliquai-je.

Je contemplai mon travail, plutôt satisfaite du résultat. J'avais placé la table devant un lac et l'avais ornée de quelques bougies pour éviter de nous retrouver dans la pénombre. J'avais d'abord pensé à ajouter d'autres ornements sur la table, tels que des pétales de roses, mais je savais que cette attention serait bien trop cliché et risquait de déplaire Naomi. J'avais donc opté pour la simplicité et n'avais pas ajouté trop de superflus. Je la regardai à nouveau et m'aperçu qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je lui souris simplement et détournai le regard. Elle déposa alors un long baiser sur ma joue et un autre frisson me parcouru, similaire à celui ressenti lors du trajet.

Elle était assise en face de moi et semblait apprécier la salade que j'avais préparée avec l'aide de Katie. Aucune parole n'avait été réellement échangée depuis le début de la soirée, et même si ce silence n'était pas gênant, je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

"Tu m'as fait une peur bleue lundi soir." dis-je pour rompre le silence.

Naomi ne m'avait donné aucune explication durant la semaine et même si je savais qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet, je ne pouvais plus attendre plus longtemps.

"Désolée…" s'excusa-t-elle.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi ce message te perturbe autant…"

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

"Après le lycée, quand j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de théâtre, j'ai sympathisé avec un garçon du nom de Josh. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis alors j'appréciais le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi. J'ai très vite compris qu'il voulait qu'on devienne plus proches lui et moi. Et l'idée ne me dérangeait pas parce que je le trouvais beau gosse et qu'il me faisait rire. On est sorti ensemble pendant près d'un an…"

"Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?"

"Josh a perdu sa mère et son père dans un accident de voiture au cours du second semestre et il a très mal vécu le drame. Il a commencé par se saouler une fois par semaine dans un bar, et à la fin c'est presque devenu un phénomène quotidien. À chaque fois que je passais la soirée chez lui, il était ivre-mort. Un jour, j'en ai eu assez de ses conneries et je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrai plus le voir s'il avait bu, ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'alcool. J'ai menacé de le quitter et là, il est devenu violent…"

Je vis les muscles de sa gorge se crisper et ses yeux se fixer sur la bougie posée à côté de son verre de vin. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la serrai du plus fort que je le pus pour lui affirmer mon soutien. Elle prit deux grandes inspirations successives et continua.

"Il m'obligea à me déshabiller et lorsqu'il vit que j'essayais de me débattre quand il s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser, il me frappa avec ce qu'il avait en main : sa bouteille de whisky. Du coup, je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée dans son lit."

"Il t'a violée ?" demandai-je, horrifiée.

"J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces, mais personne n'est venu. J'ai espéré que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et que je finirai par me réveiller, mais en vain… Ensuite il a préparé sa valise et a quitté l'appartement."

Il y eut un silence pesant. J'étais complètement choquée par l'histoire que venait de me raconter Naomi. Je pensais que ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les films. Comment avait-elle fait pour se remettre d'un tel traumatisme ? Je gardais ma main fermement posée sur la sienne et demandai :

"C'est lui qui t'envoie ces messages ?"

"Je crois que oui. La police n'a jamais retrouvé sa trace depuis qu'il est en cavale. Ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant, alors je crois qu'ils ont lâché l'affaire."

"Tu leur as montré ces messages ?"

"Non… Ils diraient que ce n'est pas une preuve assez solide pour affirmer que c'est lui."

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Encore une fois, un silence s'imposa. Mais il fut plus court que le précédent et c'est Naomi qui le brisa.

"C'est pour ça que… Quand Cook a… Enfin quand il a essayé de… J'avais l'impression de revivre cette scène… Je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais avoir des rapports sexuels non-consentis ou tout autre chose que je ne ferai pas de mon plein gré."

Je me sentais impuissante à l'écoute de ses paroles. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour la réconforter. Ça n'a jamais été mon fort de trouver les mots justes. Et pourtant, je savais qu'à ce moment précis, Naomi avait besoin de les entendre, ces mots.

"Je promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir comme il l'a fait." était tout ce que je trouvai à lui dire. "Je promets de ne jamais abuser de toi ou de te contraindre à faire quelque chose sans ton accord. Tu as ma parole."

"Je sais." dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai osé me confier depuis Josh. Ma mère l'a appris par la police et JJ n'a fait que le deviner. Tu es aussi la seule personne que j'ai embrassé de mon plein gré depuis Josh."

Cette révélation me laissa bouche-bée. Naomi n'avait laissé personne d'autre que moi entrer dans sa vie depuis tout ce temps ? C'était flatteur, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur de la décevoir, de ne pas savoir comment réagir et gérer tout ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer… J'ajoutai mon autre main au-dessus de nos mains jointes pour les maintenir ensemble. Je ne voulais pas briser le contact, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me croit capable de l'abandonner et de la faire souffrir. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle.

"Merci de m'avoir raconté." lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit puis baissa le regard.

Je décrétai quelques minutes plus tard qu'il fallait qu'on passe au dessert, pour ne pas garder l'ambiance pesante plus longtemps. Naomi préférait certainement penser à des choses plus agréables. De plus, je détestais le silence qui s'était imposé entre elle et moi.

Naomi croqua à pleines dents dans sa fraise puis posa ses deux mains sur la table et me fixa.

"Toutes tes ex ont eu droit à un traitement comme celui-là ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le silence de tout à l'heure n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement !

"Non…" répondis-je gênée.

"Tu sais, je m'en fiche combien il y en a eu avant moi, je veux juste m'assurer que je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elles…"

"Tu as parlé à Katie ?"

Elle fit signe que oui. Je soupirai.

"Katie n'a jamais apprécié mon style de vie et elle exagère tout le temps sur le nombre de filles avec qui je suis sortie. Oui, il y en a eu beaucoup. Mais non, tu n'es pas _l'une d'entre elles_… Tu es différente. À la minute où je t'ai vue, je…"

Je marquai une pause et lui souris car je ne voulais pas terminer ma phrase. _Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. _

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ? :)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : J'ai peur du noir

**Chapitre 12 : ****Naomi.**- J'ai peur du noir.

"_À la minute où je t'ai vue, je…_" Cette phrase se répétait comme un refrain dans ma tête. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je voulais qu'elle finisse sa phrase, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ce dîner, il était peut-être préférable que je n'insiste pas. Emily était encore gênée par sa dernière phrase et remuait sur sa chaise comme une enfant qu'on aurait contrainte à aller voir une pièce de théâtre.

"Em, ça va ?"

"Oui… C'est juste que… Il commence à faire nuit noire et euh… Je crois que les bougies vont s'éteindre."

Je jetai un oeil à la table. Il ne restait plus que deux bougies en état sur les six. On avait dû parler bien plus longtemps que je ne m'en étais rendue compte. Elle se leva et m'offrit à nouveau son bras. Ni une ni deux, je posai ma main dans le creux de son coude et me levai.

"Et la table ?" demandai-je, intriguée. "Je veux dire… On laisse tout en plan ?"

"Non, je connais un petit elfe qui viendra s'occuper de ça plus tard."

"Et cet elfe, c'est…?"

"Pandora Moon." répondit-elle. "La fille sympathique qui m'a prêté la table."

"Hm." grommelai-je.

J'espère que ce n'est pas une de ses ex.

"_Hm_ ?" répéta-t-elle. "Seriez-vous jalouse, mademoiselle Campbell ?"

"Non." répondis-je sur le qui-vive.

"C'est ma meilleure amie depuis le collège." expliqua-t-elle en riant.

"Oh."

Elle fit glisser sa main dans la mienne pour marcher plus confortablement.

Je ne voyais plus rien tant le ciel s'était assombri. Je n'arrivais même pas à voir à quelques mètres devant moi. Nous étions plongées dans le noir total et ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Depuis l'incident de Josh, je n'étais plus jamais rassurée la nuit. Certes, ce soir je n'étais pas seule, mais je n'étais tout de même pas rassurée. Et pire encore, entendre des bruits suspects provenant des buissons aux alentours me donnait des frissons. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me terrifiait, mais la peur me gagnait plus à chaque seconde. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer et tout mon corps tremblait comme une feuille. Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je compris que j'allais m'effondrer.

"Naomi ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je m'accroupis et posa une main sur le sol, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Je sentis le corps d'Emily s'abaisser à mon niveau quelques secondes plus tard et deux mains caressèrent mes joues.

"Naomi, je t'en prie, parle-moi."

"Le noir, je… J'ai… Peur du noir." bégayai-je.

Ses mains quittèrent mon visage et la peur me gagna à nouveau.

"Emily ?" m'inquiétai-je à mon tour.

"Je suis là." dit-elle en reposant une main sur ma joue.

Je la gardai fermement plaquée contre mon visage pour me rassurer. Soudain, une lumière émergea près de mon menton. C'était l'écran de son portable. Elle l'agitait devant moi et je vis son visage apparaître à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

On marchait à présent le long du chemin et je voyais clairement où je mettais les pieds. Je tenais le portable d'Emily fermement dans ma main droite tandis que ma main gauche était emboîtée dans celle d'Emily. Mes peurs avaient disparu.

Lorsqu'on arriva à proximité de chez moi, j'entendis la musique raisonnée à travers les murs de la maison de mon voisin. C'était un afro-américain qui s'était installé dans ce quartier presque en même temps que moi. Il avait l'habitude d'écouter la musique avec un volume suffisamment élevé pour réveiller toute la rue. Je reconnus le début de _Stand by me_ de Ben E King. Emily sourit au moment où elle s'aperçu en même temps que moi que cette chanson clôturait parfaitement cette soirée.

_When the night has come,_

_And the land is dark,_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see,_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid, _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

Mon Dieu, cette chanson avait été écrite pour moi. Pour nous…

"And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now, now stand by me." Emily chantait à présent le refrain et Dieu sait à quel point sa voix rauque collait parfaitement avec la mélodie. Et j'allais rester à tes côtés, Emily Fitch.

Elle m'entraîna au milieu de la rue pour une danse improvisée. Avec n'importe quelle autre personne j'aurai refusé, mais avec elle, tout était différent, si différent… Mes mains se glissèrent dans l'arrière de son cou tandis qu'Emily continuait de fredonner la mélodie de la chanson en posant ses mains sur ma taille. Je me laissais guider par le rythme lent de la musique et mon regard se perdit sur ses lèvres. Sans hésiter, j'approchai ma bouche de la sienne et l'embrassai tendrement. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant pour qu'Emily comprenne qu'il signifiait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser. Je voulais la remercier, autrement que par les mots, pour cette soirée inoubliable. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et chanta les dernières paroles de la chanson :

"Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me. Oh now, stand by me. Oh stand by me. Stand by me. Stand by me."

Elle ne pu terminer la fin du refrain, car je propulsai mes lèvres contre les siennes une fois encore. Cette fois, le baiser était plus passionné, plus urgent. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir son corps contre le mien.

La chanson avait touché à sa fin et avait laissé place à une chanson de Bob Marley que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'aperçus que nous étions encore au milieu de la route et qu'il serait peut-être préférable de retourner sur le trottoir. Je la pris par la main (ne voulant en aucun cas briser le contact physique établit précédemment) et marchai avec elle jusqu'au pas de la porte. Alors que je cherchais les clefs dans mon sac, un tas de questions proliférèrent dans ma tête. Devais-je l'inviter à l'intérieur ? Si oui, cela impliquerait certainement le sexe et je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas la renvoyer chez elle.

"J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit." dis-je en sortant les clefs de mon sac.

Elle semblait à la fois confuse et ravie par ma proposition. Quand elle vit que j'attendais sa réponse, elle hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé du salon pendant que je cherchais une bouteille de vin dans la cave. Je revins et m'assis à côté d'elle.

"C'est vraiment énorme chez toi." dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"C'était la maison de mon grand-père. Il l'a léguée à ma mère après sa mort il y a trois ans, mais comme elle voyage tout le temps, c'est moi qui l'habite."

Je remplis ensuite nos verres et on trinqua à cette soirée réussie. Je remarquai plusieurs fois que le regard d'Emily se posait sur mes lèvres ainsi que sur mon corps, mais je faisais toujours en sorte d'attirer son attention en lui posant diverses questions inutiles.

Lorsqu'on eut enfin fini nos verres pour la troisième fois, je remarquai que la distance qui nous séparait précédemment n'existait plus, nos épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre et le contact de la peau sur la mienne me faisait frissonner.

Quand le silence devint trop pesant, Emily caressa doucement mon avant-bras d'une main puis ma cuisse de l'autre et embrassa mon épaule. Je frissonnai de plus bel et ma respiration s'accéléra. Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher d'envelopper mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. Doucement, nos corps s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé et Emily n'arrêta pas une seconde d'embrasser mon cou et ma mâchoire. Ses gestes étaient lents et maîtrisés, mais éveillaient en moi un désir que je croyais disparu à jamais. Je gémis lorsque je sentis ses dents mordre mon lobe puis y déposer un baiser. Je massai sa poitrine de mes deux mains à travers son top, mais je voulais soudain caresser sa peau nue. Je passai une main sous son t-shirt tandis qu'Emily continua à m'embrasser passionnément. Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de ma main sur ses côtés, elle m'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche pour intensifier le baiser. Sa langue était aussi chaude que la peau de son buste où reposait ma main. Je gémis encore une fois lorsque sa main droite attaqua ma cuisse gauche en remontant le plus lentement possible en-dessous de ma robe. Je me rendis compte que ce baiser allait nous mener là où je voulais éviter d'aller ce soir : le sexe. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, mais il était encore trop tôt et je ne voulais pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Josh. Je séparai ses lèvres des miennes et retirai ma main de son t-shirt, et elle fit de même. Elle me fixa, intriguée, le temps qu'on reprenne toutes les deux notre souffle.

"Désolée." s'excusa-t-elle. "Je ne voulais rien brusquer, mais c'est juste que… J'ai du mal à me maîtriser quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme-"

"Emily." l'interrompis-je, en posant une main sur sa joue. "Tu n'as rien brusqué du tout. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps…"

"Je comprends." dit-elle simplement. "Tu veux que je parte ?"

"Non !" protestai-je en haussant le ton. "Non…" répétai-je plus calmement en appuyant mon front contre le sien.

Je sentais sa respiration devenir plus lente et moins forte tandis que la mienne avait du mal à redevenir normale. Mon corps était en total désaccord avec mon esprit. L'un ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la déshabiller entièrement et lui faire l'amour sur le canapé, tandis que ma conscience me rappela à quel point il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, à quel point prendre son temps était important.

Emily réajusta sa position sur le canapé en veillant à ne pas s'assoir sur moi comme précédemment et je vis dans son regard la gêne que cette situation avait occasionnée. Je me levai du canapé et la pris par la main pour l'emmener à l'étage, dans ma chambre.

Tout était étrangement calme. Pour briser le silence, j'annonçai à Emily que j'allais prendre une douche, et même si j'aurais souhaité au plus profond de moi-même qu'elle m'y rejoigne, je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. J'avais pourtant besoin de sa chaleur humaine, de sa peau contre la mienne, mais cette voix dans ma tête résonnait à chaque fois que j'y pensais.

* * *

**A/N: un commentaire ? :)**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Elle me rend folle

**Chapitre 13 : ****Emily.**- Elle me rend folle.

Naomi était à présent sous la douche, et même si l'envie d'aller la rejoindre occupait la quasi-totalité de mes pensées, je savais que je devais oublier cette idée. Naomi voulait prendre son temps et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé, je devais me montrer compréhensive.

Afin focaliser mon attention sur autre chose, je m'attardai sur les photos accrochées aux murs de sa chambre. Quelques unes attirèrent mon attention : il y avait une photo de Naomi enfant (du moins, je suppose vue l'air de ressemblance) avec ce qui semble être sa mère. Même si elle a les yeux bruns foncés et les cheveux long blonds, elle ressemble beaucoup à Naomi. Ou plutôt : Naomi lui ressemble beaucoup. Une autre photo représentait Naomi et JJ, mais bien plus jeunes. Ils devaient avoir seize ans, tout au plus. Je me demandai alors à quoi aurait ressembler notre rencontre à cet âge-là. Elle ne m'aurait sûrement même pas regardée. Elle était déjà tellement belle à l'époque…

Naomi regagna la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de son corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au magnifique corps caché derrière cette serviette. J'avais pu l'admirer la fois où elle était venue à l'appartement. Bien sûr, ce soir-là, mes pensées étaient bien plus préoccupées par le fait que Naomi était sous le choc, mais ce soir, je pouvais aisément me la représenter nue sans me sentir coupable, pas vrai ?

Lorsque je vis que Naomi allait dormir en sous-vêtements, mon pouls s'accéléra. Le tatouage que j'avais entre-aperçu le premier jour où je l'avais rencontrée était à présent entièrement à découvert. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu le soir où je lui ai fait prendre un bain ? Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première ce soir-là. La blonde me dévisagea un instant avec un sourire puis dit :

"Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Oh." dis-je en détournant mon regard de son corps.

Je retirai aussitôt mon débardeur de la manière la plus sensuelle possible et déboutonnai ma jupe lentement en la laissant tomber le long de mes jambes. Quoi ? J'avais bien le droit de la provoquer après son entrée fracassante ! Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et me serra dans ses bras. La sensation était tellement agréable que mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille et je me mis à caresser le bas de son dos du bout des doigts. Elle m'embrassa ensuite dans le cou et murmura :

"Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me provoquer comme ça."

Puis elle m'embrassa de plus bel et se détacha de moi pour s'allonger dans son lit. Si je la provoquais, elle ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point son dernier geste avait eu comme effet. Je m'allongeai aussitôt à ses côtés et posai un bras sur son estomac et l'autre sur son flanc.

"Bonne nuit Ems."

"Bonne nuit Naoms."

Et je m'endormis presque instantanément la tête posée sur son épaule, avec comme dernière image en tête une déesse blonde avec les plus beaux yeux qui puissent exister.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par des baisers et une respiration chaude le long de mon cou. Naomi… J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je me rendis compte que j'étais bel et bien réveillée lorsque mes bras retrouvèrent leur motricité et cherchaient le corps de la blonde. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je touchai sa silhouette et devinai qu'elle se tenait assise sur le côté du lit où je dormais. Je remarquai au toucher qu'elle portait des vêtements, j'en conclus donc qu'elle était réveillée bien avant moi. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait ses yeux posés sur moi, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher à nouveau de moi et l'embrasser tendrement.

"Bonjour…" dit-elle en séparant ses lèvres des miennes.

"Salut…" répondis-je. "Pourquoi tu es déjà levée ?"

Elle laissa échapper un rire.

"Em, il est plus de midi !"

Midi ?! Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi longtemps de toute ma vie ! Peut-être que le rêve de hier soir avait aidé un peu à étendre la durée de mon sommeil… J'avais rêvé que je nageais nue avec Naomi dans le lac où nous étions hier soir. Et elle me fuyais à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle. Je secouai ma tête pour me sortir de ma rêverie et me focaliser sur la réalité : Naomi se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et étouffait un rire. Je me remémorai l'heure qu'il était et me essayai de me redresser, mais je remarquai que mon corps ne suivait pas. Naomi s'esclaffa encore une fois et m'embrassa. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un réveil identique à celui-là tous les matins.

Je m'assis calmement en face de la blonde, encore gênée de l'heure qu'il était. Ma figure devait encore affichée une fatigue prononcée, car je vis que Naomi essayait de se retenir de rire.

"Je ne dors pas aussi longtemps, généralement…" m'expliquai-je.

Elle retint à nouveau un rire mais celui-ci raisonna dans sa gorge.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Rien… C'est juste que… De tous les t-shirts de ma garde-robe, et Dieu sait qu'il y en, tu as choisi celui dans lequel tu parais la plus minuscule."

"Insinuez-vous que je suis une _naine_, mademoiselle ?"

"Une personne de petite taille." corrigea-t-elle. "Et à vrai dire, ça tombe plutôt bien, puisque je n'aime pas les gens plus grands que moi."

Je me contentai de sourire à sa révélation. Ça sous-entendait qu'elle m'aimait bien, non ? Évidemment, sinon pourquoi t'aurait-elle demandé de rester dormir ?

Le déjeuner avait été préparé par Naomi elle-même, qui avait insisté pour me remercier pour "le merveilleux rendez-vous de la veille". J'avais mis du temps à trouver le lieu parfait, le lieu qui serait à la fois intime et tranquille. Sans le texto de Pandora quelques jours plus tôt, je n'aurais peut-être même pas pensé à l'emmener là-bas.

Je l'aidais à débarrasser la table quand soudain, mon bras gauche frôla son avant-bras droit, causant un léger frisson et accélérant mon rythme cardiaque. Elle l'avait sûrement ressenti elle aussi, car ses mouvements stoppèrent pendant quelques secondes. Je voulus ranger les deux verres dans l'étagère au-dessus de moi, mais je remarquai que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre la hauteur. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, mais rien à faire. Je suis une personne de petite taille. J'entendis Naomi se retenir de rire derrière moi et je retournai aussitôt. Elle me sourit en se pinçant les lèvres, gênée. Elle s'approcha de moi, prit les deux verres et les plaça dans l'étagère, lentement. Je ne m'étais pas déplacée pour lui faciliter l'accès, au contraire, je voulais que son corps touche le mien encore une fois. Ce fut effectivement le cas et la sensation était des plus agréables. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour se grandir et sa poitrine fut collée à la mienne en une fraction de seconde. Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour sentir son délicat parfum. Avant même avoir eu le temps de savourer ce moment, Naomi avait fini sa manoeuvre.

Ce contact physique me manquait et j'avais besoin de la sentir à nouveau contre moi. J'agrippai son poignet d'une main et le bord de son jean de l'autre et la propulsai contre moi. Elle posa délicatement ses mains au-dessus de ma poitrine et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, mais je ne savais pas si je devais l'embrasser. Après hier soir, tous mes gestes à son égard étaient bien plus maîtrisés. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas aller trop loin, pour ne pas brusquer les choses, pour lui montrer ma bonne volonté, mais sa présence rendait les choses bien plus difficiles que prévu. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes pulsions.

Sans attendre, elle colla ses lèvres aux miennes pour un baiser passionné. Je sentis sa langue frotter contre ma lèvre supérieure et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser une entrée. Mes mains se plaquèrent dans son dos et je la rapprochai de moi pour sentir son corps au plus près du mien. Ses doigts massaient délicatement ma poitrine à travers mon t-shirt (ou plutôt _son_ t-shirt, pour être exacte) puis remontèrent au niveau de mon cou pour trouver refuge dans mes cheveux.

Comme si le moment était trop beau, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Il devait certainement être resté sur la table du salon hier soir. Naomi retira ses lèvres des miennes et relâcha sa prise. Quand elle vit que je ne bougeais pas, elle me fit un signe de tête, m'indiquant que je pouvais aller répondre. Je trottinai vers la table basse et décrochai immédiatement le téléphone lorsque je reconnus l'appelant.

"Allô ?"

"_Mademoiselle Fitch, bonjour ! Nous venons de recevoir votre dossier-photos. Nous en avons retenu une dizaine qui pourraient probablement apparaître dans notre prochain magazine. Si bien sûr vous êtes toujours partante, nous aurions besoin de vous rencontrer dès que possible._"

Je restais sans voix. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mes photos leur plairaient. Elles ne correspondent pas au style du magazine, mais j'avais tout de même tenté ma chance, en espérant décrocher le poste.

"_Vous êtes encore là ?_" demanda-t-il quand il s'aperçu que je ne répondais pas.

"Euh oui, désolée. Je serais ravie de vous rencontrer. Je ne suis pas vraiment disponible en semaine, mais-"

"_Vous pourriez passer aujourd'hui ?_"

"Euh…"

Je n'étais pas sûre de ma réponse. Je ne voulais pas laisser Naomi après notre rendez-vous d'hier soir. Mais d'un autre côté, ce job comptait beaucoup pour moi…

"_Si vous arrivez à passer avant dix-huit heure, votre dossier pourra être envoyé plus rapidement à mon supérieur…_"

"Je pense pouvoir venir dans une heure ou deux…"

"_Parfait. Vous avez donc rendez-vous à seize heure. Ne soyez pas en retard. Mademoiselle Dawson n'aime pas attendre._"

"Bien. Merci de votre appel, au revoir."

Si j'obtenais ce job, ma patronne risquait d'être une véritable peste. Génial. Je raccrochai et déposai le téléphone sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres. J'allais peut-être enfin décrocher le job de mes rêves.

Naomi s'était approchée de moi pendant le coup de fil et je vis dans ses yeux des questions auxquelles j'allais répondre dans les secondes qui viennent.

"J'ai envoyé des photos pour un magazine dans lequel j'aimerais bosser… Ils m'ont appelée et il faut que j'y sois pour seize heure, autrement ils risquent d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais vraiment voulu rester avec toi encore quelques heures, mais-"

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres, ce qui m'obligea à me taire. Elle me sourit, posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa légèrement.

"Vas-y." dit-elle avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Et dépêche-toi, ou tu risques d'arriver en retard…"

Je pris son poignet gauche et vis qu'il me restait une demie-heure avant l'heure de rendez-vous. Je déposai à mon tour un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et essayai d'arranger ma coiffure du mieux que je le pus et réajustai mon débardeur.

Après quelques minutes, je me précipitai vers la porte, suivie de Naomi, qui m'avait aidée à me préparer plus vite. Il devait me rester environ vingt minutes et je savais que c'était exactement le temps dont j'avais besoin pour arriver jusque là-bas.

"Sois prudente Em." dit-elle en mentionnant ma mobilette.

Je l'embrassai encore une fois pour la rassurer puis mis mon casque.

"Je t'appelle dès que possible." lui dis-je en caressant son avant-bras.

Et je démarrai cette course contre la montre, en ne pensant plus qu'à elle, et rien qu'à elle.

* * *

**A/N: dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de chapitre ! :)**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Jalouse, moi ?

**Chapitre 14 : ****Naomi.**- Jalouse, moi ?

J'étais un peu déçue à l'idée de la laisser repartir et de me retrouver seule cet après-midi. Surtout après cette magnifique soirée de la veille. Emily s'était montrée tellement compréhensive… Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait ses autres relations, mais à entendre les descriptions de sa soeur, ses anciennes petites amies ressemblaient plus à des histoire d'un soir plutôt qu'à des réelles petites amies. Mais quelle était ma place ? Qu'est-ce que je représentais pour elle ?

Je marchais dans le salon d'un pas lent, en repensant au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes… Et ses magnifiques yeux brun-chocolat… J'espérais qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse et qu'elle m'appellerait dès son entretien terminé, car je savais que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à lundi sans entendre sa voix. J'entendis d'ailleurs la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentir. Mais ce n'était pas le mien et je compris instantanément qu'Emily avait dû l'oublier dans la précipitation. Finalement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse… Mais d'un autre côté, elle serait obligée de passer pour le récupérer, et cette idée me réjouissait plus encore que son coup de fil. La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, mais ne dura que peu de temps, j'en conclus qu'il devait s'agir d'un sms. Je brûlais d'envie de savoir _qui_ souhaitait la joindre, mais je savais que le faire serait très déplacé. Lorsque le téléphone sonna une troisième fois avec insistance, j'en vins à la conclusion que l'appel était peut-être urgent… Je me précipitai vers la table basse et décrochai.

"Allô ?"

"_Em ?_"

La voix me semblait familière…

"Emily a oublié son portable. Qui est au téléphone ?"

"_C'est plutôt à moi de demander chez qui ma soeur a pu oublier son portable !_"

Katie… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

"C'est Naomi."

"_Oh tiens, salut ! Em a passé la nuit chez toi, alors ? C'est pas trop tôt !_"

"Oui, elle a dormi chez moi."

"_Ouais, c'est ça…_" (elle étouffa un rire) "_Dis-lui de me rappeler !_"

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. À peine posai-je le téléphone sur la table, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Katie, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

"Quoi ?"

J'entendis un rire à l'autre bout du fil, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Katie.

"_Bonjour, d'abord._"

Ce n'était définitivement pas Katie, mais je ne pouvais pas déterminer qui était cette voix. Je contemplai l'écran, il indiquait le prénom : Anna. Merde !

"_Emily, t'es là ?_"

"Désolée, elle n'est pas là pour l'instant."

"_Bien. Tu peux lui transmettre un message dans ce cas ?_"

"Euuh. Oui ?"

"_Dis-lui de passer chez moi un de ces jours… J'ai des petites culottes qui lui appartiennent._"

Elle rit à sa propre blague (?) et j'étais à deux doigts de lui raccrocher au nez.

"Je lui dirai."

J'entendis mon interlocutrice prendre une inspiration pour reprendre la parole, mais je ne supporterais plus un mot de sa part. J'appuyai sur le téléphone rouge et mis le téléphone dans ma poche.

Je me demandais si je devais effectivement transmettre le message à Emily. L'idée me déplaisait au plus haut point. Se voyaient-elles encore ? Surtout après ce qui s'était passé au club la dernière fois ? Emily voyait-elle encore d'autres filles ? Après tout, notre relation n'étant pas clairement définie, Emily pourrait parfaitement penser qu'elle était en droit de voir d'autres femmes. Est-ce qu'elle couchait encore avec elles ? Naomi, arrête de penser à ça !

J'avais décidé de me reposer quelques heures sur le canapé , en attendant Emily. Pourquoi en l'attendant ? Elle avait dit qu'elle m'appellerai, pas qu'elle passerait ? D'un autre côté, elle serait obligée de repasser par chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je regardai l'horloge au mur; elle indiquait dix-huit heure quarante-neuf. Emily devait avoir terminé son entretien depuis le temps… Peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas son portable. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait oublié chez moi ? Je devrais peut-être lui rendre moi-même et passer chez elle. En ramenant une bouteille de vin par la même occasion, histoire de la remercier pour hier soir. L'idée de passer une autre soirée avec elle me plut instantanément.

* * *

J'appelai mon chauffeur et il me conduit en une dizaine de minutes chez elle. Je sonnai à la porte de l'immeuble, l'interphone se mit en route et j'entendis la voix d'Emily parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Emily ?" demandai-je.

"_Naomi ?_ _Je t'ouvre tout de suite._"

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, j'entendis la voix d'Emily. Elle semblait s'énerver contre quelqu'un mais je n'entendais pas son interlocuteur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle avait le regard grave. Elle essaya d'afficher un sourire, mais elle échoua. Elle recula de la porte pour me laisser entrer et j'aperçus à quelques pas de moi une femme brune, la trentaine, j'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vue. Anna… Elle semblait surprise de me revoir et rit nerveusement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce et le silence était pesant. La brune me dévisageait et si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais sûrement morte plusieurs fois.

"C'est à cause d'elle tout ça, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard vers Emily.

"Anna, je t'ai déjà demandé de partir. Alors sors de chez moi, _maintenant_."

La brune s'avança et s'arrêta net devant moi, me défiant une dernière fois du regard. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais au lieux de ça, elle continua sa route et prit la sortie. Emily claqua la porte derrière elle et soupira. Je me retournai vers elle et lui souris quand je vis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa colère devant moi.

"Désolée…" dit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour son comportement."

"Tu t'excuses pour elle, maintenant ?"

"Puisque je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, oui."

Je hochai la tête et regardai autour de moi, un peu gênée par la situation.

"Elle est venue me ramener des affaires qui m'appartenaient. Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait appelée avant, mais comme je ne trouve plus mon téléphone, elle m'a pris au dépourvue et je-"

"Justement. C'est moi qui l'ai, ton téléphone. Tu l'avais oublié chez moi. Je suis passée pour te le rendre."

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir laissé une bouteille de vin chez toi." plaisanta Emily en s'approchant doucement de moi.

"Je l'ai apportée pour te remercier pour hier soir." m'expliquai-je. "Et pour fêter ton entretien ?"

Elle me sourit et enveloppa ses mains autour de ma taille. Elle me serra plus fort contre elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je mimai ses gestes et fourrai le téléphone dans sa poche arrière gauche. Une fois ma manoeuvre terminée, j'en profitai pour garder mes mains sur son fessier, le caressant lentement. Je vis son sourire s'accentuer et son regard se poser à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Mais elle ne m'embrassa pas. Au lieux de ça, elle prit la bouteille que j'avais dans les mains, se défit de mon étreinte et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Elle jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour que je la suive et remplit nos verres au trois-quart. Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure concernant son entretien.

"On fête ça alors ?" demandai-je.

Elle leva un sourcil et inclina sa tête.

"Ton entretien." m'enquis-je.

"Oh !" s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. "Je ne sais pas encore en fait. J'ai parlé avec la directrice du magazine et elle avait l'air emballé en voyant la qualité de mes photos…"

"Mais…?" demandai-je, en voyant son hésitation.

"Mais c'est une véritable garce. Elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans pendant les deux heures. J'ai fini par me demander si c'était pour les photos ou pour moi qu'elle voulait m'embaucher…"

"Sûrement pour les deux…" répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle me sourit et quand je crus qu'elle allait m'embrasser, elle nous resservit un verre de vin. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais Emily semblait être bien moins tactile depuis que j'étais arrivée. Mon opinion avait sûrement changé depuis le coup de fil d'Anna. Le fait de la voir dans son appartement m'avait aussi perturbée. Peut-être aussi le fait que sa future patronne lui ai fait du _rentre-dedans_ m'avait quelque peu énervée aussi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là ? Lui avait-elle simplement fait des avances ? Je ne préférais pas y penser.

La bouteille était quasiment vide et j'avais profité de ma présence pour faire un bref tour de son appartement. La cuisine était accolée à une autre pièce un peu plus grande, sûrement la plus grande de l'appartement, car elle faisait office à la fois de salle d'entrée, mais aussi de lieux de séjour. Il y avait un vieux canapé en cuir noir et une table basse, ainsi qu'un écran plat, accolé au mur. Il y avait une photo format A3 représentant Emily, Katie, Effy et Freddie, juste au-dessus du téléviseur. Lorsqu'elle vit que je m'attardai sur la photo, Emily m'expliqua qu'elle datait d'il y a deux ans, lorsqu'ils étaient partis ensemble pendant un week-end. À cette époque, Katie sortait avec Freddie, d'où la proximité du couple sur la photo. J'appris qu'avec le temps, Freddie et Katie se sont rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et que le groupe était moins soudé qu'avant. C'était surtout dû au fait que Freddie avait le béguin pour Effy, qui elle-même couchait avec Cook. Mon Dieu, cette histoire devenait compliquée.

Je m'assis ensuite sur le canapé pour finir mon verre et cette situation ressemblait étrangement à la fin de soirée de la veille. Mais cette fois, Emily ne posa pas sa main sur ma cuisse et ne m'embrassa pas dans le cou. Mes pensées de tout à l'heure refirent surface.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Est-ce que tu vois encore d'autres femmes ?"

La question me brûlait la gorge depuis mon arrivée, depuis que j'avais vu Anna dans l'appartement.

"Non, bien sûr que non !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je m'assis en tailleur en face d'elle et m'excusai.

"Je suis désolée…" dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. "C'est juste que quand j'ai vu Anna avant… Je sais pas, ça… Ça m'a rendue jalouse, je crois."

Emily sourit à nouveau et amena ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

"Naoms, au moment où je t'ai vue arriver sur le plateau, j'ai su qu'il n'y avait plus aucune autre femme qui m'intéressait à part toi."

Je baissai le regard en souriant à pleines dents lors de cette révélation.

"Merde, cette phrase paraissait beaucoup moins cliché dans ma tête." avoua-t-elle.

Je ris et relevai le regard. Était-il possible de tomber amoureux d'une personne aussi rapidement ? J'en étais quasiment sûre lorsque ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ! :)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Photo

**Chapitre 15 : ****Emily.**- Photo.

Je me sentais encore ridicule en repensant à cette phrase, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait pas mal prise. J'avais dû me contenir pour ne pas lui révéler hier soir, mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je lui cache plus longtemps. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'aucune autre fille à part elle ne m'intéressait depuis quelques semaines.

Avant même avoir eu le temps de reformuler une autre phrase cohérente, les lèvres de Naomi rencontrèrent les miennes. Sa main droite (précédemment posée sur la mienne) trouva refuge dans ma nuque tandis que son autre main me rapprocha d'elle en me tirant par la taille. Mes bras s'enveloppèrent automatiquement autour d'elle et notre baiser s'intensifia. Je sentis sa langue frotter contre ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris instantanément la bouche. Le contact était agréable et doux et ses caresses rendaient le baiser plus passionné encore. Elle poussa mes épaules vers l'arrière, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur le dos. Je la tirai immédiatement contre moi, voulant ressentir son corps contre le mien. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans ce baiser, si j'étais autorisée à la toucher où bon me semblait… Depuis hier soir, je contrôlais chacun de mes gestes, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais rien brusquer avec elle. C'est lorsque je sentis une main se faufiler en-dessous de mon t-shirt que je compris qu'il m'étais permis de faire de même. Alors que ma main droite caressait ses cheveux, ma main gauche glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et tout en caressant l'arrière de son dos, je soulevai doucement son débardeur en soie. Elle gémit dans ma bouche lorsque mes ongles traçaient des spirales le long de son dos. La douceur de sa peau me fit frissonner. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que ses mains venaient de se perdre dangereusement au niveau de ma poitrine… Mon entre-jambe était trempée et mon coeur battait à une allure folle contre ma cage thoracique.

Le bruit du déverrouillage de la porte nous stoppa net dans nos actions. Avant même avoir eu le temps de nous séparer, j'entendis un rire. Celui de ma soeur, qui s'exclama :

"Em, putain !"

Naomi s'éloigna de moi et réajusta sa position sur le fauteuil tout en abaissant son top que j'étais sur le point de retirer. Mon pouls conservait sa vitesse trois fois trop rapide et je respirais difficilement.

Je remarquai qu'Effy et Katie nous fixaient encore. La brune semblait amusée par la situation, tandis que ma soeur avait l'air à la fois énervé et gêné de nous avoir surprises.

"Je t'avais dit qu'Effy venait ce soir !"

"Je sais, désolée."

Mais je ne l'étais pas du tout. Comment pourrais-je être désolée alors que la femme la plus magnifique que je connaisse était en train d'embrasser toute l'énergie vitale de mon corps ?

Effy affichait à présent un petit sourire satisfait en nous regardant réajuster nos vêtements tandis que Katie gesticulait à travers la pièce en grommelant. Je savais qu'elle ne portait pas Naomi dans son coeur. D'abord parce que selon elle, Naomi était (et je cite) "une peste capricieuse, trop belle pour être honnête", mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la connexion établie entre Naomi et moi n'était qu'une vague histoire d'un soir. Elle avait ressentie (peut-être même avant moi) que Naomi allait avoir une place importante dans ma vie. Cette idée me faisait presque peur. J'avais peur de la tournure que tout cela prenait, peur parce que je m'attachais bien trop vite à elle, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, peur de la perdre tout simplement…

Katie avait proposé de passer un samedi soir tranquille avec Effy comme au temps du lycée, pour qu'on puisse se reposer de la semaine passée. Non pas que ce genre de soirée me dérangeait, bien au contraire, mais la présence de Naomi allait rendre la soirée bien plus intéressante que prévue.

Effy était restée silencieuse depuis son arrivée et j'en étais même venue à me demander si elle avait perdu sa voix ou si elle tentait simplement de lire dans mes pensées. Pendant que Katie cherchait un DVD dans sa collection personnelle, la brune nous fixait à tour de rôle, essayant de déchiffrer chaque parcelle de notre visage. Je faisais semblant de ne pas m'en rendre compte, mais je sentais que Naomi devenait mal à l'aise face au comportement (presque psychopathe) d'Effy. Je me rapprochai d'elle sur le canapé et embrassai sa joue. Elle frissonna et j'espérais que c'était parce que ce geste lui rappelait nos baisers de tout à l'heure.

Katie opta pour un film d'horreur qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques temps, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé regardé seule avant. Je n'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de film, surtout parce qu'en général, les prises de vues sont grotesques et que le scénario est ridicule. Je trouvais ça amusant de voir qu'Effy ne critiquait jamais négativement un film ou une série. Elle respectait le travail du metteur en scène et comprenait mieux que n'importe qui combien ce métier était difficile. Katie, quant à elle, appréciait les maquillages dans les films d'horreur, mais déplorait complètement le travail des costumières, qui ne choisissaient jamais la bonne garde-robe pour l'actrice principale. Je me demandais comment Naomi réagissait devant un film. C'était le genre de personne à rester silencieuse pendant toute la durée du film, mais donner son opinion à la fin. Mais je me trompais sûrement…

En réalité, Naomi n'était pas silencieuse. Elle ne critiquait pas la façon de jouer des acteurs, non, mais elle s'exprimait à chaque scène où l'assassin était dans la pièce sans que le héros ne soit au courant. Je trouvais ça adorable. La plupart du temps, Katie et elle cachaient leurs yeux pour ne pas se faire surprendre et avoir peur, tandis qu'Effy et moi devions leur décrire ce qui se passait.

Naomi était à présent complètement recroquevillée contre mon bras gauche et se réfugiait dans la manche de mon gilet. Mon Dieu, existait-il plus adorable encore qu'une Naomi apeurée ? Je ne pus me retenir de déposer un baiser dans sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Au lieux de me focaliser à nouveau sur l'écran, mes yeux restèrent rivés sur elle.

Le film touchait à sa fin et je n'avais pas décollé mon regard de son visage d'ange, à présent posé sur mon épaule. Je remarquai qu'Effy aussi avait les yeux rivés sur nous, et je savais qu'elle essayait de décrypter mes émotions, comme à son habitude. Puis elle se focalisa à nouveau sur le film.

La fin était aussi grotesque que tout le reste : les deux seuls survivants s'embrassèrent passionnément alors que des cadavres gisaient sous leurs pieds. Naomi étouffa un rire et je ne pus empêcher le mien. Quand je me rendis compte de notre proximité, de la chaleur de ses mains contre mes hanches, de la délicatesse de sa joue contre mon épaule et de son petit rire enfantin, je déposai un autre baiser dans ses boucles blondes. Elle releva la tête et me sourit avant de d'effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Me remémorant instantanément la douceur de ses lèvres, je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais plus passionnément. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de Katie et d'Effy jusqu'à ce j'entende ma soeur se racler bruyamment la gorge.

"Vous pouvez pas faire ça dans une chambre, comme tout le monde ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai et me levai du canapé en entraînant Naomi avec moi. Je n'étais pas en colère contre ma soeur, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule avec Naomi, encore.

Je lui fis redécouvrir ma chambre, car l'occasion ne s'était pas réellement présentée la dernière fois. Elle s'émerveilla devant la photo de Katie et moi lors de notre premier jour d'école. C'était encore à l'époque où on s'habillait de la même manière.

"Pourquoi tu fais la tête sur cette photo ?" demanda Naomi.

"Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?"

"Tu avais exactement le même regard quand on est allé manger une glace."

"Oh." répondis-je simplement. "Katie avait enterré ma Barbie dans le jardin."

Naomi rit aux éclats.

Je la regardais découvrir la multitude de photos sur le mur et m'assis sur le lit, contemplant son émerveillement. Je me demandais si un jour je pourrais y ajouter une photo de Naomi, une photo d'elle et moi en train de manger une glace. Oui, ce serait ça la première photo. J'avais déjà quelques clichés d'elle, mais ils étaient purement professionnels, et les accrocher dans ma chambre auraient été bizarre.

"Pourquoi tu aimes tant les photos ?" demanda-t-elle soudain, tout en continuant de regarder mon mur.

"Elles permettent de garder un souvenir parfait d'un moment. Une fraction de seconde suffit pour garder à jamais cet instant. C'est magique."

"Les films aussi."

"Pas de la même manière. Une vidéo retranscrit le moment tel qu'il s'est passé de manière objective. Quand on regarde la vidéo, tout le monde se souviendra du moment de la même manière. Alors qu'en regardant une photo, chacun sera libre d'y repenser tel qu'il le souhaite."

Naomi se retourna et me sourit, apparemment satisfaite de ma réponse. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur mes genoux en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Tu peux photographier cet instant alors ?" demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, m'obligeant à lui sourire de plus bel.

Je hochai la tête et m'emparai de l'appareil photo qui était posé sur ma table de nuit. Je l'avais acheté il y quelques années, lorsque je m'étais aperçue que j'avais économisé juste assez d'argent pour me l'offrir.

Je tendis le bras et tournai l'objectif dans notre direction. Naomi resserra son étreinte et colla ses lèvres contre ma joue. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire en m'imaginant l'instant qui allait être photographié. J'appuyai sur le bouton et le flash de l'appareil immortalisa à jamais ce moment. Les lèvres de Naomi quittèrent ma joue, impatiente de voir la photo.

Le cliché était magnifique. Le flash avait étrangement rendu un côté irréel à la photo. Ou alors était-ce peut-être la beauté surnaturelle de la blonde. Le cadrage était parfait et aucune de nous n'avait les yeux fermés (c'était pourtant un réflex que j'avais lorsqu'on prenait une photo de moi).

"Parfaite." murmura la blonde dans mon oreille en y déposant un baiser sensuel. "Et je ne parle pas que de la photo."

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Une fois dans le creux de mon cou, puis le long de ma mâchoire, encore une fois sur ma joue. Je sentis ma température monter dangereusement lorsque sa main commença à caresser ma cuisse gauche lentement. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter cette situation encore longtemps sans lui arracher l'intégralité de ses vêtements… Non Emily, ne commence pas à avoir des pensées pareilles, Naomi ne veut rien brusquer… _Oh mon Dieu_, sa langue venait de lécher délicatement le lobe de mon oreille et je perdis le contrôle de mes mouvements lorsque mes mains cherchèrent automatiquement sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. Elle gémit en retour et mon excitation ne fut que plus grande. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et caressai ses cheveux sans rompre le baiser. Ses bras s'enlacèrent autour de mon dos et le caressèrent lentement. Je savais que ce baiser allait progressivement aller trop loin et je ne voulais pas pousser Naomi à commettre quelque chose dont elle n'était sûrement pas encore prête. Après tout, il ne s'était passé que vingt-quatre heures depuis notre discussion.

Il me fallut donc beaucoup de force mentale pour rompre ce baiser. À la minute où nos bouches se séparèrent, la chaleur de ses lèvres me manqua déjà. Naomi afficha un regard à la fois surpris et inquiet.

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Il fallait absolument que je calme toute l'excitation qui parcourait mon corps en ce moment. Une douche froide ferait peut-être l'affaire…

"Je peux venir ?"

Peut-être pas, finalement.

* * *

**A/N: vous savez quoi faire ! :)**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Prendre un bain

**Chapitre 16 : ****Naomi.**- Prendre un bain.

"Bien sûr." répondit-elle.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, surtout après le baiser que nous venions d'échanger, la tension sexuelle était largement palpable. Et Emily souhaitait certainement prendre une douche pour se libérer de moi, ne pas aller trop loin dans notre baiser, et réussir à stopper ses pulsions. Mais l'envie était trop grande.

Elle se déshabilla devant moi sans aucune gêne et je fis de même. Après tout, je m'étais déjà retrouvée nue devant elle. Certes, les conditions étaient bien différentes… Devant n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais éprouvé une certaine gêne en me déshabillant si facilement devant quelqu'un, mais avec Emily, c'était différent. C'était presque naturel, et le fait qu'elle ne me scrute pas du haut en bas comme une vulgaire putain me rassurait. Au contraire, c'était comme si elle fuyait mon regard, comme si elle essayait de ne pas poser son regard sur moi.

Elle fit couler l'eau et nous n'avions toujours pas échangé une seule parole depuis tout à l'heure. L'idée que ma présence la gênait m'effleura un moment, puis lorsqu'Emily me regarda enfin pour me sourire, cette pensée disparu aussitôt.

Je me faufilai dans la baignoire en face d'elle et ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son buste. Ou plus précisément _sa poitrine_, parfaitement taillée.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je relevai les yeux et rougis, consciente que j'avais été prise en flagrant délit en train de fantasmer sur les seins de ma petite amie. Mais après tout, où était le mal ?

Emily changea de place dans la baignoire et positionna ses genoux entre mes cuisses. Au moment où je crus qu'elle allait m'embrasser, elle s'empara du savon et en appliqua délicatement le long de mon épaule jusqu'à mon avant-bras et je ne pus retirer mon regard de son visage, ses yeux scrutant avec attention mon bras droit. J'avais envie de la toucher, mais mes bras se faisaient lourds et je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'étais comme pétrifiée à l'idée que cette simple baignade allait aller plus loin. Bien plus loin que ce dont j'étais capable. Il y a quelques semaines, je n'aurais même pas imaginer que je prendrai un bain avec l'une des femmes les plus belles de la planète.

Emily attaquait à présent ma clavicule gauche en traçant des formes abstraites sur toute la partie supérieure de mon buste sans jamais toucher ma poitrine. Je vis pourtant ses yeux s'y poser une dizaine de fois et leurs couleurs devenir noir comme l'ébène.

Je pris ses poignets dans mes mains, la stoppant dans ses mouvements et elle leva doucement la tête. Je plaçai ses mains contre mes seins, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. J'avais envie qu'elle comprenne que j'avais envie d'elle et qu'elle était autorisée à le faire. Cependant, j'avais peur qu'elle prenne ce geste pour un signal lui indiquant qu'elle pourrait me baiser dans cette baignoire.

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle comprit où ses mains étaient placées et elle commença à respirer difficilement. Ses mains tremblaient au contact de ma peau et ma fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle m'embrassa au coin de ma bouche puis sur ma mâchoire et je fermai les yeux, me laissant emporter par la chaleur de ses baisers. Gardant ses mains en place, elle embrassa ensuite mon épaule gauche, puis mon cou, et descendit toujours plus bas jusqu'à déposer un dernier baiser au niveau de mon coeur. Elle garda ses lèvres collées contre mon sein gauche et je me demandais s'il existait une sensation plus agréable…

"Ton coeur bat incroyablement vite." murmura-t-elle en enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille.

"C'est ce que tu me fais." répondis-je en relevant son menton du bout des doigts.

Le sourire qu'affichait à présent Emily était l'un des plus beaux qu'elle m'ait jamais fait. Ses lèvres ne furent qu'effleurer les miennes avant d'embrasser encore une fois ma nuque. Elle déposa alors son menton sur mon épaule et se colla à moi. La chaleur de son corps m'envahit instantanément et j'enroulai mes bras fermement autour de son corps, caressant son dos.

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit du samedi soir chez les Fitch ainsi qu'une partie du dimanche matin, mais j'avais décidé de retourner chez moi pour passer le reste de mon week-end au calme. Non pas que la présence d'Emily me dérangeait, mais sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je sentais qu'elle et moi devions nous retrouver seule pendant quelques heures. Je pourrai ainsi répéter mon texte encore une fois et me reposer un peu, car je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, ayant passé toute la nuit à discuter avec Emily, de tout et de rien.

Elle me proposa de me ramener en mobylette, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir, car pour rien au monde je ne refuserai de ressentir encore une fois son corps contre le mien.

À peine rentrée, je pensai instantanément à elle, sa présence me manquait…

Doug, mon nouvel agent, m'envoya un message me confirmant les heures du rendez-vous que nous devions avoir courant de la semaine prochaine pour organiser différentes interviews avec la presse people. Je repensai automatiquement à JJ, qui me manquait terriblement. J'avais été dure avec lui ces derniers temps, mon humeur lunatique devait lui avoir tapé sur le système à force… Il devait être encore complètement stresser par les événements et l'accouchement de sa femme ne devait pas rendre les choses faciles. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche une deuxième fois et commençai à lui écrire.

**Hey J, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que Lara et le bébé se portent bien. Bisous x**

J'appuyai sur "envoyer" en me demandant si je n'avais pas été trop impersonnelle dans mon message. En le relisant plusieurs fois, je décidai d'en renvoyer un deuxième.

**PS: Tu me manques ;-)**

Satisfaite, je reposai le téléphone sur la table et il vibra presque aussitôt. Je regardai l'appelant : JJ.

"Allô ?"

"_Hey Naoms, c'est JJ. Oui, c'est idiot de me présenter puisque tu as certainement déjà pu le constater sur l'écran de ton tél-_"

"JJ !"

"_Oui, pardon… Après avoir lu ton message, je me demandais si ça allait, parce que généralement tu ne m'envoies pas ce genre de messages…_"

"Quoi, je ne peux pas prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami ?"

"_Si si, bien sûr ! C'est juste que ce n'est pas souvent que tu me dis que tu me manques… En réalité, si je fais le compte de ce genre de mess-_"

"JJ…"

"_Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien._"

"Ça va très bien, à vrai dire. Et toi ? Et Lara ?"

"_Lara se porte à merveille ! Un peu grincheuse de temps à autres et les contractions se font de plus en plus nombreuses, mais ça va. Quant à moi, je suis un peu plus stressé que d'habitude…_"

"Un peu comme la fois où tu as demandé Lara en mariage ?"

"_Non, bien pire en fait._"

(rires) "Je vois…"

"_Comment est ton nouvel agent ? J'espère qu'il est aussi bien qu'il en avait l'air au téléphone._"

"Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois en fait. Ça a l'air d'être un type bien…"

"_Mais… ?_"

"Mais je sais déjà à quel point travailler avec toi va me manquer."

"_Naoms, ce n'est que pour quelques mois… Et tu sais que tu peux me contacter à n'importe quel moment…_"

"Je sais oui."

Il y eut un silence, mais il fut de courte durée lorsque j'entendis Lara crier en arrière fond.

"JJ ?"

Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, mon ami reprit le téléphone et sa voix se fit entendre.

"_Naoms, je suis désolée, Lara vient de perdre les eaux, il faut que je raccroche, et que j'aille à l'hôpital sur le champ, l'installer sur la banquette arrière car c'est la place la plus confortable pour une femme enceinte, puisque-_"

"JJ, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer ! Maintenant, raccroche ce téléphone et conduis calmement ta femme à l'hôpital."

"_Calmement, oui…_"

"Bye JJ."

Je raccrochai avant lui, en espérant que tout allait effectivement bien se passer.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

En me réveillant, mon premier réflex fut de regarder l'heure qu'il était et mon réveil afficha 4h47. Je m'aperçus que j'étais au sommet de ma forme et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'essayer de me rendormir.

Après m'être habillée d'un simple t-shirt trop large, je pris une douche glacée pour être sûre d'être parfaitement réveillée. Aussi parce que je venais de faire un rêve plutôt érotique incluant une Emily Fitch complètement nue.

Je descendis et m'emparai de mon téléphone, à la fois pour savoir l'heure qu'il était et m'assurer que mon agent n'avait pas essayé de me re-contacter pendant mon sommeil. Il était à présent 5h28 et j'avais reçu deux messages d'Emily… J'ouvris le premier, qui a été envoyé à 17h52.

**J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi ce week-end… ;-) Ems xx**

Un sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvris le deuxième, toujours d'Emily, mais envoyé bien plus tard, à 23h34.

**Naomi ?**

Merde ! Elle doit croire que je l'évite maintenant ! Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Putain de merde ! Il faut que je l'appelle. Non. Pas à cette heure-ci, elle doit encore être en train de dormir ! Merde. Un sms alors ? À quoi bon, je vais la revoir dans quelques heures, alors je lui expliquerai en direct, c'est sûrement plus judicieux, pas vrai ?

* * *

**A/N: laissez votre commentaire :)**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Tu me manques

**Chapitre 17 : ****Emily.**- Tu me manques.

Je m'étais levée du mauvais pied ce matin. Je savais que je réagissais trop fort par rapport à hier soir, mais tout de même ! Non Emily, tu réagis effectivement trop fort… Naomi a sûrement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas t'avoir répondu. Elle a bien mieux à faire que de sortir son téléphone toutes les deux minutes ! Même avant de s'endormir ? Et puis, elle n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas envie de répondre ! Après tout, on ne s'envoyait que peu de sms… J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler ? Oh, arrête de réagir comme une gamine Emily, merde !

En arrivant sur les lieux, je reconnus Freddie au loin. Il portait encore son horrible chapeau qui, sois-disant, avait plu à Effy il y a quelques temps. Je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à accorder de l'importance à des détails inutiles finalement !

Je le saluai rapidement avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires pour déposer mes affaires. Ma soeur était déjà devant le miroir en train d'arranger son maquillage pour apparaître parfaite devant Thomas. J'espère qu'il ne voyait pas en elle son simple côté physique… Certes, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il découvre son caractère capricieux, mais j'espère qu'il voyait en elle la bonté si bien enfouie de ma soeur. Car oui, malgré tout, ma soeur cachait plein de bons côtés.

En sortant, je regardai une dernière fois mon téléphone, mais toujours rien… Au moment où je le rangeai dans ma poche, mes yeux aperçurent une tignasse blonde. Naomi. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé et s'arrêta devant Freddie et ils s'échangèrent quelques mots. Il lui indiqua une direction et elle marcha encore plus rapidement… Vers moi ? Son regard croisa le mien et nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas durant toute sa course. Mon coeur s'emballa lorsqu'elle se trouva à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Et là, une infinité de questions me parcoururent. Pourquoi courait-elle ? Était-ce pour venir me parler ? Si elle voulait me parler, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Voulait-elle rompre ? …

"Em." dit-elle doucement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant moi.

Je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir. Si elle comptait rompre, je devrais peut-être ne pas trop m'emballer et rester immobile.

"Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu." s'excusa-t-elle. "Je me suis endormie quelques heures après être rentrée et je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin…"

Je repris mon souffle et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, soulagée.

"C'est rien." dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et en un instant et projeta ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon Dieu, cette sensation m'avait manqué ! Le baiser ne fut que de très courte durée mais il suffit à ensoleiller ma journée, que je pensais, mal partie. Naomi venait de m'embrasser.

"Je vais dans ma loge, Katie doit me pomponner." affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir dans la direction inverse, je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait toujours personne autour de nous et la retint par le poignet avant de la ramener vers moi. Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la proximité de nos corps. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure et je l'embrassai à nouveau, plus passionnément. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque et je la poussai contre le mur juste derrière elle. Sa langue demanda une entrée en frottant contre mes dents et j'ouvris la bouche. Mes mains caressaient son t-shirt en soie et je dus me retenir pour ne pas chercher à les passer sous son vêtement. Je glissai alors mes mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, causant un gémissement bruyant de sa part. Ma respiration s'accéléra et nos langues se battaient de façon plus intense. Ma main droite décida de trouver refuge dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, caressant délicatement sa colonne vertébrale tandis que ma cuisse vint s'interférer entre ses jambes, la poussant plus fortement contre le mur. Je sentis alors ses ongles griffer l'arrière de ma nuque, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire…

Cette fille m'excitait à un point inimaginable et j'étais sûre que mes sous-vêtements devaient être complètement trempés à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pouvais retenir aucun de mes gestes, mon corps ne demandait qu'à être accolé au sien, ayant besoin de ressentir les battements de son coeur contre ma poitrine et la chaleur de ses mains dans mon cou.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle, mais mes mains continuèrent de caresser gentiment l'arrière de son corps. Elle me regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, nous obligeant à prendre plus de distances l'une de l'autre. C'était l'un des membres de l'équipe technique, un sexagénaire au physique repoussant et à l'odeur abominable. En passant, il nous regarda et afficha un sourire pervers, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point parce que j'étais sûre qu'il venait de visualiser mentalement Naomi en sous-vêtements, voire pire. Lorsque nous étions à nouveau seules, Naomi me ramena vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

"Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant…" dit-elle en soupirant.

Je hochai la tête en gardant un contact visuel et ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser sur la joue et il me fallut toute la peine du monde pour ne pas la retenir lorsqu'elle se défit de mon étreinte. J'étais complètement dingue de cette fille.

* * *

Ce genre de petite scène se répéta plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Lorsque Naomi venait de finir de tourner une scène et que l'équipe technique avait droit à une pause, je la rejoignais généralement dans sa loge ou près des vestiaires pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. C'était une routine quotidienne que j'appréciais particulièrement car j'avais l'impression que je l'aimais chaque jour d'avantage. Je tombais amoureuse de cette fille à un point qui m'échappait encore.

* * *

Nous étions vendredi et je savais que je ne verrai pas Naomi de la journée, car elle avait rendez-vous avec son agent. J'en avais alors profité pour passer plus de temps avec Freddie, car j'avais l'impression de l'avoir laissé quelque peu de côté depuis que je fréquentais la blonde.

On avait décidé d'aller boire un café pendant la pause de quinze heure. Malgré le fait qu'il était mon meilleur ami, la conversation n'avait jamais été notre fort. En réalité, nous n'avons jamais eu de réelles conversations profondes. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de vaguement me raconter ce qui le tracassait et j'essayais de lui donner quelques conseils. Depuis quelques années, ses soucis et ses sauts d'humeur tournaient presque uniquement autour d'Effy. À en voir son air pensif, j'en conclus qu'aujourd'hui encore nous allions parlé d'elle. Non pas que le sujet me dérangeait, car à vrai dire, leur romance me passionnait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire croire, Effy était bel et bien amoureuse de Freddie, et lui était aussi complètement dingue d'elle. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle refusait de lui avouer ses sentiments et préférait coucher en douce avec Cook.

"Fred ?" demandai-je pour l'arracher de sa rêverie. "Ça va ?"

Son café était soudain devenu très intéressant et il le contempla pour esquiver la réponse. Je soupirai, exaspérée par son manque de maturité, et me contentai de son silence.

"J'ai vu Cook avec Effy ce matin…" dit-il soudainement.

"Et alors ? C'est pas nouveau."

D'accord, ma réponse était sûrement un peu sèche, et n'était certainement pas une parole qu'un ami aurait voulu entendre, mais à quoi bon mentir ?

"Je sais, mais cette fois, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser. Ça fait mal de voir la personne que tu aimes avec un autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu croire à une rumeur, tu vois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas encore sûr à cent pour cent qu'ils couchaient ensemble."

"Fred, c'est toi qu'elle aime."

"Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi elle s'envoie ce merdeux ?"

"Je ne sais pas Fred, je ne sais pas…"

Et je soupirai en essayant de détacher mon regard du sien, car je voyais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne savais pas si je supporterais une seconde voir Naomi avec quelqu'un d'autre… L'idée me pétrifiait et je m'imaginais un instant la douleur que devait éprouver mon ami au quotidien.

La poche de mon jean vibra et je sortis immédiatement mon téléphone qui indiquait un nouveau message de Naomi.

**Toujours à Londres avec Doug, je t'appelle plus tard. Tu me manques. N. xx**

Mon visage s'illumina aussitôt et mon sourire devint de plus en plus grand en lisant encore et encore son message.

"Naomi ?" intervint soudainement mon ami.

Je relevai immédiatement la tête et écarquillai les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis Freddie sourire à pleines dents.

"Euh, oui. Enfin je veux dire non, euh… C'est-" bégayai-je.

"Du calme, Emsy !" rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

"Comment tu-"

"Tu as toujours la même tête quand on parle d'elle…"

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Quelle tête ?" demandai-je.

"Celle-là." dit-il en mimant un sourire béa niais.

Je le frappai à l'épaule, non sans force, et il rit aux éclats.

"Alors quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble, ou… ?" demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils et un sourire malin.

Je le frappai à nouveau à l'épaule et lui fit signe de parler moins fort, de peur que la table d'à côté ait les oreilles qui trainent.

"Personne ne doit être au courant."

Il hocha la tête et me sourit encore. Ça m'avait manqué de le voir sourire…

"Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Presque deux semaines…" avouai-je.

"Je parie que ça doit être un bon coup, pas vrai ?" dit-il en montant dans les aigus. (Je me demande si son café ne contient que de la caféine.)

"Chhhhh !" dis-je en regardant autour de nous et en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Pardon…" dit-il en riant. "Alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Oh allez Em ! Je ne te demande pas de détails, simplement savoir si elle est aussi douée au pieu qu'à l'écran."

"Je ne sais pas, je te dis !" dis-je en haussant le ton. "On ne l'a pas encore… Enfin-"

"Non, tu déconnes ?" dit-il avec un éclat de rire. "Depuis quand Emily Fucking Fitch a autant de patience avec ses conquêtes ? Surtout quand ce sont des blondes platines aux-"

"On compte y aller lentement, d'accord ?" le coupai-je, énervée.

"Ok." répondit-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter autre chose, mais son attention se focalisa sur sa droite, m'obligeant à tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Effy et Katie venaient de faire leur apparition dans l'entrée du café et je compris enfin pourquoi Freddie était devenu muet. Lorsqu'elles nous virent, elles s'approchèrent de nous, les yeux d'Effy rivés sur le brun.

L'ambiance était tendue et le silence pesant. Habituellement, Katie trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait tout aussi dénuée de parole que la brune. Je ne comptais pas sur Freddie pour détendre l'atmosphère, et encore moins sur Effy, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de déchiffrer les pensées de Freddie.

"Vous avez trouvé les costumes que vous recherchiez ?" demandai-je soudainement aux deux filles quand le silence se faisait trop pesant.

"Ouais." répondit Katie en revenant à la réalité. "On a trouvé une multitude de costumes très sexy pour ta copine…"

"Katie !" m'exclamai-je.

Ma soeur commença une phrase, mais fut coupée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, que je sortis presque immédiatement de ma poche. C'était Naomi. Je me levai de table pour ne pas qu'ils entendent ma conversation.

"Salut toi." dis-je en décrochant.

"_Salut._" répondit-elle timidement.

"Comment se passe ta journée ?"

"_Oh !_" soupira-t-elle. "_Doug est une véritable pile électrique, il m'a mise k.o. en moins de cinq minutes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui va exploser !_"

Je ris.

"Il fait bien son job, au moins ?"

"_Je crois, oui… Il se préoccupe plus de l'image que je véhicule par le biais des médias que de mon rôle en tant qu'actrice, mais bon, ce n'est que pour un temps._"

"Comment va JJ, au fait ?"

"_Lara a accouché dans la nuit; il était comme un gosse au téléphone. Je compte aller les voir demain justement, et je me demandais si… Si tu voulais bien m'accompagner ? Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais j'aimerais bien que JJ soit au courant pour nous deux… C'est mon meilleur ami et-_"

"Avec plaisir." répondis-je simplement.

Je l'entendis souffler de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil et je souris.

"_D'accord. Je passe te chercher vers quatorze heure ?_"

"C'est parfait."

"_Je dois te laisser, mais ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix._"

"Moi aussi. Tu me manques, Naoms."

"_Tu me manques aussi, Ems._"

J'eus du mal à appuyer sur la touche "raccrocher" de mon téléphone, car cet appel, aussi court fut-il, avait suffit à rendre ma journée plus belle. Sa voix suffisait à faire apparaître sur mon visage le plus grand des sourires. Retour à la réalité…

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! :)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Ellie

**A/N: merci aux personnes qui lisent (peu nombreuses malheureusement :P)**

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : ****Naomi.**- Ellie.

J'avais décidé de chercher Emily avec ma voiture personnelle. D'abord parce que la chercher en limousine conduite par un chauffeur aurait sérieusement imbus de moi-même, mais aussi parce que je n'avais aucunement envie qu'on me reconnaisse en me rendant à l'hôpital puisque je serai accompagnée d'Emily, et que Doug m'avait fermement précisé de ne pas m'afficher avec elle car cela pourrait compromettre ma carrière… Ces crétins et leurs préjugés à la con… Je savais cependant qu'il avait raison… On vivait certes au vint-et-unième siècle, mais la mentalité des gens restait tout de même assez figée, et pour une star naissante comme moi, je ne pouvais pas m'afficher lesbienne, "ça ferait mauvais genre". Rien que de repenser à cette conversation, ça me rendait malade.

Je sortais de la voiture en veillant à mettre mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il y a encore quelques semaines, c'est tout juste si on me reconnaissait, mais depuis quelques jours (et surtout depuis mon rendez-vous à Londres), de plus en plus de monde s'arrêtait pour me demander un autographe ou une photo. C'était plutôt flatteur car cela prouvait que mon talent était enfin reconnu.

Je toquai trois grand coups secs à la porte et entendit aussitôt la voix d'Emily me prévenir qu'elle allait ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle portait un simple t-shirt en soie blanc avec un jean et des ballerines noires. Elle avait aussi légèrement bouclé ses cheveux et n'avait appliqué sur ses yeux qu'un léger trait d'eye-liner. Comme d'habitude, elle était absolument ravissante.

"Wahou." dit-elle en même temps que moi.

Je ris timidement et concentrai mon regard sur son visage. Elle mit ses mains dans les miennes et me tira contre elle pour m'embrasser. Nos mains étaient encore jointes lorsque le baiser s'intensifia.

"Tu m'as manqué." dit-elle entre deux souffles.

Se rendait-elle compte à quel point sa voix était sexy ?

Je défis mes mains des siennes pour pouvoir les enrouler autour de son cou et le presser contre moi.

"Tu m'as manqué." répétai-je.

Elle m'offrit un autre sourire (elle allait me rendre dingue) et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais sa soeur intervint.

"Oh je vous en prie ! Vous avez quel âge ? On dirait deux ados pré-pubères !" commença-t-elle. "J'adore ce que tu portes, Naomi."

Cette fille avait la concentration d'un poisson rouge.

* * *

On entra dans le bâtiment et je suivis les instructions de JJ pour trouver la chambre de sa femme. Il m'avait envoyé une dizaine de messages le matin même pour me prévenir qu'il serait déjà là avec Lara, que le bébé avait pleuré pendant près de quarante minutes et qu'il avait dormi pendant presque tout le déjeuner. Ces informations me semblaient inutiles, mais je savais pertinemment que JJ avait besoin de me les faire parvenir, sûrement pour évacuer le stress. Je l'avais prévenu que je viendrai accompagnée d'Emily, et à ma grande surprise, il ne me posa pas trop de questions la concernant.

Je toquai à la porte pour manifester notre présence et entrai après avoir entendu la voix de JJ nous accueillir. Je pris la main d'Emily fermement dans la mienne et lui souris par-dessus mon épaule. Je vis d'abord JJ, assis sur une chaise, ses mains posées sur ses genoux; en face de lui, Lara était couchée sur un lit et semblait fatiguée. Elle portait dans ses mains son enfant, blotti contre a poitrine. Il devait certainement dormir car il ne bougeait pas. Toute la pièce était d'un calme olympien et j'en conclus que je n'allais briser pour rien au monde le silence environnant.

Je souris à Lara et elle me rendit mon sourire. Je détournai ensuite mon attention vers JJ et tendis mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Je lui murmurai un "_Félicitations._" dans l'oreille et desserrai ma prise pour rejoindre Lara et admirer de plus près l'enfant qui dormait qu'elle avait mis au monde. Alors que je m'émerveillai devant la douceur de la mère à l'égard de son enfant, j'entendis Emily, Lara et JJ échanger deux-trois mots. Mais je me focalisai à nouveau sur l'enfant.

"On a décidé de l'appeler Ellie." murmura Lara.

Je relevai les yeux et lui souris. Ellie… C'est un magnifique prénom pour un magnifique petit bébé. Pour une magnifique petite fille. Forcément, elle sera magnifique puisque ses parents sont les personnes les plus adorables que je connaisse.

"Elle est magnifique…" chuchotai-je en caressant son minuscule bras.

"Tu veux la prendre ?" proposa JJ en s'approchant de moi.

Je hochai la tête en ne focalisant mon attention que sur la petite créature en face de moi. Lara la défit de son étreinte et me la tendit du plus délicatement qu'elle le put. Comme s'il s'agissait du joyau le plus précieux et le plus fragile, je la pris dans mes mains en maîtrisant chacun de mes gestes, comme si à chaque instant, Ellie pourrait se casser en morceaux.

Je la pris contre moi et stoppai ma respiration, de peur de la réveiller.

"Respire, Naomi." chuchota Lara en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

Je sentis des larmes se former aux coins de mes yeux lorsqu'Ellie ouvrit les yeux. Son iris était vert-émeraude et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait à la fois les yeux de son père, mais aussi le petit nez de sa mère.

Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de mes joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'enfant garda ses yeux rivés sur moi. Ou peut-être sur la couleur bleu-électrique de mon t-shirt.

Lara proposa à Emily de prendre le bébé, et je lui tendis avec la même douceur que sa mère, quelques minutes auparavant. J'étais impressionnée par la bonté de Lara. Elle ne connaissait Emily que depuis quelques instants et déjà elle confiait entre ses mains son bien le plus précieux.

Emily regardait Ellie comme une enfant qui vient de voir ses cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. Si cette scène avait été un dessin-animé, des étoiles auraient sûrement jailli de ses yeux. Je dois avouer qu'elle était encore plus adorable avec le bébé dans les bras. Mes larmes coulèrent encore, mais cessèrent progressivement lorsque JJ posa un bras sur mon épaule.

"Ça va ?" s'assura-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Emily avant de répondre, pour être sûre que son attention était encore focalisé sur l'enfant.

"Ouais… Ellie est superbe." dis-je pour changer de conversation.

Il acquiesça et au même moment, Emily déposa l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda, l'air inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'essuyer l'humidité sur mes joues et prit ma main droite dans la sienne.

"JJ, Lara…" commençai-je. "Je sais que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Emily, mais voilà… Emily est ma… Petite amie." dis-je fièrement en levant nos mains jointes.

"Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Quand… Quand tu m'as dit que tu viendrais accompagnée d'Emily, j'étais plutôt perplexe, parce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi tu avais invité un membre du tournage à-"

"Attention Naomi," coupa Lara "tu risques de provoquer une sur-charge de bonnes nouvelles et JJ va bugger."

"-mais maintenant que je sais pourquoi, cette théorie paraît beaucoup plus probable puisque-"

"Il bug." dis-je.

Et JJ continua son petit monologue, pendant que nous rions aux éclats en contemplant mon meilleur ami élaborer différentes sortes de "théories" concernant la présence d'Emily parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je jugeai bon de quitter les lieux, car Lara paraissait plus fatiguée encore et Ellie venait de se rendormir. Après avoir embrassé le front de Lara et de son enfant, je pris à nouveau JJ dans mes bras et embrassai sa tempe.

* * *

Avant de sortir, j'enfilai ma paire de lunettes de soleil, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention d'un quelconque photographe. Heureusement, la rue semblait bien plus paisible qu'à Londres, je pouvais donc garder la main d'Emily dans la mienne.

On avait décidé de marcher un peu dans le parc situé à quelques mètres de l'hôpital, main dans la main.

"JJ et Lara sont vraiment gentils." dit Emily.

"Oui, très. Ellie aura beaucoup de chance de les avoir comme parents."

"Elle aura aussi une tata formidable." ajouta Emily en serrant ma main.

Je me forçai d'abord à sourire, puis la tristesse me gagna à nouveau et encore une fois, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Emily avait dû le ressentir, car elle s'arrêta et me fixa. Je détournai le regard, mais elle retira mes lunettes de mon visage et m'obligea à lui faire face.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète et perplexe.

Je soupirai et fuis son regard en fixant le sol. Elle prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et le remonta pour captiver mon attention vers ses yeux.

"Naomi ?" insista-t-elle.

Il fallait que je lui raconte.

"Viens. Marche avec moi." l'invitai-je.

Elle prit mon bras et colla la partie gauche de son corps contre la mienne. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je pris une grande inspiration et commençai.

"Après que Josh m'ait… Violée, ma vie s'est transformée en cauchemar. Je n'arrivais plus à manger, dormir, parler… Au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai cru avoir attrapé une gastro ou quelque chose du genre parce que je me suis mise à vomir plusieurs fois dans la journée sans raison valable. Ma mère était venue me tenir compagnie pendant quelques temps et elle s'étonna de voir mon état de santé s'améliorer. Et j'étais tout aussi surprise parce que je ne mangeais presque plus rien et je ne sortais plus de chez moi… Mais j'avais pris du poids et mes seins avaient pris du volume…"

J'attendis un instant pour voir la réaction d'Emily, qui semblait avoir compris ce que je sous-entendais, mais elle ne broncha pas et garda son visage inexpressif. Je continuai.

"Je suis allée faire un test de grossesse quelques jours plus tard et il était positif."

L'étreinte d'Emily autour de mon bras se resserra.

"Tous mes proches ont insisté pour que j'avorte et que je ne laisse pas grandir l'enfant de ce monstre à l'intérieur de moi…"

Je marquai un arrêt, puis continuai.

"Mais… Je n'arrivais pas à détester ce bébé… Il n'avait rien fait de mal, lui. Et il méritait de vivre…"

Je commençai à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et Emily me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et je me calmai doucement lorsque ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je repris une position normale et Emily garda ses deux mains fermement sur mon bassin.

"Après quelques temps, ma mère a fini par comprendre ma décision, et JJ et elle m'ont aidée durant ma grossesse. Mais je n'arrivais à me nourrir correctement et le médecin m'a dit que si je continuais à ce rythme-là, le bébé ne survivrait pas. Il était déjà très faible et je devais réagir au plus vite. Dès le lendemain, je me suis remise à manger correctement et à prendre l'air le plus possible. C'est lors de la visite mensuelle pour mon septième mois que le médecin m'a annoncé que le bébé n'avait pas survécu et qu'il était mort depuis quelques temps déjà…"

"Oh, Naomi…" murmura Emily en me serrant contre elle.

"Ça allait être un petit garçon. Noah… C'est le prénom que je voulais lui donner."

"C'est très beau comme prénom, Noah." murmura Emily en me serrant plus fort contre elle.

"C'était le prénom de mon grand-père." expliquai-je.

"Parle-moi de lui." ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Je savais qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour me distraire, mais c'était une très bonne idée.

Je lui racontai alors quelques anecdotes sur mon grand-père, qui lui firent comprendre pourquoi je l'aimais tant, et pourquoi j'aurais souhaité que mon enfant porte son nom.

* * *

**A/N: laissez un commentaire :)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Noah

**Chapitre 19 : ****Emily.**- Noah.

Naomi continuait à me raconter les multiples souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle avait vécu avec son grand-père, Noah Campbell. Apparemment, il avait joué en quelques sortes le rôle de son père, puisque celui-ci avait quitté sa mère lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

On s'était allongées dans l'herbe et ma tête était posée sur son ventre. Elle caressait mes cheveux tendrement tout en pointant le ciel avec l'autre main.

"Regarde, on dirait une paire de seins." affirma-t-elle.

Je ris aux éclats lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point elle avait l'esprit mal tourné. Cependant, elle avait raison…

Le soleil brillait de mille feux et le cadre était si beau que j'en profitai pour sortir mon appareil photo et immortaliser ce moment. Naomi s'assit en tailleur lorsque je changeai de position et me regarda, perplexe. J'agitai mon appareil et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Je pris plusieurs clichés d'elle. Le premier quand elle avait encore ses mains devant son visage, un autre lorsqu'elle avait basculé sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux (ma préférée), un autre encore lorsqu'elle fit volontairement la moue (et même là, elle était absolument splendide). Puis elle prit mon appareil et le pointa vers moi et ce fut mon tour de me cacher derrière mes mains. Je détestais poser sur les photos (sauf si bien sûr ces photos incluaient une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus).

Elle me fit signe de me rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre une photo de nous deux. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fixai l'objectif jusqu'à ce que la photo soit prise. Je regardai la blonde et je m'aperçus qu'elle était déjà en train de me fixer. Je visualisai cette image dans ma tête et je pariai que la photo serait magnifique. De ma main gauche j'appuyai sur le déclencheur en gardant mes yeux rivés dans les siens. Une fois la photo prise, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton.

Les photos profilaient à vive allure et j'avais hâte de les faire développer. Quand je vis que Naomi me regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà, je m'approchai doucement d'elle et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser n'était pas pressé et chacune le savourait pleinement. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et m'entraîna avec elle, sans briser le baiser. Je positionnai mes cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches et caressai ses épaules de mes deux mains. Elle avait ses bras fermement attachés autour de mon cou et je sentis ses doigts se faufiler dans ma chevelure. Son genou remonta doucement entre mes jambes, ce qui fit augmenter mes fréquences cardiaque et respiratoire. J'ouvris la bouche pour intensifier le baiser et elle fit immédiatement de même. Sa jambe caressait à présent mon point sensible et je devais être trempée à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me souvins alors que nous étions dans un espace public et qu'il fallait absolument nous arrêter maintenant, car je risquais de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter si elle continuait à me provoquer comme ça.

Lorsque je décollai mes lèvres des siennes, Naomi m'attira aussitôt contre elle pour m'embrasser encore, mais je résistai.

"Naomi…" murmurai-je à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Mais elle attaqua à nouveau mes lèvres et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à stopper ce baiser pour la deuxième fois.

"Naomi…" répétai-je.

Cette fois, elle relâcha mon cou et me fixa, en attente d'explications.

"On est dans un parc _public_, et je crois que si je me mets à te déshabiller sur le champ, on va attirer des regards…" dis-je en plaisantant.

Elle sourit et baissa le regard, jouant avec mon t-shirt. Puis elle sortit de son sac à main ses lunettes de soleil et les mit sur son nez.

"Voilà." annonça-t-elle. "Personne ne me reconnaîtra comme ça."

Je ris. J'aimais cette fille à un point inimaginable et j'avais tellement envie de lui dire… Mais la dernière fois que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à quelqu'un, elle a pris la fuite et m'a laissée sans nouvelle depuis. J'ai assez appris de mes erreurs pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui dire. Même si ma langue me brûlait (et non, ce n'était pas la faute de Naomi), car l'envie de lui dire était trop grande.

Malgré la vitre noire qui cachait ses yeux, je savais qu'elle me regardait encore. Et je la fixais aussi. Je déposai un baiser sur le bout de son nez, ce qui causa un rire nerveux de sa part. J'embrassai ensuite le creux de son cou à plusieurs reprises car j'adorais l'odeur de son corps. Mes baisers restèrent localisés essentiellement sur sa clavicule et sur sa gorge et Naomi poussait des petites gémissements de satisfaction. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa joue puis m'allongeai à ses côtés.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et je fis de même. À ce moment précis, un groupe d'adolescents allumèrent leur radio. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde pour les observer et je remarquai qu'ils venaient de s'installer à quelques mètres de nous. Ils me rappelaient tous le petit groupe qu'on avait au lycée, avec Katie, Effy et Freddie.

La chanson rock toucha à sa fin et laissa place à une autre chanson. Je reconnus le début de _Good Feeling_ de Violent Femmes. Alors que les premières paroles de la chanson défilaient, j'en profitai pour caresser doucement la joue de ma petite amie. Elle sourit de plus bel et rougit. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle… Elle fixa un point invisible près de son bras et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose la tracassait…

"Ça va ?" demandai-je lorsque je trouvai son silence gênant.

Pas de réponse, un simple soupir.

"Em…" commença-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Lorsque je vis qu'elle avait du mal à commencer sa phrase, je posai ma main sur son flan et caressai tranquillement sa hanche.

"Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi." dit-elle enfin.

Et là, en une fraction de seconde, je sentis des millions de feux d'artifices jaillirent à travers moi, parcourant chaque parcelle de mon corps; j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait se soulever dans les airs tellement je me sentais légère, et tout le paysage environnant était devenu parfait : le chant des oiseaux que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, les doux accords de guitare de la musique, le parfum de Naomi, sa peau si douce sous ma main droite, l'herbe sur ma joue, et ses yeux… Ses magnifique yeux bleus… Qui… Pleuraient ?!

"Naomi ?" m'inquiétai-je.

"C'est pas grave, Emily…" affirma-t-elle. "Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, c'est pas grave… Je comprends… Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne des fois-"

Je la coupai en l'embrassant passionnément. Le baiser ne fut que de courte durée, mais suffit à rendre Naomi bouche-bée. Je vis dans ses yeux un amas de questions se former.

"Je ressens la même chose." dis-je.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et son visage s'adoucit.

"C'est vrai ?" dit-elle le souffle court.

Je hochai la tête et lui souris.

"Je t'aime, Naomi."

"Je t'aime aussi, Ems."

Et c'était juste comme ça. Simple. Court. Parfait. Ce moment était juste parfait. Juste comme je l'avais imaginé. Ma petite amie est en train de tomber amoureuse de moi. Et je l'aime. Et elle m'aime. _Elle m'aime._

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sont les bienvenus :)**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Compromis

**Chapitre 20 : ****Naomi.**- Compromis.

J'avais enfin réussi à dire à Emily mes sentiments pour elle. Et quel soulagement ! Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait en retour ! Emily Fitch m'aimait aussi ! Je ne sais pas si je pouvais être plus heureuse que je ne l'étais maintenant. Je dansais dans ma cuisine en me préparant une salade de tomates et en fredonnant le refrain de la chanson qui jouait pendant qu'Emily et moi étions dans l'herbe. Je n'en connaissais pas le nom, mais elle était automatiquement devenue ma chanson favorite, car elle me rappelait ce moment où j'avais dit à Emily ce que je ressentais. Ce moment où elle ne s'est pas enfuie (contrairement aux scénarios probables qui s'étaient profilés dans ma tête à ce moment-là). Ce moment où elle m'a murmuré "_Je t'aime, Naomi._" après m'avoir embrassée.

J'étais incontestablement heureuse et rien ne pouvait empêcher cela. Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu Emily à mes côtés pour le reste du week-end, mais je pense qu'elle comme moi avions besoin de nous retrouver l'une sans l'autre jusqu'à lundi, pour savourer pleinement ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Et puis, les retrouvailles seraient encore plus belles…

Oh mon Dieu, Naomi ! Tu es ridicule. Ridicule, certes. Mais heureuse.

Savourant le plat que je m'étais préparée, mes yeux fixaient l'écran de mon portable, car j'attendais la réponse d'Emily au message que je lui avais envoyé quelques minutes auparavant. Vingt-huit, pour être exacte. Quoi ? J'ai encore l'air ridicule ? Sous prétexte que j'attends impatiemment la réponse de ma petite amie ?

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main et j'ouvris instantanément le message.

**JJ et Lara sont vraiment formidables. Je suis un peu jalouse d'Ellie cela dit, elle a eu le droit à un plus long câlin que moi… ;-) **

Son message me fit sourire et je lui répondis aussitôt.

**Je me rattraperai… :-P **

Réponse quasi-immédiate.

**J'y compte bien ;-)**

Je débarrassai mon assiette et me demandai ce que j'allais lui répondre, car je ne voulais en aucun cas briser cette petite discussion avec elle. Je décidai de l'appeler, car sa voix me manquait. (Ah oui, ridicule, pas vrai ?)

Je composai son numéro.

"_Ma voix te manque à ce point ?_" demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

"À vrai dire, oui."

"_Tant mieux, ton appel m'a permis d'éviter l'interrogatoire de Katie._"

Et elle me raconta en détails comment sa soeur avait tendance à se comporter lorsqu'elle revenait d'une soirée ou d'une après-midi passée avec moi, comment elle la bombardait de questions indiscrètes,… Emily pensait que sa sexualité intéressait beaucoup sa soeur et elle trouvait ça étrange, étant donné qu'elle se montrait plutôt homophobe.

On discuta pendant des heures et je compris enfin l'utilité de mon abonnement "appels illimités". Je me demandais aussi pourquoi nous n'avions finalement pas choisi de rester ensemble le reste du week-end car il semblait évident qu'elle comme moi ne voulions qu'une seule chose : nous retrouver ensemble. Mais là était peut-être le problème ? Il devenait de plus en plus dur de se maîtriser l'une envers l'autre lorsqu'on se retrouvait seule, et si j'avais du mal à me retenir, je ne m'imaginais même pas ce que devait ressentir Emily. Après tout, elle semblait avoir bien plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine…

Il était minuit et demi et les premiers signes de fatigue se manifestèrent. La semaine avait été longue pour elle comme pour moi et on décida donc de raccrocher pour pouvoir pleinement récupérer le lendemain. Alors que j'allais lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, Emily intervint.

"_Au fait, je le pensais tu sais…_"

"Quoi donc ?"

"_Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais._"

Et comme la première fois où elle me l'a dit, mon coeur s'emballa à une allure folle et mon visage afficha un sourire gigantesque.

"Je sais Em." répondis-je simplement, car je sentais des larmes de joie se former au coin de mes yeux.

"_À lundi, alors._"

"À lundi, oui. Bonne nuit."

Et je raccrochai. Ayant remarqué la petite déception dans sa voix quand je n'avais pas été capable de lui répéter que je l'aimais, je décidai de lui envoyer un dernier message. Pathétique, pas vrai ?

**PS: Je t'aime. ;-)**

Elle répondit presque aussitôt.

**Vraiment? :-)**

Je souris et m'empressai de répondre. Je me croyais revenue dix ans en arrière en regardant mes réactions, mais elle était tellement adorable qu'elle m'en faisait perdre la tête.

**Vraiment. Bonne nuit Ems xx**

Je m'allongeai confortablement dans mon lit et attendis la vibration.

**Bonne nuit Naoms. xxxxxxE.**

Je me demandais laquelle d'entre nous réagissait le plus comme une adolescente attardée, et c'est lorsque je commençais à imaginer ma petite amie complètement nue que j'en vins à la conclusion que _je_ réagissais comme une adolescente pré-pubère. C'est au moment où l'image d'Emily dénudée se projeta dans mon esprit que je sentis mon entre-jambe se tremper à vitesse grand V. Il fallait sérieusement que je me calme, mais c'était devenu impossible pour la bonne et simple raison que plus je me forçais à ne plus y penser, plus l'image d'une Emily en sueur apparaissait dans ma tête. Et j'entendais sa voix, sa magnifique voix, raisonner dans ma tête. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me couchai un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'appréhendais mon arrivée sur le plateau, car Doug m'avait contactée la veille pour me dire qu'il avait des informations urgentes à me transmettre et qu'il devait me parler au plus vite.

À ma grande surprise, Emily ne se trouvais ni dans les vestiaires, ni dans l'allée principale qui menait aux studios. C'était en général les deux endroits qu'on fréquentait le matin pour passer du temps ensemble.

Résignée, je me dirigeai vers ma loge et soupirai en me demandant où était Emily dans un premier temps et aussi savoir ce que me voulait Doug dans un second temps.

J'ouvris la porte et un flash rouge capta mon attention… Emily se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sûrement dû au fait de la surprise affichée sur mon visage. Elle avait les mains dans le dos et j'étais persuadée qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je m'approchai d'elle et au moment où je voulus l'embrasser, elle plaqua une enveloppe contre mes lèvres. Je la regardai avec perplexité et elle me tendit l'enveloppe pour que je l'ouvre; ce que je fis.

Je portai ma main à ma bouche lorsque j'en découvris le contenu. Il y avait deux photos en format presque A4 d'Emily et moi. L'une qui datait du samedi soir passé chez elle et l'autre datait de ce week-end. J'arrivais à retenir difficilement mes larmes et lui souris à pleines dents. Elle me regardait sans dire un mot et je collai mes lèvres aux siennes avec impatience.

"Elles sont magnifiques." murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

Elle agrippa mon cou d'une main et ma taille de l'autre pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle embrassa ensuite de façon très sensuelle ma joue, puis mon cou et me retint dans son étreinte, en caressant mon dos. Ses gestes étaient doux et contrôlés, et j'en conclus que cette journée allait être radieuse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bien sûr, ce moment ne pouvait pas rester parfait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

J'expirai bruyamment, énervée, et Emily déposa un dernier baiser en-dessous de mon oeil droit pour tenter de me calmer.

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec et fronçai les sourcils lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Doug. Il me salua et entra presque aussitôt. Il s'arrêta net devant Emily, grommela un "Bonjour.", puis sortit sa tablette tactile de son sac, sans dire un mot.

"Je devrais peut-être y aller." déclara Emily à mi-voix en s'approchant de moi.

"Certainement pas !" intervint Doug en claquant des doigts. "Tu vas rester ici, il va falloir qu'on parle. Tous-les-trois."

Emily me lança un regard de détresse, mais comme je ne savais pas non plus la raison de la venue de Doug, je haussai les épaules en secouant la tête.

"Naomi, je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que tu ne devais t'afficher avec personne, surtout en ce moment." dit-il en s'approchant de nous.

"On fait très attention."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

Puis il me tendit sa tablette tactile, un sourcil levé. Je soupirai et examina l'engin. Il y avait une photo de moi et Emily lorsque nous étions au parc samedi. Je balayai la page avec mes doigts et m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la seule photo. Il y en avait encore une dizaine et même si me remémorer ce moment magique avec elle me fit sourire un moment, je n'en étais pas moins énervée, car certaines étaient embarrassantes. Je m'étais faite photographiée en train d'embrasser passionnément ma petite amie. Mais cette photo avait été prise contre mon gré. Et une rage s'installa en moi.

"Ces clichés vont faire la une de plusieurs magazines courant de la semaine prochaine." annonça-t-il. "Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas que ces photos paraissent, mais les rédacteurs sont bornés. Tu te rends compte que ça pourrait compromettre ta carrière ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée interfèrerait avec ma vie professionnelle. C'est ridicule."

"Le problème n'est pas que tu aies une vie privée. Le problème est que tu t'affiches avec elle !" dit-il en pointant Emily du doigt.

"Ça ne se reproduira plus." se défendit-elle.

"Mais ça s'est déjà produit !" s'énerva-t-il. "Ces photos ont déjà été prises et font le tour d'internet !"

"Je ne comprends quand même pas en quoi ces photos pourraient nuire à ma carrière." dis-je sèchement.

"Tu as une image à vendre, je ne suis pas le premier à te l'apprendre. Et t'afficher avec elle," ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt "nuit à ta carrière, pour la bonne et simple raison que jusqu'ici, tu faisais baver la population _masculine_. S'ils apprennent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne t'intéressent, tu perdras ton public à vue d'oeil."

"Donc ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai du succès, c'est à cause de mon physique ?"

"Ne transforme pas mes paroles, Naomi."

Je ne répondit pas et je vis Emily baisser le regard. Elle paraissait encore plus petite que d'habitude et sa vulnérabilité me donna envie de la serrer contre moi. Encore. Mais pas devant Doug. Pas après ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je vais rectifier le tir du mieux que je le pourrai." annonça-t-il. "Je te tiens informer."

Il ferma violemment la porte derrière lui et je soupirai longuement, appuyant l'arrière de ma tête contre la porte.

"Désolée." chuchota Emily en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Si je t'avais pas embrassée ce jour-là, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ta carrière est compromise par ma faute et je-"

Je plaçai mon index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, puis remontai son visage pour capter son regard.

"Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. C'est clair ?"

Elle hocha la tête et baissa à nouveau le regard. Je plaçai alors mes mains sur ses épaules et les caressai légèrement avec mes pouces. Je me collai à elle jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un et j'embrassai ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emily plaça ses mains dans mon dos en embrassant l'intérieur de mon cou. On resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes durant, et le silence parfait qui surplombait l'atmosphère rendait cet instant plus beau encore. Car à ce moment-là précisément, rien ne me préoccupait plus qu'Emily.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires, svp ! :)**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Envies

**Chapitre 21 : ****Emily.**- Envies.

Depuis que Doug avait fait son apparition dans la loge de Naomi, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se voir en dehors de pièces isolées. En trois jours, nous n'avions pu avoir du temps pour nous qu'une seule fois et sa présence me manquait terriblement. Devoir la filmer plus de huit heures par jour sans pouvoir la toucher était un véritable supplice.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui je ne devais filmer aucune scène de Lily, je ne serai donc pas torturée par le corps parfait de ma petite amie.

Je me retrouvai donc à filmer l'enfant qui jouait Megan. Elle s'appelait Jenny, je crois, et semblait exténuée. Il faut dire que la pauvre enfant avait tourné depuis plus de trois heures sans pause intermédiaire. Elle n'avait que sept ans, mais jouait son rôle à la perfection. Elle était très talentueuse, mais un peu capricieuse. Et quand elle avait décidé de ne pas jouer la scène, sa décision était prise. Effy décida donc de faire une pause pour que Jenny puisse se reposer et reprendre ses esprits.

Elle était assise sur un banc, seule, et mangeait la glace qu'elle avait demandé qu'on lui apporte.

"Je peux m'assoir ?" demandai-je en me tenant devant elle.

Elle me contempla un instant, puis hocha la tête en continuant à lécher sa glace.

"Tu es sacrément douée pour ton âge." lui dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda vers sa gauche, pour fuir mon regard. Elle n'avait apparemment pas envie de parler et je comptais pas insisté.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et vis que j'avais un nouveau message de Naomi.

**Longue discussion avec Doug, je t'en parle tout à l'heure. xN**

Oh non, ce crétin a encore du lui dire un tas de conneries sur notre couple, à quel point les gens n'étaient pas prêts à la voir en couple avec une femme, comment les fans réagiraient s'ils savaient, et surtout que les producteurs ne l'emploieraient peut-être pas en sachant l'image qu'elle véhicule. Naomi m'avait répété qu'elle s'en foutait pas mal de ce que les médias pourraient raconter sur elle. Mais je ne voulais pas "compromettre sa carrière", et je savais que même si elle ne me le disait pas, elle voulait elle aussi faire plus attention en public.

La petite brune à côté de moi venait de finir sa glace et restait muette. Elle tourna sa tête et me regarda de ses yeux verts clairs.

"J'aime bien tes cheveux." dit-elle.

"Merci." répondis-je, simplement.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Emily." lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la serre.

"Et moi Jenny."

"C'est joli comme prénom, ça, _Jenny_." lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"C'est la première fois que tu tournes un film ?" lui demandai-je.

"Hm hmm." dit-elle en hochant la tête.

"Et ça te plaît ?"

"Non."

Sa réponse me surprit.

"Pourquoi ça ? Toutes les filles de ton âge doivent t'envier !"

(Haussement d'épaules.)

"J'sais pas." dit-elle. "C'est ma maman qui veut."

Ah. Je vois. J'imaginais le schéma classique de la mère qui a poussé sa fille à prendre des cours de théâtre pour la voir un jour monter sur scène, devenir célèbre, pour qu'elle puisse en être fière et se dire qu'elle a accompli son rôle de mère à la perfection. C'est surtout comme ça que je vois ma propre mère. Elle qui n'a jamais été fière de moi pour quoi que ce soit…

"Tu devrais être fière de toi." lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle expira longuement et me sourit timidement. Je me levai et lui offris ma main.

"Allez viens, on va manger une autre glace."

Son sourire grandit et je ne pus empêcher le miens de se former lorsque je vis son visage s'éclairer. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours pour elle; être entourée d'adultes qui lui donnent des ordres à longueur de journée, devoir tourner des scènes plutôt fatigantes, et surtout, elle n'avait absolument aucun ami ici.

On marchait tranquillement main dans la main en mangeant notre glace à la vanille lorsque je vis Naomi assise sur une chaise, un bloc-notes en main. Elle portait des lunettes qui la rendait plus adorable encore et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle allait me tuer sur place si elle continuait comme ça… On s'arrêta devant elle et elle leva aussitôt les yeux. Et comme Jenny lorsque je lui ai parlé de glaces, le visage de la blonde s'éclaira avec un sourire radieux. Elle se leva et son regard s'arrêta sur mes lèvres, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle détourna son regard vers la petite brune et sourit.

"Salut." dit Naomi en lui offrant sa main.

"Salut !" répondit Jenny en lâchant ma main pour serrer la sienne.

Jenny reprit aussitôt ma main et regarda la blonde avec attention.

"T'es jolie." affirma-t-elle.

Naomi la remercia et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser exactement la même chose. Sauf qu'évidemment, je trouvais que l'adjectif était bien trop faible et qu'il faudrait en inventer un nouveau pour la décrire.

"Tu me remplaces déjà ?" plaisanta Naomi en pointant nos mains jointes.

Je ris et hochai la tête. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser… Mais c'était hors de question. Même il y a une semaine, aucune de nous-deux ne se serait permise un baiser dans cet endroit. En plus, il y avait Jenny, qui nous fixait attentivement. Naomi, elle, fixait ma glace, que je lui tendis instantanément. Je regrettai aussitôt mon geste car lorsque sa langue effleura la boule blanche, je sentis mon sang bouillir en moi et mon pouls s'accélérer. La blonde me regarda intensément pendant sa manoeuvre et lécha ses lèvres lorsqu'elle eut fini. Les muscles de mon corps se crispèrent et j'entendis Jenny pousser un petit cri de douleur. Je m'excusai lorsque je compris que j'avais serré sa main trop fort; et Naomi laissa échapper un rire.

"Ne me tente pas." lui chuchotai-je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

"Passe dans ma loge après le tournage." dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Avec plaisir."

Puis Jenny et moi quittèrent Naomi, toujours main dans la main, et je ne pensais plus qu'à elle… Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Je me souvins alors que sa langue venait de toucher ma glace, et aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, je donnai un vif coup de langue en m'imaginant que la blonde y avait posé la sienne quelques secondes auparavant.

"Tu as beaucoup d'amis ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas."

"C'est ton amie ?"

"Oui…" répondis-je. "Oui, c'est mon _amie_."

"Et moi, je suis ton amie ?"

Je m'arrêtai et la regardai un instant, puis répondis simplement :

"Bien sûr."

Elle me sourit comme Naomi et j'en venais même à me demander si ces deux-là n'étaient pas parentes.

* * *

Comme prévu, je marchai en direction de la loge de la blonde. Durant tout mon trajet, (et je n'en étais pas très fière) je n'avais pensé qu'à une chose : plaquer Naomi contre un mur et lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Je savais que jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, mais c'était simplement une envie bestiale qui grandissait en moi.

Je toquai et ouvris la porte. Naomi était allongée sur le grand canapé en soie qu'elle avait venir il y a une semaine pour qu'on puisse en profiter entre les heures de tournage. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'approchai doucement d'elle, puis m'assis à ses côtés. Ma main caressa mécaniquement ses jambes et je remarquai que ses collants étaient en réalité des mi-bas en soie blanche avec une extrémité en dentelle. Je dus retenir mon souffle qui commençait à devenir lourd. Je me raclai la gorge lorsqu'une image de Naomi nue parcouru mon esprit. Encore.

"Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?" demandai-je en établissant le premier contact visuel depuis mon arrivée.

Naomi me regarda longuement droit dans les yeux et je vis sa pupille se dilatée; ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi foncés.

"Plus tard."

Et en un instant, elle changea de position et plaqua son corps contre le mien, en ramenant nos lèvres ensemble. Le baiser était tout de suite très intense et nos mouvements étaient rapides. Nos langues dansaient ensemble tandis nos mains cherchaient la position idéale sur le corps de l'autre.

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou, comme à son habitude, en caressant ma chevelure, et Dieu sait que j'adorais quand elle faisait ça… Elle s'était mise en position assise, à califourchon sur moi. Ma main droite était restée collée contre sa cuisse gauche et mon autre main trouva refuge sous son t-shirt, dans son dos.

Je caressais gentiment sa cuisse en veillant à ne pas remonter trop haut, mais l'envie était plus forte que tout et je savais que ma main finirait par rencontrer son sous-vêtement dans peu de temps. Mon rythme cardiaque était au plus haut, ma température montait à une vitesse incroyable et j'avais le souffle court.

Naomi commença à caresser mon omoplate puis descendit plus bas au niveau de ma poitrine. Elle massait mes seins à travers mon t-shirt et la sensation était si agréable que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche.

Ma main droite venait de toucher l'extrémité de sa culotte et je sentis les muscles de la blonde se raidirent. Je retirai aussitôt ma main, de peur d'être allée trop loin. À ma grande surprise, Naomi prit mon poignet et m'obligea à replacer ma main là où elle avait été auparavant. Elle commença ensuite à défaire un par un les boutons de sa chemise, tout en gardant le contact visuel.

J'étais perplexe et ne savais pas exactement où elle voulait en venir, ni ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je continuai cependant à masser sa cuisse puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle continuait à déboutonner son haut. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de fixer sa poitrine, et je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Oh mon Dieu, mon pantalon devait être complètement trempé…

Ma main gauche remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis caressa ses côtes avant de remonter plus haut pour arrêter sa course sur sa poitrine nue. J'en avais rêvé depuis la dernière fois où on avait pris un bain ensemble.

Elle retira l'intégralité de sa chemise et la jeta violemment contre le sol avant de m'embrasser encore une fois, avec passion. Nos baisers étaient courts et ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Je savais où tout ça allait nous mener et je ne voulais le stopper pour rien au monde.

Mes deux mains caressaient à présent sa poitrine et je déposai des baisers brûlants dans son cou.

Ma bouche attaqua ensuite l'endroit où mes mains avaient été auparavant tandis que je la rapprochais au plus près de moi. Je sentis son coeur battre dans sa cage thoracique et ses mains se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de mon t-shirt. Ses ongles griffaient gentiment l'arrière de mon dos, puis elle retira rapidement mon t-shirt et je me retrouvai en quelques secondes sans le moindre vêtement en haut.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser mon cou, la blonde tentait de dégrafer mon pantalon d'une main en gardant son autre main sur mon sein. Je fis de même, en rencontrant beaucoup moins de problème concernant sa jupe.

À présent presque nue, je sentais ses mains hésitantes, tremblantes, caressant ma peau chaude. J'embrassai la paume de ses mains pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas la blesser et qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Elle me regarda dans le blanc des yeux en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

"C'est la première fois que je… Enfin, je n'ai jamais… Avec-"

Je savais où elle voulait en venir et je la fis taire en l'embrassant tendrement du bout des lèvres. Mais elle tremblait encore.

"Détends-toi." murmurai-je. "On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. On peut tout aussi bien rester allongées ici pendant un moment. D'accord ?"

Et même si j'aurais préféré que sa réaction en soit autrement, elle hocha la tête et la posa sur mon épaule en collant sa poitrine nue contre la mienne. Elle continua de caresser ma nuque et je gardai mes mains dans son dos, comme pour la rassurer. J'embrassai encore une fois son épaule et on s'allongea sur le canapé, nos corps entremêlés.

* * *

**A/N: désolée, il faudra attendre un peu avant le sexy-time :P**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Conversation téléphonique

**Chapitre 22 : ****Naomi.** - Conversations téléphoniques.

Je m'en voulais encore terriblement d'avoir stoppé nos "préliminaires", si j'ose ainsi parler. Emily avait beau me répéter qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence et qu'on prendra le temps qu'il nous faudra, mais j'avais vu sur son visage sa déception s'afficher pendant une fraction de seconde.

Elle dormait encore paisiblement sur le canapé et je me demandais s'il existait plus beau spectacle que celui-là. Je ramassai ma chemise et me rhabillai assez vite, car il commençait à faire froid sans la chaleur du corps de ma petite amie. Je la vis se recroqueviller sur elle-même et en conclus qu'elle devait avoir aussi froid que moi et décidai de la réveiller doucement. Je murmurai son prénom dans son oreille en alternant parole et baisers pour la réveiller dans la plus grande douceur possible. Elle grommela et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire apparut presque aussitôt sur son visage et j'étais heureuse d'en être la cause.

"Quelle heure il est ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre avant de répondre :

"Presque vingt heure."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et je ris à sa surprise. Oui, on avait dormi plus de deux heures dans les bras de l'autre. Je tombais amoureuse de cette fille à une allure effrayante.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, j'expliquai à Emily ce que Doug m'avait dit ce matin avant le tournage.

"Donc en gros, il veut te faire passer pour une hétéro ?" demanda-t-elle.

"En gros."

"Et comment il compte s'y prendre ? Parce que je ne compte pas me faire pousser une barbe et un pénis pendant les temps à venir…" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Il engagera quelqu'un pour faire taire les rumeurs…" répondis-je, gênée.

"Comment ça ?"

"Il va engager un acteur de seconde zone qui jouera le rôle de mon petit copain."

"Pardon ?!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre, je sais juste qu'il va faire en sorte que les gens pensent qu'il est mon petit ami."

Elle ne répondit pas et regardait défiler la route à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Tout en conduisant, je déposai une main sur sa cuisse et la caressai gentiment.

"Ne sois pas fâchée, Em… S'il-te-plaît."

"Je ne suis pas fâchée… Pas contre toi en tout cas."

"Contre qui dans ce cas ?"

"Contre tous ces crétins qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Contre ceux qui pensent qu'une femme qui aime une femme a une tare. C'est à ces crétins que j'en veux. Parce que sans eux, on pourrait sortir dans la rue en se tenant la main sans se demander si on fera la une des magazines."

Son discours me laissa de marbre. Clairement, Emily souffrait de cette situation. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que c'était aussi dur pour elle… Et le fait que le sexe restait encore tabou dans notre relation n'aidait pas la chose. Si elle était frustrée, je l'étais sûrement bien plus encore.

Je stoppai la voiture devant l'appartement d'Emily, en sachant que je ne pourrai pas sortir cette fois. Elle en avait aussi conscience et expira un grand coup. L'ambiance avait été quelque peu pesante depuis notre discussion et je ne savais pas laquelle de nous deux allait briser le silence. Emily remuait sur son siège en regardant ses mains puis dit :

"Tu sais, si tu trouves ça trop compliqué, je comprendrais si tu v-"

"Non !" m'exclamai-je. "Non. Doug pourra dire et faire ce qu'il veut, du moment que je suis avec toi, le reste ne compte pas."

J'avais presque envie de rire en me répétant ce que je venais de dire… C'était tellement niais.

Emily décrocha sa ceinture et se positionna de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse enrouler ses mains autour de mon cou, son regard cherchant le mien. Elle embrassa ma joue pendant quelques instants et je rêvais que ses lèvres soient sur les miennes.

Mais ça n'arriva pas. D'abord parce qu'il pouvait y avoir un photographe dans les environs, et ensuite parce que je savais qu'Emily était sûrement encore énervée par rapport à ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt. Et c'était compréhensible. Cette situation ne devait pas être des plus faciles, et je savais qu'elle ressentait une certaine frustration par rapport à toute cette histoire…

Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent ma joue (après une bonne dizaine de secondes au moins), je voulus la rapprocher à nouveau contre moi, mais elle avait déjà sa main sur la poignée de la portière.

"Je t'appelle plus tard ?" me dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse et elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture, mais ne sortit pas tout de suite. J'avais encore mes yeux rivés sur le tableau de bord, car je ne voulais pas la regarder partir. Je l'entendis soupirer un "Et puis merde." qui me fit lever la tête, et avant même avoir eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, les lèvres d'Emily étaient sur les miennes. Oh mon Dieu, jamais je ne me lasserai de cette sensation exquise… Jamais. Le baiser était court et maîtrisé, mais suffit à faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Elle se détacha de moi et sortit rapidement de la voiture. J'avais envie de la tirer par le poignet et la ramener à l'intérieur, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je vis ses yeux devenir noirs, et si je la ramenais dans la voiture, aucune de nous deux ne serait capable de s'arrêter.

Je la regardais s'éloigner vers son immeuble et sa présence me manquait déjà à un point que je n'osais même pas admettre.

Les choses allaient devenir incroyablement compliquées et nous le savions toutes les deux.

Arrivée chez moi, j'étais exténuée et m'allongeai sur le canapé en allumant machinalement la télévision. Il n'y avait que des pubs qui défilaient, mais je décidai de rester dessus, car à ce moment précis, n'importe quelle chaîne ferait l'affaire.

Le journaliste parlait depuis près de cinq minutes de la crise économique dans le monde sur un ton tellement monotone qu'il allait me faire dormir, j'en étais presque sûre. Il changea enfin de sujet ("l'actu' people"). Je bondis du fauteuil lorsque je vis la photo d'Emily et moi affichée à l'écran.

"_Il semblerait que l'intouchable Naomi Campbell ait finalement succombé aux charmes de la petite rouquine, Emily Fitch, apparemment photographe de la star…_"

Quoi ?! Mais quelle bande de cons !

"_… Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune autre information concernant le couple, mais-_"

J'éteignis la télé et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. Je détestais le fait de me sentir épiée à longueur de temps. Je détestais que les journalistes cherchent absolument à savoir qui était Emily. Et je détestais par-dessus tout devoir cacher ma relation avec elle.

Au même moment, mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai, espérant entendre la voix d'Emily à l'autre bout du fil.

"Allô ?"

"_Naomi ?_"

Voix masculine. Grave. Incertaine. Doug.

"Oui." répondis-je, sèchement.

"_Nous devons mettre le plan à exécution dès demain. Les médias ne parlent plus que de ça, c'est un vrai scandale._"

"Je sais, je viens d'allumer la télé."

"_Demain à la première heure, je veux que tu rencontres Jim pour pouvoir mettre en place un planning avec les heures où vous devrez apparaître ensemble en public._"

Je soupirai, mais ne répondis pas.

"_Naomi, tu es là ?_"

"Oui. D'accord." était tout ce que je réussis à répondre.

Et je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose, car je ne le supportais plus. J'espérais qu'Emily m'appellerait bientôt, car j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre une douche, mon portable sonna à nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas Emily et le numéro m'était inconnu.

"Oui ?"

"_Naomi-chérie, je suis si heureuse d'entendre ta voix !_"

"Salut Maman. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre."

"_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille ?_"

Je ris. J'avais oublié à quel point j'avais l'habitude d'être sèche avec ma mère, ignorant ses appels pour qu'elle tombe sur ma boîte vocale, répondant brièvement à ses messages,…

"_Ça a l'air d'aller ?_" demanda ma mère, intriguée.

"Oui… Oui, ça va plutôt bien."

"_Est-ce que cela serait à cause d'une jolie petite photographe aux cheveux rouges vifs ?_"

Bien sûr. Ma mère était au courant. Ma mère, hippie, qui n'a pas la télévision, était au courant. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, qui ne l'était pas ?

"Entre-autres."

"_Oh Naomi, je t'en prie, je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus ! Tu pourrais le raconter à ta mère, quand même !_"

Évidemment, ma mère s'en fichait pas mal qu'il s'agisse d'une fille.

"Elle s'appelle Emily. Franchement, elle est plutôt canon…"

"_Hm hmmm…_"

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"_Oh rien ! Quand est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer cette douce créature ?_"

"Maman !"

"_Quoi ?_" demanda-t-elle avec un rire. "_Alors ? Quand ?_"

"Je ne sais pas si-"

"_Ce week-end, ça irait ?_" me coupa ma mère.

"Oui. Oui, ce week-end c'est parfait. Laisse-moi le temps de lui en toucher un mot et je te tiendrai informée."

"_D'accord ma chérie._"

"Et ce voyage en Amérique du Sud ?" demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Et pendant plus d'une demie-heure, ma mère me raconta en détails son périple au Mexique et au Brésil; et aussi intéressant que cela semblait l'être, j'étais absolument incapable de me souvenir ne serait-ce que d'une anecdote que ma mère venait de me raconter, pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai passé le plus clair de l'appel à envoyer des messages à Emily :

_N_ - **Au téléphone avec ma mère, elle en a encore pour un moment.**

_E_ - **J'ai toute la nuit… ;-)**

_N_ - **Parfait. Avant que j'oublie, tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce week-end?**

_E_ - **Non, rien de prévu. Pourquoi?**

_N_ - **Ma mère aimerait te rencontrer.**

_N_ - **Elle te trouve mignonne, au fait.**

_E_ - **Je suis flattée :-P**

_N_ - **Donc tu es d'accord?**

_E_ - **Évidemment :-)**

Lors de la réception de ce dernier sms, j'entendis ma mère grommeler.

"_Naomi, tu n'es plus du tout parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ?_"

"Quoi ? Euh. Non. Désolée… Je suis… Un peu fatiguée."

"_Hm hmmm…_"

Oh, n'en avait-elle pas marre à la fin ?

"_Bien. Je vais te laisser dormir dans ce cas ! À samedi soir !_"

"C'est ça. Bonne nuit, Maman."

"_Bonne nuit, ma chérie._"

À peine eus-je raccrochée, j'étais déjà en train de composer le numéro d'Emily (que je connaissais à présent par coeur). Elle décrocha aussitôt et je me laissai bercer le reste de la soirée par sa voix; elle devrait être interdite tellement elle me rend dingue. C'est simple, à chaque fois qu'elle parle, j'ai la chair de poule et mon entre-jambe devient complètement trempée.

Cet appel fut plus court que les précédents, sûrement parce qu'on avait épuisé pas mal de sujets de conversation par sms quelques minutes plus tôt. Et j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Les semaines étaient de plus en plus pesantes, surtout parce que je jouais le côté sombre de mon personnage depuis deux semaines, et les séances de maquillage prenant un temps fou, je devais jouer plus tard le soir, souvent même pendant la nuit, sans même pouvoir discuter avec Emily avant de m'endormir. Mais cette nuit, sa voix était ma berceuse… Et je commençais doucement à m'endormir…

"_Naomi ?!_" s'exclama la voix dans le téléphone. (Je sursautai.)

"Merde ! Pardon. J'allais m'endormir."

"_Tu dormais._" ria-t-elle. "_Et je vais te laisser continuer… On se voit demain ?_"

"Bien sûr. Dors bien, Em."

"_Toi aussi, Naoms._"

Sa voix était parfaite.

* * *

**A/N: laissez vos commentaires et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Dans la pénombre

**Chapitre 23 : ****Emily.** - Dans la pénombre.

Je n'avais pas vu Naomi de la journée, essentiellement parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son agent, (encore) et c'était une chose récurrente depuis le "scandale" dont les médias parlait.

J'en avais profité pour rester avec Freddie, car même s'il semblait aller mieux depuis la semaine dernière, il avait encore besoin d'un soutien moral et je savais pertinemment qu'Effy ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

On était assis à côté du ventilateur, car il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud dans les studios.

"Tu es allé parlé à Effy alors ?"

Freddie m'avait promis qu'il irait lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, pour la je-ne-sais-combien-tième fois. Cette fois, il irait droit au but, et s'était juré que si elle ne réagissait pas, il jetterait l'éponge.

"Oui…" répondit-il. "Bientôt."

"Freddie !"m'exclamai-je.

"J'ai besoin de temps, Em…"

"Je sais." dis-je en posant ma main sur son genoux.

Et le silence s'imposa à nouveau, nous laissant seuls à nos pensées. Bien sûr, je pensais à Naomi. Puis à Freddie. Et à Effy. Et à Freddie et Effy. Ensemble. Ils iraient parfaitement ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naomi fit son irruption dans la salle, accompagnée de Doug qui lui tendait une multitude de papiers. Elle semblait être très énervée et complètement exaspérée. Puis le regard de l'homme croisa le mien et je savais que je ne devais pas bouger de ma place pour aller embrasser ma petite amie. Pas ici, pas devant tout ce monde. Pas devant Doug. Comme si elle avait senti mon regard posé sur elle, Naomi leva les yeux et les plongea dans les miens, avec un sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt. Mais Doug lui tendis un autre papier et je la vis s'énerver encore. Et encore. Et encore… Je ne savais pas comment il était encore en train de l'énerver, mais la blonde semblait à bout de nerfs et faisait des grands gestes en même temps qu'elle parlait.

Soudain, en un éclair, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et nous étions plongés dans le noir total. J'avais d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais lorsque la lumière ne s'alluma plus, je commençai à avoir des doutes et penser que c'était une panne de courant. Une panne de courant. Plus aucune lumière. Naomi… Je me précipitai dans la pénombre, me remémorant l'endroit exacte où elle se tenait debout avant la panne et essayai de me focaliser sur les bruits que j'entendais, en essayant de discerner sa voix. Mais sans succès. Je fonçai dans une masse, et lorsque j'entendis la voix de la personne, je reconnus immédiatement celle de Doug. Naomi ne devait pas être loin.

"Em… Em… Emi-Emily." murmura une voix.

Naomi. Elle devait se tenir à genoux à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Je me baissai et mes mains rencontrèrent sa chevelure soyeuse. Je sentis ses mains s'agripper violemment à mes bras, ses ongles s'implantant dans ma chair. Je la rapprochai de moi et sa tête trouva refuge dans le creux de mon épaule; des larmes chaudes coulaient contre ma peau et mes mains l'enveloppèrent automatiquement.

"Chhhh, mon coeur, ça va aller…" dis-je.

J'étais presque choquée par le surnom que j'avais employé, mais je pensais qu'étant donné les circonstances, ce genre de mots affectifs serait le bienvenu. Sa prise se resserra autour de moi et j'embrassai sa chevelure, comme pour la rassurer. Sa respiration commençait doucement à revenir à la normale et je profitai de ce moment de noir total pour l'embrasser d'abord sur la joue, puis sur la mâchoire. Hé, quelques baisers en plus ne feraient pas de mal ! Mes mains, quant à elles, cherchaient désespérément l'extrémité de son t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser sa peau. Lorsque je la trouvai, je faufilai mes mains à l'intérieur à toute vitesse, en massant le bas de son dos du mieux que je le pus. Pour évacuer le stress, bien sûr. Puis je retirai mes mains, trouvant le moment inapproprié.

"Touche-moi encore, s'il-te-plaît, Em." demanda-t-elle, distinctement.

Je ne me fis pas prier et remis mes mains en place, caressant son corps avec plus de conviction.

Soudain, toutes les lumières se rallumèrent et je dus fermer les yeux un moment pour me réhabituer aux changements. Instinctivement, mes mains étaient restées sous le t-shirt de Naomi et nos deux corps étaient restés liés l'un avec l'autre. Au même moment, on se retira l'une de l'autre et je vis son regard apeuré se changer en un regard gêné.

Je m'assurai que personne autour de nous ne nous avait remarqué, puis me levai en l'aidant à se relever. Son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues; je l'essuyai du bout des doigts en essayant d'effacer les trainées noires sous ses yeux. Mais une main tira mon coude, retirant alors mes doigts de ses joues. Doug. Il nous regardait avec furie en écarquillant les yeux. Je crispai ma mâchoire et resserrai mes poings si bien que j'en avais presque mal dans les articulations. Mais pas autant que Doug lorsqu'il recevra un coup de poing en plein dans le nez. J'imaginais déjà la scène. Un coup rapide et efficace entre les deux yeux.

"Un problème, jeune fille ?" demanda-t-il.

C'en était assez. Je m'avançai plus près de lui en levant mon poing, mais fut stoppée par Naomi qui me retint par le poignet.

"Em, arrête." dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Je baissai instantanément la main, en gardant mon regard fixé dans celui de Doug. Je sentis la pression sur mon poignet se renforcer et Naomi tenter de me tirer vers elle, pour m'obliger à la suivre.

On marcha à travers l'amas de personnes qui discutaient encore de l'incident technique sans que Naomi ne dise un mot, sa main toujours collée à mon poignet; sa marche était rapide et je devais presque courir pour la suivre.

Puis on arriva dans une allée vide qui menaient aux costumes; on y entra et Naomi s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de me tirer contre elle avec une force incroyable. Nos lèvres étaient aussitôt collées ensemble et sa langue entra immédiatement dans ma bouche tandis que ses mains caressaient ma poitrine. Ses gestes étaient trop rapides et différents des autres fois. Je la stoppai en posant mes mains sur ses joues, la fixant calmement. Ses pupilles étaient à nouveau dilatées et sa respiration était courte. Elle replaça ses mains sur mon torse puis chercha à retirer mon t-shirt rapidement.

"Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, Naomi…" répétai-je en agrippant ses mains.

"Quoi ?!" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Pas ici." dis-je calmement en secouant la tête.

Elle baissa le regard et je voyais sur son visage qu'elle essayait de conserver les larmes qui se formaient doucement dans ses yeux.

"Désolée." s'excusa-t-elle en regardant ses deux mains jointes.

"C'est rien." dis-je en embrassant son front.

"J'avais envie… Parce que… Parce que… Après que…"

Quand je vis qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir sa phrase, je la pris dans mes bras et embrassai son cou, tendrement, caressant sa chevelure blonde. Je sentis sa respiration devenir lourde, comme si elle essayait de se calmer en expirant par la bouche.

"Je t'aime tellement." dit-elle.

Sa voix me donna la chair de poule et ses mots projetèrent en moi des millions d'étincelles. J'embrassai à nouveau son cou en la serrant plus fort contre moi et murmurai dans son oreille :

"Moi aussi."

_Je t'aime tellement_… Cette phrase raisonnait dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie depuis quelques minutes, et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée et je n'avais pas pu voir la blonde depuis notre sortie des vestiaires; j'attendais encore qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle s'était énervée contre Doug avant la panne de courant.

Freddie insista pour me raccompagner en voiture puisque Katie comptait passer la nuit chez Thomas. Encore. J'avais accepté et lui proposai de passer la soirée à l'appartement, à la fois pour lui changer les idées et lui faire comprendre que je ne l'avais pas oublié.

Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Freddie et moi n'avions pas profiter d'une soirée rien que nous deux. Et ce soir, comme la dernière fois, on décida de vider ensemble une bouteille de Vodka.

On se partageait la bouteille en buvant l'un après l'autre plusieurs gorgées, mais j'étais persuadée que je buvais plus que lui, car je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne et mes phrases n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Durant notre "conversation" (si je puis dire…), Freddie me parla d'une certaine Molly qu'il aurait rencontré il y a quelques jours, et avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre. Apparemment, elle n'était "pas désagréable à regarder" non plus. Je commençais à croire que Freddie commençait doucement à oublier Effy, ou du moins, essayait de l'oublier. Et malgré mon état d'ivresse, je le persuadai de garder contact avec cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, et de l'appeler dans les prochains temps et éventuellement l'inviter à dîner. L'idée semblait lui plaire et il envoya aussitôt un sms à la fille. J'ai d'abord essayé de le stopper, car il aurait mieux valu attendre qu'il soit sobre pour le faire, mais après tout, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lui permettait certainement de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas fait autrement. Peut-être le regrettera-t-il demain ? Ou peut-être pas.

On avait fini notre bouteille et avions commencé à entamer une deuxième, quand soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je marchai en vacillant vers l'entrée, en frôlant le mur pour essayer de marcher droit. J'ouvris la porte en pensant trouver Katie, mais au lieu de ça, je vis Naomi, debout sur le seuil de ma porte; elle me lança un regard perplexe. Je dégageai l'entrée pour la laisser passer en faisant une révérence (sérieux Emily ?!) et elle entra, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais avec la présence de Freddie dans la pièce, cela rendrait les choses bien plus gênantes.

Naomi le salua, puis se retourna vers moi. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi elle était là.

"Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste," commença-t-elle. "mais j'ai pommé mon portable et impossible de mettre la main dessus… Et j'avais besoin de te parler… Ce soir…"

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Mais apparemment, tu es occupée, alors je vais-"

"Non, reste !" protestai-je en prenant sa main.

"Oui, reste." dit Freddie. "J'allais partir de toute façon."

"Tu vas quand même pas conduire dans cet état ?!" m'exclamai-je.

"T'as pas tort, Emsy." avoua-t-il.

"Em, c'est bon. On se voit demain."

"Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler !" dis-je en haussant le ton.

"Oui, mais tu n'es pas en état non plus…"

"Foutaises." dis-je simplement en m'enveloppant moi-même avec mes bras.

La blonde caressa ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

"On en reparlera demain, Em." affirma-t-elle.

"D'accord, mais reste au moins dormir." insistai-je.

Elle regarda Freddie longuement, puis me fixa à nouveau, en pinçant ses lèvres entre ses dents. Elle semblait réfléchir et l'attente de sa réflexion m'était trop longue.

"S'il-te-plaît…" demandai-je en forçant mon sourire.

Elle rit et rougit, puis reprit ma main dans la sienne et accepta. J'étais heureuse.

* * *

**A/N: Rated M pour les chapitres suivants je pense :P (Je préfère annoncer la couleur ;D)**


	24. Chapitre 24 : J'ai envie de toi

**A/N: comme précisé dans le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre contient du Rated M. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. :)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : ****Naomi.**- J'ai envie de toi.

Ma petite amie, complètement saoule, marchait en direction de la cuisine. Elle marchait d'un pas incertain en se cramponnant au mur et je ne pus empêcher un rire discret s'évader de mes lèvres.

"Em, t'es complètement bourrée !" m'exclamai-je en riant derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna en me fixant, l'air outré. Elle hoqueta deux fois et crispa sa mâchoire, causant un autre fou-rire de ma part. Elle était tellement adorable, peut-être encore plus dans cet état.

"Tu veux boire quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte du frigo.

"N'importe, tant que c'est _sans_ alcool." précisai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de la rejoindre dans son état d'ivresse, et encore moins la pousser à boire encore plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà pris, même si je me demandais si elle pouvait devenir encore plus chou qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle me tendit une brique de lait en fermant la porte du frigo et je la regardai, perplexe. Elle l'agitait sous mon nez, m'obligeant à la brandir; je levai un sourcil et elle fit de même.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Du lait, Em ? Sérieusement ?"

"Tu as dit que tu voulais une boisson sans alcool."

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de la fixer, mes sourcils levés au plus haut.

"Et le lait, c'est bon pour les os." ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, encore une fois. Elle s'approcha de moi et ouvrit la brique à ma place, en gardant son regard dans le mien.

"Et je veux que tes os soient solides." dit-elle avec une voix incroyablement sexy.

Je ne pus à nouveau pas contenir mon rire, car cette dernière phrase, aussi sexy soit-elle, me faisait penser à un remake d'une pub pour des yaourts. Je bus deux grandes gorgées de la boisson qu'elle m'avait donné, et même si je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de lait, je devais avouer que cela faisait le plus grand bien. Et Emily me fixait et se rapprochait tout doucement de moi jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent délicatement ses mes avant-bras, les caressant avec attention. Je posai la brique sur la table à ma droite et enroulai mes mains autour de sa nuque. Ses yeux brun-chocolat semblaient bien plus clairs que d'habitude, sûrement dû à l'alcool. Elle embrassa ma mâchoire, puis plusieurs fois le lobe de mon oreille. Je sentis ensuite ses dents le mordre gentiment, et mon sang commença à bouillir. Je la rapprochai au plus près de mon corps et elle colla ses deux mains sur ma poitrine en les massant de haut en bas. Ma respiration et mon pouls s'accélérèrent.

Puis je me souvins que nous étions dans la cuisine, et que Freddie était dans la pièce à côté. Je la stoppai dans ses mouvements et lui fis un bref signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il restait encore une troisième personne dans l'appartement. Elle grimaça puis haussa les épaules et continua ses gestes sensuels. Il me fallut beaucoup de retenue pour la repousser à nouveau et l'obliger à retourner dans la pièce où était Freddie. Elle me prit par la main pour me garder contre elle et nous conduit hors de la cuisine.

Freddie était vautré sur le canapé, une bouteille de Jack Daniels dans les mains et ronflait bruyamment. La scène était plutôt amusante à voir, car je n'avais jamais vu Freddie aussi déluré. Je ne lui avais adressé que quelques mots depuis qu'on se connaissait et la plupart du temps, il se comportait en vrai gentleman avec toutes les filles du plateau. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était du genre à toutes les draguer, un peu comme Cook, mais j'ai vite compris qu'ils étaient deux personnages différents, et pourquoi il était le meilleur ami d'Emily. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était fou amoureux d'Effy. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle couchait avec Cook… Ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets à vrai dire.

Emily me tira par le bras en ricanant pendant plusieurs secondes. Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée par les réactions tellement différentes d'Emily lorsqu'elle avait bu.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et me lança un regard qui en disait long. Je remarquai d'abord que ses yeux étaient presque noirs et qu'elle avait levé un sourcil. Elle pointa ensuite son index vers moi et me fit signe de m'approcher d'elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Comment refuser l'invitation ?

Elle me tira par les extrémités de mon jean et projeta nos deux corps violemment l'un contre l'autre. Elle commença à embrasser mon cou, pendant plusieurs instants, comme si ses lèvres devaient se poser sur chaque parcelle de mon cou. Elle attaqua ensuite calmement toute ma joue gauche en veillant à ce que chaque baiser plus longtemps que le précédent. Je l'embrassai à mon tour, ressentant le besoin de lui rendre toutes les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Mes baisers étaient plus courts que les siens, plus rapides, plus précipités. Mes lèvres voulaient découvrir son visage plus rapidement et mes mains commençaient à doucement retirer son t-shirt en le soulevant lentement. Elle m'aida à l'enlever et se retrouva rapidement en soutien-gorge; mes lèvres attaquèrent alors sa poitrine et je l'entendis gémir en même temps qu'elle agrippait mes cheveux d'une main ferme, son autre main cherchant appui contre la porte.

Au moment où je relevai la tête pour l'embrasser, elle me repoussa par les épaules en me fixant, gravement. Ses pupilles étaient plus noires que jamais et ses doigts serraient fermement ma peau.

"Je vais prendre une douche." annonça-t-elle.

C'était pour le moins inattendu. Je hochai simplement la tête et elle sortit du plus rapidement qu'elle le put. Je n'osai cependant pas la rejoindre… Je me contentai de m'allonger sur son lit et décidai de me mettre en sous-vêtements quand je me rendis compte de la chaleur de la pièce.

J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler pendant de longues minutes, attendant que les bruits s'arrêtent, impatiente de retrouver le corps d'Emily accolé au mien.

Après une dizaine de minutes et lorsque je crus que j'allais m'endormir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la petite rouquine entra, et marchait dans la pièce d'un pas serein, sans vaciller. Une douche froide avait sûrement dû la dégriser. Une simple serviette enveloppait son corps et je visualisai le corps nu d'Emily en-dessous.

Lorsqu'elle me vit allongée en sous-vêtements sur son lit, ses yeux restèrent fixes pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut à mon tour de lui faire signe de venir et elle mit quelques temps à comprendre mon intention. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et s'agenouilla sur le lit pour me faire face. Elle resta immobile et quand je vis qu'elle ne changerait définitivement pas de position sans mon accord, je tirai sa serviette pour la ramener contre moi.

Elle m'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs secondes, sans précipiter le baiser. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et frottaient mon visage, procurant une sensation agréable sur mes joues. Je caressai ses avant-bras humides pour la réchauffer, car elle avait effectivement pris une douche froide.

Alors que nos lèvres dansaient calmement l'une contre l'autre, mes mains commencèrent à s'agripper plus fermement autour de sa serviette, en essayant de la retirer. La respiration d'Emily devint plus importante, et ses mouvements devenaient plus hésitants. Je sentis ses lèvres trembler contre ma bouche et ses mains caressaient timidement ma peau.

Elle stoppa à nouveau le baiser comme tout à l'heure et je vis dans la pénombre que ses yeux évitaient les miens.

"Naoms, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter si on continue."

Et je réfléchis un instant. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, et continuer à s'embrasser et s'enlacer inclurait alors faire l'amour. Était-ce ce qu'elle voulait ? Était-ce ce que je voulais ? Oui.

Je ramenai ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais une résistance s'imposa.

"Naomi…" murmura-t-elle en respirant difficilement.

"J'ai envie de toi, Em." avouai-je aussitôt.

"Moi aussi."

"Embrasse-moi, s'il-te-plaît, Em." demandai-je.

Aussitôt, elle ramena ses lèvres vers les miennes, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, m'obligeant à gémir bruyamment dans le baiser.

Ses mains caressaient à présent sereinement mon flan droit et ma cuisse gauche; et j'essayai de défaire intégralement sa serviette pour qu'il n'y ait plus de barrière entre son corps et le mien.

La serviette finit par céder et je la projetai contre le sol puis ramenai mes deux mains sur ses joues pour ne pas que ses lèvres quittent les miennes. Ses deux mains caressaient plus intensément mon corps, cherchant à me procurer le plus de sensations possibles.

Hésitante, je déplaçai doucement mes deux mains le long de son corps; ma main droite s'arrêtant sur son torse tandis que la gauche continua son chemin le long de son dos, cherchant son fessier pour la ramener au plus proche de moi.

Nos langues se battaient pour savoir laquelle dominerait, et mes mains restaient plaquées contre sa chair, savourant la sensation de sa peau qui devenait de plus en plus chaude au contact de la mienne.

Emily passa une main dans mon dos, puis la deuxième et tenta de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

En quelques secondes, j'étais torse-nu et il ne restait plus que ma culotte à retirer. Je sentis sa main caresser mon bas ventre et s'arrêter au niveau de mon dernier sous-vêtement. Elle embrassait chacun de mes seins avec passion, puis ses gestes se stoppèrent tous en même temps.

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

"Oui." rétorquai-je.

Et elle m'embrassa à nouveau, sa main retirant lentement ma culotte le long de mes cuisses, de mes genoux et de mes mollets. Elle embrassait à présent mon cou puis ma clavicule, tout en massant gentiment mes cuisses. Je me laissais faire en gardant mes mains dans son dos, caressant du bout des doigts son omoplate.

Je sentis soudain sa langue tracer des formes abstraites sur mes seins, et mes muscles se raidirent à son contact. Sa main remontait très lentement dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse et allait rejoindre mon point sensible dans les secondes à venir. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et chercha mon regard, pour s'assurer que j'étais prête à ce qui allait ce passer. Je hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement et sa main continua son chemin, plus doucement encore.

J'étais en trans quand elle plongea ses doigts en moi; je ne contrôlais plus ni mes gestes, ni ma voix. Mes doigts griffaient son dos et je gémissais chaque fois que je sentis ses doigts entrer et sortir. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

Ses lèvres, précédemment placées sur mon corps, vinrent se repositionner sur les miennes, sûrement pour me faire taire lorsque je devins trop bruyante. Je gémis tout aussi fortement dans sa bouche alors qu'elle continuait à opérer sa magie.

"Putain Em !" m'exclamai-je entre deux baisers brûlants.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"T'arrêtes pas !" dis-je. "Putain, t'arrêtes surtout pas…" murmurai-je.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et j'avais l'impression de revivre. J'avais l'impression que mon corps avait été emprisonné pendant tout ce temps, privé de tout plaisir, interdit de ressentir toute sensation agréable. Il avait été libéré. Libéré par Emily Fitch.

Un courant électrique passa dans tout mon corps, ma respiration devenait impossible à contrôler et je crus frôler la crise cardiaque quand je sentis mon coeur vibrer dans ma poitrine avec une force incroyable. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme et voir ma petite amie gémir en même temps que moi augmentait encore plus mon excitation.

"Putain Em, je vais-"

Et là, je ressentis un million de choses à la fois. Les feux d'artifice explosaient à travers mon corps, tous mes nerfs se réveillaient un à un, mes muscles se raidirent puis se détendirent, ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge, et je ne vis plus rien. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Enfin, tout revint à la normale et ma respiration reprenait petit-à-petit un rythme normal, ainsi que mon pouls et je retrouvais la mobilité de mes membres.

Je renaissais de mes cendres, grâce à elle. Emily Fitch m'avait ramenée à la vie.

* * *

**A/N: vos impressions ? :3**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Incontrôlable

**A/N: encore du contenu Rated M...**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : ****Emily.**- Incontrôlable.

Je me réveillai avec un sourire imprimé sur mon visage depuis hier soir. La blonde dormait encore paisiblement sur mon torse, sa main recouvrant mon sein droit. Je caressai sa chevelure du bout des doigts et ramenai quelques mèches pour en sentir l'exquise odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de tracer diverses formes sur son dos nus, me rappelant combien Naomi avait apprécié leur contact avec son corps, à quel point la satisfaire avait été un soulagement et à quel point la nuit dernière avait été parfaite. Parfaite…

Je fus coupée de ma rêverie lorsque je sentis la respiration de la blonde s'accentuer sur ma poitrine et sa main gauche bouger légèrement de l'endroit où elle était posée. Elle inhala une grande gorgée d'air et tourna sa tête sur l'autre côté, pour me faire face, ses magnifiques yeux bleus posés directement dans les miens.

"Bonjour." dis-je.

"Bonjour." répondit-elle en baillant. "Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?"

"Un moment."

Elle se déplaça pour m'embrasser, ses mains caressant ma poitrine encore chaude. Le baiser devint rapidement urgent, passionné, et mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de son corps pour la rapprocher de moi et sentir sa douce peau contre mon corps.

Ses mains caressaient délicatement mon flan en descendant de plus en plus bas pour atteindre le niveau de mes cuisses et je savourais chaque instant.

Comme si ce moment était trop beau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, nous ramenant à la réalité, faisant sursauter Naomi qui se réfugia sous les couvertures.

"Em, je viens de me réveiller, on est en retard."

Merde, Freddie ! Putain, j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps !

"Euuuuh." bégayai-je.

"Je vous trouverai une excuse, Em, t'en fais pas."

"Oui. Merci Fred !"

"Pas de quoi." maugréa-t-il.

Et j'entendis ses pas lourds s'éloigner et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. Naomi étouffa un rire dans mon épaule et je ne pus contenir le mien.

Quand nos rires se calmèrent et que le silence était à son comble, je décidai d'engager la discussion.

"Ça va ?" demandai-je pour m'assurer qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle caressa mon avant-bras et hocha la tête.

"Ouais…" murmura-t-elle timidement. "Toi ?"

Ce fut mon tour de hocher la tête, avec un sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon épaule, puis plusieurs dans mon cou et je sentis mon corps s'éveiller doucement au fur-et-à mesure que ses caresses devenaient plus sensuelles. Incapable de résister, ma main droite chercha automatiquement sa cuisse pour qu'elle se place au-dessus de moi.

Ma respiration était courte et mon coeur commençait à s'emballer rapidement. Elle m'embrassa sur la mâchoire puis descendit plus bas, au niveau de ma poitrine. Puis plus bas… Puis encore plus bas… Et je sentis ses doigts chercher timidement l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je crus exploser. Et comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, Naomi inséra profondément ses doigts en moi, causant un violent gémissement de ma part, incapable de maîtriser ma voix, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, à ses magnifiques yeux bleus, tels deux diamants, à ses cheveux dorés, à son corps parfait et ses gestes délicats.

"Tu es trempée !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre, hors de contrôle.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais en train de perdre totalement le contrôle de mon corps, ne réagissant que par l'instinct, mes doigts s'agrippant férocement autour du fessier de la blonde, la ramenant vers moi chaque fois que ses mains entraient en moi.

Alors que j'étais en extase totale, la blonde continuait de m'embrasser le long de mon cou en déposant quelques baisers sur mes lèvres pour me calmer lorsque j'étais trop bruyante, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, tant les sensations étaient puissantes.

"Naoms, oh putain…" m'exclamai-je à bout de souffle.

Mes mains agrippèrent alors sa nuque avec force, en la rapprochant encore plus de moi, cherchant à l'embrasser par tous les moyens. Mais mes baisers se transformèrent en presque-morsures. J'étais comme un animal, bestiale et j'aurais juré que mes gémissements s'étaient transformés en rugissements.

Je hurlai lors de mon orgasme, incontrôlable. La blonde me tût encore une fois avec ses lèvres, mais je ne pouvais l'embrasser en retour, tant le plaisir était grand.

Je commençai doucement à me calmer, mes muscles se détendirent légèrement et mon étreinte autour d'elle se desserra. Je caressai à présent son dos en regagnant petit-à-petit ma respiration.

Ses gestes devenaient eux-aussi plus lents et calmaient à la perfection toute l'excitation que j'avais ressentie dans tout mon corps quelques secondes auparavant.

Je ne cessai de l'embrasser, incapable de contenir tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. C'était comme si le fait de ne pas coller mes lèvres contre sa peau me consumerait sur place.

Je la caressai à mon tour et mes mains ne quittèrent pas son corps durant toute l'heure qui suivit.

* * *

J'avais probablement passé l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie, même si j'avais un léger mal de crâne dû à la prise d'alcool de la veille. J'avais du mal à me souvenir quand et comment Naomi était venue dans l'appartement; les souvenirs étaient encore très flous. Je me souvenais par contre qu'elle était venue pour me parler de quelque chose, mais j'avais oublié quoi… Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas précisé ?

La blonde marchait dans ma direction d'un pas lent. Elle portait un vieux t-shirt trop large que j'utilisais généralement comme pyjama et je vis qu'elle ne portait absolument rien en-dessous. Si ce n'était pas de la provocation… Elle s'assit en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table et m'offrit un sourire charmeur que je lui rendis aussitôt.

Naomi en était à sa troisième tartine de confiture et avait entamé sa deuxième pomme. J'en conclus qu'elle était plutôt du genre affamée post-sexe, ce qui me forçai à sourire.

"Alors…?" demandai-je. "De quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

Elle leva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. À en voir sa tête, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes.

"Euuuh, oui." dit-elle en regardant à nouveau sa pomme, qui était soudainement devenue très intéressante. "Le type qui devait jouer mon faux-petit ami, Jim, a un planning trop chargé et ses horaires de tournage sont bien trop différentes des miennes, alors Doug a décidé d'engager quelqu'un qui aurait un emploi du temps comparable au mien…"

Lorsque je vis que Naomi n'allait pas continuer sa phrase sans que j'intervienne, je demandai :

"Et ce quelqu'un c'est…?"

"Cook." répondit-elle sèchement.

"Quoi ?!" m'énervai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Tu déconnes, j'espère !" insistai-je.

"Em, crois-moi, cette perspective ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Doug a dit qu'il fallait faire taire les rumeurs maintenant, et Cook était d'accord…"

"Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord, il a essayé de te baiser dès la première fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés dans un lit !" dis-je en me levant de la table.

J'étais énervée. Non, énervée n'était pas un adjectif assez fort pour décrire mon état. J'étais une boule de nerfs qui allait exploser si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de me calmer rapidement. Que Naomi prétende entretenir une fausse relation avec un homme pour faire croire qu'elle était hétéro, passons. Mais que Doug ait engagé Cook pour le faire passer pour son petit copain, c'était tout simplement hors de question ! Je refusais l'idée-même de savoir ma petite amie avec lui un seul instant. Car oui, j'imagine qu'ils devraient s'afficher ensemble dans des restaurants, des centres-villes,… Ce genre d'endroits. J'allais arracher la tête de Doug à la minute où il croiserait mon chemin, et arracher les testicules de Cook par la même occasion.

"Em…" chuchota Naomi en s'approchant de moi.

J'expirai à grands coups pour me calmer. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre elle, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle me tira par le coude pour me rapprocher d'elle et je n'objectai aucune résistance, car sa présence me calmait. Elle posa ses deux mains fermement sur ma taille et je fis de même, en essayant d'éviter son regard, trop honteuse de ma réaction.

"Em, regarde-moi." ordonna-t-elle.

Je levai instantanément le regard et rencontrai ses yeux bleus perçants.

"Ça ne va rien changer à notre relation, c'est clair ? Aussitôt que JJ redeviendra mon agent, toutes ces conneries de faux petit-ami prendront fin."

Je soupirai et hochai la tête; Naomi embrassa mon front en me serrant contre elle et je me blottis dans ses bras.

"Combien de temps ?" demandai-je.

"Trois semaines… Quatre tout-au-plus…"

J'avais le pressentiment que ces quelques semaines allaient passer lentement… Très lentement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je tournai ma tête, sans me défaire de l'étreinte de la blonde. C'était Katie.

"Em, putain !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Pourquoi tu réponds pas au téléphone, merde ?!"

"Je… Euh, je-"

"Laisse tomber." me coupa-t-elle avant de tourner son attention vers Naomi. "Et toi, tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu annulerais notre journée shopping ! Un texto au moins, ou je sais pas !"

Katie faisait des grands gestes et je l'avais rarement vu énervée à ce point.

"J'ai perdu mon téléphone et pas moyen de remettre la main dessus… C'est aussi pour ça que je suis passée hier soir." avoua la blonde en me regardant.

Oh mon Dieu, ne me rappelle pas la soirée de hier soir avec ma soeur à côté… Je hochai la tête, incapable de lui répondre, car des centaines d'images de la blonde se projetèrent dans ma tête.

"Peu importe." déclara ma soeur. "Je vais prendre une douche."

Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain et au moment où mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la blonde, Katie ajouta :

"Et Campbell, tu ferais bien de mettre une culotte, parce qu'en retard ou pas, on ira faire les magasins !" s'exclama-t-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Oh Katie, étais-tu réellement obligée de mentionner le fait que ma petite amie ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ?!

La phrase de ma soeur résonnait dans ma tête tel un refrain et lorsque je me rendis compte que mes mains caressaient mécaniquement les avant-bras de la blonde, j'en profitai pour assoir Naomi sur la table en relevant ses cuisses par la seule force de mes bras; je l'embrassai passionnément en gardant mes deux mains fermement posées sur ses cuisses.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ma chevelure pour éviter que nos lèvres ne se séparent, mais je n'en avais aucune envie, tant la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne était parfaite.

Je massai lentement sa cuisse droite et remontai le plus doucement possible. Ma main gauche se faufila en-dessous de son t-shirt trop large pour pouvoir toucher ses seins. Et je les sentais déjà durs comme de la pierre, augmentant mon excitation et ma fréquence cardiaque.

Mon autre main recouvrait son entre-jambe complètement trempée. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsque j'enfonçai profondément deux doigts en elle et s'agrippa à ma nuque en s'allongeant sur la table.

Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur elle, mon genou entre ses cuisses et ma main droite toujours en pleine action.

Je retirai ma main de l'intérieur du t-shirt pour couvrir sa bouche car elle devenait bien trop bruyante et je savais que Katie allait l'entendre.

Lorsque j'entendis l'eau s'arrêter de couler, je stoppai mes mouvements, laissant Naomi allongée en-dessous de moi, ses bras encore agrippés aux rebords de la table.

"Em…" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Katie va sortir." dis-je à bout de souffle.

"Pas encore…" dit-elle désespérée.

Elle me tira par le t-shirt et colla à nouveau nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Je recommençai ma manoeuvre, essayant de transmettre toute la passion que j'éprouvais pour elle.

"Oh oui, putain Em…!"

J'embrassai son cou au même instant et accéléra la cadence, sachant pertinemment que Katie sortirait d'une minute à l'autre et que Naomi ne me laisserait pas m'arrêter avant qu'elle ait un autre orgasme. Mes mouvements étaient si rapides et si violents que j'eus peur de la blesser, mais lorsque je vis qu'elle souriait et qu'elle me rapprochait à chaque fois un peu plus d'elle, j'en conclus que la blonde appréciait ce moment.

Elle était proche, si proche que je m'en trouvais moi-même en extase rien qu'à la regarder perdre connaissance sous ma touche.

Elle hurla une dernière fois et je la tus en l'embrassant férocement sur la bouche. Elle se calma en quelques secondes et je la fixai.

Ma petite amie était parfaite.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :3**


	26. Chapitre 26 : James Cook

**Chapitre 26 : ****Naomi.**- James Cook.

Emily était partie de l'appartement depuis plus de dix minutes, et j'étais allongée sur son lit, ma tête incrustée dans le coussin, sentant avec attention la délicate odeur qui s'en échappait. Ça sentait comme elle, un mélange de vanille et de noix de coco…

Il y a moins d'une heure, Emily me faisait l'amour sur la table et me voilà à nouveau seule, allongée dans son lit. Je repensai à hier soir, à ses mains sur mon corps, cherchant à me procurer le plaisir ultime, dévorant chaque parcelle de ma peau, de mon corps.

Je l'aimais terriblement.

* * *

J'entrai pour la quinzième fois au moins dans la cabine d'essayage, en soupirant bruyamment. C'était la première fois que j'avais une costumière personnelle, qui choisissait mes vêtements à la fois pour le film et pour ma vie de tous les jours. Et je n'y étais pas habituée.

Je me regardai dans le miroir intérieur, dans cette simple robe blanche en soie, qui servirait à interpréter Lily. Alors que j'aurais dû me demander si cette robe représentait bien mon personnage, je me demandais au contraire si Emily me trouverait belle dedans, mon personnage m'important peu.

Katie me regardait du haut en bas en pinçant ses lèvres entre ses dents, pensive. Je tournai sur moi-même pour qu'elle puisse admirer la robe dans toute sa splendeur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on sortit du magasin avec cinq sachets remplis dans les mains. À peine avions-nous mis le pied dehors, une horde de photographes se postèrent devant nous; les flashs nous éblouissaient violemment.

"Emily, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre relation avec Naomi Campbell ?" demanda un journaliste en tendant son micro vers nous.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver au coeur d'un des plus gros scandales people ?" s'enquit un autre.

"Premièrement," commença Katie. "je ne suis pas Emily, mais sa soeur _jumelle_. Vous ne remarquez pas la couleur de cheveux ? Et deuxièmement, ma soeur n'entretient aucune relation avec mademoiselle Campbell, alors si vous voulez bien…" (Elle fit des gestes avec sa main, leur indiquant de partir.) "… dégager de mon chemin."

J'entendais les journalistes poser d'autres questions dans notre dos, mais aucune de nous ne se retourna, et on entra dans la limousine qui nous attendait juste devant le magasin. J'entendis les flashs des appareils photos continuer de retentir, mais je n'y prêtais plus attention.

Soudain, Katie me tendit son téléphone en grommelant un "C'est pour toi…" et je savais aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'Emily, car c'était le troisième sms de la journée qu'elle m'envoyait.

**Pas de Freddie ce soir, passe quand tu veux. ;-) E. xX**

Je réfléchis et me rappelai que, ce soir, je devais manger dans un restaurant avec Cook, l'un des plus populaires de la ville, pour pouvoir être vus par beaucoup de gens.

**J'aurai du retard, je dois manger avec Cook au "Grand Restaurant"… xxN.**

J'attendis quelques minutes, mais toujours aucune réponse. Quand je compris qu'Emily ne répondrait pas (probablement énervée), je tendis à nouveau le téléphone à Katie, et elle s'empressa de regarder les messages.

"Hey !" m'exclamai-je.

"Quoi ?"

"Ces messages ne te regardent pas."

"Primo, c'est _mon_ téléphone et j'en fais ce que _je_ veux, et ensuite, ma soeur sort avec Naomi Campbell et ne me raconte absolument rien, alors j'estime que j'ai le droit d'en savoir un minimum."

"Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?"

"Parce qu'après elle croirait que je m'intéresse à elle !"

Mes yeux roulèrent comme des billes et je soupirai. Même si sa réaction envers sa soeur n'avait rien de drôle, je ne pus empêcher un rire s'échapper de ma bouche. Pourquoi j'éprouvais une affection certaine pour Katie, je n'en savais rien.

* * *

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir de chez moi. La Mercedes aux vitres teintées m'attendait déjà, et le chauffeur se tenait prêt à ouvrir la porte lorsque j'allais entrer.

Après vingt-sept minutes d'attente, je sortis enfin de la voiture en indiquant au chauffeur à quelle heure il devait me reprendre. Je comptais faire de ce dîner l'un des plus rapides de ma vie, car la simple idée de me retrouver seule-à-seule avec Cook m'horripilait.

Il attendait déjà assis à la table du fond en costume, et je devais avouer que cette tenue lui allait plutôt bien. Il se leva pour me saluer et alors que je comptais simplement prendre place, il embrassa rapidement ma joue. J'avais d'abord envie de lui coller une claque sur la joue, puis je me rendis compte que Cook était en train de remplir son contrat, à savoir : se faire passer pour mon petit ami.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait encore prononcé un mot, et nous étions en train de contempler les menus.

Une fois notre choix défini, Cook commanda le vin et me regarda avec attention.

"Blondie, j'ai pas envie que le courant passe mal entre toi et moi… On va devoir se côtoyer pendant plusieurs semaines, alors autant s'entendre, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il n'avait pas tort, mais je le détestais encore. Je crispai ma mâchoire et serrai le poing.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais pas dû, alors si on pouvait simplement recommencer à zéro et apprendre à se connaître, ça faciliterait les choses." dit-il en posant sa main au-dessus de la mienne.

Je retirai ma main et la posai sur ma jambe. Je voyais clair dans le jeu de Cook : se faire passer pour un type bien, gentleman et compréhensif, puis essayer de m'attirer dans son lit, comme il avait essayer de le faire la première fois.

"Écoute Blondie… Je sais ce qui se passe entre Emilio et toi, et je sais aussi que c'est la raison pour laquelle Doug m'a engagé pour jouer ton petit copain. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que t'apprennes à propos de moi; c'est que jamais je ne compte voler quelqu'un dont le coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais."

Je m'étais peut-être trompée sur Cook. Il n'était finalement peut-être pas foncièrement mauvais. Peut-être devais-je apprendre à le connaître ?

"Merci Cook." dis-je. "Ce que tu dis compte beaucoup pour moi."

"Je t'en prie Naomikins !" répondit-il avec un sourire niais. "Mais si par hasard, vous décidez d'épicer un peu votre relation, sache que le Cookie-Monster sera toujours d'attaque !"

"Non merci, Cook." répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Comme tu voudras."

Les plats arrivèrent et le reste du repas fut bien plus détendu qu'au début. La plupart du temps, je laissais Cook me raconter ses histoires (généralement concernant ses multiples conquêtes) et je me contentai de poser des questions sur sa vie, pour apprendre à le connaître, et je me rendis compte qu'il était loin d'être le connard que je m'étais imaginée. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt être quelqu'un de bon, même s'il le cachait derrière une carapace pour des raisons que j'ignorais.

Il me raconta combien de fois il avait proposé à Emily de coucher avec lui, combien de fois elle avait refusé. Il me raconta aussi la fois où il avait surpris Emily en train d'embrasser l'une des assistantes d'Effy dans la salle pour les photos. Même si cette histoire me déplue au plus haut point, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, car Cook était incroyablement doué pour raconter les histoires. Il me raconta les moments drôles de sa vie, et les moments moins plaisants; comme par exemple, sa romance avec Effy. Elle semblait le mener en bateau, l'utilisant comme vulgaire objet sexuel depuis quelques temps et j'avais presque de la peine pour lui.

Deux heures plus tard, le dîner toucha à sa fin, et aussi intéressant qu'il eut été, j'étais pressée de retrouver Emily. Même si je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis que je lui avais envoyé un message, j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas énervée contre moi.

On sortit du restaurant main dans la main, car j'avais déjà aperçu de l'intérieur une dizaine de photographes attendre derrière les portes. Des milliers de flashs explosaient de droite à gauche et m'éblouissaient complètement. Heureusement, ma voiture se trouvait juste devant l'entrée et je n'avais que quelques pas à faire avant de l'atteindre. Cook embrassa ma joue pendant quelques secondes en me prenant par la taille et je me forçai à sourire pour le besoin des photos. Je me défis ensuite de lui et entrai dans la voiture.

* * *

Je toquai à la porte de son appartement en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre, qui affichait 22h46. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Katie. Elle m'offrit un sourire et me laissa entrer.

"Elle est dans sa chambre." répondit-elle à la question que j'étais en train de me poser.

Je marchai dans le couloir et ouvris discrètement la porte de sa chambre. Elle était couchée sur le ventre dans son lit, devant son ordinateur.

"Pour la cinquième fois, sors de cette chambre !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"D'accord." répondis-je en cachant mon sourire.

Elle releva la tête, écarquilla les yeux et referma aussitôt son ordinateur avant de bondir hors du lit. Je ne pus contenir mon sourire plus longtemps en voyant son visage paniqué.

"Désolée, j'ai cru que c'était Katie. Encore."

Je hochai ma tête à moitié et m'approchai d'elle, enveloppant mes mains autour de sa taille et commençai à embrasser son cou, tendrement.

"Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?" demanda-t-elle en basculant sa tête vers le côté pour me laisser plus d'espace pour l'embrasser.

"Bien." était tout ce que je pouvais répondre, car à cet instant, la seule chose qui m'importait était de l'embrasser, d'embrasser tout son corps pour que mes lèvres revivent au contact de sa peau.

"Et Cook ?" questionna-t-elle.

Elle avait apparemment envie que je lui raconte cette soirée plus en détails, je stoppai alors mes gestes et la fixai droit dans les yeux.

"Il est moins con que ce que je pensais. Et peut même s'avérer très gentil, à vrai dire." avouai-je.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer…

"Pardon ? C'est bien de Cook qu'on est en train de parler là ?"

"Oui. Et je répète qu'il est très gentil. Il faut apprendre à le connaître, c'est tout."

"Ouais, c'est ça."

Elle semblait énervée. Et c'était compréhensible.

"Comment s'est passée _ta_ soirée ?" demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

"Chiante au possible… Jusqu'à maintenant." admit-elle avec un sourire.

Peut-être pas si énervée que ça finalement ?

Très vite, on se retrouva toutes les deux sur son lit, se blottissant l'une contre l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Les baisers étaient calmes et aucune de nous ne cherchait à l'intensifier, savourant simplement l'impact des lèvres de l'autre.

Mes mains cherchaient lentement l'intérieur de son t-shirt et Emily fit de même en plaçant sa main sur ma cuisse, en caressant l'arrière doucement. Ma robe remontait le long de mes hanches et les caresses d'Emily devinrent plus agressives et je compris qu'elle était, tout comme moi, très excitée.

On fit l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily s'allonge sur mon torse, exténuée. Elle traçait des formes abstraites sur ma peau, comme à son habitude, tandis que j'embrassai le sommet de sa tête.

* * *

Je devais me lever tôt ce matin pour chercher ma mère à la gare; je laissai donc un message écrit sur l'oreiller, puis quittai l'appartement en hâte, car j'étais déjà en retard.

* * *

**A/N: laissez vos commentaires, svp :)**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Gina Campbell

**Chapitre 27 : ****Emily.**- Gina Campbell.

_Em,_

_Je suis partie chercher ma mère. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillée, mais tu es bien trop adorable quand tu dors ;-)_

_À ce soir xx N._

Je gardais ce papier dans mes mains, retraçant chaque lettre du bout des doigts. Naomi écrivait étonnement bien; non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il en soit autrement, mais j'aurais imaginé une écriture différente venant de sa main. Mais là encore, elle me surprenait toujours.

_À ce soir…_ J'allais rencontrer Gina Campbell. Je n'avais jamais rencontré la mère de mes petites amies, et l'idée de rencontrer la mère de Naomi me rendait un peu anxieuse. J'étais persuadée qu'elle lui ressemblerait beaucoup, mais quelle serait sa réaction en me voyant ? Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Et si elle ne me trouvait pas assez bien pour sa fille ?

Il n'était que quinze heures, mais je me retrouvais déjà postée devant mon armoire. Naomi m'avait précisé de ne pas venir en robe ou quoi que ce soit de trop élégant, car sa mère appréciait les choses simples, sans extravagance. Et je partageais entièrement son point de vue. C'était un bon début, non ?

L'eau glacée coulait à torrent sur ma peau et là encore, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle, son corps, ses yeux, sa voix… Tout.

"Em, j'ai Naomi au téléphone !" dit ma soeur en entrant dans la salle de bain.

"Demande-lui si elle peut attendre cinq minutes le temps que je me sèche." dis-je en coupant l'eau.

"Euh oui, elle est sous la douche." répondit ma soeur, apparemment à Naomi. "Non, dans cinq minutes elle a dit. … Oui. … Non, pourquoi ?"

Et elle quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

À peine étais-je enveloppée par ma serviette, je cherchai Katie dans l'appartement. Elle était allongée sur le canapé et semblait discuter de vêtements avec Naomi. Comment je le savais ? C'est très simple. À chaque fois que ma soeur mentionnait les mots "chaussures, robes, talons, maquillage, jeans, débardeur, veste, cuir, cardigan", son visage s'éclaircissait et sa bouche formait un sourire indéfinissable.

Je lui fis signe de me tendre le téléphone, mais elle m'ignora complètement. Quand je vis ma soeur continuer à argumenter sur les couleurs qui allaient bien à ma petite amie, je lui pris le téléphone des mains, jugeant cette discussion inutile.

"_-important c'est que la robe soit bleue !_"

Je n'entendis que la fin de sa phrase et laissai échapper un rire.

"Pourquoi bleue ?" demandai-je.

"_Parce que le bleu me va bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre couleur, je te dis !_" s'énerva Naomi, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué qu'elle ne parlait plus à ma soeur.

"Moi je trouve que toutes les couleurs te vont très bien."

"_Quoi ?! Tu viens de dire le contraire et… Attends… Em ?_"

Je ris à nouveau.

"_Em, c'est pas drôle, je t'ai vraiment prise pour Katie._"

"Je sais. Alors, tu appelais pour quoi ? Et surtout, tu appelais comment ? Je croyais que t'avais perdu ton portable ?"

"_J'en ai racheté un à l'instant. Et je t'appelais pour te dire de venir à dix-neuf heure._"

"Dix-neuf heure c'est parfait."

J'entendis Naomi grommeler à l'autre bout du fil.

"Naoms ?"

"_Ma mère est impatiente de te voir._" dit-elle, blasée.

Je ris à nouveau.

"Moi aussi."

"_Bien. À ce soir dans ce cas. Je suis aussi impatiente de te voir, au fait._"

"Moi aussi, Naoms. À ce soir."

* * *

Je me dandinais sur le pallier de la porte, en me demandant quand mon doigt arriverait à appuyer sur la sonnette. J'avais refusé d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs, car je trouvais le geste complètement idiot. Les plantes ne sont pas faites pour être coupées, puis enfermées dans un vase, pas vrai ?

Sonne à la porte, Em !

À la place, j'avais décidé d'apporter une bouteille de vin, car aussi neutre que ça pouvait paraître, je savais que Naomi appréciait goûter des vins différents.

Sonne à la porte, Em !

Mon doigt appuya très lentement sur la sonnette, et je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. La porte s'ouvrit et j'étais soulagée en voyant Naomi. Elle me sourit à pleines dents et me tira vers elle par l'extrémité de mon jean. Mes bras s'enveloppèrent automatiquement autour d'elle et je l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle gémit doucement dans ma bouche lorsque je commençai à séparer mes lèvres des siennes de peur que sa mère nous voit. Car oui, même à mon âge, j'avais encore peur de me faire épier par la mère de ma petite amie.

"Elle est dans la cuisine." dit Naomi.

Est-ce que tout le monde avait la capacité de lire dans mes pensées, ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, puis dans le cou, et je fis de même. Emboîtées l'une dans l'autre, aucune de nous ne voulait rompre ce baiser, trop préoccupées par toutes les sensations éprouvées par notre corps. J'étais sur le point de glisser ma main sous son haut (d'ailleurs légèrement transparent), mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et je me séparai aussitôt de Naomi.

Une femme blonde, la cinquantaine, se tenait à quelques pas de nous. J'en conclus immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir de la mère de Naomi et je lui souris timidement, gênée. Elle s'avança de moi et, alors que je lui tendis la main pour me présenter, celle-ci me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir et mes muscles étaient tellement tendus que je n'étais pas capable de bouger.

"Maman, tu l'étouffes." intervint Naomi.

"Oh. Oui, pardon." s'excusa-t-elle.

"Maman, voici Emily. Emily, ma mère, Gina Campbell."

"Enchantée." dis-je en lui serrant la main. "Madame Campbell." ajoutai-je.

"Oh je t'en prie chérie, appelle-moi Gina !"

J'étais surprise par la gentillesse et l'aisance qu'avait Gina à m'accueillir. C'était comme si on venait de me retirer un poids, car j'étais tellement heureuse que la mère de Naomi m'apprécie. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

Le dîner se déroulait plutôt bien. Gina m'avait posé toutes sortes de questions (certaines plutôt embarrassantes… En fait, non, la quasi-totalité de ses questions l'étaient !) et presque à chaque fois, Naomi intervenait pour ne pas que sa mère m'embarrasse d'avantage. Elle me racontait aussi certaines anecdotes sur sa fille lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et je buvais ses paroles; car je ne connaissais pas réellement le passé de Naomi, mis à part les moments tristes.

"… Et elle est descendue le pantalon baissé devant la totalité des invités !" conclut Gina.

Je riais à en avoir mal aux côtes et ma mâchoire allait se disloquer si Gina racontait une autre histoire incluant sa petite fille de sept ans.

"Maman !" protesta Naomi.

"Chérie, je pense qu'Emily a le droit de savoir ce genre de choses !" expliqua-t-elle.

Naomi quitta la table en grommelant et débarrassa nos assiettes. Je me levai pour l'aider et j'étais heureuse que Naomi n'objecte pas pour que je reste assise, comme elle l'avait fait après l'entrée.

Dans la cuisine, Naomi bougonnait encore, causant un autre rire de ma part. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était adorable quand elle était grincheuse.

"Ma mère me ridiculise." affirma-t-elle en plaçant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Je me postai derrière elle et enveloppa mes mains autour de sa taille. J'embrassai son omoplate et gardai mes lèvres posées dessus.

"Je trouve ça adorable, en fait." dis-je en caressant son ventre avec mes pouces.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face et me prit à son tour dans ses bras. Sans attendre, elle m'embrassa passionnément et je me laissai faire, car il m'était tout simplement impossible de résister à un baiser de Naomi Campbell.

Mes mains étaient à présent fermement agrippées dans ses mèches blondes et les siennes me serraient plus fort contre elle en massant généreusement mon fessier. De n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais trouvé ce geste déplacé, mais de Naomi, c'était sensuel et sensationnel.

"Et ce dessert ?" demanda Gina dans la pièce d'à côté.

On se défit l'une de l'autre, gênées. J'étais persuadée que la mère de Naomi avait compris ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, aussi je me dépêchai pour regagner la table.

En m'asseyant, je vis Gina sourire de façon très niaise; elle savait effectivement pourquoi servir le dessert mettait autant de temps. Sans parler que j'avais sûrement du rouge-à-lèvre autour de la bouche. Enlève-le discrètement, Emsy !

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gina nous demanda de lui expliquer pourquoi notre relation devait rester secrète aux yeux des médias. Pour elle, c'était totalement absurde que la vie sentimentale de sa fille ait un quelconque rapport avec sa vie professionnelle, et encore une fois, j'étais totalement d'accord. Naomi essayait de défendre son point de vue tant bien que mal, mais je savais qu'elle n'était elle-même pas entièrement convaincue.

J'étais assise sur les genoux de Naomi, qui avait ses bras enroulés autour de moi. Alors que je discutais avec Gina de la photographie et sur mes projets de devenir photographe, je sentis la main de Naomi caresser fermement ma cuisse et je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement. Heureusement, Gina racontait une autre anecdote de sa vie qui risquait de prendre du temps; je pouvais donc me focaliser sur la main de ma petite amie qui cherchait à présent mon entre-jambe. Ma respiration devenait difficile et j'avais sûrement la chair de poule.

La blonde commençait à dégrafer doucement la fermeture de mon pantalon et je me demandais comment j'arriverais à la stopper sans que mes actions ne paraissent suspectes (si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà…).

Sa main finit par se faufiler à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et je serrai les poings sur la table pour me contrôler.

"Emily, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Gina en posant sa main sur mon poing.

"Euh oui. J'ai… Mangé trop de… Trop de…"

J'avais du mal à finir ma phrase car la blonde venait de trouver mon point sensible.

"De glace." finis-je.

"Tu as l'air exténué."

Ah, si tu savais.

"Oui, un peu." avouai-je.

J'entendis la blonde rire dans mon dos et elle déposa un baiser sur mon épaule et retira délicatement sa main. Je soupirai de soulagement. Non pas que la sensation était désagréable, au contraire, mais je me demandais combien de temps j'aurais encore pu tenir dans cette situation.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et je ne savais pas exactement si je devais rester ou partir. Gina resterait très certainement dormir ici cette nuit, et cela ferait peut-être déplacé si je restais dormir moi aussi.

"Je ferais bien d'y aller." murmurai-je à Naomi, mes lèvres collées contre sa joue.

Son étreinte se resserra autour de mon bassin et elle protesta fermement. Je crois qu'elle avait déjà pas mal bu (pour sa défense, le vin était très bon).

"Reste." dit-elle.

* * *

**A/N: laissez-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :)**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Rouge vif

**A/N: j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : ****Naomi.**- Rouge vif.

J'avais réussi à persuader Emily de rester dormir, et ma mère de dormir dans la chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait certes l'ancienne chambre de ma mère à l'étage, mais elle était bien trop proche de ma chambre actuelle et je savais qu'Emily et moi n'arriverions pas à simplement dormir ce soir. D'abord parce que j'avais bu les trois-quarts de la bouteille de vin à moi-seule, mais aussi parce que j'avais remarqué les mains baladeuses de ma petite amie toute la soirée.

Ma mère appréciait beaucoup Emily et l'affection semblait réciproque. Peut-être parce qu'elle voyait qu'Emily me rendait heureuse, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle était le première personne que je lui avais présentée depuis Josh. Un mélange des deux sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais très heureuse qu'elles s'entendent bien et que le dîner se soit bien passé. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé autrement, mais avec Gina Campbell, tout est possible… (Je devrais penser à faire de cette phrase un slogan publicitaire si ma mère vient à se lancer dans l'humanitaire.)

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je la serrai à mon tour de toutes mes forces. Elle fit de même avec Emily et ce geste ne m'étonna pas du tout. Ce qui m'étonna surtout, c'était l'aisance avec laquelle ma petite amie se comportait avec ma mère. Elle ne prétendait pas être la petite amie parfaite, elle l'était tout simplement.

La montée des escaliers se fit au pas de course et je remarquai qu'Emily était tout aussi excitée que moi. L'entrée dans ma chambre était brutale (mais sensuelle); Emily donna un violent coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir tout en soulevant rapidement mon haut au-dessus de ma tête. Je fis de même avec son débardeur brun et fermai la porte derrière moi d'un coup de pied.

Elle me rapprocha d'elle et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon tandis que je l'embrassai tendrement dans le cou. Je l'entendis rire lorsqu'elle rencontra des problèmes pour ouvrir ce "putain de bouton à la con" (phrase que venait d'employer Emily). Je l'aidais à défaire mon pantalon et je fis de même avec le sien.

Je défis ensuite son soutien-gorge et embrassai instantanément son sein droit, puis le gauche, avec attention. Je continuai à embrasser sa poitrine en l'amenant sur le lit et ses mains s'agrippèrent dans mes cheveux, ramenant mes lèvres au plus près de son corps.

"Tu es magnifique." dis-je en décollant mes lèvres de ses seins.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et murmura :

"Toi aussi."

Je l'aimais tellement. Et j'avais besoin de lui prouver dès à présent. Je saisis ses hanches entre mes mains et les ramena vers mon bassin, puis caressa gentiment l'arrière de son dos. Emily agrippa ses mains au rebord mon lit et ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait tomber en extase dans les minutes à venir.

Nos deux corps en sueur se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre avec une force extraordinaire, ma main entrant et sortant de son entre-jambe du plus vite qu'elle le put. Nos baisers étaient urgents et rapides, et je gémis en même temps qu'elle lorsque son genoux se faufila entre mes jambes trempées.

"Em-"

"Oh putain Naoms…" hurla-t-elle en embrassant mon menton.

Ses mains, d'abord accrochées aux parois du lit, vinrent se poser fermement dans mon dos, ses ongles caressant ma chair.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, lorsque nous avions toutes les deux conclu qu'il commençait à se faire tard (et surtout que nous étions certainement en train de maintenir ma mère réveillée), Emily posa sa tête sur mon torse, comme à son habitude, et embrassait encore ma poitrine.

Je caressais son dos d'une main en gardant mon autre main sur sa taille, la rapprochant de moi.

"Je t'aime, Naoms."

"Je t'aime aussi, Ems." dis-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

* * *

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un sms, dû à la courte durée de la sonnerie, mais cela suffit à me faire bondir. Emily, quant à elle, grommela et fourra sa tête en-dessous du coussin.

Je me levai et soupirai en allant chercher l'engin. Avant d'ouvrir le message, je regardai l'heure : 4h03. Qui pouvait bien envoyer un message à cette heure-ci ? Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une pub. C'était un numéro inconnu.

**Cette putain dans ton lit qui te fait crier,**

**Qui te fait oublier la dure réalité.**

**Cette couleur rouge vif qui rappelle le sang,**

**Ne gardera pas son éclat bien longtemps.**

Je relus ce message une fois encore avant de laisser tomber mon téléphone par-terre. Je m'écroulai presque aussitôt sur le sol et entendis la voix d'Emily crier mon nom. Emily…

* * *

Je me réveillai, la gorge sèche et un mal de crâne abominable. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de m'inquiéter à nouveau, reprenant conscience du sms que j'avais lu il y a quelques instants.

Ma mère me tenait la main, le regard inquiet. Mais je ne vis pas Emily. Où était-elle ?

"Emily ?" m'exclamai-je en essayant de me lever.

Ma mère me repoussa calmement contre l'oreiller et dit :

"Elle est descendue te faire du thé, mon coeur."

Je fus rassurée pendant un court instant, puis je repensai à nouveau à ce message, qui décrivait clairement Emily. La personne qui avait envoyé ce message semblait bien au courant de ma vie personnelle. Et s'il s'agissait effectivement de Josh, mes peurs étaient encore plus grandes.

"Naomi…" commença a mère. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Je n'arrivai pas à répondre; j'avais l'impression d'avoir avaler du sable et qu'on était en train de m'étouffer avec un coussin. Ma respiration était irrégulière et j'étais certainement en train de faire une crise de panique, car ma mère essayait de me canaliser en posant ses mains sur mes épaules en me réconfortant.

"Emily… Emily, Emily… Emily !" m'exclamai-je.

"Je suis là." dit une voix qui venait de l'entrée de ma chambre.

Elle accourut vers moi et posa la tasse de thé sur la table de nuit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en joignant ses mains avec les miennes. Elle embrassa longuement mon front pour me calmer et je sentis des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux.

"Ça va aller…" me dit-elle en caressant le revers de ma main.

Mes yeux fixaient le vide et ma bouche était encore plus sèche que tout à l'heure.

"Naoms, parle-moi, je t'en prie." ajouta-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête et la regardai avec attention, les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Mon téléphone." répondis-je simplement.

Emily regarda ma mère, qui se leva pour le chercher. Elle me le tendit et j'ouvris à nouveau le message, sans regarder l'écran, incapable de relire une fois encore ces mots.

Emily lut attentivement le message en fronçant les sourcils. Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle ferma à son tour les yeux. Ce fut ensuite au tour de ma mère de lire le message, mais elle n'y comprit pas grand chose.

"Naomi-chérie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Je ne répondis pas.

"Elle en a reçu un similaire sur son ancien téléphone." répondit Emily. "Ce sont des menaces, Gina. Il faut avertir la police."

Avertir la police…

Ma mère ne se fit pas prier et contacta un agent quelques minutes plus tard. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever quand l'inspecteur arriva, mais je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me lever. Emily était restée assise à côté de moi, sans que ses mains ne quittent les miennes ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Des fois, quand elle voyait que j'allais à nouveau pleurer, elle embrassa mes phalanges tendrement en me souriant. Et par ce simple geste, je me sentis à chaque fois bien mieux la seconde suivante.

L'inspecteur entra dans ma chambre et Emily serra ma main un peu plus fort, comme pour me rassurer. Il me salua avec un sourire que j'essayai de lui rendre. Sans succès.

"Naomi Campbell ?" dit-il. "Ma fille a des posters de vous partout dans sa chambre !"

Je me forçai à sourire.

"Je peux vous signer un autographe après, si vous voulez." dis-je.

"Oh oui, ce serait très aimable de votre part !"

Je hochai la tête et baissai les yeux.

Il me demanda de lui résumer ce qui s'était passé; et très vite, mon histoire qui ne devait être qu'un résumé se transforma en une histoire assez longue pleine de détails.

"Je vois…" répondit-il. "Et vous êtes certaine qu'il s'agit du même homme qui vous a envoyé ce message ?"

"Absolument."

"Et ces autres messages que vous avez reçu, puis-je les voir ?"

"J'ai perdu mon téléphone récemment…"

"Oh." dit-il simplement.

"Mais… Je me souviens du message… Par coeur."

Il sortit un bloc-notes de son sac, ainsi qu'un stylo et s'apprêta à écrire ce que j'allais lui dicter.

"_Tu prétends te cacher, mais tout le monde le voit. Derrière les murs que tu as forgés, tout est là. Tu te crois en sécurité, mais il n'en est rien. Petite fille, ne tremble pas devant l'assassin._"

Les derniers mots étaient à peine audibles, car ma gorge se noua. Emily serrait ma main encore plus et caressait ma chevelure.

"Vous pensez pouvoir le retrouver ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien n'est sûr. Nous allons devoir faire des recherches plus approfondies pour nous assurer qu'il s'agit bien de Josh McKenna, mais il va me falloir l'accord de mes supérieurs pour que je puisse continuer toute recherche."

Ma mère se tenait encore dans le couloir et nous regardait discuter avec l'inspecteur, inquiète. Je lui souris timidement comme pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien et que tout allait bien se passer.

Il se leva enfin, (après que je lui ai signé une multitude papiers) et quitta la pièce avec un sourire compatissant. Je le vis discuter avec ma mère un moment et elle semblait encore plus inquiète.

Emily caressait gentiment ma chevelure, puis décida de s'allonger à côté de moi sur le lit, en gardant un contact tactile avec mon corps.

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda-t-elle en caressant mon ventre.

"J'ai peur, Em." avouai-je.

"Je suis là."

"J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal."

Elle embrassa ma tempe, se blottit contre moi, puis murmura :

"Il ne me fera aucun mal. Et je ne le laisserai pas t'en faire. Je te le promets."

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau, mais pas à cause de Josh. C'était parce que ses paroles étaient émouvantes. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça voulait dire tellement.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, ses mèches de cheveux rouges se mêlant à mes boucles blondes.

J'aimais cette fille plus que tout au monde.

* * *

**A/N: alors ? :) **


	29. Chapitre 29 : All I ever wanted

**Chapitre 29 : ****Emily.**- "All I ever wanted, all I every needed, is here in my arms."

Plus de deux semaines avaient passé depuis le message de Josh. Et depuis deux semaines, Naomi avait insisté pour que je me fasse accompagnée partout où j'allais. J'avais trouvé sa réaction trop poussée, à la limite de la paranoïa, mais quand elle s'est mise à pleurer lorsque je protestais, j'ai fini par céder.

Ainsi, tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, je rentrais soit avec Freddie, soit avec Thomas et Katie. Je ne pouvais plus emprunter la même voiture que Naomi depuis que Doug lui avait formellement interdit.

Le tournage commençait à toucher à sa fin; Naomi n'avait plus qu'une quinzaine de scènes à enregistrer en quelques semaines. Elle avait même accepté de jouer les scènes de sa doublure depuis qu'elle était devenue très amie avec Cook. Je ne m'en faisais pas cependant. Je voyais bien qu'entre eux il n'y avait que de l'amitié. Et même si je le détestais du plus profond de mon être il y a quelques temps, je commençais moi aussi à m'attacher à lui.

De plus en plus de magasines publiaient d'ailleurs en première page la "romance entre James Cook et Naomi Campbell". J'avais même lu sur le net certaines rumeurs qui disaient que Cook aurait probablement prévu de demander la main de Naomi dans les mois à venir. La vague "liaison avec la petite rouquine" semblait presque oubliée.

Pour ma part, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Jenny. Étant sa seule amie sur le tournage (et je crus comprendre l'être aussi dans la vraie vie), je lui avais proposé d'aller ensemble au cinéma voir le film de son choix. J'avais appelé sa mère pour m'assurer qu'elle serait d'accord qu'une inconnue l'emmène au cinéma, et elle m'avait répondu que tant que sa fille ne mangeait pas trop de sucreries, elle était d'accord. C'était loin d'être le genre de réponse que j'attendais… J'aurais préféré avoir pu argumenter avec elle, car cela aurait prouvé qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Au lieux de ça, elle m'indiqua simplement l'heure à laquelle on devrait la ramener chez elle, ainsi que ses coordonnées en cas de problème.

J'avais demandé à Naomi et Cook de venir aussi, d'abord parce que je m'étais rendue compte que je n'étais jamais allée au cinéma avec Naomi, et ensuite parce que je savais que Jenny apprécierait aller au cinéma avec "mes amis".

On alla tous les quatre au cinéma le plus proche lorsque Naomi et Cook eurent fini de tourner. J'eus beaucoup de mal à les voir se tenir la main en marchant dans la rue. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, car je savais que Cook n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête (il me l'avait répété pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui sur le trajet). Ce qui me faisait du mal, c'était de ne pas pouvoir lui tenir la main moi-même, en public. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. À la place, Jenny me tenait fermement la main et marchait plus rapidement que nous, excitée d'aller voir un film au cinéma avec nous.

Devant l'entrée, quelques fans demandèrent des autographes à Naomi et Cook, quelques paparazzis les prirent en photo et ils posèrent ensemble comme s'il s'agissait d'une séance photo.

Pendant ce temps, Jenny et moi regardions la liste de films proposés pour savoir lequel elle voudrait voir. Elle pointa du doigt le seul dessin-animé de la liste et je hochai la tête en guise de satisfaction.

On attendait dans la file d'attente et il y avait deux filles devant nous de l'âge de Jenny qui attendaient avec leur mère (je suppose). Elles se retournèrent vers Jenny et la dévisagèrent de manière totalement impolie.

"Pourquoi tu vas pas au cinéma avec tes amis, Jennifer ?" demanda l'une.

"Jenny n'a pas d'amis, Cindy !" répondit l'autre.

Et les deux petites filles commencèrent à rire ensemble en critiquant Jenny ouvertement. Les enfants de cet âge pouvait être extrêmement blessants les uns envers les autres et j'avais beaucoup de peine pour Jenny. Il fallait que je prenne sa défense, car je la vis rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, ce qui la rendait encore plus petite. Au même moment, Naomi et Cook vinrent se poster derrière nous. Je me baissai au même niveau que les enfants et dit :

"En fait, les filles… Je suis une amie de Jenny. Et la blonde et le brun ici, aussi. Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de vous moquer de _mon_ amie, ce serait très gentil."

Les deux petites filles étaient bouche-bée; elles regardèrent Jenny, moi, puis Naomi et Cook et acquiescèrent en même temps. Puis elle se retournèrent et je me relevai doucement en reprenant la main de Jenny dans la mienne.

"T'es trop cool !" me dit Jenny en tenant ma main un peu plus fort.

Je ris. Je sentis la respiration de Naomi frotter mon épaule, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon visage; puis elle chuchota discrètement :

"C'était très sexy."

Oh mon Dieu, ta voix l'est bien plus encore, si tu savais…

On s'assit au dernier rang de la salle, car Jenny avait insisté en nous expliquant que plus on est loin de l'écran, moins les personnages du dessin-animé pourront nous atteindre. Car oui, ce film était en 3D. D'habitude, j'aimais beaucoup les avancées technologiques, mais je trouvais que la 3D n'apportait en général pas grand chose aux films. Même si je savais que pour les enfants, cela apportait beaucoup.

Et j'avais pu le constater avec Jenny, car à chaque fois que l'un des personnages sortait un minimum de l'écran, elle avançait ses mains en essayant d'attraper l'animal.

Mais je n'avais pas pu constater cela bien souvent et encore moins me concentrer sur le film, car Naomi avait sa main posée sur ma cuisse depuis que nous étions assis. Au départ, ça n'avait commencé que par de simples caresses inoffensives sur les jambes, puis au fur-et-à mesure que le film passait, ses caresses devenaient plus intenses, plus persistantes, et je devenais incapable de maîtriser mes pulsions. Sa main se rapprochait de plus en plus de mon entre-jambe et malgré le fait que je portais un jeans, je ressentais toutes sortes de sensations agréables lorsqu'elle caressait l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Je vérifiai que Jenny était concentrée sur le film (à vrai dire, elle était complètement absorbée), puis je me tournai à moitié sur mon siège et commençai à embrasser le cou de ma petite amie avec passion. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya de se focaliser sur l'écran, mais je glissai ma main sous son t-shirt et massai ses côtes, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sa main droite, précédemment posée sur ma cuisse, atterrit rapidement dans ma chevelure. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tourna la tête pour m'embrasser et fourra sa langue dans ma bouche instantanément.

Je continuai à caresser son corps pendant le baiser et elle commençait à pousser de petits gémissements lorsque mes mains massèrent généreusement sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Sa respiration s'intensifia et sa poigne autour de mes cheveux aussi. Elle gémit encore une fois, et Cook laissa échapper un rire.

"Blondie, Emilio, pas ici, putain !" chuchota-t-il en riant.

J'essayai de me décoller de la blonde, mais elle resserra son étreinte et m'obligea à l'embrasser. Encore. Cette fille allait causer ma mort si elle continuait comme ça.

* * *

On venait de raccompagner Jenny chez elle et j'avais exactement prononcé trois phrases : "Bonjour.", "Oui, très bien passé.", "Au revoir et bonne soirée." La fille n'était pas bavarde, mais la mère était bien pire.

On déposa ensuite Cook chez lui et Naomi commençait à se plaindre de devoir jouer le taxi toute l'après-midi. Naomi grincheuse était toujours aussi sexy. Et je savais que la raison de son énervement passager n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle devait reconduire Cook et Jenny chez eux. Naomi attendait l'appel de l'inspecteur depuis un bout de temps et il commençait à se faire attendre.

Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivées chez elle que Naomi commença à sérieusement devenir difficile à vivre. D'abord en refusant de cuisiner quelque chose nous même, sous prétexte qu'elle préférait manger une pizza.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand on était posées tranquillement sur le canapé, elle était devenue indécise concernant le choix du film, zappant toutes les chaînes (et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait) et finit par éteindre la télé en se plaignant.

Plus tard encore, quand je lui avais proposé d'aller se coucher, car elle semblait fatiguée (et pour cause), mais elle avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle était en pleine forme et qu'elle avait envie de prendre l'air, dans son jardin. Je ne savais pas si je devais la suivre. Elle avait peut-être envie de se retrouver seule.

Diva-Naomi était de retour.

Je buvais un verre d'eau sur la table de la cuisine et je la regardais à travers la vitre. Elle était assise sur la chaise longue du patio et fumait une cigarette. Je ne l'avais jamais vu fumé avant et j'en conclus que ça devait être occasionnel, sûrement pour se vider l'esprit quand rien n'allait.

"Em ?" appela-t-elle.

Je finis mon verre et sortis la rejoindre. Je posai une main sur son épaule et m'assis sur ses genoux. Je pris une bouffée de sa cigarette et même si fumer ne faisait plus partie de mes habitudes, je devais avouer que j'en avais bien besoin.

Elle restait muette et je ne comptais pas l'obliger à parler. Si elle voulait me parler, elle le ferait. Mais à ce moment précis, aucune parole n'était nécessaire. On appréciait simplement le silence qui nous entourait.

La chanson de Depeche Mode défilait dans ma tête…

_All I ever wanted,_

_All I ever needed,_

_Is here in my arms._

_Words are very unnecessary,_

_They can only do harm… _

* * *

J'ai certainement dû m'endormir dans les bras de Naomi, car lorsque je me réveillais, je n'étais plus à la même place. J'étais encore blottie dans ses bras, mais nous étions allongée sur le canapé.

Prise de panique quand je vis la lumière du jour dehors, je regardai ma montre : 6h02. Ouf. Je n'étais ni en retard, ni en avance, juste à l'heure. Je pense que mon cerveau avait dû prendre l'automatisme de me réveiller à l'heure les matins de semaine.

Je réveillai Naomi par de doux baisers sur le visage. C'est seulement au bout du cinquième que la blonde fronça les sourcils puis sourit. Elle garda les yeux fermés et me serra fort contre elle.

"Bonjour…" murmura-t-elle en gardant ses yeux fermés.

"Bonjour." dis-je en continuant de l'embrasser.

"J'en connais une qui est matinale…"

Je ris simplement. Comment ne pas être matinale quand on se réveille aux côtés de Naomi Campbell ?

* * *

**A/N: laissez-moi vos remarques sur ce chapitre :)**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Un manque de preuve

**A/N: révélation intéressante dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : ****Naomi.**- Un manque de preuve.

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai immédiatement lorsque je vis l'appelant.

"Allô ?"

"_Mademoiselle Campbell._"

C'était bien la voix de l'inspecteur.

"Oui… ?"

"_Votre demande a bien été prise en compte, concernant les recherches de Josh McKenna, mais… Les preuves sont insuffisantes._" avoua-t-il.

"Qu-"

"_Un seul message, c'est insuffisant. Si vous en recevez un deuxième, ils acceptent de commencer les recherches, mais pour le moment, ils considèrent ça comme un simple canular téléphonique…_"

"Mais j'avais reçu un _autre_ message !"

"_Je sais. Mais vous n'en avez aucune preuve._"

"M-"

"_Je ne remets pas votre parole en doute, et croyez-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir poursuivre les recherches parce que je trouve que ce message est une preuve suffisante, mais cela ne relève pas de mes fonctions…_"

"Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci d'avoir essayé en tout cas."

"_Tenez-moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau. Que ce soit un message ou n'importe quelle autre chose qui vous semblerait suspecte._"

"Comme quoi ?"

"_Le sentiment de vous sentir épier en permanence. Si quelqu'un vous suit dans la rue, ou si quelqu'un a un comportement anormal._"

"En général, je me fais épier assez souvent." plaisantai-je.

"_Oui, c'est vrai… N'hésitez pas à m'appeler._"

"Bien sûr."

"_Au revoir, Naomi._"

"Au revoir."

À peine eus-je raccroché, je ressentis le besoin de voir Emily, de lui parler pour qu'elle me réconforte, car à ce moment précis, si je ne la voyais pas, j'allais à nouveau me laisser emporter et pleurer à chaudes larmes.

**J'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'inspecteur. Passe dans ma loge, stp. xN**

Sa réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre.

**J'arrive dans 10min. Tout va bien? **

Je ne pus lui répondre, car les larmes coulaient déjà à flots. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ?! Pourquoi ?!

Je regardais la photo A4 qu'Em avait fait développer pour moi il y a quelques semaines. Celle qu'on avait prise au parc. Rien qu'en la regardant, je me sentais déjà mieux. Regarder son visage me détendait. Mais sa présence me détendait encore plus, et j'allais devoir attendre encore dix minutes avant qu'elle arrive.

L'attente fut moins longue que ce que je pensais et Emily entra en hâte dans ma loge en fermant la porte derrière elle. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même sur le canapé, la photo A4 entre les mains. Je la posai sur l'accoudoir lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi. Elle s'assit aussitôt à côté de moi en caressant ma joue.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon coeur ?"

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa lorsqu'elle employa pour la seconde fois ce surnom.

"Naoms ?" insista-t-elle.

"Ils ne peuvent commencer aucune recherche tant que je ne leur apporte pas plus de preuves…"

"Quelle bande de crevards !"

"C'est pas leur faute, Em… Si je n'avais pas perdu mon portable, j'aurais pu leur fournir une preuve supplémentaire, et ils auraient pu commencer les recherches… Mais à cause de moi,-"

"Non, non, non, non…" me coupa-t-elle en posant son index sur ma bouche. "Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute."

"Mais Em-"

"Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute." dit-elle en haussant le ton.

"Ils veulent une autre preuve."

"Et alors ?"

"Alors ça veut dire qu'il faudra attendre jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un autre message de ce cinglé !"

"Alors on attendra." répondit-elle en m'enveloppant légèrement dans son étreinte.

"Et si il décide de ne pas envoyer de message avant d'agir ?" m'exclamai-je. "Si il décide d'agir ce soir en entrant chez moi ou chez toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si-"

Elle me tut une seconde fois, mais en m'embrassant cette fois. Je me laissai aussitôt emporter par ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient telle une drogue qui me calmait; une drogue douce et apaisante qui calmait tous les maux, qui permettait d'oublier toutes les douleurs de l'âme.

Elle décolla ses lèvres et caressa mes joues avec ses pouces en gardant son front collé au mien.

"Il n'arrivera rien. Tant qu'on est toutes les deux, il ne pourra rien faire. D'accord ?" dit-elle calmement.

Je baissai les yeux et hochai la tête. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur mon front et je me blottis contre elle, sentant son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, et je dus me défaire légèrement des bras de ma petite amie pour répondre.

"Allô ?"

"_Mademoiselle Campbell, c'est encore moi._"

"Oh. Du nouveau ?"

"_Pas vraiment, à vrai dire… Ma fille insiste pour que je continue les recherches seul._"

"Oh." était tout ce que je réussis à formuler.

"_Je ne peux hélas pas faire grand chose, mais je peux au moins essayer de tracer le message qui a été envoyé. Je connais pas mal de monde dans l'informatique, alors s'il était possible de récupérer votre téléphone à un moment ou à un autre pour-_"

"Je vous l'apporte dans la soirée."

"_Bien. Passez au commissariat vers dix-neuf heure, j'y serai._"

"Entendu. Merci… Merci infiniment."

"_C'est normal. Au revoir._"

Je raccrochai. Emily me regardait, en attente de réponse.

"Il peut savoir d'où ont été envoyés les messages." dis-je.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

"Il faut que je lui apporte mon portable ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce qui les a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Rien. Il compte enquêter tout seul."

Un autre mouvement de tête. Lorsqu'elle vit que je soupirai à nouveau en baissant le regard, elle m'embrassa encore une fois avec passion, calmant mes doutes et effaçant mes peines.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement pendant un très long moment. À vrai dire, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps et je n'aurais pas pu donner une approximation. Cinq minutes ? Cinq heures ?

Le baiser s'éternisa et Emily me fit l'amour sur le canapé pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Une chance qu'elle venait de finir sa journée et que j'avais fini la mienne depuis longtemps; car si le baiser précédent me paraissait infini, je me demandais sérieusement s'il existait une mesure plus longue pour qualifier ce qu'on venait de faire.

À dix-huit heure trente, on décida de se rhabiller, même si Emily tenta quelques manoeuvres désespérées pour ma déshabiller à nouveau et me ramener sur le canapé. Mais à ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait me stopper. Pas même une Emily complètement nue sur mon canapé en cuir. Oh mon Dieu, si. Cette Emily pouvait effectivement me stopper. Elle aurait pu me dire de sauter du haut d'un toit, je l'aurais fait sans réfléchir.

On arriva au poste avec un peu de retard (car après trois tentatives consécutives, Emily avait finalement réussi à me déshabiller encore une fois); je demandai à l'accueil à parler à l'inspecteur Johnson, et elle m'indiqua son bureau.

Je savais que je ne devais pas le faire, mais j'en avais besoin : tenir la main d'Emily, de ma petite amie, fermement dans la mienne, car elle me rassurait. Quand elle était avec moi, j'avais l'impression que mes problèmes disparaissaient un moment, qu'ils passaient au second plan et qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance.

Je confiai mon téléphone à l'inspecteur et il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir me prêter un téléphone de remplacement; mais puisqu'il agissait sans l'aide de ses collègues, j'en comprenais parfaitement la raison.

Il nous assura qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir, car il avait déjà eu affaire à un harcèlement du même type, et s'il n'avait pas agi tout de suite, ça se serait mal terminé.

On rentra à la maison, et après avoir fait l'amour encore trois fois consécutives, nous étions toutes les deux exténuées. Et ce soir comme tous les autres soirs depuis quelques semaines, Emily passa la nuit chez moi, car je refusai catégoriquement de dormir sans elle par les temps qui couraient.

* * *

Johnson devait appeler sur le portable d'Emily aujourd'hui pour lui donner des nouvelles. J'étais excitée et apeurée à l'idée de savoir où se trouvait cet enfoiré. Cela ne voulait probablement rien dire, puisqu'il avait très bien pu envoyer ce message intentionnellement à un certain endroit pour fausser les pistes, mais ça serait un début.

Je jouais l'une des dernières scènes du film et j'en avais un petit pincement au coeur. Cela ne m'arrivait jamais en général. La plupart du temps, j'étais même heureuse de pouvoir me reposer quelques temps. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Différent parce que ce film m'avait permis de rencontrer la fille qui était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie (si pas la plus importante). Cook était devenu mon meilleur ami (hé oui, la vie est pleine de surprises) et j'avais engagé Katie comme costumière à plein-temps. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Effy, et malgré cela, elle allait me manquer. Je sais, le tournage n'était même pas encore fini que je commençais déjà à être nostalgique. Ridicule, pas vrai ? Je me demandais surtout à quoi ressemblerait ma relation avec Emily après ce film. On n'en avait encore jamais parlé.

Après le tournage de cette scène, je cherchai désespérément Emily. En vain. Même Freddie ne l'avait pas vue. Soudain, en marchant au milieu des décors, je la vis discuter avec Jenny. La petite était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que ma petite amie tentait de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pu. La scène était triste, mais elles étaient adorables toutes les deux.

Je m'approchai d'elles lorsque je vis que Jenny ne pleurait plus. Emily sortit une enveloppe de son sac et lui tendit. Il y avait une photo d'elles-deux à l'intérieur, Emily m'en avait parlé. Je me postai juste à côté d'elles et offris un timide sourire à l'enfant en posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Emily.

Lorsque sa mère arriva vers nous pour chercher son enfant, Jenny se propulsa vers Emily pour la serrer dans ses bras. L'enfant était certes petite, mais je voyais qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup de force. Puis elle me regarda et tendit ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse à mon tour. Ce que je fis. J'ajoutai un doux baiser dans ses cheveux et la laissa partir. Cette petite était vraiment adorable.

On la regarda partir, en sachant pertinemment qu'on ne la reverrait sûrement jamais. Emily avait les larmes aux yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras, car je ne supportais pas la voir triste.

"Je déteste dire adieu aux personnes que j'aime." dit-elle.

Je la serrai plus fort dans mon étreinte en caressant doucement son dos et embrassai sa nuque. Elle sanglotait encore dans mes bras et je décidai de caresser son dos sous son t-shirt, en espérant que ça l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Je sentis ses muscles s'apaiser doucement à mon contact et ses sanglots se calmer.

Son portable sonna et elle se défit immédiatement de mon étreinte pour le sortir de sa poche et me le tendre pour que je réponde.

"Oui ?"

"_Mademoiselle Campbell ?_"

"Oui."

"_Inspecteur Johnson. Nous avons pu localiser l'endroit exact où a été envoyé le message…_"

Il y eut un silence et je me demandais quand il allait finir sa phrase.

"Et… ?" l'invitai-je à continuer.

"_Le message a été envoyé devant chez vous, mademoiselle._"

En un éclair, mes muscles se crispèrent tous à l'unisson et ma respiration se bloqua. J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer par terre au moment où Emily me retint dans ses bras et prit le téléphone pour répondre à ma place. J'entendais encore la voix de l'inspecteur appeler mon nom lorsque je ne répondis pas.

Emily caressait mes cheveux pendant qu'elle discutait avec l'inspecteur. Je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur leur conversation… Ce taré avait envoyé ce message à quelques pas de chez moi, devant ma maison… Il savait où j'habitais, avec qui je passais mes nuits, et il avait très certainement l'intention d'agir… Je ne voyais plus clair, tout était redevenu flou, ma tête pesait lourd et je retombais encore une fois inconsciente dans les bras d'Emily.

* * *

**A/N: alors ? **


	31. Chapitre 31 : Ne me laisse pas

**Chapitre 31 : ****Emily.**- Ne me laisse pas.

Elle était allongée sur mon lit, brûlante. Elle avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre depuis l'appel de l'inspecteur. Je m'inquiétais sérieusement pour elle; et même Katie, qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à se préoccuper de la santé des autres, était spécialement restée à l'appartement pour s'occuper de Naomi pendant que je devais apporter des photos dans la matinée.

Elle avait enfin réussi à dormir et j'étais soulagée en m'apercevant que son front était moins chaud qu'il y a quelques heures. J'en profitai pour allumer mon ordinateur et charger les photos de mon appareil.

L'ordinateur m'indiqua qu'il restait dix minutes avant que l'intégralité des photos ne soient chargées; je décidai donc de passer en revue toutes les photos que j'avais de la blonde. Même si j'avais vu ces photos un nombre incalculable de fois, j'étais toujours autant émerveillée devant sa beauté.

Alors que j'allais retoucher une photo un peu floue, je m'aperçu qu'il y avait un homme à quelques mètres derrière Naomi, un appareil photo en main. Il était caché derrière les buissons, mais on pouvait voir très distinctement qu'il nous fixait. Je vérifiai s'il était aussi présent sur les autres photos et me rendis compte qu'il apparaissait effectivement sur l'intégralité des clichés. Je fis donc un zoom sur le personnage et essayai de rendre la photo plus nette et espérer voir son visage, mais mon ordinateur n'était pas assez puissant pour une telle opération.

Je commençais à me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas de Josh, car l'homme semblait nous épier avec attention. Je ne devais cependant pas tenir Naomi informer de la situation, car je savais que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état. Mais j'étais certainement devenue complètement parano, et il ne s'agissait certainement que d'un paparazzi (sûrement celui qui a envoyé les photos aux magazines, d'ailleurs).

Le chargement de mes photos étaient terminé et au même instant, Naomi commençait à respirer bruyamment en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, non, non…" murmura-t-elle, la voix apeurée.

Je quittai la chaise où j'étais assise précédemment pour m'assoir sur le rebord du lit, à ses côtés. Je posai à nouveau ma main sur son front et m'aperçus que sa température avait à nouveau augmenté. J'appliquai la serviette mouillée sur son front pour faire baisser la température et j'eus l'impression qu'elle commençait à aller mieux.

"Emily…" dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

"Je suis là, mon amour." répondis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils étaient déjà remplis de larmes, et j'eus envie de pleurer rien qu'en la regardant. Je la pris dans mes bras lorsqu'elle commençait à sangloter et je me mis à pleurer avec elle, pas parce que cette histoire me faisait peur, mais parce que j'avais peur pour elle. J'avais peur que cette histoire l'affecte à un point qui m'échappait. J'avais peur qu'il soit capable de la blesser sans même la toucher. Je me jurai que si je croisais le chemin de ce type, je le ferais souffrir de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec elle. Pas le tuer, il mérite bien pire. Il mérite de souffrir, d'endurer toutes les peines du monde. Être capable de blesser une personne comme elle, ce n'est pas humain.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé et même si Naomi était encore muette, je savais qu'elle se sentait mieux. La fièvre avait cessé et elle commençait à se nourrir à peu près normalement. Elle n'avait certes pas un appétit de loup, mais c'était un début.

Sa mère devait passer à l'appartement aujourd'hui, car elle s'inquiétait énormément et les deux coups de fil de sa fille ne l'avait en rien rassurée.

Gina arriva en début d'après-midi et, comme à son habitude, elle me salua en me serrant dans ses bras. Je me demandais si Naomi accepterais que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras, car elle avait refusé que je le fasse depuis ces trois jours. Même pour dormir, la blonde me repoussait à chaque fois que j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas exactement sa réaction, mais je savais qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire, aussi je n'insistais jamais lorsqu'elle me repoussait.

Effy et Katie étaient elles aussi à l'appartement ce jour-là, et j'étais assise à table avec elle, car j'avais voulu laisser Gina et sa fille seules. Effy me fixait longuement tandis que Katie se contentait de se dandiner sur sa chaise. Elles voulaient que je leur explique ce qui se passait avec Naomi, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais leur raconter. Mais après tout, il s'agissait de ma soeur jumelle et de sa meilleure amie, alors pourquoi pas ?

"Naomi se fait harceler." expliquai-je.

"Et alors ?" demanda Katie.

"C'est son ex qui la harcèle."

"Et alors ?" répéta-t-elle. "J'ai aussi des ex qui me harcèlent et j'en fais pas tout un foin ! Tu te souviens de Danny Gui-"

"Ça n'a aucun rapport !" m'exclamai-je.

"Explique-nous alors." intervint Effy.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit." dis-je en fixant le couloir qui menait à ma chambre.

"Oh je t'en prie, Em !" s'exclama Katie. "Tu peux quand même nous le dire à nous ! On ira rien balancer à ces connards de journalistes !"

Effy acquiesça en regardant Katie, puis me fixa de ses yeux bleus perçants. Je pris une grande inspiration et leur expliqua en résumé ce qui s'était passé, en commençant par leur raconter qui était Josh et ce qu'il avait fait, puis en leur disant ce que les messages contenaient.

Elles semblaient à présent mieux comprendre la réaction de Naomi.

"Et si ce taré vient m'égorger pendant la nuit en pensant que c'est toi ?" demanda ma soeur.

Effy laissa échapper un rire.

"Tu as regardé trop de films d'horreur, Katiekins." murmura Effy à l'oreille de ma soeur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, la réaction de ma soeur m'aurait fait rire, mais cette fois, je n'arrivais pas à en rire, car il y avait du juste dans ses paroles. Et si il s'en prenait à Katie ? Et si il s'en prenait à Naomi ? Je sortis immédiatement ces deux idées de ma tête et quittai la table pour m'assurer que Naomi allait bien.

La mère et la fille était allongée ensemble sur le lit; Naomi était blottie dans les bras de Gina et on aurait dit qu'elle avait à peine une dizaine d'années, comme une enfant apeurée. Gina me sourit tristement et me fit signe d'entrer pour la rejoindre. Je m'assis sur le lit et m'aperçu que Naomi dormait paisiblement. Gina l'installa dans mes bras et je soupirai de soulagement, car cette sensation m'avait manquée. Oh mon Dieu, ça m'avait manqué !

Gina quitta l'appartement peu de temps après, en silence, et m'avertit qu'elle appellerait certainement Naomi demain pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Naomi se réveilla doucement et aussitôt je relâchai mon étreinte pour que son réveil se fasse en douceur. Elle se défit de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Soudainement, elle m'embrassa avec force en insérant instantanément sa langue dans ma bouche et en plaquant ses mains derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je me laissais transporter par ce baiser, et même si ses gestes étaient rapides et violents, je les appréciais, car ses lèvres n'avaient pas rencontré les miennes depuis bien trop longtemps. Et ça me manquait terriblement. Elle avait beau être là, chaque jour avec moi, Naomi me manquait. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ces derniers temps et ça me tuait à petits feux.

Très vite, Naomi retira mon t-shirt et je ne me fis pas prier pour faire de même. J'embrassai son torse en douceur et avec attention, tandis que je retirai lentement ses sous-vêtements. Elle me sépara d'elle encore une fois pour qu'elle puisse se positionner au-dessus de moi, en bloquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Mon excitation ne fut que plus grande.

Elle me pénétra avec force et je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était du plaisir ou de la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Son rythme était incroyablement rapide et je savais que mon orgasme approchait, mais je refusais l'atteindre seule, sans que Naomi me regarde dans les yeux comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, sans qu'elle me murmure qu'elle m'aime en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva; ses yeux étaient fermés et même si sa tête était emboîtée dans mon cou et embrassait ma nuque, je sentais que ce soir, on ne faisait pas l'amour. On baisait. Purement et simplement. Peut-être pour évacuer le stress, peut-être pour oublier ce qui s'était passé… Je ne savais pas exactement. Mais ce n'était pas bien. Le plaisir que j'éprouvais n'était pas le bon. Et au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle, Naomi n'était pas là.

Je n' avais plus la force de lui procurer du plaisir en retour. Je me contentai donc de l'embrasser et de m'allonger à côté d'elle. Je pensais qu'après ça, qu'après ce soir, je pourrais enfin dormir dans ses bras, dormir contre son corps chaud. Mais non… Elle se retourna de l'autre côté du lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement et voulus enrouler mes bras autour de la blonde en me retournant, mais à ma grande surprise, l'autre moitié du lit était vide. Et froide. Il y avait un papier sur l'oreiller.

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes ou que tu me pardonnes, mais je ne peux pas continuer cette relation avec toi. N._

Je dus relire ces deux phrases plusieurs fois avant d'être sûre de leur signification. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle…

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je déchirai le papier en miettes avant de balancer les morceaux violemment contre le sol. Je me levai et donnai un violent coup de pieds dans la poubelle. Je posai mes mains à plat sur mon bureau pour me calmer, mais une photo de Naomi attira mon attention et la rage s'empara à nouveau de moi. D'un seul coup de bras, je fis voler à travers la pièce toutes les affaires posées sur le bureau en hurlant, ma voix cassée par les larmes.

Katie entra dans ma chambre en hâte.

"Em !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est quoi ce boucan ?!"

Je m'approchai d'elle, les poings serrés et elle prit peur. Elle me saisit par les épaules et crispa sa mâchoire. Mes muscles étaient raides et durs et je tremblais comme une feuille.

"Viens là." me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Mes muscles se relâchèrent et je m'y blottis instantanément, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les muscles de mes jambes semblaient avoir disparus, et je m'écrasai sur le sol, soutenue par ma soeur, qui s'abaissa elle aussi à mon niveau. Je m'agrippai à elle en sanglotant.

"Chhh… Em, ça va aller…" murmura-t-elle en embrassant mes cheveux.

"Elle est partie… Katie, elle est partie…"

Je pleurais bruyamment et suffoquai. Ma soeur ne répondit pas et se contenta de me serrer contre elle. Contre toute attente, Katie parvenait à me calmer.

"Ne me laisse pas, Katie." demandai-je.

"Jamais."

* * *

**A/N: vous avez éventuellement le droit de me haïr :] Laissez aussi un commentaire ! ;)**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Besoin d'elle

**A/N: chapitre très court... C'est, je pense, nécessaire ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : ****Naomi.**- Besoin d'elle.

De tous les choix que j'avais dû faire dans ma vie, quitter Emily était le plus dur à faire. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour me décider. Au départ, je pensais pouvoir m'éloigner d'elle un moment, le temps que toute cette histoire prenne fin. Mais plus elle s'occupait de moi, plus je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je brise ce lien violemment.

Je n'aurais pas supporté la voir souffrir plus longtemps. Bien sûr, elle souffrait certainement en ce moment, mais si Josh avait essayé de lui faire du mal… Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée.

J'avais dans l'espoir de tout recommencer avec elle une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Elle n'allait certainement pas me pardonner facilement, elle n'allait peut-être pas me pardonner du tout, mais j'essayerai. Je me battrai pour elle. Emily en vaut la peine. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir. Et le fait que par ma faute, elle était certainement en train de souffrir me tuait littéralement. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus.

Ma mère m'avait appelée il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire ce que j'avais fait. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

J'avais répondu aux messages de JJ. En mentant. Je lui avais dit que j'allais mieux, que tout se passait bien et que j'étais pressée de le voir.

Doug m'avait lui aussi contactée. Simplement pour m'annoncer que j'avais une interview dans la semaine, ainsi qu'une demie-journée de tournage avant de boucler le film.

J'y étais allée, en essayant de camoufler ma peine, mais mon coeur était ailleurs. Emily l'avait gardé avec elle et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un énorme trou dans ma poitrine. Un trou qui, j'espère, allait se refermer un jour. J'avais tant besoin d'elle. Tant besoin d'elle…

* * *

J'étais seule à la maison quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je n'attendais pourtant personne. Étant devenue quelque peu parano ces temps-ci, je pris le parapluie posé dans l'entrée et vis par la fenêtre de la porte une chevelure rouge. Emily ?

Mon coeur s'emballa et j'ouvris la porte en hâte. Je me retrouvai en face d'elle. Enfin. Soudainement, une main vint se coller de plein fouet sur mon visage.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, sale garce ?!"

C'était Katie. Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Emily; et Emily ne m'aurait définitivement pas frappée.

J'étais allongée sur le sol, car la force de son coup m'avait évanouie un moment. J'avais les mains en sang, et saignais probablement du nez.

"Réponds-moi, Naomi !"

Sa voix était moins puissante que tout à l'heure.

"Katie, calme-toi, je t'en prie."

"Que je me calme ?! T'as brisé le coeur de ma soeur en miettes, et tu crois que je vais me calmer ?!"

Ses paroles étaient telles des poignards qui tranchaient ma peau. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase cohérente dans ma tête pour essayer de lui expliquer. Katie ne comprendrait pas. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un comprendrait les raisons qui m'ont poussée à agir de la sorte.

"Ne t'approche plus d'elle. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter."

Elle quitta l'entrée en claquant la porte derrière elle. Si avant je pensais être au plus bas, maintenant j'étais encore plus bas que terre.

J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un. De parler à quelqu'un. Mais parler de quoi ? Si Emily n'était plus là, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Plus aucun sens…

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ?**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Sans moi

**Chapitre 33 : ****Emily.**- Sans moi.

Deux longues semaines… Deux semaines que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Naomi… Du moins, aucune nouvelle personnellement transmise. Car à vrai dire, je suivais chacun de ses faits et gestes à la télé. Elle était récemment allée à une conférence de presse pour signer des autographes, plus tôt dans la semaine, elle était allée faire des photos avec des enfants malades dans un centre spécialisé, je l'avais même vue dans une pub pour un parfum. Elle semblait recommencer doucement sa vie. Sans moi.

Katie m'avait dit qu'elle avait démissionné, car elle refusait de travailler pour elle un jour de plus. Effy était la seule à être restée en contact avec Naomi. Il y avait Cook aussi, bien entendu, mais étant donné que je ne lui parlais pas, je ne pouvais avoir aucun renseignement de sa part. Effy m'avait dit qu'elle avait tourné sa dernière scène il y a quelques jours, avec brio. Elle n'avait pas constaté quelque chose de différent concernant son attitude, même si elle était apparemment bien moins souriante que d'habitude.

Dans un élan de rage passagère, j'avais déchiré toutes les photos que j'avais d'elle il y a quelques jours. J'avais instantanément regretté ce geste. Elle me manquait… Bien plus que je n'osais l'avouer.

J'avais évidemment refusé de retourner sur le tournage, de peur de croiser son regard dans les couloirs. Effy comprenait ma réaction et avait pu se passer de mes services puisqu'ils étaient en fin de tournage et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de toute l'équipe technique.

J'en avais profité pour envoyer de nouvelles photos au magazine pour lequel j'avais envoie de bosser. La directrice, Mandy Dawson, était une véritable pétasse qui se trouvait absolument irrésistible et qui pensait que ses charmes fonctionnaient sur moi. Même après lui avoir précisé que j'étais en couple (l'étais-je encore ?), elle avait continué à me faire du rentre-dedans. Et pendant un instant, un très court instant, j'avais envisagé de sortir avec elle, de coucher avec elle. Pour me vider la tête et essayer d'oublier Naomi. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais cependant besoin de me sentir voulue, aimée par quelqu'un.

* * *

Un soir, alors que je lisais tranquillement un livre dans ma chambre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Katie m'assura qu'elle irait ouvrir, car il devait s'agir de Thomas, qui devait passer la nuit ici. Encore… J'allais devoir endurer leurs ébats, alors que c'était quelque chose que je souhaitais à tout prix éviter.

J'entendis ma soeur s'énerver en haussant la voix. Oh non, pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va casser avec lui, pour une fois qu'elle sortait avec un type bien ! Mais la voix de la personne avec qui Katie s'énervait n'était pas celle de Thomas. C'était une voix de femme… Effy ? Non. Cette voix-là était bien plus douce, bien plus sensuelle… Naomi !

Je bondis du lit et sortis de ma chambre en hâte. Je découvris, sur le pas de la porte, une Naomi en larmes qui essayait vainement de dire quelque chose à ma soeur, qui la repoussait violemment par les épaules chaque fois que la blonde faisait un pas en avant.

Je restai dans le couloir et soudain, les deux femmes se rendirent compte de ma présence. Son regard se fixa intensément dans le mien et il m'était physiquement impossible de détacher mes yeux des siens. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient tels deux aimants. Ses magnifique yeux bleus… Ça m'avait manqué.

J'avais envie de courir vers elle et de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue, de toucher son corps et de caresser sa peau sur le champ, mais je ne bougeai pas et gardai un visage impénétrable.

"Em…" dit-elle en pleurant.

"Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp !" hurla ma soeur.

"Katie, laisse-nous cinq minutes, tu veux bien ?" demandai-je calmement.

"Comme tu voudras."

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Je m'approchai de la blonde, sans décoller mon regard du sien.

"Em…" dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, le bras tendu.

Je reculai et écartai son bras. Elle recommença à pleurer bruyamment et je vis qu'elle combattait pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Une part de moi voulait la serrer dans mes bras et la consoler, l'autre me rappela ces derniers jours de calvaires que j'ai subi par sa faute.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naomi ?" demandai-je, sèchement.

"M'excuser."

Je ris nerveusement et ironiquement, car je n'avais absolument pas envie de rire.

"Même si c'est deux semaines trop tard…" ajouta-t-elle.

J'attendis un moment, puis lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui répondre, je demandai :

"C'est tout ?"

"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais."

Je ris à nouveau, mais sans retenue.

"Em, je suis vraiment désolée… Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, je t'ai-"

"Va-t'en, s'il-te-plaît, Naomi." la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne prononce ces mots qui allaient me transpercer le coeur. "Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, va-t'en."

Elle regarda ses mains un moment, luttant contre les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler, puis s'en alla sans un mot, sans un regard.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et alors que j'espérais qu'avec le temps, je finirai par cicatriser, ma peine ne fut que plus grande. Je ne passais pas une seconde sans penser à elle. Depuis le soir où elle était venue à l'appartement, j'avais refusé de parler à quiconque, pas même à ma propre soeur, pas même à Freddie. J'en étais physiquement incapable. Je l'aimais encore terriblement et je savais que j'avais réagi violemment avec elle ce soir-là. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, et je m'en voulais terriblement.

Ma soeur toqua à la porte de ma chambre et entra.

"Em, Effy demande si… Si par hasard… Tu sais où est partie Naomi ?"

Tous mes muscles se rétractèrent lorsque j'entendis son prénom. Naomi était partie ? Je secouai ma tête pour dire "non" et me positionnai à nouveau en position de foetus. Katie soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, en caressant mon bras gauche.

Elle me répéta combien il était important que je sorte prendre l'air et que je me nourrisse car j'avais mauvaise mine; elle fit différents commentaires désobligeants sur mes cheveux et mon odeur, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon attention était à nouveau centrée sur la blonde. Elle était partie quelque part. Et personne ne savait où elle était.

Après un moment, le portable de ma soeur sonna à nouveau et elle décrocha.

"Eff ? … Non, elle ne savait pas. … Ah ! … Qui te l'a dit ? … Ah. … Chez qui ? … C'est qui ? … D'accord. … Oui, je lui dirai. … Bye, Eff !"

Je relevai la tête.

"C'était Effy." dit-elle. (Déconne pas, j'avais pas entendu !) "Elle a appelé JJ pour savoir s'il savait où était Naomi et apparemment, elle serait partie quelques jours chez sa mère…"

Je hochai simplement la tête. J'étais tout de même rassurée, car j'avais peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Surtout depuis qu'elle vivait seule chez elle. Le fait qu'elle soit avec Gina en ce moment me rassurait un peu.

"Em, ça va ?" (Hochement de tête.) "Je vais te faire du thé." dit-elle.

* * *

Je venais de déposer mes photos dans le bureau de Mandy, (elle avait insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom, pour que nous soyons "des amies liées". Ouais c'est ça, mon cul !)

Je rentrai en mobylette, car il commençait à faire beau et chaud ces temps-ci. Doucement, je commençais à me remettre de cette rupture, je commençais à penser à autre chose, et ma soeur avait dit que ça se voyait dans les photos que je prenais. Le style était plus souple, plus relâché.

Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait pas que je voyais sans arrêt Naomi à la télé. Elle semblait avoir minci et ses cheveux étaient bien plus clairs, presque proches du blanc, tellement le blond était terne. Elle ne faisait plus semblant de sortir avec Cook, car il n'y en avait plus d'utilité. Et je crois que JJ était redevenu son agent permanent.

Je garai ma mobylette et sortis mon téléphone. Un message de Katie.

**Je reste chez Thomas ce soir, il reste de la pizza dans le frigo. Envoie-moi un sms quand t'es rentrée. K. xxx**

Ma soeur se montrait ultra protectrice ces temps-ci, comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qui risquait de se casser au moindre choc. Pour la rassurer, je lui envoyai donc un message lui assurant que je venais bel et bien de rentrer et que j'allais probablement me coucher en rentrant.

Je montai les marches à grandes enjambées et découvris que l'allée qui menait à la porte de notre appartement était remplie de pétales de roses rouges flamboyantes. Ces pétales formaient un chemin qui allait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je commençai à me demander si elles m'étaient bien adressées. Ou peut-être étaient-elles adressées à Katie. Peut-être était-ce Thomas qui avait fait une surprise à Katie et…

Il y avait un mot sur la porte. Une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris délicatement.

_Laisse-moi l'opportunité de me faire pardonner et rejoins-moi au parc. Tu sais lequel. Naomi. x_

Je regardais autour de moi et quand je vis toutes ces pétales de roses au sol, cela me rappelait la beauté de ce qu'on avait ensemble il y a quelques temps.

"Ce jeune homme doit être très amoureux de vous…" dit la vieille femme qui habitait l'appartement en face du nôtre en récupérant son journal.

Si elle savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une fille, elle ferait certainement une crise cardiaque.

"Oui… Il l'est." répondis-je en gardant mes yeux rivés sur la lettre.

Il y avait des coeurs dessinés dessus et je ris en pensant au nombre de fois où j'avais critiqué Naomi car elle ne savait pas dessiné. Mais je devais avoué que pour une fois, elle avait réussi son travail.

Avant de me rendre sur les lieux, j'envoyai un sms à Katie, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète si je ne revenais pas le lendemain. Hé, j'ai le droit de penser à des perspectives plus réjouissantes, non ?

**K, je passe la soirée avec Naomi, elle a décidé de se faire pardonner. Je t'appelle demain si je ne suis pas rentrée. Bonne soirée x Ems.**

Je pris une grande inspiration et marchai d'un pas décidé en direction du parc.

* * *

**A/N: alors, comment pensez-vous que Naomi essayera de se faire pardonner ? ;)**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Ma faute

**A/N: suite des événements... plop, merci pour tes commentaires ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : ****Naomi.**- Ma faute.

Je ne supportais plus mon image. Me voir à la télé me rendait malade. Cette image de la fille parfaite que les médias faisaient passer. De cette fille dont la carrière va être propulser grâce au film de l'année. Cette fille dont la vie sourit tous les jours… Écouter toutes ces conneries me donnait littéralement la nausée. Même me voir dans le miroir m'était insupportable.

La fille que j'aimais le plus au monde ne voulait plus me voir, sa soeur m'empêchait de m'approcher d'elle, et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de l'inspecteur Johnson.

Enfin, il restait ma mère. Elle avait accepté de m'héberger quelques jours chez elle après que je sois allée voir Emily à son appartement. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Cook aussi avait été très présent pour moi ces temps-ci. J'avais même passé une nuit chez lui, parce que j'avais trop bu et que je n'étais plus en état de conduire.

* * *

Ce soir encore, j'avais décidé de boire. Boire jusqu'à ce que, peut-être, la douleur s'en aille. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie un moment ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, sa chevelure rouge, son magnifique corps, son rire tellement adorable,…

La sonnette retentit et je ne voulus d'abord pas ouvrir, car je n'attendais personne. Mais ce quelqu'un derrière la porte insista lourdement en sonnant à plusieurs reprises sur l'interrupteur.

Je soupirai et marchai vers la porte. J'ouvris machinalement et fus surprise en voyant Katie se tenir devant moi. Je reculai en ayant peur qu'elle soit à nouveau venue pour me frapper.

"Pourquoi Em ne répond pas au téléphone ?"

Sa question me surprit.

"Euh, Katie, comment veux-tu que je sache ?"

"Oh, joue pas les imbéciles avec moi, Campbell, je sais qu'elle a passé la nuit chez toi hier soir !"

"Euh… Non. Je m'en souviendrais quand même."

"Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez !"

Je soupirai en roulant les yeux.

"Bon, où est ma soeur ?"

"Mais j'en sais rien ! Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis passée chez vous ce fameux soir !"

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

"Em m'a envoyé un sms hier soir pour me dire qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec toi…"

"Non !"

"Les pétales de roses dans le couloir de l'immeuble, ce n'était pas toi ?"

"Non !"

Ses questions commençaient sérieusement à me faire peur et je voyais dans son regard que mes réponses la perturbaient aussi.

"Mais… Dans ce cas… Qui… Avec qui elle…-"

"Josh." répondis-je.

* * *

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur du commissariat, suivie de près par Katie. Je m'appuyai sur le bureau et demandai à parler immédiatement à l'inspecteur Johnson, car lui seul comprendrait la situation et nous aiderait sans poser de questions préalables.

Après une attente (qui me semblait infinie), il sortit enfin de son bureau et fronça les sourcils en voyant nos visages sanglotants.

"Mademoiselle Campbell ?"

"C'est Emily." dis-je en courant vers lui. "Il l'a… Il l'a…-"

"Elle a été kidnappée !" intervint Katie.

"Calmez-vous, les filles." dit l'inspecteur. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareille ?"

Et je lui expliquai tout ce que je savais, mon histoire souvent complétée par des détails futiles ajoutés par Katie. Il avait du mal à suivre et je dus lui répéter l'histoire trois fois pour qu'il finisse par comprendre entièrement le problème. Je savais qu'il nous croyait sur parole et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Il faut que je vois l'appartement et les témoins éventuels."

On hocha la tête à l'unisson et Katie se leva instantanément, prête à partir. Johnson lui demanda de se rassoir, car il allait alerter une voiture de police qui allait fouiller le périmètre autour de l'immeuble pour commencer les recherches.

On arriva dans l'immeuble une demie-heure plus tard et je découvris avec stupéfaction l'amas de pétales au sol, presque toutes fanées. L'inspecteur prit des photos de la scène avec son appareil et soupira.

"Il n'y avait rien d'autre quand vous êtes arrivée ?" demanda-t-il. "Aucune trace d'effraction ou aucun objet qu'Emily aurait laissé ici ?"

Katie secoua la tête et des larmes se remplirent à nouveau dans ses yeux. Depuis quelques temps, ça avait été la guerre entre elle et moi, mais ce soir, elle avait besoin d'un soutien; je la pris donc contre moi en l'enroulant dans mes bras et elle se laissa emporter en pleurant à chaudes larmes contre mon torse.

"Je vais interroger les voisins, savoir s'ils n'ont rien entendu de suspect…" annonça-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et serrai Katie contre moi. Je me permis même d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête pour la consoler.

"C'est ta faute ce qui arrive." dit-elle dans mon étreinte.

Je voulais d'abord protester, lui dire que je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je me rendis à l'évidence; Katie avait raison. Tout ce qui était en train d'arriver était bel et bien ma faute. Si je n'avais pas quitté Emily, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée seule ce soir-là, elle ne se serait pas faite enlever par Josh et à l'heure qu'il est, je serais peut-être même en train de l'embrasser, ou de voir un dessin-animé, ou en train de manger une glace, ou… Mon Dieu… En essayant de la protéger, j'ai empiré la situation ! Ce que je voulais éviter absolument s'est produit ! Par ma faute, Emily est peut-être en danger ! Par _ma_ faute !

L'inspecteur revint au bout d'un quart d'heure vers nous et Katie se défit immédiatement de moi.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Votre voisine, madame Addison, a dit avoir vu un homme déposer toutes ces pétales de roses dans le couloir hier soir. Elle a aussi dit l'avoir vu accrocher une lettre sur la porte."

"Une lettre ? Mais il n'y avait aucune lettre quand je suis revenue !" répondit Katie.

"Vous avez de la chance que votre voisine soit une véritable fouineuse, car elle a lu le contenu de la lettre et apparemment, l'agresseur aurait proposé le parc comme lieux de rendez-vous."

"Le parc ? Quel parc ?" s'exclama Katie, perplexe.

"Je sais lequel."

* * *

Johnson avait demandé à la voiture de police d'inspecter les environs du parc près de la clinique avec attention tandis qu'une équipe de renfort viendrait examiner les lieux avec nous.

"Votre voisine a aussi dit que l'homme était un beau gosse brun athlétique, type sud-américain. Ça pourrait être une description de Josh ?"

"Non… Josh est blond aux yeux verts… Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu, mais en aucun cas il pourrait avoir la carrure d'un latino !"

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Cela dit, peut-être que Josh s'était teint les cheveux… Qui sait comment les gens peuvent se transformer après tout ce temps.

L'un des policiers appela Johnson et lui dit qu'il venait de trouver un téléphone. Et c'était effectivement celui d'Emily.

Il avait encore peu de batterie, mais on put quand même l'utiliser pour éventuellement trouver quelque chose. Elle avait dix-huit appels en absence (la plupart de Katie) dont neuf messages (sept de Katie, un de Freddie et un autre d'Effy).

On n'avait rien trouvé de suspect à l'intérieur, même après avoir fouillé ses messages encore une fois, ses albums photos et vidéos ainsi que ses recherches internet.

Je gardai le téléphone serré dans ma main, contre mon coeur. Ça pouvait paraître bête, mais ça appartenait à Emily. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses mains avant que… Je ne voulais pas y penser.

On était assises depuis plus d'une heure sur le banc, attendant vainement que l'un des flics viennent avec une preuve en plus, un indice nous permettant de nous rapprocher un peu plus d'Emily, de savoir où ce monstre l'avait emmenée.

* * *

Quarante-sept heures avaient passé depuis qu'on avait déclaré la disparition d'Emily. Pour éviter que l'agresseur ne panique, on avait décidé de ne pas avertir les médias; même si cela aurait pu faire avancer les recherches, c'était bien trop dangereux.

J'étais restée dans leur appartement, pour être avec Katie, car elle avait décidé de rompre avec Thomas et elle se sentait donc très seule. Et moi aussi… On avait dormi ensemble la nuit dernière dans le lit d'Emily. Aussi pathétique que ça puisse paraître, j'avais refusé de laisser Katie changer les draps, car ils sentaient comme Emily et je m'attachais à chaque petite chose depuis qu'elle avait disparu.

Jenna et Rob, les parents d'Emily, devaient arriver demain dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient écourté leur voyage pour nous rejoindre et j'appréhendais leur arrivée. Emily m'avait souvent parlé de Jenna, et j'en avais assez entendu sur elle pour savoir que lorsqu'elle comprendra que je suis la petite amie de sa fille, elle va très certainement s'énerver contre moi. Mais Jenna Fitch était la moindre de mes préoccupations.

Je regagnai la chambre d'Emily après avoir pris une autre douche glacée. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée de la chambre car j'entendis Katie sangloter dans la chambre d'à côté. C'était devenu une habitude; chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle était sa soeur jumelle ou parce que j'avais pleuré toutes mes larmes, mais je n'arrivais plus à pleurer comme elle. Je pensais à Emily tout le temps, j'appelais l'inspecteur trois fois par jours, mais je ne pleurais plus.

J'entrai dans la chambre et m'arrêtai devant son mur de photos. Pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui, je contemplai ma photo préférée : Emily assise, les coudes sur les genoux, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux concentrés sur quelque chose ne fixant pas l'objective; elle semblait écouter quelqu'un qui lui parlait et a dû être prise au dépourvu. Elle était magnifique. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Laisser cet être si parfait seul ? Et pour quoi ? Pour la protéger ?! Ah oui, bravo Naomi, on voit où ça t'a menée !

Je vis son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau et je décidai de l'ouvrir. Il était encore en veille. Alors que je me croyais incapable de pleurer, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues lorsque je vis le fond d'écran : c'était la première photo qu'on avait prise ensemble, ici, sur son lit. Et je souris dans mes larmes en me remémorant l'instant.

Il y avait différents dossiers. La plupart concernait le magazine pour lequel elle voulait bosser, d'autres concernaient les différents long-métrages qu'elle avait tournés, et j'en vis un qui attira mon attention : "Naomi 3" Les larmes étaient à présent incontrôlables et malgré tous mes efforts à essayer de les stopper, c'était absolument impossible et empirait au fur-et-à mesure que les photos défilaient.

Les dernières étaient étranges. Il s'agissait des photos qu'on avait prises au parc, mais elles avaient été transformées, rendues plus nettes à certaines zones. Il y avait même une photo où on avait été coupées, il ne restait plus que l'arrière plan. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il y avait un homme, dans les buissons, un appareil photo en main. Un paparazzi peut-être. Le zoom fait par l'ordinateur mettait en évidence peu de choses sur le physique de l'homme. Mais une chose était sûre : c'était un homme brun à la peau bronzée, "type sud-américain". Et si c'était lui, l'homme qui l'a enlevée ?

J'avertis aussitôt Katie, qui se posait les mêmes questions que moi. Elle proposa d'envoyer ces photos à un spécialiste, pour pouvoir rendre l'image la plus nette possible et identifier l'homme qui nous épiait.

Qui que tu sois, je ne m'arrêterai pas de te traquer. Je ferai tout pour la retrouver, même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

* * *

**A/N: trop beau pour être vrai le coup de la déclaration, pas vrai ? ;) Laissez vos commentaires :)**


	35. Chapitre 35 : Seule

**Chapitre 35 : ****Emily.**- Seule.

Voilà une semaine que j'étais prisonnière. Une semaine qu'il me retenait dans cette cave lugubre à l'odeur abominable. J'avais un matelas pour dormir la nuit et deux bouteilles d'eau pour tenir la journée. J'avais d'abord refusé de boire et de me nourrir, pensant qu'il aurait empoisonné l'un ou l'autre ingrédient. Mais lorsque la faim et la soif me dévorèrent, je me sentis obligée de m'alimenter avec ce qu'il me donnait.

Je n'avais pas pu voir son visage, mais j'avais pu distinctement entendre sa voix et pouvait affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme au physique plutôt musclé et certainement blanc.

Chaque jour, j'essayais de me remémorer du soir où il m'avait enlevée, essayant de trouver la faille, le détail qui me permettrait de m'assurer de son identité.

Clairement, c'était lui l'auteur de la lettre sur la porte ainsi que les pétales de rose. Il nous avait donc épier, Naomi et moi, pour savoir que nous avions été ensemble et que nous avions cassé. J'étais donc sûre à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'il y avait une corrélation entre le taré qui envoyait des messages à Naomi, et celui qui m'avait kidnappée.

Quand j'étais arrivée au milieu du parc, en pleine nuit (bon Dieu Emily, t'aurais pas pu téléphoner à Naomi pour t'assurer qu'elle était bien l'auteur de tout ce cirque ?!), j'étais seule. Je cherchais vainement la chevelure blonde de Naomi dans la pénombre, mais elle n'était pas là. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis soudain je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules. Et j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'_elle_… Mais les mains me serraient bien trop fort jusqu'à me soulever du sol, et je paniquai. L'homme porta ensuite un mouchoir rempli de chloroforme à ma bouche et je tombai presque instantanément dans un sommeil profond. Je me suis ensuite réveillée ici, et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais là et de ce qu'il me voulait.

Tous les soirs, je pensais à Naomi. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, tout le temps. Elle me manquait tellement et je me demandais si elle savait que j'avais disparu. Et si oui, comment réagirait-elle ?

Je pensais aussi à ma soeur, qui devait être terrifiée à l'heure qu'il est. Je me souviens d'un soir où j'avais passé la nuit chez ma petite amie de l'époque sans la prévenir, elle avait cru que je m'étais faite kidnapper. Et si elle croyait que j'étais encore chez Naomi ? Après tout, je lui avais dit que je serais avec elle c soir là ! Oh mon Dieu, peut-être que personne n'est au courant ! Peut-être que personne ne viendra me chercher ! Peut-être que je mourrai ici. Seule.

* * *

Il faisait soudain très froid ici. C'était sûrement dû au fait que je portais un simple débardeur et un short. Je n'avais plus de chaussures et il me manquait une chaussette. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir avec moi une photo de Naomi. Mais à quoi bon, la pièce n'avait ni fenêtre, ni lumière, j'étais plongée dans le noir complet. Et je n'osais pas bouger de mon espace, de peur de toucher quelque chose de… Je ne voulais pas y penser. Cet endroit me terrifiait et je pleurais souvent en pensant que je vivais peut-être mes derniers instants ici.

On croit toujours que ce genre d'incidents n'arrivent qu'aux autres. Vous savez, quand on voit aux infos qu'une jeune fille s'est faite kidnapper et que son agresseur est connu des services de police. J'étais l'une de ces filles. Et la plupart de ces filles sont retrouvées mortes dans des caniveaux après avoir été violées et sauvagement tuées.

J'essayai de penser à autre chose. J'essayai de me remémorer les derniers mots que j'avais dit à Naomi… "_Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, va-t'en._" Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Elle doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est et ne me regrette sûrement pas.

Mis à part le sms que j'avais envoyé Katie, je crois lui avoir dit "_Ce jean te moule bien le cul._" J'ai vu mieux comme phrase d'adieu.

* * *

La trappe de la porte s'ouvrit, et c'était en général pour m'apporter de la nourriture. Mais cette fois-ci, l'homme me tendit une lettre avec une lampe de poche. Je les brandis tous les deux et il referma aussitôt la trappe.

Allumer la lumière de la lampe m'apeurait. J'avais peur de voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Peur de voir dans quel petit espace je vivais depuis quelques jours. Mais l'envie était trop grande et je devais savoir. Avant même l'envie de lire ce que contenait cette lettre.

La lumière émise par la lampe m'éblouit pendant quelques secondes, puis j'éclairai les alentours. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais devait faire deux mètres carrés tout au plus et était très humide. Il n'y avait ni une autre porte, ni tout autre chose qui aurait pu me mener à une sortie.

J'ouvris la lettre les mains tremblantes et commençai à lire.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, Emily. _

_Mais vous avez quelque chose que je convoite et j'ai besoin de vous pour le récupérer. _

_Je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle. _

_On ne parle plus que de vous à la télé, à présent. _

_Naomi a l'air bouleversé et est prête à tout pour vous libérer. _

_Je lui proposerai donc de faire un échange demain matin. _

_J'enverrai demain à l'aube mon collègue pour qu'il aille la chercher dans votre appartement. _

_Vous serez saine et sauve chez vous dans vingt-quatre heure si elle accepte de coopérer tient sa parole._

_Je tiendrai la mienne, soyez sans crainte._

La rage commença à monter progressivement en moi. Je hurlai en relisant la lettre. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais j'usais mes cordes vocales au maximum pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais folle de rage. Je frappai de mes deux poings contre la porte du plus fort que je le pus et j'y ajoutai aussi des coups de pieds violents. Je continuai mon assaut pendant près de cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas s'approcher de la porte.

"Gardez-moi !" hurlai-je en stoppant mes coups.

"Je croyais que tu voulais partir." répondit l'homme.

Il me tutoyait, il s'agissait donc de son collègue et non pas de l'auteur de la lettre.

"Non. Gardez-moi et laissez Naomi tranquille. Gardez-moi à sa place."

"Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, _poupée_."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est la blonde qu'il veut. Pas toi."

"Pourquoi il veut Naomi ?"

Pas de réponse. Je répétai ma question, mais toujours aucune réponse. J'entendis les bruits de pas s'éloigner à nouveau, me laissant à nouveau seule. Je jouais avec la lampe de poche, en éclairant uniquement le seul mot que je trouvais beau dans cette lettre : _Naomi_.

* * *

**A/N: comme d'hab', laissez-moi vos commentaires, pleeeease :)**


	36. Chapitre 36 : Exécution

**Chapitre 36 : ****Naomi.**- Exécution.

Il était sept heure et demie du matin. J'étais réveillée depuis quatre heure du matin et je repensais sans cesse au déroulement de la journée qui allait défiler : l'inspecteur Johnson devrait arriver vers huit heure et se faire passer pour le père de Katie. Il m'équipera alors discrètement de micros et d'un gilet pare-balles tandis que Katie tentera de connecter son ordinateur à mon téléphone pour voir s'il se faisait tracer. C'était les flics qui lui avaient appris comment faire, car il fallait qu'elle s'en charge, sinon la manipulation pourrait sembler suspecte.

On avait découvert il y a trois jours que mon portable se faisait localiser partout où j'allais. Les experts n'avaient cependant pas réussi à identifier l'endroit où s'établissaient ces traçages.

Ce sont les photos d'Emily qui nous ont permis d'identifier l'agresseur. Ou plutôt, _les_ agresseurs. L'homme dans les buissons a été facilement identifiable. À ma grande surprise, il s'agissait de Carl, un type avec qui j'avais été au lycée et que j'avais revu récemment dans un café du coin. Les choses devenaient plus claires à présent… Il avait abandonné son job pour sois-disant commencer un métier dans le privé. L'inspecteur est allé interroger sa mère, qui ne savait vraisemblablement rien sur son nouveau travail, mais c'était apparemment bien rémunéré. En tant que mère bienveillante, elle avait elle-même mené son enquête en le suivant un jour quand il a dit qu'il devait se rendre sur son lieux de travail.

Elle nous a donné l'adresse, et a demandé si son fils était en danger. Johnson lui expliqua que non, son fils ne courrait aucun risque, mais qu'ils avaient seulement besoin de quelques témoignages. Bien sûr, il mentait; mais il ne fallait alarmer personne. Et encore moins la mère d'un des agresseurs.

Johnson avait surpris Carl sortir de la maison plusieurs fois dans la journée, ainsi qu'un autre homme; un blond à la barbe naissante qui portait tout le temps des lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Ça devait être Josh. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait un tatouage sur son bras droit, et je me souvins très distinctement du serpent que s'était fait tatoué Josh quelques jours après la mort de ses parents.

J'avais reçu un autre message, impossible à localiser cette fois, m'indiquant la chose suivante :

**Si tu veux retrouver ta putain en vie, sors à 9h devant son immeuble. Si les flics débarquent, elle se prend une balle en pleine tête.**

J'avais d'abord pensé à y aller seule, car je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, puis je me suis rendue compte que quoi que je fasse, ça ne les empêcherait pas de lui faire du mal. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côtés.

* * *

J'étais équipée du gilet et des micros incrustés dedans, au cas où le plan ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Katie me serra dans ses bras au moment où j'allais partir. On était devenue incroyablement proches, inséparables, depuis que Em avait été enlevée. Spécialement après la visite de ses parents. Jenna me détestait (évidemment) et me tenait pour responsable de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Elle n'avait cependant pas tort. Mais Rob et Katie avaient pris ma défense (oui, Katie avait finalement changé d'avis). L'entente entre sa mère et moi restait acceptable, même si j'avais un mal fou à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle ne serait-ce que trente secondes.

Ma mère était elle aussi venue nous rendre visite; mais je lui avais expressément précisé de ne pas venir en même temps que Jenna et Rob.

Je sortis de l'appartement et descendis les marches d'un pas lourd. Un homme en noir avec des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet attendait devant l'entrée, les bras croisés. J'en conclus instantanément qu'il devait s'agir de Carl, et je me postai devant lui en attendant ses directives.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Au lieux de ça, il me prit violemment par le bras et m'entraîna dans la voiture garée derrière lui. Il m'attacha les bras et me fouilla le corps. Ma respiration se bloqua, car j'avais peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ce que je portait en-dessous de mon haut. Heureusement, il s'arrêta et m'attacha dans la voiture avec force. Ensuite, il me banda les yeux et la voiture démarra.

J'essayais de mémoriser les directions, dans le cas où le plan ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Le trajet fut plutôt court et je fus rapidement entraînée hors du véhicule, les yeux toujours bandés.

La police ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… Johnson a dit qu'ils arriveraient au moment où j'arrive devant la maison. Ils devaient avoir du retard… Oui, c'est ça, ils avaient du retard.

J'étais à présent à l'intérieur de la maison et j'entendais des cris provenant du sous-sol. Cette voix m'étais familière et je l'assimilai automatiquement à celle d'Emily. J'avais envie de courir la rejoindre car l'entendre hurler m'étais insupportable. J'essayai de me défaire de l'emprise de l'homme, mais rien à faire. Et qu'est-ce que font les flics, bordel ?!

J'avais encore les yeux bandés et essayais de me calmer en me focalisant sur les bruits autour de moi. Il y avait des bruits de pas, autre que ce de Carl. Et il y avait aussi les cris d'Emily, étranglés dans sa gorge derrière une main vraisemblablement. Je gesticulai à nouveau pour me défaire de lui, mais en vain. La rage me dominait de plus en plus au fur-et-à mesure que j'entendais Emily se débattre. Et c'était Emily, j'en étais persuadée. J'aurais même pu reconnaître son odeur. Même si elle était mélangée avec une odeur de je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

"Emily !" hurlai-je désespérément.

Elle se débattit à nouveau et j'entendis un autre cri étranglé.

"Ta gueule, pétasse." dit Carl en appuyant sur ma gorge.

"Du calme." dit l'autre homme à Carl.

Et j'aurais reconnu entre mille la voix de Josh. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. J'étais terrifiée; il se tenait à nouveau là, devant moi, après toutes ces années.

J'entendis le bruit du chargeur d'un pistolet s'enfoncer dans l'arme et je frissonnai. Carl retira le bandeau de mes yeux et je la vis, menottée les bras dans le dos, retenue par les bras puissants de Josh. Il n'avait pas changé, ou peu… Toujours ce même regard arrogant, toujours ces mêmes cheveux blonds (quoi que bien plus longs maintenant) et ses yeux… Ses yeux que j'avais vu pour la dernière fois il y a tout ce temps, qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat et ne conservaient plus que de la haine.

Il porta le pistolet au niveau de la tempe d'Emily et je frissonnai encore plus. Je commençai à paniquer. Paniquer parce que j'avais peur qu'en voyant la police arriver, il tire, qu'il appuie sur la gâchette dans un élan de panique. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

"On va procéder à l'échange maintenant, si tu veux bien, _Naomi_." dit Josh.

Je hochai la tête en regardant Emily droit dans les yeux; elle commençait à pleurer. Maintenant plus que jamais, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Carl et Josh échangèrent brièvement quelques signes de tête et l'arme était toujours posée contre la tempe d'Emily. Il actionna le mécanisme pour préparer le coup et je hurlai à nouveau. Je hurlai qu'il ne tire pas, que je ferai tout ce qu'il demandera. Tout. Mais qu'il ne tire pas.

Il pointa à présent le révolver vers moi et au même moment, j'entendis un coup de feu et tout se passa très vite. J'eus d'abord peur que le coup de feu provenait de l'arme de Josh, mais le bruit venait de derrière moi et Carl relâcha sa prise et je pu enfin bouger. Quant à Josh, il fut assommer une fraction de seconde plus tard par un policier qui lui passa instantanément les menottes autour des poignets. Il hurlait des injures à mon sujet, celui d'Emily, et je me retournai pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Carl. Il était sur le sol et se tordait de douleur à cause de la balle dans la jambe qu'il avait reçue.

Je courus ensuite vers Emily, pauvre Emily, qui ne s'était pas arrêtée de pleurer depuis l'assaut. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque je la pris dans mes bras, puis, lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité, elle agrippa ses bras autour de moi, me tenant si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. J'embrassai ses cheveux, son visage, sa bouche, tout ce qui pouvait la rassurer que j'étais bien là, devant elle, et que je ne comptais pas la laisser tomber. Pas _encore_.

Sa peau était sale et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Les conditions dans lesquelles elle avaient dû vivre pendant cette dernière semaine ont sûrement été intolérables. Je la serrai plus encore contre mon corps, en l'embrassant, comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait. Je me rendis compte que les flics avaient emmener Josh et Carl, et qu'il ne restait plus que Johnson. Il nous fit signe de le suivre et posa le bras d'Emily sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Elle me retint par le poignet, pour garder un contact physique.

L'ambulance attendait devant la maison et les ambulanciers prirent Emily par la taille pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je voulus la suivre, mais je m'assurai d'abord que Josh et Carl étaient bien dans la voiture de police. Oui. Et Josh me regardait avec une rage telle que j'eus de nouveaux frissons. Je remerciai l'inspecteur et montai aussitôt dans l'ambulance, car j'entendais Emily crier mon nom.

Je m'assis sur la banquette à côté du lit et prit à nouveau sa main dans la mienne en la caressant, doucement. L'ambulancier lui injecta une perfusion dans le bras gauche, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il examina ensuite son état de santé et conclut qu'elle était en manque de fer et en manque d'eau (en traduisant ce qu'il venait de dire). Elle avait sûrement dû être mal nourrie, sous nourrie, et cette pensée me remplit à nouveau de rage. Comment était-il humainement possible d'infliger ça à un être si pur, si innocent ?

Je remarquai qu'elle avait aussi quelques contusions au visage, datant sûrement du jour de son enlèvement, car elles semblaient en voie de cicatrisation. Ses bras couvraient de légers hématomes et les articulations de ses mains étaient en sang. Elle avait sûrement dû essayer de sortir de l'endroit où elle était enfermée. Je déposai de doux baisers sur ses mains en espérant que cela permettrait de diminuer la douleur.

"Je t'aime." murmurai-je en pleurant.

Voilà ce que j'aurais dû lui dire ce fameux matin, plutôt que de laisser ce mot sur son oreiller. Et voilà ce que je lui dirai tous les matins jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus un souffle de vie.

"Je sais Naoms." répondit-elle calmement. "Moi aussi."

* * *

**A/N: je n'allais quand même pas les séparer plus longtemps ! ;)**


	37. Chapitre 37 : Je t'aime

**Chapitre 37 : ****Emily.** - Je t'aime.

Je me réveillai dans ce lit d'hôpital pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Mes heures de sommeil semblaient complètement décalées et j'avais faim uniquement en dehors des repas. Mais j'étais en vie. Et Naomi aussi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser la chance incroyable qu'on avait eu ce jour-là.

Naomi avait essayé de me résumer comment la police avait organisé ce plan d'attaque, combien de fois ils avaient dû le répéter; et surtout, à quel point elle s'était fait du soucis pour moi. Quand je dis "soucis", j'entends par là qu'elle ne dormait plus la nuit, qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs en pensant à moi, pour savoir où j'étais et comment j'allais, elle avait même enduré la présence de Jenna Fitch pendant quelques jours. Ça me faisait d'ailleurs penser que mes parents et Katie devaient passer aujourd'hui.

Naomi dormait sur le bord du lit, assise dans la chaise, la tête posée dans ses bras croisés sur la couverture du lit. Je caressai ses cheveux, me rappelant combien cette sensation m'avait manqué, la douceur de ses cheveux, de sa peau la perfection de ses lèvres contre les miennes,… Mon Dieu, elle m'avait manqué. Réveille-toi vite, Naomi, je veux revoir tes yeux et embrasser tes lèvres au plus vite.

Comme si j'avais parler à haute voix, la blonde se réveilla et sursauta, ses yeux rivés sur moi. Elle était à peine réveillée, et déjà je voyais la panique la gagner.

"Emily ?" demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes bras, la voix tremblante.

"Chhhh… Tout va bien. Je suis là, tu vois ?" répondis-je en caressant sa chevelure blonde.

Elle me fixa longuement, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle, et je fis de même, en lui souriant pour la rassurer et la calmer. Je caressai sa joue, puis ses lèvres du bout des doigts, me remémorant combien elle m'avait manqué. Combien j'avais besoin d'elle. Quand mon index resta collé sur sa bouche, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ce simple geste me rendit complètement dingue. Je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple baiser affectif, pour me rassurer, pour me dire qu'elle était là, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'agrippai le col de son t-shirt pour la rapprocher de moi, et elle se leva légèrement pour s'assoir sur le lit. Je la tirai plus fort encore jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres capturent les siennes. Je l'embrassai avec force et passion, comme si ce baiser était le dernier, comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait. Oh mon Dieu, j'en avais rêvé depuis si longtemps !

Phénomène inattendu, Naomi commençait à pleurer dans le baiser, à pleurer bruyamment. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et la regardai, perplexe.

"Naoms ?"

"Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée…" chuchota-t-elle en sanglots.

Je ne comprenais pas.

"Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute… Si je ne t'avais pas laissée tomber, jamais tu-"

"Non, non, non…" intervins-je. "Arrête de dire ça, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, compris ?"

"Mais Em-"

"Non." dis-je fermement. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis vivante et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Et je l'embrassai à nouveau, pour la réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, car elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je l'embrassai de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme, mes mains agrippées dans ses boucles blondes, nos lèvres entrelacées et nos langues dansant une chorégraphie parfaite.

"Je t'aime." dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Je ramenai nos lèvres ensemble, ressentant le besoin de les sentir contre les miennes. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de sentir ses mains caresser ma peau, caresser mon corps. Sans relâcher le baiser, je plaçai ses mains contre mes seins pour qu'elle les caresse lentement. Elle hésita un moment en décollant légèrement sa bouche de la mienne. Mais je la ramenai aussitôt, appuyant ses mains contre mon torse.

Elle se laissa emporter par le baiser et m'embrassa plus passionnément, caressant tout mon corps à travers la robe d'hôpital. Je glissai mes mains à l'intérieur de son t-shirt, massant ses côtes, puis son torse, et elle réajusta sa position sur le lit pour se trouver au plus proche de moi.

"Je t'aime." répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Je l'embrassai de plus bel. Plus rapidement, plus agressivement, je ne vivais plus que pour ce baiser et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Je glissai lentement mes deux mains dans son dos sous son t-shirt, en l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément, toujours plus intensément. Naomi répétait sans cesse "Je t'aime." et je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je voulais lui prouver que je l'aimais aussi, autrement que par des mots.

Je dégrafai les boutons de son jean et elle opéra une légère résistance. Je brisai le baiser et la fixai, le regard serein. Elle semblait sceptique et je savais ce qu'elle pensait : "Pas dans un hôpital !" Mais je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes gestes. Plus après tout ce temps et pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas après qu'elle m'ait répété "Je t'aime." autant de fois.

Elle caressait l'intérieur de mes cuisses tandis que je continuais à chercher son point sensible à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Ses gestes devenaient plus pressés et ses mains tremblaient. Lorsque je l'embrassai encore pour la rassurer, ses mouvements devinrent plus sereins et sa main remontait plus rapidement au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

Je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements, ce qui étonna la blonde un moment, puis elle positionna ses genoux de chaque côtés de mes cuisses. Elle gémit en même temps que moi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point j'étais trempée. J'étais trempée pour elle et elle uniquement. Au moment où elle enfonça ses doigts en moi, je copiai ses mouvements en caressant son sexe. Nos baisers étaient courts et pressés et nos respirations s'accélérèrent dangereusement. Mon Dieu, cette sensation m'avait manqué !

Elle accéléra la cadence et je fis de même, voulant lui procurer le même plaisir. J'allais hurler, gémir de plaisir, mais il devait être très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin et je ne voulais pas alerter les infirmières; j'embrassai donc Naomi avec force en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Putain Naoms-"

Elle me tut en m'embrassant encore une fois et me pénétra avec un doigt supplémentaire et je perdis le contrôle de mes membres. J'aurais voulu pouvoir continuer à lui faire l'amour, mais c'était absolument impossible. Mes muscles s'étaient raidis et je frôlais l'orgasme. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois où Naomi m'avait baisée. Ce soir, il s'agissait de bien plus que ça. Naomi essayait de me prouver de toutes les façons possibles qu'elle m'aimait, et j'essayais de lui prouver en retour.

"Oh putain Naoms… Oh putain !"

Je sortis une main de son jean pour m'agripper à sa nuque et elle m'embrassa avec passion.

"Je t'aime…" murmura-t-elle alors que je hurlai son prénom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque mes muscles étaient absolument incapables d'opérer un mouvement supplémentaire, j'embrassai ses cheveux, sa tête posée sur ma clavicule.

"Je t'aime, Naomi." dis-je calmement.

Et je terminai le reste de ma nuit collée contre ma petite amie; je ne pensais plus qu'à elle, elle était la seule chose qui me préoccupait. Pas même ces deux enfoirés qui m'avaient gardée tout ce temps ne pourraient gâcher le bonheur que j'éprouvais en ce moment. Il n'y avait plus que Naomi et moi; et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

* * *

J'avais demandé à Naomi de m'expliquer comment ils avaient retrouvé ma trace et comment Katie et elle s'étaient rendues compte de ma disparition. Ma petite amie m'expliqua en détails cette semaine de recherches, ces journées entières passées au poste de police ou au parc à chercher quelconque indice.

"… Et si tu n'avais pas retouché ces photos, on n'en serait peut-être pas là…" conclut-elle.

"Wahou…" était tout ce que j'arrivais à répondre à ce long monologue.

"Ah et ta voisine était d'une aide précieuse, elle aussi…" admit-elle avec un sourire.

"Madame Addison ?" m'exclamai-je.

"Oui… Elle a vu Carl déposer les roses et a lu la lettre avant toi…"

Je ris. Pour une fois, sa curiosité maladive avait du bon.

"Je devrais aller la remercier dans ce cas." dis-je.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Katie s'en est déjà chargée ! Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi grand bouquet de fleurs de toute ma vie !"

C'était ma soeur tout craché. Elle faisait certes dans le banal (un bouquet de fleurs), mais faisait toujours en sorte que cette chose banale devienne quelque chose de spécial. J'adorais ma soeur.

"Elle est au courant que je suis vivante ?"

Ce fut au tour de Naomi de rire.

"Freddie et Katie sont allés chercher tes parents à la gare !"

Oh. Il y eut un moment de silence; un moment où Naomi fixait nos mains jointes, le regard triste.

"Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler, mais… Josh, il… Il ne t'a pas blessée ?"

"Non…" dis-je en secouant la tête. "La plupart des blessures, je me les suis faite toute seule en essayant de défoncer la porte… Quand j'ai su qu'ils allaient t'échanger contre moi, j'ai perdu la tête et… J'sais pas, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de sortir…"

Elle regardait à nouveau mes mains et les embrassa l'une après l'autre. Je me rendis alors compte à quel point elle était parfaite. À quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir trouvé l'être parfait qui me rendait heureuse et qui prenait soin de moi. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour moi. Cette révélation me heurta de plein fouet lorsque je réalisai à quel point elle m'aimait. Et mon Dieu, je l'aimais tellement aussi.

"Viens par là." dis-je en la tirant par le t-shirt.

En un instant, nos lèvres étaient à nouveau collées l'une à l'autre. Elle m'embrassait avec passion et je l'embrassais en retour, cherchant à lui prouver ma reconnaissance, mon amour pour elle…

La porte s'ouvrit et Naomi se retira de moi en une fraction de seconde, en gardant ses mains dans les miennes.

Katie. Ma soeur courut vers moi, les larmes aux yeux et me prit dans ses bras avec une force peu commune; je sentis à ce moment-là les hématomes sur mes bras et mes épaules.

"Oh Emsy…" dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je pleurai à mon tour en me rendant compte à quel point sa présence m'avait manqué. Au même moment, je remarquai que mon père et ma mère se tenait quelques pas derrière elle; Katie s'écarta pour les laisser passer et mon père me serra fort contre lui dans un de ses fameux "Fitch-Hug". Il sentait bon le café et l'after-shave et j'adorais me blottir contre lui. Ce fut ensuite au tour de ma mère. Ni câlin prolongé, ni larmes incessantes; elle plaça simplement sa main sur ma joue et embrassa mon front. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps ma mère et moi n'avions pas eu de contact physique. Trop longtemps à mon goût. Mais c'était un début.

Mon frère se tenait lui aussi proche de moi, et me regardait timidement. Je voyais qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose d'affectif, mais au lieux de ça il me sortit un vague "Salut pétasse." et je souris parce que je savais que cette insulte était un symbole d'affection pour James.

"Comment tu te sens, Emsy ?" demanda mon père.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas exactement quoi répondre à sa question. J'aurais pu tenter une réponse sarcastique du genre "Très bien, je viens de passer une semaine enfermée dans une cave sans lumière ni nourriture comestible !" mais je repensai à Naomi, et soudain tout allait mieux.

"Papa, laisse-la tranquille." intervint Katie.

"Ça va." répondis-je simplement.

"Une chance que les forces de l'ordre aient pu intervenir…!" dit ma mère.

"Une chance que Katie et Naomi se soient inquiétées pour moi, tu veux dire !" m'exclamai-je.

"Oui." commença mon père. "Merci les filles, sans vous, on ne sait pas ce qui serait arrivé à ma petite Emsy !"

"C'est sûr, sans elle," dit Jenna en pointa Naomi du doigt. "il ne lui serait rien arrivé du tout."

"Maman !" s'exclama Katie.

Naomi baissa les yeux. Ma mère pouvait réagir comme une vraie ordure des fois… Des fois ?! Tout le temps, ouais !

"Je t'interdis de redire une chose pareille." dis-je fermement à ma mère en serrant la main de Naomi.

Ce fut à ma mère de baisser les yeux; Naomi se racla la gorge et se leva, gardant ma main dans la sienne.

"Je crois que je vais y aller."

"Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?" demandai-je.

"Em, ta famille vient d'arriver et… Ils veulent profiter de toi aussi… Je passerai te chercher ce soir, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête et elle m'offrit un sourire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'embrasse, mais non. Elle caressa simplement ma joue avec son pouce et partit. Jenna Fitch, j'espère que tu es fière de toi.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :3**


	38. Chapitre 38 : Welcome Home, Emily

**A/N: merci à Livmalone pour tes commentaires :) Voici la suite :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : ****Naomi.**- Welcome Home, Emily.

Comme prévu, j'étais venue chercher Emily le soir-même. J'avais envoyé un message à Katie pour savoir si elle voulait elle aussi rester dormir chez moi ce soir, puisqu'on avait passé toute une semaine à dormir ensemble. Mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Effy, pour qu'on puisse être toutes les deux.

Tout l'après-midi, j'avais préparé le retour d'Emily. Je voulais qu'elle retrouve le confort qu'elle avait perdu pendant la semaine qu'elle avait passé là-bas. J'avais aussi appelé l'inspecteur Johnson pour lui demander de recueillir son témoignage demain après-midi, car je n'avais pas envie qu'elle pense à ça ce soir.

Elle était restée étrangement calme dans la voiture et je sentais qu'il y avait une tension palpable. C'était probablement dû au fait que nous n'avions toujours pas réellement parlé de ce qui s'était passé avant son enlèvement. Quand j'avais lâchement décidé de l'abandonner. Ou alors je me faisais simplement des idées et elle était peut-être simplement fatiguée.

J'arrêtai la voiture et vis qu'Emily dormait paisiblement sur le siège, la tête posée contre la vitre. Ma théorie sur la fatigue venait de se vérifier. C'était un peu dommage, car j'avais préparé un gâteau moi-même (pour une fois) et j'avais spécialement décoré le salon avec des bougies (mais aucune pétale de rose pour ne pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs).

Je sortis de la voiture et ouvris sa portière lentement, en la prenant dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Elle dormait encore comme un bébé, et je décidai donc d'utiliser la force qu'il me restait pour la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Pour un petit gabarit, Emily n'était pas légère; et je ne sous-entendais absolument pas qu'elle était grosse (loin de là !). Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce que la porter soit si difficile pour moi.

C'est au moment où je voulus ouvrir la porte que je me rendis compte que je n'y arriverai pas avec Emily dans mes bras; et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle se réveilla doucement en agrippant ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Naoms ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Hm ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit, tu restes dormir avec moi ce soir."

"Non, je veux dire _là_, dans tes bras."

"Oh. Euh, tu dormais alors, j'ai… Euh, j'ai dû te porter jusqu'à… Mais, là c'est un peu problématique, en fait."

Elle rit et gesticula pour que je la pose au sol. Elle avait les pieds à terre, mais ne défit pas son étreinte de ma nuque.

"Quel gentleman." dit-elle.

"J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, oui."

Elle rit à nouveau et exerça une pression sur ma nuque pour pousser ma tête vers ses lèvres. Je savourai ce baiser, car, même si je l'avais vue plus tôt dans la journée, elle m'avait manqué. Terriblement. Depuis l'instant où j'avais pu à nouveau la toucher, j'ai su que plus jamais je ne pourrai la quitter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ouvris finalement la porte, et Emily continua son assaut en m'embrassant sur l'omoplate pendant que je fermai la porte à clef. Ses baisers cessèrent et je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle regardait le salon, décoré de bougies et de plumes bleues. J'avais pensé que les plumes apporteraient la douceur qu'Emily avait besoin. Elle marcha sans bruit vers le salon et je la suivis en la prenant par la main.

"C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant, les larmes aux yeux.

"Hm hmm." répondis-je timidement.

Et je lui fis un clin d'oeil, car même si ce n'était probablement pas des larmes de tristesse, je voulais la voir sourire. Je l'emmenai vers la table et retirai la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y assoir.

"Gentleman." répéta-t-elle.

Et je ris à nouveau, puis embrassai son épaule.

Je revins avec le gâteau que j'avais préparé et dis :

"Je sais que tu as déjà mangé, alors je t'ai fait juste un gâteau."

Et revoilà les larmes. Oh non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, tu vas me faire pleurer… Je déposai le gâteau en face d'elle pour qu'elle puisse lire les inscriptions "Welcome Home, Emily" avec un coeur sur le "i". J'avais aussi essayé de dessiner deux personnages qui se tenaient la main, mais mes talents à manier le crayon étant déjà restreints, le résultat avec de la pâtisserie était encore pire.

Elle pleurait à présent en même temps qu'elle riait et ça faisait beaucoup de bien de la voir sourire à nouveau. Je pris la cuillère que j'avais apportée et découpai un morceau avant de tendre la cuillère vers Emily. J'ouvris ma bouche en "O" pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait faire de même; elle hésita un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis ouvrit grand la bouche. Je ris et y insérai la cuillère. Elle lécha ses lèvres et mâcha à grands coups de dents.

"Mmmm…"

On aurait presque dit un rugissement. Un rugissement extrêmement sexy.

"Alors ?" demandai-je.

"Pas de doute, c'est bien meilleur que les yaourts de l'hôpital !"

Je laissai échapper un autre rire. Cette fille était absolument adorable.

Elle dévora les trois quarts du gâteau à elle-seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit "pleine à craquer".

"Tu sais que pour un petit corps, tu as vachement de place !" affirmai-je.

"Hey !" s'exclama-t-elle en me pinçant le bras. "Mon corps n'est pas _petit_, et après avoir passé une semaine à manger des trucs absolument infectes, je serais capable de manger à peu près n'importe quoi."

"Ça veut dire que mon gâteau est… Sans plus ?"

Elle rit et approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

"Non, Naoms. Ton gâteau est fantastique." murmura-t-elle.

Et je capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes; elle intensifia le baiser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche et je gémis instantanément. Elle avait le goût du chocolat et autre chose propre à Emily. Elle se déplaça de sa chaise sans rompre le baiser et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Mes lèvres attaquèrent sa mâchoire, puis son cou tandis que mes mains cherchaient à se réfugier sous sa chemise. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsque mes ongles caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle essayait de retirer mon t-shirt, mais j'étais trop occupée à embrasser son cou, à tracer des formes ovales avec ma langue en-dessous de son lobe. Elle insista pour le retirer encore une fois et je me laissai faire, me retrouvant rapidement en soutien-gorge devant elle.

Je défis lentement chacun des boutons de chemise et ma température montait au fur-et-à mesure que je voyais sa poitrine apparaître. Je laissai descendre son vêtement le long de ses épaules en embrassant le trajet qu'il avait emprunté sur un bras, puis sur l'autre. Je retirai entièrement sa chemise et défit son soutien-gorge.

J'embrassai à présent tendrement ses seins tandis que ses mains s'accrochèrent dans mes cheveux. Je sentis son coeur battre dans sa poitrine et la chaleur de sa peau s'intensifier.

Mes sous-vêtements étaient sûrement trempés lorsqu'elle commença à embrasser mon cou en gémissant. Je déboutonnai son jean lentement en continuant mes baisers et j'y insérai ma main. Mais était-ce qu'elle voulait ?

"Oh oui, oui… Naoms…"

Réponse à ma question. Je la caressai au niveau de son point sensible et l'entendis gémir tendrement dans mon cou. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus profondément lorsque je commençai à la pénétrer doucement.

Je la déplaçai sur la table et me retrouvai à présent au-dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux (ils étaient complètement noirs) et ramena mes lèvres vers les siennes en me tirant par la nuque.

"Tu es magnifique." dis-je en séparant mes lèvres des siennes.

Elle me ramena aussitôt vers elle et tenta de retirer mon pantalon. Mais je voyais qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à opérer un mouvement au fur-et-à mesure que mes doigts entraient en elle.

"Oh bébé…" gémit-elle.

J'adorais ce nouveau surnom. Je continuai mes gestes et de l'autre main, j'agrippai ses deux mains accrochées à mon jean pour les déplacer au niveau de mon abdomen, car elles me feraient bien plus d'effet à cet endroit que fixer sur l'armature de mon pantalon.

Sa cuisse remontait entre mes jambes et son genoux s'arrêta au niveau de mon entre-jambe et il devait y avoir l'équivalent des chutes du Niagara dans mon pantalon.

Ses mains se braquèrent dans mon dos et ses ongles griffaient gentiment ma peau. Elle gémissait bruyamment et était proche, très proche de l'orgasme. J'ajoutai un troisième doigt en embrassant son cou et elle hurla de plaisir.

"Oh putain Naoms ! Oh… Bébé !"

Emily n'était généralement pas si vocale… Mais j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de la faire cirer. Elle hurla mon nom à plusieurs reprises et je sentis ses mains se crisper dans mon dos.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand elle retrouva ses esprits, Emily déboutonna férocement mon pantalon et je le retirai à sa place. Avec la même force, elle retira mon soutien-gorge.

Elle m'embrassa à maintes reprises sur tout mon corps, puis me prit par les épaules me propulsa sur le dos pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Son torse tremblait car elle respirait vite et ses pouces continuaient de caresser mes épaules. Elle me regardait dans les yeux comme le lion qui observe sa proie. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches en les caressant et les remontai au niveau de ses seins, les massant généreusement.

Elle plaça sa main entre mes jambes, effleurant à peine mon sexe complètement trempé. Elle commença ensuite à embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma clavicule, puis descendit chaque fois plus bas, jusqu'à embrasser mon bas-ventre. Elle déposa de multiples baisers sur mes cuisses, à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, en gardant sa main droite posée au niveau de mon nombril.

Je plaçai une main sur le rebord de la table pour me cramponner (car j'avais la nette impression que c'était nécessaire) tandis que mon autre main vint se placer dans les cheveux d'Emily, la ramenant au plus proche de l'endroit où j'avais besoin de ses baisers. Elle embrassa mon sexe une fois, deux fois et à la troisième fois je lui criai :

"Em, je t'en prie, déconne pas…"

Elle laissa échapper un rire, puis je sentis sa langue se faufiler à travers moi, et la sensation était tellement exquise que j'en hurlai de plaisir à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

"Oh Em… Putain…!"

J'avais le souffle court et mit ma tête entre mes mains pour me calmer. La langue de cette fille devrait être illégale, car le plaisir qu'elle procurait pourrait sérieusement me tuer.

"Oh Ems, je vais-"

Ma phrase fut coupée par un bruyant gémissement de ma part. Mon Dieu, c'était comme si mon corps allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Je me demandais comment il était possible que je sois encore vivante après cela.

Je ne sais pas si elle se rendait réellement compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, de tout le plaisir qu'elle arrivait à me procurer (et je ne parle pas que du sexe cette fois).

On s'allongea l'une à côté de l'autre sur la table, récupérant progressivement notre respiration. On se regardait dans les yeux comme si le monde allait arrêter de tourner si on brisait ce regard. Et c'était un peu le cas finalement.

"Je t'aime, Naomi Campbell." déclara-t-elle.

"Je t'aime aussi, Emily Fitch."

Et elle vint placer sa tête contre mon torse en y déposant un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**A/N: n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires :)**


	39. Chapitre 39 : Tiramisù

**Chapitre 39 : ****Emily.**- Tiramisù.

Mes proches s'inquiétaient de mon état. Katie pensait que je lui mentais quand je lui répétais que j'allais bien, et que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été plus heureuse que ces jours-ci.

Freddie était plus préoccupé par ma relation avec Naomi que par autre chose. La raison à cela ? Il avait eu récemment un rendez-vous avec Effy; il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, et pour la première fois, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, elle lui avait "sourit". Et chez Effy, un sourire valait bien plus que n'importe quelle parole. Il voyait donc la vie en rose depuis un certain temps, même si rien ne s'était réellement passé avec Effy.

J'ai aussi cru comprendre que ma soeur avait rompu avec Thomas; mais ils étaient apparemment très bons amis et réagissaient de façon mature. J'avais du mal à reconnaître ma soeur…

Mes parents m'appelaient régulièrement pour prendre de mes nouvelles. À eux aussi, je dus leur répéter un bon nombre de fois que tout allait bien et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en faire.

Enfin, il y avait les médias. Il y a plus d'un mois, je faisais la une des potins et maintenant, on parlait de moi comme "la fille qui inspire l'espoir". J'inspirais l'espoir pour les familles qui ont, comme la mienne, subi ce genre de traumatisme. Et je repensais à toutes ces familles qui attendent, qui attendent de voir leur enfant revenir un jour… Et je me dis que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

L'inspecteur Johnson était venu plus tôt dans la semaine pour que je réponde à ses questions. Me remémorer cette semaine passée dans cette cave a été douloureux, mais avec Naomi à mes côtés, les choses semblaient plus faciles. Il m'avait confirmé qu'ils passeraient tous les deux devant la justice dans peu de temps et qu'ils en auraient pour un bon nombre d'années. Naomi avait insisté pour qu'on assiste au procès. Elle avait envie de voir la tête qu'ils feraient quand le juge leur annoncerait leur peine. Et je trouvais moi aussi l'idée plutôt réjouissante.

Malgré le fait que Doug ne travaillait plus pour Naomi et que JJ avait repris son poste, on avait pris l'habitude de ne pas s'afficher en public. Les rumeurs refaisaient surface, d'autant plus que les médias avaient appris qu'il y avait une corrélation entre mon agresseur et Naomi.

* * *

Depuis que le tournage du film était terminé, j'avais pu consacrer plus de temps à la photo; mon sujet favori étant évidemment Naomi. Elle acceptait de poser pour moi lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur ou en échange de quelques plaisirs sexuels (et je ne m'en plaignais aucunement !).

Mandy continuait à me sous-entendre qu'elle était célibataire et "ouverte à toutes propositions", et j'avais tout simplement envie de lui rétorquer que je sortais avec la fille la plus sexy de la planète. Elle m'avait trouvée encore plus "vulnérable et complètement adorable" en me voyant à la télé l'autre jour et s'était, apparemment, fait beaucoup de soucis lorsqu'elle a appris que j'étais disparue. Comme si ses charmes pouvaient m'atteindre…

* * *

Je rentrai à la maison (certes, c'était chez Naomi, mais c'était comme si j'y vivais moi aussi) plus tôt que prévu, car Naomi voulait qu'on fête ensemble le bouclage du film. Elle avait insisté lourdement, car ce film représentait beaucoup pour elle. Et pour moi aussi… Qui sait, si je n'avais pas été derrière cette caméra ce jour-là, si je n'avais pas dû la prendre en photo pour la promo du film, peut-être qu'on ne se serait jamais croisées… Et peut-être même que je serais encore avec Anna à l'heure qu'il est… Non, ça m'étonnerait.

J'avais acheté sur le chemin une rose bleue pour Naomi, car même si elle répétait que le rouge était sa couleur préférée, je la voyais plus souvent habillée en bleu. Il faut dire que cette couleur lui allait comme un gant.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et fus aussitôt submergée par une délicieuse odeur émanant de toute la maison. Depuis que le tournage avait cessé, Naomi se consacrait à la "gastronomie étrangère". Chaque semaine, elle essayait de cuisiner une spécialité d'un autre pays. J'avais la nette impression qu'aujourd'hui, elle cuisinait italien. Ma petite amie est parfaite.

Je marchai en direction du salon en me laissant guider par les délicieuses odeurs qui surplombaient l'atmosphère. Elle était encore en train de préparer sa recette en regardant les instructions du livre. Je la voyais compter sur ses doigts, et j'avais envie de rire, mais je me retins.

Je m'approchai discrètement d'elle, puis enroulai mes mains autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta.

"Putain, Em !" s'exclama-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête.

Cette fois, je ne pus contenir mon rire et j'agitai la rose sous son nez en embrassant son omoplate. Elle posa le livre de cuisine pour s'emparer de la fleur et même si elle me tournait le dos, j'étais sûre qu'elle souriait. Elle humecta l'arôme de la plante.

"Elle sent très bon." dit-elle.

"Pas autant que ce que tu es en train de préparer." répondis-je. "Je peux t'aider ?"

"Non, non." dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Toi tu vas t'assoir…"

Avec la voix qu'elle venait d'employer, je ne pouvais que me plier à ses ordres.

"Ah si, attends. Goûte la sauce."

Je me retournai et elle approcha la cuillère à soupe de ma bouche en mettant une main en-dessous pour éviter que ça coule. Elle l'inséra délicatement dans ma bouche et le goût était exquis. Je ne sais pas si elle avait déjà cuisiné ce plat avant, mais s'il était aussi bon que cette sauce, j'allais avoir un orgasme culinaire.

"Délicieux." avouai-je avec un sourire.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis retourna à son plan de travail. Je m'assis à table et jouai avec le sel et le poivre, mécaniquement.

"Comment était ta journée ?" demandai-je.

"J'ai connu mieux…" répondit-elle de la cuisine. "Johnson a appelé…"

"Et… ?" demandai-je lorsque je vis qu'elle ne continuait pas sa phrase.

"Et ils ont fouillé la maison dans laquelle Josh habitait." continua-t-elle. "Ils ont trouvé pas mal de preuves intéressantes."

"Du genre ?"

"Une autre arme, des centaines de photos de toi et moi, et même mon ancien portable."

"Celui que t'as perdu ?"

"Oui, celui-là." dit-elle en posant le plat sur la table. "_Pasta a la cinque P_."

"Scuzzi ?" demandai-je.

"Panna, pomodoro, parmigiano, prezzemolo e pepe."

Se rendait-elle compte à quel point c'était sexy quand elle parlait en italien ?

"En fait, c'est simplement des pâtes la à la tomate, crème fraîche, parmesan, persil et poivre. C'est banal, mais c'est le dessert qui m'a pris du temps."

"Et le dessert, c'est… ?"

"Une chose en son temps, sale morphale !"

Son plat était délicieux; mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Elle me raconta sa journée "ennuyante" et je lui racontai la mienne; elle insista pour que je lui décrive l'attitude de ma boss, Mandy. Et j'adorais l'imiter, car à chaque fois que je le faisais, Naomi riait aux larmes.

Vint ensuite le dessert; j'étais encore plus excitée de découvrir ce qu'elle avait préparé. J'adorais les plats chauds, mais encore plus les desserts. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient préparés par Naomi.

Elle vint avec le plat et une bouteille de champagne. Elle amena ensuite les flûtes et me servit un verre. Mon Dieu, elle était incroyablement sexy quand elle s'occupait de _tout_… Elle me tendit le verre et on trinqua.

"Au film de Stonem." annonça-t-elle.

"Au film de Stonem." répétai-je.

"Sans lequel je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée."

"Et sans lequel je n'aurais jamais rencontré une belle blonde au physique de rêve et avec le rire le plus ridicule que je connaisse."

"Mon rire n'est pas ridicule !" protesta-t-elle en me pinçant l'avant-bras.

"Si tu le dis…" plaisantai-je.

"On est bien ensemble, non ?"

"Ouais…" acquiesçai-je. "On est bien. Ensemble."

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, et retira ses lèvres avant même m'avoir laissé le temps de savourer ce baiser.

"Place au dessert." dit-elle.

"Mmmm."

Elle me présenta le plat et j'étais sceptique en voyant l'aspect du dessert. L'odeur était divine, mais la couleur et la forme me déplaisait.

"C'est du tiramisù." dit-elle pour répondre à mon hésitation.

"_Ça_ ?" dis-je en pointant son dessert du doigt.

"Oui !" répondit-elle en me pinçant l'avant-bras. "Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il est très bon."

"Il va falloir que j'en mange une bonne moitié pour m'en assurer…"

"Est-ce que tu arrêtes de te goinfrer, des fois ?"

"Non." répondis-je au quart de tour, mes yeux fixés sur le plat.

Je savourai son dessert, et elle avait raison, il était effectivement très bon. Non, en fait, c'était un euphémisme; il était délicieux. Je pensais sérieusement à reconvertir Naomi en chef cuisinier si le cinéma ne lui plaisait plus.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Di-vin." avouai-je en prenant une autre cuillère dans ma bouche.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et je savais que c'était parce que je réagissais comme "une morphale". Mais sérieusement, c'était physiquement impossible de ne pas savourer ce dessert.

"Tu sais que tiramisù en italien signifie '_emmène-moi au ciel_' ?" dit-elle.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Ce dessert était orgasmique.

"Tiramisù ?" demandai-je.

"Hm hmmm." acquiesça-t-elle.

"Tiramisù."

"Oui Em, tu prononces bien le mot _tiramisù_."

Elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

"Tiramisù." articulai-je en léchant mes lèvres. "C'est un ordre."

Un gigantesque sourire apparut sur son visage et elle m'embrassa passionnément.

On fit l'amour sur la table (il semblerait que ce meuble était devenu le deuxième lieux préféré de Naomi pour ce genre de choses) puis sur le canapé, puis encore une fois dans son lit. Il devait être très tard lorsqu'on en conclut qu'il valait peut-être mieux dormir pour récupérer.

Après cette nuit, j'assimilai automatiquement le tiramisù à Naomi.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :)**


	40. Chapitre 40 : Trois jours

**Chapitre 40 : ****Naomi.**- Trois jours.

La nuit d'hier soir était… Mouvementée… L'appétit sexuel de ma petite amie était définitivement à toute épreuve, et je ne m'en plaignais pas une seconde. Tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre et on ne parlait même plus de ce qui s'était passé avant son enlèvement. On n'en avait pas besoin. Quand les mots ne suffisaient pas, c'est le corps qui s'en chargeait. Et le corps s'en était chargé à maintes reprises…

Je devais rencontrer JJ aujourd'hui; pour qu'il me parle business, mais aussi pour que je puisse voir Ellie et Lara. J'avais spécialement acheté des vêtements pour le bébé et j'étais toute excitée de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras.

J'arrivai chez eux en début d'après-midi, après avoir déposé Emily au magazine où elle bossait. Je détestais sa boss par-dessus tout, mais puisque je me l'imaginais laide et obèse, laisser Emily entre ses griffes passait soudain plus facilement.

Je sonnai à la porte et fut aussitôt accueillie par un JJ très souriant. Il avait un peu de lait sur le col de sa chemise et j'en conclus qu'il était sûrement avec Ellie avant que j'arrive.

"Naoms, je suis content de te voir; comment ça va ?" dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

"Hey J, ça va plutôt pas mal; comment va Ellie ?"

"Elle nous maintient éveillés toutes les nuits, mais autrement, c'est un vrai petit ange." affirma-t-il en fermant la porte.

J'entrai dans le salon et découvris Lara donnant le sein à son enfant et mon coeur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Elles étaient si paisibles et la scène était si parfaite qu'on se serait cru dans un conte de fées. Lara n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence, car elle me tournait le dos; je m'approchai donc d'elle le plus doucement possible.

"Hey." murmurai-je en arrivant à son niveau.

"Naomi, salut !" chuchota-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

On échangea quelques mots, mais je ne voulais pas déranger Lara plus longtemps; surtout si Ellie était paisible à ce point. JJ et moi allions nous assoir dans la cuisine, où il présenta devant moi une multitude de papiers à signer, en rapport avec le film, certains contrats pour les films à venir, des interviews et des tournages de publicités. Il m'indiqua à chaque fois où signer et je le fis sans même lire un seul mot, car je faisais entièrement confiance à JJ.

"Il y aura une soirée de gala la semaine prochaine pour la promo du film. Et bien sûr, il faut que tu sois présente." me dit-il.

"Je dois venir accompagnée de Cook, je suppose ?"

"Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais c'est vrai que ce serait plus logique… Vous êtes l'un des couples les plus populaires du show-biz et si les fans vous-"

"JJ, c'est bon ! J'irai avec Cook."

"Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller avec Emily, tu sais. Je ne suis pas Doug; et je ne pense pas que cela entraverait ta carrière. Après tout, tu ne serais pas la seule actrice lesbienne du cinéma. Prends Jodie Foster, par exemple…-"

"Je sais, JJ." le coupai-je. "C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas si on est vraiment prêtes pour s'afficher en public et être confrontées aux critiques, voilà tout."

Il hocha la tête et on passa à un autre sujet plus plaisant : la proposition d'un film à Hollywood.

* * *

Je rentrai à la maison en sachant qu'Emily m'y attendrai déjà. Elle m'avait envoyé un sms plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour me dire de me dépêcher de rentrer, car elle avait "très très envie de me voir". Je savais très bien ce que cette phrase sous-entendait, voilà pourquoi je m'étais effectivement dépêchée de rentrer.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et annonça mon arrivée. Pas de réponse. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans les escaliers pour voir si elle n'était pas déjà dans notre chambre, mais ne vis aucune lumière; je marchai donc vers la cuisine et découvris Emily allongée sur son coude, sur la table du salon, avec une simple culotte blanche en dentelles. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ses seins étaient absolument radieux et je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon visage de leur forme parfaite. Elle affichait un sourire malin et levait un sourcil. Elle se pinça les lèvres et les lécha avec sa langue. C'était de trop pour moi. Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers ma petite amie et bondis sur la table. Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son corps pour me retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Elle me sourit tendrement en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

"Salut…" dit-elle avec sa voix qui me faisait trembler.

"Salut." répondis-je avant d'embrasser son cou.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et continua de caresser ma chevelure.

"Mmmm. Quelqu'un a faim, on dirait…"

"Je suis affamée, oui." répondis-je en continuant mes baisers.

Elle me rapprocha plus près d'elle en posant ses mains dans mon dos et commença à gémir lorsque j'embrassai le haut de son cou avec passion. Je commençais à connaître de mieux en mieux le corps de ma petite amie et elle semblait de pas s'en plaindre.

Ses mains me déshabillèrent lentement, et très vite, nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux complètement nues et en sueur. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où nous avions fait l'amour sur cette table. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt gênant, car à chaque fois que je regardais ce meuble, je m'imaginais Emily complètement nue.

* * *

"Et donc, tu comptes y aller avec Cook ?" me demanda Emily en se rhabillant.

"Hé bien, euh… Oui."

"Bien, pas de problème, je viendrai accompagnée de Panda."

"Panda ?"

"Pandora Moon, la fille qui m'a aidée à préparer notre premier rendez-vous." expliqua-t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de la remercier…"

"Oh. D'accord. C'est juste que… J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi, crois-moi, mais puisque tu avais dit que les médias te-"

"Naoms, c'est bon, je te dis !" intervint-elle en souriant. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu y vas accompagnée de Cook et moi de Panda qu'on ne pourra pas passer la soirée ensemble."

Elle avait raison. Et je comptais bien passer tout le reste de la soirée, seule avec elle. Dans un hôtel, pourquoi pas ? Elle s'avança de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Et compte sur moi…" commença-t-elle en embrassant mon cou. "La fin de soirée, tu la passeras avec moi…"

Oh mon Dieu, cette voix allait vraiment causer ma mort.

"Surtout que je pars trois jours à Los Angeles juste avant la soirée…"

"Oh." dit-elle, déçue.

"Mais j'ai demandé à JJ, il a dit qu'il pourrait sans problème t'obtenir des billets d'avion."

Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, je peux pas, Mandy m'a prévu un emploi du temps hyper chargé pour la semaine prochaine…"

"D'accord…" acquiesçai-je.

Et je continuai à la serrer dans mes bras et à l'embrasser partout où mes lèvres avaient accès. Sa peau était si douce…

* * *

Mon chauffeur m'avait emmenée à l'aéroport, accompagnée d'Emily. Nous n'avions plus passé une nuit l'une sans l'autre depuis son enlèvement et devoir en passer deux sans elle me tuait littéralement. Je savais que ces trois jours allaient être interminables, mais heureusement que je pourrai passer le reste du troisième jour avec elle.

J'avais fait livrer à son appartement la tenue que je lui avais achetée pour samedi. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas lorsque je lui achetais quelque chose de cher, et elle insistait chaque fois lourdement sur le fait qu'elle ne sortait pas avec moi parce que j'étais riche ou célèbre. Mais lui offrir quelque chose une fois de temps en temps m'était tout de même permis, non ?

Je pris ma valise dans une main et fit signe au chauffeur de retourner dans la voiture de l'autre. Emily soupira tristement et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Tu vas me manquer…" avoua-t-elle.

"Toi aussi." murmurai-je dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle me regardait tristement et j'essayai de forcer un sourire. Les mots ne suffiraient pas; je collai donc mes lèvres aux siennes en essayant de transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans ce baiser. Je savais cependant que je ne devais pas l'embrasser trop longtemps, car elle me manquerait encore plus sinon…

Je me détachai d'elle et embrassai son front. Mon Dieu, elle allait me manquer. Je lui promis de l'appeler en arrivant et l'embrassai une dernière fois. J'ouvris la porte de la voiture pour qu'elle entre et que je puisse partir sans avoir à subir ses larmes. Ce n'était que trois jours, Naomi !

Je n'étais jamais rassurée à bord d'un avion. JJ essayait de me rassurer en établissant les probabilités qu'un avion s'écrase en vol et me confirma qu'elles étaient nettement inférieures aux probabilités de se tuer sur la route. Rien de tout ça ne me rassurait. Je détestais être transportée dans les airs à bord d'un engin aussi énorme et je détestais encore plus être à bord d'un avion sans Emily à côté pour me rassurer.

Le vol s'était étrangement très bien passé. J'avais visionné un film et avait réussi à m'endormir assez rapidement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'on avait atterri. Il y avait sept heures de décalage entre l'Angleterre et Los Angeles. Quand on arriva, il faisait donc encore jour, alors que mon corps était prêt à aller à dormir.

J'avais appelé Emily comme promis et elle me raconta sa journée avec Mandy. Elle me demanda le temps qu'il faisait là-bas et s'étonna quand je lui décrivis le soleil radieux et la chaleur torride qu'il faisait. Il était plus de minuit là-bas et je savais qu'Emily devait avoir sommeil. J'entendis même Katie grommeler derrière elle.

"_Il faut que je raccroche, mon coeur._"

Encore ce surnom absolument adorable.

"_Dure journée demain._" expliqua-t-elle.

"Mandy ?" demandai-je.

"_Non, shopping avec Katie. Elle a repéré un magasin qui fait des soldes sur des robes de marque alors-_"

"Em ?"

"_Oui ?_"

"Ne… N'achète pas de tenue pour samedi. Je m'en suis chargée."

"_Naoms…_" protesta-t-elle.

"Tu ne me laisses jamais rien t'offrir, alors laisse-moi au moins ce plaisir pour une fois…"

Je l'entendis soupirer et grommeler de la même façon que sa soeur quelques minutes plus tôt.

"_D'accord…_" acquiesça-t-elle.

J'étais soulagée. Je souris en pensant à elle, à combien cette robe lui ira à la perfection, combien elle sera magnifique… J'ai hâte de la revoir.

* * *

**A/N: laissez vos commentaires dans le carré juste en-dessous ! :)**


	41. Chapitre 41 : Des robes et des discours

**Chapitre 41 : ****Emily.**- Des robes et des discours.

Le grand soir arriva enfin. Naomi m'assura que ma tenue serait livrée dans l'après-midi; c'est-à-dire qu'en rentrant, ma tenue devrait être là. Katie a dit qu'elle m'appellerait dès qu'elle sera arrivée, car elle voulait voir si nos tenues étaient assorties. Je lui avais formellement interdit de l'ouvrir sans moi et il lui fallut toutes les peines du monde pour accepter.

Je montai les marches deux par deux, car j'avais du retard. Il ne nous restait plus que deux heures avant de partir et Katie devait déjà probablement être en train de se préparer depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Je déverrouillai la porte et entrai. Katie se trouvait sur le canapé, en peignoir et me fixait sérieusement.

"Em, putain ! T'as vu l'heure ?!"

"Désolée Katie, Mandy m'a retenue…"

Elle pointa du doigt plusieurs paquets posés sur la table basse.

"Dépêche-toi de les ouvrir, ça fait plus d'une heure et demie que je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !"

Je me précipitai vers les paquets et vis sur chaque boîte mon prénom inscrit dessus. Je souris en reconnaissant l'écriture de la blonde. Je déballai lentement le premier paquet (le plus grand); je sortis le vêtement à l'intérieur et m'émerveillai devant sa beauté. C'était une robe violette sans manche avec noeud sur l'épaule gauche. Elle s'arrêtait sûrement au niveau des genoux et la soie était si douce que j'avais envie de l'approcher de mon visage pour pouvoir caresser ma joue. Ma bouche formait un "O", car c'était l'une des plus belles robes que j'avais vu de ma vie. J'entendis ma soeur jurer un "Putain !" discrètement et elle toucha la robe comme s'il s'agissait de la nouvelle tenue de Lady Gaga.

"Tu sais combien ça coûte une robe comme ça ?" demanda ma soeur.

"Non. Et je ne veux pas le savoir, Katie."

"Ouvre les autres paquets !" ordonna ma soeur, impatiente.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Le deuxième plus gros paquet contenait les chaussures. C'était des talons hauts noirs brillants avec un petit noeud sur l'avant. Ma soeur les examina à nouveau et soupira lorsqu'elle vit à quel point ces chaussures étaient "divines".

Dans le troisième paquet, il y avait un petit sac en cuir que ma soeur me prit instantanément des mains et s'exclama à nouveau "Oh mon Dieu !" Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas savoir le prix de ces choses, car à en voir la réaction de ma soeur, il y avait certainement trois ou quatre chiffres dans le prix; sans virgule.

Il restait enfin trois petites boîtes. J'ouvris la première : elle contenait des boucles d'oreilles sphériques blanches nacrées; j'ouvris ensuite la deuxième et mon choc fut immédiat. Il y avait un collier en perles et je mis ma main à ma bouche en voyant la beauté du bijou. Ma soeur essayait de formuler une phrase, mais elle se contentait de respirer difficilement et poussait des petits cris comme "Oh. Ah. Waaah." La dernière boîte, qui était aussi la plus petite de toutes, fut difficile à ouvrir pour moi, car j'avais peur qu'elle contienne encore quelque chose de cher… Et effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il y avait une bague en argent ornée d'une améthyste de la même couleur que la robe. J'avais à présent autant de mal à respirer que ma soeur.

"C'est décidé, je deviens lesbienne." affirma-t-elle en se levant.

Je restais bouche-bée devant tous ces paquets devant moi. Katie me tira par le bras pour que je me lève, mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'est comme si j'étais devenue un bloc de pierres, incapable de bouger.

"Em !" s'exclama-t-elle en me tirant plus fort. "On va être en retard ! Tu ne voudrais pas louper l'arrivée de Naomi, quand même !"

Elle avait raison; je me levai en emportant avec moi la robe et les talons. Naomi Campbell, tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure et demie, après une séance de maquillage plutôt longue avec ma soeur, j'étais enfin prête. Katie me regarda du haut en bas en contemplant ma tenue avec attention. À en voir son large sourire, le résultat devait être satisfaisant.

Je me regardai dans le large miroir de sa chambre et fit un demi-tour sur moi-même pour voir à quoi je ressemblais de dos. La réaction de Katie n'était pas exagérée. Cette robe était absolument radieuse et les talons me donnaient l'impression d'avoir de plus longues jambes. Quant au collier et aux boucles d'oreilles, ils s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le reste de ma tenue; la bague à mon doigt était le petit détail que je préférais. Elle scintillait avec les lumières de la pièce et je l'admirais depuis quelques minutes sans m'en lacer.

"Em, Freddie est là." dit Katie en me coupant de ma rêverie.

Il avait loué une limousine pour l'occasion. Ma soeur avait rêvé toute sa vie d'arriver en limousine devant une horde de photographes. Et je dois avouer que l'idée ne me déplaisait pas non plus; surtout lorsque je portais ce genre de vêtements.

On entra dans la limousine, dont la porte fut ouverte par le chauffeur. Freddie, Effy, Panda et Thomas étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Ma soeur avait décidé d'y aller accompagnée de Thomas; elle m'assura qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et je trouvais leur réaction très mature. Pour ma part, y aller avec Pandora me convenait parfaitement car elle était toujours de bonne compagnie. J'avais pu remarquer qu'elle avait déjà sympathisé avec Thomas, et le courant semblait bien passer entre eux.

Freddie allait demander la main d'Effy ce soir. J'avais peur de la réaction de la brune, mais il m'assura que c'était le bon moment et qu'elle accepterait certainement; il ajouta que même si elle n'acceptait pas, cela ne changerait rien et il l'aimera tout autant. J'avais vraiment dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte, car après tout ce temps, Freddie méritait une vie heureuse avec la femme qu'il aime.

On arriva sur les lieux une trentaine de minutes plus tard. J'entendais des cris résonner dehors, sûrement les fans et les journalistes qui attendaient le long de l'allée.

Ma soeur sortit la première de la voiture et fut aussitôt acclamée par les personnes qui attendaient autour. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Thomas, qui l'accompagna gentiment le long de l'allée. Panda, excitée comme jamais, me prit par le bras et m'attira à l'extérieur. Des centaines de flashs brillaient de droite à gauche et mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Effy et Freddie sortirent les derniers de la limousine et les cris devinrent plus intenses, plus stridents. Les fans hurlaient "Effy !" tandis que les journalistes criaient "Stonem !" et j'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une arène de boxe. Panda me tira par le bras et m'obligea à marcher plus vite en direction du long tapis rouge qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée. Il faisait au moins vingt mètres et je savais à l'avance que sa traversée serait interminable.

J'avais raison. Un premier journaliste est venu nous demander qui nous étions, et quelles étaient nos relations avec Effy; et à ma grande surprise, Panda était très bavarde et répondait à toutes ses questions. Il y avait même certaines personnes derrière les barrières qui nous demandaient des autographes et qui nous prenaient en photos. Un deuxième journaliste vint me demander personnellement si Panda était ma petite amie, étant donné les anciennes rumeurs circulant sur Naomi et moi. Je lui confirmai que non, Pandora était une simple amie, ma cavalière pour la soirée.

Et soudain, mon attention fut troublée par les cris des fans. Encore. Bien plus stridents qu'en arrivant. Une limousine venait d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Rosie ni de Jenny, car elles devaient arriver en dernière (ils gardaient les deux personnages principaux pour la fin). La porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et sortit la plus magnifique blonde de la planète, Naomi Campbell (le mannequin pouvait aller se coucher devant la beauté de _ma_ petite amie).

Elle portait une somptueuse robe bleue outremer très foncé lui taillant ses formes à la perfection. Ses hauts talons noirs rendaient ses longues jambes encore plus élégantes. Elle avait légèrement bouclé ses cheveux et ne portait que très peu de maquillage. Mon Dieu, elle était parfaite. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait être chaque jour plus belle…

Cook sortit à son tour, habillé d'un très chic costume noir avec un noeud papillon. Il la prit amicalement par la taille et l'accompagna vers les photographes pour qu'ils prennent quelques photos. Les fans hurlaient de toute leur force pour qu'ils s'approchent d'eux et leur signent les papiers qu'ils avaient en main. Je vis même une fille pleurer dans le public lorsque Cook lui serra la main. Naomi se contentait de signer les autographes en adressant quelques sourires devant les appareils photo et prit Cook par le bras pour qu'ils marchent avec elle le long de l'allée.

Pandora commençait à s'impatienter, car je refusais de bouger, pétrifiée par la beauté de ma petite amie. Elle marchait à présent droit vers nous et lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, je vis ses paupières trembler et sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et je vis sur son visage qu'elle venait de se racler la gorge.

Ils avançaient vers nous, Naomi un peu plus rapidement que Cook et il me sourit à pleines dents lorsqu'il me vit.

"Emilio !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Cook !" m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Il donna un léger coup amical sur mon épaule et salua Panda. Naomi se pinçait les lèvres et je vis sur son visage qu'elle avait envie autant que moi d'un baiser. Depuis trois jours, nous n'avions pas pu établir un seul contact physique et voilà que nous nous retrouvions l'une devant l'autre, immobile.

"Bonsoir…" dit-elle enfin.

Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure en entendant sa douce voix et pris une grande inspiration avant de lui dire à mon tour :

"Bonsoir."

"Tu es très élégante." me dit-elle.

"Hm, ma petite amie a jugé bon de me trouver une tenue hors de prix pour le gala de ce soir…" répondis-je en levant un sourcil.

"Oh." dit-elle simplement en essayant de cacher son sourire.

"Je compte la remercier d'ailleurs… Une fois à l'intérieur…"

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Panda surgit de derrière moi et tendit sa main à Naomi.

"Tu es Naomi ? Moi c'est Pandora." dit-elle en lui serrant la main. "Emsy n'a pas menti, tu es vraiment hyper canon !"

Naomi rougit et baissa le regard, gênée. Cook posa sa main sur son épaule et la rapprocha de lui.

"Ah Naomikins, je dois avouer que notre chère Pandora a raison; tu es ravissante ce soir ! Pas vrai, Emilio ?"

"Ouais…" dis-je en hochant la tête. "Tu es sublime."

* * *

On était à présent entrés dans la salle principale et je n'avais pas pu me retrouver _seule_ avec la blonde un seul instant, car elle était demandée partout.

Cook et Naomi discutaient avec un metteur en scène (apparemment très célèbre selon Katie) et Thomas et Pandora étaient collés l'un avec l'autre depuis tout à l'heure. Je vis le regard triste de ma soeur lorsqu'elle vit Thomas rire avec Panda.

"Kat, ça va ?" demandai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

"Ouais…" dit-elle en regardant ailleurs. "Bien sûr que ça va."

Elle m'offrit un sourire triste, puis un clin d'oeil. Elle m'entraîna ensuite au bar pour qu'on puisse boire un verre entre soeurs.

Elle me complimenta encore sur ma robe, et à ma grande surprise, elle m'avoua qu'elle enviait la relation que j'avais avec Naomi; elle avait beau l'avoir détestée pendant des semaines après notre rupture, elle était presque devenue indispensable à sa vie désormais; Naomi était un peu comme une deuxième Effy pour ma soeur. Une Effy qu'elle avait le droit de maquiller et d'habiller comme bon lui semblait.

Freddie était parti avec Effy dans le jardin principal pour lui faire sa demande et j'étais anxieuse en m'imaginant la réponse de la brune. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'elle accepterait.

* * *

Effy fit résonner sa voix dans le micro sur l'estrade au milieu de la foule. Elle s'assura d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de commencer son discours.

"Il y a quatre ans maintenant, j'ai commencé l'aventure la plus extraordinaire de ma vie accompagnée des personnes qui me sont les plus chères à mes yeux…"

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en me regardant moi, Katie et Freddie. On avait décidé de s'assoir ensemble au bar avec d'autres membres de l'équipe, tandis que Naomi, Cook, Rosie et Jenny étaient assis sur un canapé "VIP". Elle continua :

"Mon expérience dans le cinéma est encore minime, mais je peux affirmer ce soir avec certitude que ce film aura été de loin celui qui marquera le plus mon esprit. En quelques mois, nous avons tous tissé des liens tellement forts qu'on a fini par devenir une grande famille. Il y a eu des larmes,…"

Elle regarda Naomi.

"… des rires,…"

Un regard vers Cook, ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil à Katie.

"… des moments de frayeur,…"

Ses yeux perçants captèrent les miens. Elle adressa d'autres regards complices avec les acteurs en continuant son discours puis conclut :

"… De tous ces instants vécus ensemble, est né ce film. Il ne raconte pas simplement l'enfance tragique d'une fille qui a mal tourné, il raconte aussi l'histoire de quelques mois de tournage peu communs absolument inoubliables."

Elle leva son verre et un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux; son discours m'avait touché en plein coeur de par sa simplicité. Les mots avaient été choisi à la perfection pour décrire l'alchimie qui s'était établie entre nous-tous. En parlant d'alchimie, je vis Thomas prendre le visage de Pandora entre ses mains et l'embrasser tendrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que ces deux-là allaient tellement bien ensemble.

Je vis le doigt d'Effy scintiller. En me concentrant pour voir plus de détails, j'aperçus une bague. La bague de fiançailles de Freddie ?! Je me retournai vers lui et me rendis compte qu'il la regardait, l'air béa.

"Freddie ?"

"Hm ?" dit-il sans décoller ses yeux de la brune.

"Elle a dit oui ?" demandai-je impatiente.

Il détourna son regard d'Effy et me regarda dans les yeux, avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui… Oui, elle a dit oui." répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

"Oh Fred !" dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. "Félicitations !"

Il riait et me prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien. Il ne manquait plus qu'un moment seul avec ma petite amie, et je déclarerai cette soirée comme parfaite.

* * *

**A/N: laissez-moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre :)**


	42. Chapitre 42 : Une danse

**A/N: dernier chapitre pour la première partie de cette histoire... ;) Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : ****Naomi.** - Une danse.

Je cherchais Emily à travers la foule. J'avais demandé à ce que Cook m'accompagne, car je ne supportais plus de répondre aux questions inutiles des journalistes toute la soirée. Je voulais voir ma petite amie, et je voulais la voir _maintenant_.

Je m'inquiétais un peu pour Cook cela dit. Il semblait un peu dans le gaz depuis le discours d'Effy. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle et Freddie étaient maintenant officiellement ensemble; c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Cook était d'une humeur maussade.

Après dix minutes de recherche dans la salle, j'en conclus qu'on ne les trouverait pas si facilement. J'envoyai donc un sms à Emily, lui indiquant que je l'attendrai _seule_ dans le jardin.

J'attendais sur un banc en face d'un ruisseau; je relus les quelques messages d'encouragement que ma mère m'avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, mon portable vibra. Un nouveau message : Emily.

**Retourne-toi.**

À peine eus-je lu cette phrase, je me levai du banc et fis volte-face. Emily marchait doucement dans ma direction, d'un pas lent qui permettait à ses hanches de faire un magnifique mouvement de balancier.

Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur et se tenait à présent à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Campbell." dit-elle.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Fitch." répondis-je calmement.

"Tu vas m'embrasser, maintenant ?"

Je ris et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Oh mon Dieu, que ça m'avait manqué ! Depuis trois jours, je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose : pouvoir embrasser à nouveau les lèvres parfaites d'Emily Fitch, sentir sa langue frotter contre la mienne, sentir ses doigts caresser doucement l'arrière de mon cou en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux, l'entendre gémir tendrement lorsque je rapprochais nos deux corps… Je ne pouvais plus passer un instant sans elle. Elle était si parfaite.

"J'en conclus que la robe te plaît…" dis-je quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

Elle hocha la tête et se blottis contre moi tout en gardant le contact visuel.

"Naoms, la robe est magnifique, et les bijoux aussi, et les chaussures, mais… Je t'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces choses pour savoir que tu m'aimes."

"J'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose, pour une fois…" me défendis-je.

"Et je t'en remercie, mais je te répète que ce n'est pas la peine de dépenser autant pour moi."

Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était adorable ?

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

Je l'embrassai encore une fois sur les lèvres, le plus doucement possible, en ramenant son corps au plus près du mien. J'aimais cette fille à un point inimaginable.

* * *

Après encore une demie-heure passée à se cajoler et à s'embrasser, on décida de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de réception. Emily voulu lâcher ma main au moment où on arriva dans la pièce bondée de monde, mais je la gardai fermement dans la mienne, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser filer. Ce soir, elle était mienne, et peu importe ce que les autres en diront.

La musique fonctionnait à plein régime, et j'aperçus Thomas aux platines, à côté de l'autre DJ. Panda se tenait juste à côté de lui, un casque sur les oreilles et nous fit de grands signes de mains quand elle nous vit. Emily se pencha à mon oreille et dit :

"Tu peux aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, Naoms ?"

Pour toi, mon amour, je ferais n'importe quoi.

"Bien sûr." dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Alors que j'attendais au bar que le serveur vienne prendre ma commande, je vis Emily chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Pandora, qui affichait à présent un gigantesque sourire. La blonde indiqua à Thomas quelque chose et il acquiesça. Cook vint se placer à mes côtés, la bouche en coeur. Il avait sûrement déjà pas mal bu.

"Alors Naomikins ? Que dis-tu de cette soirée ?"

"Mieux que ce que j'imaginais."

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque le tempo de la musique devint soudain beaucoup plus lent, laissant place à une musique douce jouée au piano, vraisemblablement. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai immédiatement Thomas et Panda, mais je ne vis plus Emily. Cook me donna un coup dans l'avant-bras et fit un léger coup de tête en direction de la foule.

Emily marchait au milieu de l'amas de personnes, et se posta à environ trois mètres de moi avant de tendre son bras dans ma direction, m'invitant à la rejoindre.

_Heartbeats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave ?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall ?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer… _

Je marchai vers elle et m'enroulai dans son étreinte. Je savais que tout le monde nous regardait, je savais qu'ils émettaient tous des jugements à notre égard, mais franchement, je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre. Il n'y avait plus qu'Emily qui comptait à ce moment précis. Plus qu'elle et moi. Elle me souriait et je vis dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour moi. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Je me laissais emporter par le rythme de la musique et par les pas de ma petite amie. _Ma_ petite amie…

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…_

J'avais l'impression que ces paroles avaient été écrites pour nous, qu'elles avaient été chantées pour nous. Alors que le refrain s'annonçait, Emily me regarda intensément une fois encore, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens et m'embrassa. Elle m'embrassa avec cette force et cette passion qui me faisait oublier le monde autour de moi.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand year… _

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believe I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes pour la regarder, observer les magnifiques lignes de son visage si parfait, la regarder sourire. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la fit passer au-dessus de ma tête pour m'obliger à faire un tour sur moi-même, m'éloigna d'elle en gardant nos deux mains jointes, puis me ramena vers elle en plaçant nos mains contre son coeur.

Je ne sais pas s'il était physiquement possible de ressentir plus d'amour pour cette personne, de ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

Je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule et regardai autour de moi pendant que nous faisions de petits ronds sur nous-mêmes. Je vis Panda et Thomas danser (étrangement, ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble !), Freddie guider Effy vers la piste de danse (elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, et j'avais l'impression d'être en face d'une autre personne) et Cook et Katie; à première vue, ils auraient pu être deux amis dansant ensemble, deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis toujours et qui s'étaient retrouvées ce soir. Mais en les regardant de plus près, tous les indices prouvaient qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Des amants, des âmes-soeurs ? Katie avait les yeux rivés dans les siens et Cook la regardait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder une fille auparavant. Je connaissais ce regard. C'était celui qu'on avait quand on tombait amoureux d'une Fitch. Celui que j'avais sûrement moi-même en ce moment. Car aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, je tombais chaque jour plus amoureuse d'elle. Chaque jour. Et je savais désormais que c'est avec elle que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Avec elle et seulement elle.

* * *

**A/N: alors, que pensez-vous du chapitre qui clôt la première partie de leur histoire ? :)  
Je mettrai la deuxième partie en ligne très prochainement... Elle n'apparaîtra pas dans les chapitres suivants, mais bien comme une autre histoire, même s'il s'agit de la suite. ;) Allez faire un tour sur mon profil, la deuxième partie s'appelle "_C'est l'amour qui nous unira_" :)**


End file.
